Consequences
by Beautiful Phantom
Summary: A single moment in time forever encased in a memory of ash and pain. For those trapped in that singular moment, there is only one recourse. Just one consequence that could ever justify the sorrow they've suffered.
1. 0: Sparks

0: Sparks

* * *

"Say, _Cheese!_ "

" _Cheese_!" Peace signs flashed and silly, wide toothed grins bloomed as they clustered closer together just in time for the click to sound. Permanently imprinting the visual memory inside of a shiny camera. Giggles departed when they shifted away from each other for space while the younger woman stepped away to receive back the item.

The camera weighted in her hands, while the man kept a grin with a flirtatious gleam in his eyes, "Here you are, madam. Hope the picture is good!"

After a few flicks of fingers, the screen popped to the most recent image, and she huffed with satisfaction, "This is perfect, thank you!" She clenched the small camera to her chest, "Have a good day now!" With a sharp pivot of her shoes she didn't allow the stranger a chance to ask for her number and drifted back to her bright-faced family, "Mama, we got a great picture!"

Mama blinked, pausing her tongue from preventing the melting of her ice cream, "Oh, let me see, dear!" She gestured over, and gasped over the latest picture, "Sota, Father, come here!"

Smiling faces shone brilliantly under the perfect sunlight, with emerald green nature the backdrop of a happy, close-knit family. In their hands clenched melting frozen treats and all had a speck or two around their lips. The youngest had his tongue sticking out, with his older sister sticking bunny ears behind his head. The oldest of the family was bursting with joy, his gap-toothed grin spoiling the hilarity he found with the siblings. And the middle-aged woman simply smiled over her swirled ice cream cone, motherly warmth radiating from her serene expression.

Sota took a chomp of his treat, "Nice pic!" Grandpa wordlessly agreed, wiping away the cold dribbles on his goatee with a napkin he fished out from a sleeve. Even in America he still insisted on wearing his haori, in spite of odd eyes he'd received.

Happiness and that sense of tranquility she had been lacking for a few years swelled in her chest. Alongside with a hint of strangeness she couldn't recognize. Shrugging it away Kagome bounced toward her family, cheering, "Let's go to the mall!" Nothing like shopping for new clothes to end the vacation!

Sota muffled his groan, but quieted under Mama's rebuffed glare.

She clapped her hands, her ice cream finished, "That sounds like a good plan, dear!" Mama, delighted, hooked her arm with her daughter's, "I could use few new dresses myself, now that I think of it."

With grudging pouts, the two males stepped close behind, the green setting soon faded to the sight of glorious gray buildings that scraped across the sky. Sunlight reflected off the immaculate glass windows, with seamless rows of various lighted advertising signs plastered across these skyscrapers. It was a familiar sight, in a strange land, Kagome amused, having been used to these types of scenery back home. Though, certainly, people were better mannered and more care was given toward garbage and trash alike unlike in America.

She laughed at something Sota said-something about video games, she thought, though clueless at exactly what he was talking about. At which was followed up with Grandpa's ranting on how games were terrible influences on children, with Mama disagreeing and disclaiming keeping things in moderation in Sota's defense.

The closer they were to their destination; the sense of strangeness she felt began to gnaw in her belly.

A terrible scream erupted in a faraway distance.

They paused, but saw nothing out of ordinary. Many people continued to mull on by, stopping only for a millisecond at the sound, their faces lacking empathy or curiosity. Fewer stilled and waited longer than most of the thick trove of pedestrians, their eyes to the sky.

Kagome cocked her head; her ears detecting something like crunching of glass and metals underneath the traffic of people's murmurings. She found her feet completely planted to the gray-black concrete.

A sharp gasp woke her from the odd trance, and hard hands slammed her back in a rough shove. Her feet scampered with a sudden gait, briefly pivoting to catch the sight of her pale-faced mother. A blink, she was there. Next a sailing car took her, vanishing beyond the caved in wall of a nearby building, with crumbling of shattered stones.

"Mom?" She breathed out from absolute disbelief, her heart pounded with unwanted anticipation.

The cacophony of wailing followed with the rain of broken glass and savaged chunks of metal. The old man jerked his granddaughter's hand, jolting her out of what felt like an out of body experience. He was yelling something inaudible, her brother clasped in another hand. Sota's face was of pure shock, reflecting hers, with shiny eyes meshed with confusion.

The screaming traffic of human bodies stormed, stamping over any unfortunate soul that was too slow to get away. Multiple frayed cars fell from the sky, flattening their victims. Sparks of flare and smoke started to rise, from smoking cars and strange objects that too dropped from the blackening heaven.

Dying sobs and words punctured from among the hysterical fear. They were overwhelmed by deafening echoes of explosions somewhere in the nearing distance.

It was chaos. Pure and utter chaos.

Yet Kagome's eyes were still locked on the space where her mother stood not moments ago. Despite the adrenaline rushing through her veins, she couldn't move. She couldn't move! She couldn't even think!

"Go!" Grandpa jerked again, and his grip was unexpectedly bruising, "We must _go_!" His aged face, set in something akin of fury, "We must _live!_ " Sota's whimpers were lost in the series of howling destruction, "Come, girl! You survived _wars_! Like I did! Go _live!_ " He thrust Sota to her.

The ferociousness in his old eyes stirred those buried trained instincts inside of her, and Kagome gulped. Her nails dug into her sobbing brother's shoulders, her feet slowly shifting backward.

" _GO!"_ She startled at his anger, her legs gaining flight, and found herself refusing to look back, when a cloud of fire engulfed their grandfather. The shockwave of heat brushing by their shaking backs, narrowly missing burning them alive.

She didn't hear him screaming.

Somewhere deep inside that morbid corner of her mind, she found relief for it.

Sota couldn't stop crying and gasping,

Kagome tightened her grip on his hand, in an unconscious attempt to give him comfort. The desire to get the both of them out of harm's way and to safety being the only thing keeping her from breaking down in hysteria.

Just as they rounded a corner, another explosion rocked the street they were on. A cry of fear from behind Sota caused her to look up just in time for her to see a shower of glass shards raining flying in their direction.

Natural instincts kicking in resulted in her raising her arms up just in time to shield her face from the shards. It didn't save her arms or other areas on her body that was uncovered. The cuts left behind stung horribly, and she had to bite her lips to keep from whimpering. Distressed sounds came from Sota, and Kagome steeled herself.

She wouldn't allow herself to be weak in front of her younger brother. He needed her right now!

Forcing a trembling smile on her face, she turned to her brother. "Don't worry Sota, we'll find somewhere safe and then…" she trailed off, as her eyes widened at the sight of his wide, dribbling neck bare red.

Sota clasped his throat with both hands, bowing down to the cracked ground. Red blotted among the tiny pieces of broken glass and ashes, with wheezing whistles of breaths he was desperate to have. Kagome bowled him over to the surface, with shaking hands squeezing his chilling throat. Choked sobs popped with her eyes wet, "You'll be fine, Sota! We'll be okay! Just have to get through this!" She tried grasping the power that dwelled within her soul, to call it forth to save her brother.

But with her mind such in scrambled shape it simply refused.

"Come on, come on!" Kagome begged to her soul, with tears clouding her eyes.

Sota's bluing face gave that one last look of warmth toward his sister, before his body slacked and the whistles slowed. Kagome couldn't stop that strangled cry, her hands overflowed with her brother's blood still flooding at every fading beat of his heart.

She dragged him to her laps, unaware that she was shrieking, "Wake up! Wake up you son of the bitch!" The shrieks transformed into the wailing of denial, her once pale dress was no longer so pale, with her nails digging into the cooling skin.

The whistles stopped.

Kagome was blind to the chaos that surged around her. Sinking down to the ground, her eyes never left the slack features of her younger brother. The one that she couldn't save. Time seemed to stand still for her, as reality slapped her in the face.

"No…no…no, no, no, no!" she mumbled frantically.

She had failed. Her brother was dead.

Pulling her brother to her chest, she didn't bother trying to stop the tears that rolled down her cheeks.

"Please, don't leave me alone! Please, not like Mama and Grandpa! Don't leave me!" begging hysterically, Kagome looked up in the sky as if to plead with the gods to turn back time. She couldn't stop screaming.

Nothing mattered to her at that moment. The panicked and terrified screams of the people hoping for salvation and grinding and crunching howls of chaos became nonexistent, quiet to her ears. She ignored the heat of the smoldering flames and the smoke that threatened to clog her lungs. None of it mattered to her, she was now alone.

Another shockwave rocked the area as something slammed into the building behind them. Kagome did nothing more than bury her face into Sota's damp shoulder. In her mind, she wasn't here. She was back home at her family's shrine, where she was roped into playing video games with her silly little brother. Where her mama yelled out for her to help with dinner. Where her senile grandpa was sitting in his chair, muttering some sort of prayer, or perhaps a long string of ridiculous complaints-something the family long since stopped bothering to understand.

It was warm there, comfortable and secured in her happy memories back home that she gave no regard to the looming shadow blanketing herself and the limped body she refused to let go.

A voice yelling for her attention became muted, she didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore.

Wars she went through, for the sake of the humanity and the future, a secret that would stay a secret as long as she lived, paled to comparison to the death of her beloved ones. Her defenseless, vulnerable beloved ones. Dead in the place she thought was safe. Gods, _kami_ , still deemed her their favorite joke. Their favorite toy that long since lost the ability to continue entertaining.

 _Please let me die_ , she begged to the laughing gods in heaven, _let me be with them_. _Please_. Despair festered.

The shadow crunched away, in a sharp turn away from the grieving girl, recoiling against a skeleton of what remained of a fallen building. Taking the rest of it with, inside a mushroom of smoke.

A hard, callous hand grabbed her shoulder, oh very briefly brought her back to the reality. A flicker of absent attention brought her to a familiar face. A familiar face of a stranger. Dusted dark hair framed around a star-nested tiara, with widening bright eyes at the sight of the bleeding burden in her hands.

"Oh, _Zeus_..." The stranger woman uttered a curse. Uttered a name that Kagome missed.

Kagome blacked out, yet her hands still clenched on her brother's cold form.

* * *

It was quiet.

There was no wailing. No sobbing, no heaving for air that tears stole. Nothing heard of glass breaking and caving from destruction. Nor was there deafening scream of skyscrapers becoming dust and rubble, with its steel skeleton moaning against one other. There was only a slow beeping that sounded like it was right next to her ear.

There was no fire burning at her skin, or senses becoming addled with raining sparks and ashes from the fallen structures. Nothing was piercing through her Toms' shoes, not of rocks or shard of razor blade glass. She couldn't feel her minor wounds bleeding through her sweat-soaked sundress. It was cold and uncomfortable, with something heavy and aching up her elbows and fingers.

Nothing was assaulting her nose with foul sulfur of lighted gas or from melting metal. Nor was there dust up her nostrils, battling with oxygen for the pathway to the lungs. But, she couldn't breathe right, there was something bothersome in the way of her nose.

She didn't taste any ashes that felt like sandpaper in her mouth. Simply something akin like a ball of cotton.

All she saw was blackness, still.

She clasped for something. There was a feeling of absence, something that should be there.

"Sota?" She murmured, her brows furrowing from confusion, and unaware that she even spoke at all. Nor that she said a name she didn't much remember immediately. An impenetrable white fog drowned her brain and her throat was blanketed with course dryness.

That was strange. A strange sense of wrongness.

A light moan brought her eyes twitching, fighting to be open at lasts.

"Mama?" Again, she spoke unaware of who she was asking for, "Grandpa?" Her voice was a mouse-whisper, so low she didn't even hear herself.

Whoever she was asking for, all she saw was white. There was nobody in the empty room, save for her and that television suspended in the air in that corner, crackling some nonsensical words and images. Her sight, still blurry, began to right itself.

Shifting her head she found was painful, her shoulders stung from even the slightest movement. The pain dulled, with the fog she felt was in her body began to thicken.

The beeping next to her ear had quickened to match her awakening heartbeat.

"Where am I?" Kagome moaned, again in that little mouse whisper. She squeezed her eyes shut, so to make herself think.

Why was it so hard to think?

She kept her eyes on the ceiling, slow questions began to unravel through the fog in her head but with no answer. Long silence remained cold, save for the beeping that continued to soothe the confusion she felt inside of her wounded, tired soul and that pest of the television casting colorful lights against the white in her room. Kagome pulled the thin cover over her tube-infested arm, to perhaps hide it from her sight. She didn't have any idea what she was doing, but it seemed to make most senses to do such things.

Eyes back to the white tiled ceiling, hoping to understand. Understand what, she wasn't sure.

An eternity must have passed, before the silence was broken.

Something that sounded like glass had exploded outside her lonely room. "I'm so sorry!" was a cry following these terrible sounds, "I'll clean it up right away!"

Wailing. Shattering. Screaming. Raining ashes. Spattered blood. Mama. Death. Burning fire. Hellfire. Flying shards of broken glasses. Falling skyscrapers. Grandpa. Death. Gas-leaking cars. Star-studded tiara. Brother.

Death.

 _Deaths_.

Her eyes dilated, and her heart slowed at the long terrible sequence of nightmares flashing brightly in her mind. The fog was gone, disappearing instantly when she remembered. Remembering such terrible things.

Jolting from her waist, to bend over to clench her heart as it resumed its regular pace again-but oh it _hurts_. Kagome felt her eyes ladling with salt water, as she stared at her feet that was bend a little awkwardly from her sudden position, "Why?" She whimpered.

She prayed that she is in afterlife.

Trembling, she remembered that there was a television someone had foolishly left on and she glanced up. Watching.

"-was a terrible, terrible tragedy." the male news anchor murmured, his face was enriched with gray-that was the best she could have described how tired he looked-, while fixing his crooked tie, "That day three days ago...won't be forgotten. The truth has come out..." He continued his apologetic commentary, and Kagome found herself lacking patience, but she still stared at his face anyway.

The picture of her brother's favorite hero showed up, his eyes glowing that horrible shade of red, with that menacing look.

Kagome couldn't breathe when she heard what the news anchor had exclaimed.

"Superman, being responsible for all of these terrible tragedy..."

Superman?! _That one man Sota adored so much?!_

He was the one who **took her family?!**

"…he was possessed. Mind cont-"

Kagome couldn't hear the rest. Her nails dragged down over the skin over her stopped heart. The pain in her chest was stabbing, stealing her ability to cry. Stealing her ability to even breathe. It _hurts_.

 _Let me die, gods!_

The beeping machine shrieked at the lack of heartbeats and something outside of her door, was flashing red. Footsteps scampered. The door slammed open and in came the influx of women and men dress in white and blue, their faces fill with terror and determination.

Kagome ignored them, her eyes fixated on the man taking up the whole screen of the television. Fixated on his glowing red glare.

"She's going into cardiac arrest!" Someone screamed, hands forcing her shoulders down to the bed.

They failed to hinder her sight to that television.

And Kagome screamed. Hatred festered inside of her soul, but even while her sight faded to black.

The red glare stayed.

* * *

"This is the way the world ends  
Not with a bang but a whimper."  
― T.S. Eliot

* * *

Beta editors: _**DeathNoteMaker**_ and _**Limitless Musings**_. Check them out! They're brilliant writers who stole my heart!

* * *

A/N: Blame Death for this. We were talking about coauthoring again, but that sort of fell through because she had other duties to attend to and I was too impatient. I essentially wrote, like, 95 percent of this story (so far), while she wrote the other 5 percent and mainly edited it.

We're expecting this story to be a bit of short side in term of how many chapters there are. And it will have some...outlandish touches, so to say. There is already an alternative version of this fanfiction planned, but that one is likely to be too mature for this site. I didn't really plan on posting that version any time soon though, until this one is at least halfway done. I hope anyway. Death has...other opinions about it, but we'll see.

And as always, feedback is appreciated!

PS. Fun fact: I wasn't going to post this until a later date but because of this particular date (June 12th) I decided to move it up a bit. The meaning will become more clear as the chapters progress!


	2. 1: Ignite

1: Ignite

* * *

Breathe in from the mouth. Breathe out from the nose.

Breath in from the mouth...

Out from the nose.

Thumps from her the soles of her running shoes echoed throughout her body, while the cool breeze of the morning curled around her hurrying form. It was the perfect contrast to the warming muscles in her calves, and the sweat beading on her skin. Music drummed in her ears, and the wire circling her upper arm resisted the swift rhythm of her arms.

Her long hair, pulled back in a high ponytail, bounced in a cheery swing as she kept on.

She wasn't paying mind to anything in particular, more focused with every fall of her foot hitting the pavement beneath her. Fellow pedestrians began to cultivate from the morning hour to start about their days from the entrance of subways and neighboring apartments. She ignored them, her neon green and black uniform were nothing but a blur as she jogged, focused on finishing her chosen route.

Feeling the burn in her lungs becoming unbearable, she slowly came to a stop. Panting, she took a swig of her bottled water, all the while admiring a giant tree blooming with vibrant green leaves nearby. There weren't many trees like that still around in populated areas, much less in big cities like this.

It reminded her of the god tree back...home.

Kagome shook her head with a sigh, cool water soothed her parched throat and as a minute passed, her heart settled. With a soft hum, she pocketed the bottle and twisted her spine in a stretch. A pair of guys sitting down on a bench nearby momentarily caught her eyes for a brief second. However, she quickly averted her eyes when one threw a saucy wink in her direction.

 _Yeah…no._

Ignoring the cat calling aimed at her person, she took off again.

It didn't take long for her mind to begin to wander, as it always does at each jog.

Years came and went, but none of them passed peacefully for her.

The only thing that stayed consistent was her anger. Her hatred of one foolish man.

Sure, it receded and dulled as time passed, but it was always there. Her constant companion. Just when it seems like she could move on, the heart-destroying anniversary would come and the memories would consume her, reigniting that feeling she had once believed she could never truly feel. This only caused her anger, her hatred to fester, to grow hotter.

She'd never forget that day, even when everyone else did with each passing hour. Even though that day is celebrated each year, those lost were slowly being forgotten.

She refused to let that tragedy to pass without repercussions. She wasn't going to let her family's murderer go without punishment. Without fully knowing the consequences of his actions. Without doing something to prevent another tragedy.

He was a ticking bomb, in her mind.

If he could be controlled once, what's to say he wouldn't be again?

What is to say he wouldn't just snap one day?

Snap under the pressure placed upon him as the Earth's Guardian?

Even an alien-god as he is, he is still a human. Just like the whole rest of them.

 _And wasn't that a hard pill to swallow…_

Kagome's lips curled down into a sneer.

Certainly he couldn't be jailed for what he did –even she was aware he wasn't in his right mind that day...but he was a complete coward, ashamed for his atrocious deeds. He never once apologized. He refused to look at the burnt, mangled bodies of those he had a hand in making. Even though he helped cleaned up the destruction he'd left behind. Even when public outright attacked him, he refused to show up and instead placed in some famous lawyer to apologize on his behalf.

Yet, despite this disrespectful behavior, the public forgave him more and more with each rescue of a kitty stuck in a tree, or helping an old lady cross the street.

It disgusted her!

How could everyone allow themselves to be blinded once more. Brought back under the illusion that this man…no, this _**monster**_ was infallible?

Justice League certainly gained a tighter control of him, but it wasn't enough.

Not enough in her opinion.

 _It would never be enough…_

There was no one who could outmatch him. Not even the esteemed Wonder Woman herself, with gods at her side, could stop him. Batman could perhaps keep him at bay, but he only had his genius mind to back him up. He could easily be dispatched in a blink of an eye.

He was fast, after all. Faster than the Flash, even.

It took the entirety of the Justice League to stop his rampage, with only a green rock carefully placed squarely at his heart.

The world, no, perhaps the entire universe's strongest man, was barely taken down by a scrambled mess that masqueraded as teamwork.

The world's smartest hero, could do nothing if he couldn't react in time to stop Superman from ripping out his heart.

The Justice League, barely one year since its foundation, learned from that awful day.

They became more prepared. Less careless. Devised more backup plans.

If she were anyone else, that might've settled her, but no.

The world needed someone who could stand against him, should he fall to madness again. Even if it was at the cost of having the rival being a tyrant, it was still better than having another massacre. Still better than seeing another person lose the entirety of their family, like she had.

Justice League didn't have anyone that fit that criteria. Having only Kryptonite as their weapon against him, and their cleverness.

So, the only logical conclusion was to have, or _create_ , someone or something to be his rival in power, perhaps, stronger. With multiple fail safes, of course.

Feeling angry again, Kagome put a brake to her increasingly poisonous thoughts with a shake of her head.

Funny, and her friends in the past had said she was the purest soul they'd ever seen these years ago. To think of what they would say if they saw here now.

Despite everything life has taught her one thing: she was only _human_.

Like everyone else, she too was bound to be spoiled by the innate nature of humanity. Perhaps, it was indeed for the best that the cursed jewel, Shikon no Tama, was destroyed all of those years ago. Otherwise it surely would've become corrupted in her care as she was today.

Steady thumps of her footsteps brought her closer to the gate of her apartment building, and with a quick motion, she slid in a card that hang from her waist. The door beeped, and she slipped in through the opening, as she walked away she heard the lock clicking closed behind her. Going through another door to the inside, and cool air hit her damp skin. It was relieving from the heat that had built up from her morning jog.

With another swing of her water, she drifted from her original path while fishing out a small key from her card strap. Along the wall next to the entry leading to apartments, were lines of small mailboxes. Coming to a stop in front of one, she wiped some sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand while the other held a key. Inserting the key her mailbox popped pen, and she perked up at the pile of envelopes that met her sight.

Kagome whistled, "Looks like I've struck gold today!"

The stack of mail was thick enough to fill one hand, taking up nearly all of her palm. Most of them were plain white, with fewer in yellow and some with thicker textures that felt uncomfortable on her skin. Kagome thumbed through them, using elbow to knock the box shut with a clang. Alternating between watching her where she was going and flipping through the stack, she used her elbow to press the button to summon the elevator.

Waiting patiently for that familiar _ding!_ she continued her appraising.

Halfway in the pile the _ding_! startled her, but she quickly bounced inside the awaiting elevator. Absentmindedly pressing the button for her floor, she couldn't stop the widening smile from overtaking her face. There were multiple replies from the labs she has applied to!

So many possible employers to hire her!

With a huff that carried a sense of arrogance, Kagome ignored the rest of what she saw, disinterested in their unread offers. There was only one she really, truly wanted, having her eyes only on the gold among the pennies.

The lift came to a stop at her floor with that obnoxious noise, with her feet were already out of the automatic doors. With a hand already fishing for the appropriate key from the strap, Kagome didn't look up from her mail even as she came to a stop at the door of her apartment.

Swiftly she unlocked the door and slipped in. Relocking the door behind her, she didn't stop the gasp at the letterhead glaring bold on one fancy envelope. The rest of the mail sailed through the air she ripped through the adhesive with a filed thumbnail, and tore the contents out of it.

Blue eyes traced the lines that would determine her fate.

 _Kagome Higurashi_

She skipped over some unnecessary lines.

 _Miss Higurashi,_

 _We are happy to announce that you've been selected to fill a position here at Cadmus Inc._

 _We've received thousands of applications, and we are pleased to inform you that out of the thousands of qualified candidates, your credentials stood out._

 _This job includes a possible starting salary of $XXX, XXX per annum, the specifics will be discussed following your employment._

 _Please_ _reply_ _to us as soon as possible with your decision on whether you wish to accept this job._ _The number you can reach us is_ _858-492-8002*_ _._

 _Harry Markson  
_ _Cadmus_ _'_ _Employment Office_

For a moment, Kagome did nothing. Her eyes tracing the words over and over again, as if she couldn't believe what she had just read. As the words began to sink into her mind, she felt a long familiar burning sensation in her eyes. As the first hot tears fell down her cheeks, Kagome's lips curled up into a smile. Almost too sinister for her angelic face, but also too grim to match the cruel nature.

After all this time, she was finally making a step forward. She had finally been accepted by one of the many labs she applied for.

 _It is moments like this that make everything that I've been through worth it…_

* * *

"We are so excited to have you on aboard, Ms. Higurashi!" Mr. Markson elated, his thick-rimmed glasses easily displaying the inane eagerness from his cartoonish-looking eyes. His hand was enormously large, engulfing her own, with a carefully tight grip, and Kagome plastered on a smile, not liking the dampness of his skin.

Mr. Markson reminded her of many working men back in Japan, where they dressed nothing but in high-collared suits, comb-back faux hair, sweat, and sake in their hands and in their bellies. Stereotypically overworked, and without desire to ever return to their waiting family. Kagome met many people in her life, but she never expected to meet one that brought her reminiscing about old life in Japan so quickly, however briefly.

Still, Mr. Markson did bother to pronounce her family name correctly, when not very many had, so he deserved some manner of true respect, despite being one of smaller cogs in a much larger machine.

Returning the same strength to the hand shake, Kagome's smile tightened while she relaxed her eyes, to make her expression more real—a psychology trick she learned over time to charm people over, even when she wasn't feeling a thing, "I'm glad to be a part of the greater scheme of things, Mr. Markson."

He guffawed, releasing her hand with glee sparking alive in his rough tone, "Indeed! You showed so much potential that the president himself wanted to personally meet you himself!" Twisting around from his desk, made from some fancy wood Kagome didn't bother to care to know, Mr. Markson gestured her to follow, "Now that you had agreed to our employment, I was told to bring you to his office!"

Kagome trapped a gasp from leaving her lips. The very president residing over Cadmus and possibly many other high potential industries...? "I..." She gave a look of doubt, "Truly? This is quite a compliment, Mr. Markson." She stepped back, shaking her head, with small corners of her colored lips weighting down on her face, to toy with the man's reaction—another trick she learned as well, "But, wouldn't I be imposing on his time?" Full of confidence with just a touch of uncertainty often made men like him to jump answers she needed.

"Yes! He very much demanded that I take you to him, whether if you agreed or declined!" Boom, there it is. She stopped a goofy grin from growing on her lips like fungus. It always felt grand to know that her hardest efforts had at lasts been rewarded as she deserved. The Cadmus Inc. had no plan to let her go without a fight. That is good, she decided, because it meant she could possibly manipulate Cadmus to suit her needs. Mr. Markson was beginning to look impatient at her idling, "So, shall we go?"

"Oh, yes! I'm sorry, I'm a little surprised that even the president himself found me impressive enough to want to speak with me." Kagome paced evenly toward Mr. Markson, again brimming with the perfected confidence that she was told time and time again was attractive on her person.

Mr. Markson grinned again and led her out of his sparse office, into many turns of many hallways to the long red velvet and gold-lined lift to the highest floor in the the tall skyscraper, the level that Mr. Markson himself had to apply some secret codes into the pane full of buttons.

1468\. 754. And 52378.

Kagome stopped herself from rolling her eyes, at his lousy attempt to hide his code, and filed the series of numbers away for whenever she may need it. She may never know, after all. Then again, those numbers may get changed. Security is odd like that.

He attempted to make for some small talk, and Kagome simply returned the same friendliness though she didn't spare many facts of herself. She learned that Mr. Markson is married for 20-some years to a wonderful foreign woman, with three prodigies for children he was proud to brag about, and that he was hoping to learn some language soon. For a man who was wasting away his life inside his lonely office, Mr. Markson had led quite a family life Kagome was jealous of. A father who honest to god love all of his children and a man who truly love his wife, even when she was stricken with some cancer she was blessedly cured of.

Course she would never have that. Not the family life he was so fortunate to have. Not when Kagome was preparing the very key to prevent the fine boy in blue from destroying the planet she was born and was raised on, the very one she gave up much of herself for.

Still, her respect for Mr. Markson skyrocketed. Not everyday she'd meet a man as genuine as he was. Though he could afford to be a bit more quieter, in the same way the slow lift could afford to be faster.

 _Ding!_

All she saw was a small, lacking room, surrounded in rich brown hues, and a grand-looking set of doors. Kagome blinked, and Mr. Markson pardoned himself to knock on those doors, stepping outside the fancy elevator. She followed his lead closely, absently realized just how quietly the lift had shut without even a click.

"Sir, it is Markson, and I have Ms. Higurashi." Markson announced, his voice barely didn't wavered at the bellowing pitch he had. Kagome bit in a wince when her ears ached just a tad from his unexpected loudness.

Without prompting or even a breath-light touch, the great doors opened themselves. She half-expected an angelic choir, but she was struck quiet just the same.

The sight opened before her, to the brilliant skyline a silhouette with the dusking sun behind it. The sky was a perfect blend of red and violet, giving away to the awakening moon. She nearly missed that the open sight was simply behind the series of seamless windows. The glass of these windows were so clear that the lights inside didn't even shine and reflect off of it.

If it was not for the high head frame and the low sill, she'd wonder if it was a complete open space to outside, vulnerable to weathers and flying pests.

The absolute sparseness of the office failed to hither that sense.

"It's a nice view, isn't it?" A voice wrapped in a cocoon of silky poison interrupted her awe, and she jolted, her nerves burned alive with embarrassment and ringing alarms. Kagome blinked at a man, who twisted his hands together under his angular chin and smiled plainly at her. His shiny head was practically glowing from expensive fluorescent lights overhead, dotting among the marble ceiling. He fixed a gaze upon her person, a gaze she wasn't sure of the intention behind them. But the intentions she felt, was far from being pure.

Kagome gripped at her wrist, to force some calm for her pounding heart, when she recognized who this bachelor of the businessman was.

Lex Luthor. The very one who is presiding over his own famous corporation, LexCorp.

Notorious for some shady underhanded so-and-so he had committed, with endless of rumors flying about at his rich leather-clad feet. Luthor's naked head with that arrogance deeply rooted in his body language and those custom-made suits certainly didn't help that stereotypical villainy imagery.

Well, that threw some wrench in her plans, didn't it? She thought, though she should know to expect the unexpected. The identity of the Cadmus Inc.'s president slash CEO was off the record, and only the higher-tiered employees knew who he was, and Kagome decided they had to be gagged to keep Luthor's identity from leaking to the public or risked being fired...or worse. It only made sense, after all.

But no one asked questions, not even the public. A feat she found impressive.

Kagome smiled again, a habit well ingrained within her body now, and released her wrist now that her heart had eased from hammering at her chest, "Yes, it very much is, Mr. Luthor."

Lex chuckled, relaxing his board shoulders against the back of his cushy chair, "Go ahead and take a seat here," he gestured to few empty chairs in front of his very large desk, and Kagome tipped her head, noting the gaping distance in between them, with the short flight of stairs at her feet. "Markson, step outside and wait. I will call you when Ms. Higurashi is ready to depart."

Mr. Markson cleared his throat, and Kagome didn't fail to miss that flash of nervousness in his eyes, "Yes sir." He simply said, and pivoted at his feet, without much of a glance in her direction. The doors closed, blasting cool air at her back and gashing the bottom of her knee-length skirt and her jacket.

Without another word Kagome stepped down and closed the distance in between them that she was hoping to keep.

A fragrance of faint cologne impacted her nose and she nearly had to sigh at Luthor's subtle arrogance. Kagome was sad to say that she was familiar with the brand, and it was one of those the world's most expensive perfumes. While trying not to shake her head at Luthor's ego he stood up, with a greasy smirk, "Ms. Higurashi."

Lex Luthor most certainly did his best to subtly, _subtly_ announced to the entire earth's population that he got power _and_ money, and Kagome had to be impressed with his elegance with the shows he placed on. "Sir," she tipped her head to give her respect, if it was for nothing more than the power he wielded tightly in his grasp.

He gave her his hand, at which she gingerly accepted, "As you're aware, I am Lex Luthor, it's an absolute pleasure and an honor to meet such a promising individual." Lex shook her slim hand, his grip much firmer than Mr. Markson, at which Kagome almost winced at but returned it such the same.

Kagome lifted the corners of her lips again, "It _is_ an honor, Mr. Luthor."

He chuckled, finally releasing his hold, "Let sit down now, would you like something to drink?" With practiced grace she slid in in the chosen chair that felt entirely like it was swallowing her whole with just how large it was. It wasn't comfortable, but she will make do.

"Um, water would be appreciated." Kagome found herself thirsty, in spite of the warning bells in her head. She knew better than to trust someone as shady as Luthor, but...she'd be no better, wouldn't she?

Luthor fished a water bottle from under his desk, a mini fridge for easy access she assumed, and gifted it to Kagome, "Here you are." He took his seat once she accepted his kindness, and idly commented, "It's good to have hospitality."

She absently vocalized her agreement, while popping open the cap and sipped it, her throat soothed from the desert dryness.

"So, I see that you had...agreed?" Luthor hummed, resting his arms upon the clean surface, and bend closer to the impressive prodigy of genetic science.

Kagome brightened and clasped together her hands once her bottle was sealed and placed on the floor next to her crossed feet, under the pretense of excitement, "Yes, if you are asking about my acceptance as being an employee of Cadmus Inc., sir."

There was that disconcerting glint in his eyes, "Good to hear!" His smile faded, and Luthor hardened his expression, and Kagome found that she was steeling herself for whatever that may come from his lips, "We have certain… expectations here. As such we believe that everyone must accept the consequences of their own actions. Do you agree?"

Kagome blinked, not missing the obvious bait, "Of course. Why wouldn't I?" She kept her tone neutral. She folded her hands on her laps, crinkling her rich-hued skirt just slightly.

He weighted his brows, with a slow grin creeping on his lips, "Good, now what if I were to say that the one making the mistake was a person highly valued in the public's eye? Say… a superhero? Should they still be held to the same laws and jurisdictions as regular citizens?" Luthor waved a hand, to emphasis his question.

With a long drawn out breath, she fixated her stare with a patient pause, to gather together her shambling thoughts, "If I may be frank," Kagome released the air she held, "even more restrictions should be placed upon those with special abilities. The power to kill resides within all of them." Memories of the deaths of her family still danced in front of her eyes, and the powers that the greater beings had wielded that had still been bragged in medias, "However there are few with the power to not just kill, but to also eradicate the entire human species off from the face of the earth." Wordlessly she cursed the one responsible for the hell she was forced to trek through those years ago, "As a result, 'mistakes' and 'accidents' should be punished to the fullest extent possible given by our court of justice as their powers may and will result in more than just a bump or a bruise—they often lead to the death of innocents."

Sadly, the 'incident' she was unfortunately involved, was not the first nor was it the last, but it was the biggest and well-known destruction of humankind. Many incidents following that and before, were often seen and referred as 'accidents', at which none had given any sincere apology outside the standard 'oops' and washed their hands of it.

Luthor hummed, that unnerving smirk was gone from his face, "Exactly what we needed to hear." He lend in closer to her, his eyes darkened, "So you believe they should be met with higher restrictions?"

Breathlessly Kagome nodded, her lips set in a firm straight line, "Yes."

He chuckled again, though it was much colder than the previous, "And this is all directly from your experiences from 6/12, correct?" At Kagome's frowning, he popped out the hidden keyboard from underneath his desk, and crackled into it. Luthor's eyes bored onto his too-thin monitor when it lighted up, awake from its' sleep. It was much too long to be an average screen, strategically placed on the curve of his great desk, still adding to the expensive taste of his office. "Allow me to show you something." He flickered a glance into Kagome's direction, swiveling the screen to her, "This is a video coverage of that incident. Do you remember it?"

At her paling, she watched the footage she knew too well. Ashes bellowing from the fires, sparking alive from the trashed cars. Buildings crumbling from its' foundations, into skeletons of what once were homes and working spaces. Screaming and sobbing piercing through even the grieving news anchors' constant announcements.

When that little square of footage above the anchor's shoulder changed scenes, there she was, screaming to the sky with her dead brother buried in her arms. But she was unrecognizable, strained with gray smears of ashes and soot tainted bloods. Her unruly cloud of black hair was concealing her own face—something she found was a blessing in midst of questions she shined away from answering.

Kagome made sure to never tell anyone that it was her in that infamous scene that had been plastered over many newspapers, debates, and television shows.

She turned away from the screen, just as when a certain red and blue heroine came to prevent her death, and swallowed thickly. She dropped her chin into a bare semblance of a nod, and fixated her stare back to Luthor, her face reverting to stone, "Yes...What's of it?"

He slid in that one slimy smile, "The one responsible was Superman was it not?"

"Technically speaking," Kagome cleared her throat, not falling for that bait. She wasn't that stupid to forget that Superman was _possessed_ , "yes, he was the one who caused those deaths, caused the 6/12."

"So," Luthor reset his monitor back to its' rightful position, "do you believe that he should face punishments?" He made himself comfortable, rested his elbows upon the hefty furniture and entwined his fingers underneath his chin, minding that still opened keyboard, "After all, there should be higher expectations of how a superhero should act, no?"

Kagome gave a deadpanned look, but her hands tightened into fists upon her laps. "What are you getting at, sir?"

He pivoted his chair, to the beautiful sight of the nearly empty abyss of the black-blue sky, with no hint of warm rays of the sun. The sun that gave birth to the man who shouldn't be a god. In some strange, indescribable way it was relieving that he couldn't see the flaming ball that was the center of their galaxy. It was the source of all of his angers, his regrets, and his lust for more powers, the source of the man he should hate. Luthor stood up from his seat, and paced closer to the windows, not looking back to the woman he had found to be beyond entertaining, "You're not the only victim here, in this room, Ms. Higurashi."

She narrowed her eyes to him, her instincts murmured that he was speaking some fudged truths, but said nothing. Was she supposed to be sympathetic to him?

"Once upon a time, I was a very good friend to an individual much like the one who tormented you, I, and countless others." Luthor sighed, with rise and the drop of his shoulders, "I had perhaps the biggest dream anyone couldn't imagine to think of, and the said friend helped me all that he could."

Fixing yet another glance, admiring the shininess of Luthor's bald head, Kagome shifted in the chair. Hooray, a villain's monologue, her personal favorite.

"But," throwing one last look at the star, the brightest star that still shined bright through the pollution of light, _Sirius_ , he turned to Kagome, saddled with a grim look, "I no longer had him as my friend. Our tormentor, it seemed, was hellbent that I'd have nothing." Vibrating a low laugh, Luthor glared at nothing in particular, but Kagome flinched just the same at how chilling it was, "Look at where I am now!" He slammed his hands on the furniture, again startling her, "I am like you, I refused to let him to keep me down."

She peered up to him, impressed with his monologue. Very convincing, Kagome decided.

He straightened his spine, and folded away his hands at his tailbone, "So, it goes without saying, Superman," Kagome bit back the sneer at that name, "should be punished for all of his wrongdoings. Power can drive one mad, don't you think so?"

Kagome murmured over her water bottle, rising a brow at Luthor, "Indeed."

"Hm," Luthor examined closely of her expression, "do you not have a personal vendetta with Justice League, Ms. Higurashi?"

Returning the plastic container back to the floor, she broadened her frame and cleared her throat, "Sir, I'm not quite sure if I should answer that question." Stay professional, Kagome, she reminded herself, in spite of the venom stewing on her tongue. She really like that job Luthor was offering, and didn't dare to jeopardized it.

Luthor barked a bellowing laugh, as if that was the funniest thing he had heard all day. He propped himself down in his chair while clapping, the sound cracking against the still air in the office like thunders, "Oh so you do!"

"I'm sorry, sir," Kagome frowned, feeling a bit bedazzled already, "but why does me liking the Justice League or not matter?" What was this baldy getting at?

The chair creaked while Luthor rested his chin on his hands again and gave an intense look, "You don't want any little girl or boy to lose an entire family like you did." It wasn't a question, but a plain fact, and Kagome felt ill in her empty belly when she saw where he was heading, "Justice League let all of us down that day, especially those like you. Not 'liking' them for that, is a good enough motivator, no?"

"Good enough motivator for what exactly, sir?" Kagome eyed him warily, a hand grasping at her wrist again when she felt her heart jumping in her throat.

Luthor pulled back, and tapped into the keyboard, "And we'll get into that, in just a moment, Ms. Higurashi." He turned his attention to his oversized monitor, while Kagome sighed again quietly. She was parched again, and unscrewed her water.

This chat with the shady CEO was more exhausting than she expected.

"I will have to admit, I did have quite invested interest in you prior," Luthor continued, at which she stilled at, "though I never expected you to be quite an esteemed genius and had a hand in multiple breakthrough projects." The light that reflected off of his eyes, told little of what he was searching for in his computer, and Kagome frowned.

"Invested interest, sir?" Kagome said slowly. _Come now, don't tell me I busted my ass to get here for nothing but my ass?_ It wasn't a thought she was happy with, but whatever worked, she guessed with a resigned sigh she kept in her mind.

"Quite, though I never intended to give you any special passes," Luthor seemed to have sensed that hint of disappointment emitting from Kagome, and he hummed when she relaxed herself a tad from relief, "just that I am more or less curious about you." Without further comments he swiveled that monitor again.

The site was familiar to her, a video-sharing website, and she found herself wanting to bite off her tongue at the headline. Luthor clicked play, and the scene began unfolding in front of her eyes. Every word Kagome hear, she bit back a groan.

" _Superman is INNOCENT! He didn't do anything wrong! Let him go, let him go!"_ With the preacher there was an large audience chanting with him, singing their agreement.

The audience was then shut up when someone had some gall to protest, the voice filled with a great ladle of rage, _"If he is so innocent, then why hadn't he apologize?! You're not the one who suffered the hell we the victims went through! You're not the one who lost their home, lost their job, lost their friends, and LOST THEIR ENTIRE FAMILY!"_

" _He was mind controlled! He didn't mean it!"_ The preacher fought back, his face was looking red.

" _Yet it was his own body! He refused to look at us! Refused to drop to his damn knees and HELP those who needed his help! Don't be such a blind fool!"_

Before the camera could blur to the owner of that voice Kagome held up a hand and sighed, "I saw enough. Please turn it off, sir." This damn video...why had it gone viral all over the bloody internet? The only blessing she had that very few bothered to find out her name to harass her.

Luthor pursed his lips, but switched off the video just the same, "Your motivation will be of a great asset to Cadmus." he went on to explain, "This video proved to me that you had a great desire to change things, change our future, Ms. Higurashi." He clanked in the keyboard and settled on his desk more comfortably without it in his way, "Do you still have that motivation, Ms. Higurashi?"

She held her silence for a moment, regarding Lex Luthor with a serious consideration. Kagome's knuckles became white on her laps, before she scoffed at his question, "I wouldn't be putting in so much effort if I do not, sir."

He laughed again, clapping his hands together, obviously very glad with the answer he got, "Wonderful!" Luthor pulled out a redweld folder that had a huge stamp that screamed _TOP SECRET_ with _PROPERTY OF Cadmus Inc_. below it, in a thick, fat black font, "I'm assigning you quite a role in a certain project I have in mind for you, Ms. Higurashi."

Kagome blinked, feeling like her eyes had gone ridiculously large behind her thick rimmed glasses, when she accepted the folder from Luthor, "...What role, sir?" With a peek asking for permission to open it, Luthor gave a go-ahead gesture, and she popped it open and pulled out one of the thicker files.

"Role, Ms. Higurashi..." He chuckled, the crinkles in the skin of his face screamed his scheming nature, "well, you'll be the head of the very project, of course."

She jolted nearly violently, almost not spilling over the contents inside the redweld she had on her laps, "The head?! Sir! I've just _became_ one of the employees of Cadmus! Isn't this dangerous?!"

Luthor snorted, "I had personally saw your works, Ms. Higurashi, and up-close and personal even." He pressed closer to her and hissed, much like a snake, "And they had some _galls_ to claim your successes as _theirs_."

"We-well, of course, I was just an intern!" Kagome sputtered, flushing at his nearness, when his cologne nearly overpowering her nose at the distance Luthor was closing.

" _Intern_?" He sharpened his eyes into glare, "What sort of _intern_ ," that word became heavy when he spoke it, "that could revive a bloody _dodo_ bird on her own and the one who should be responsible for the discovery had no single knowledge as of how to even _revive_ an _extinct_ species?" Luthor rapped on the fine wood, "The said intern had taken all of her notes and left when the internship was over. It was clear to see that it was not of Dr. Carmichael's doing and not his success to claim."

Kagome coughed, but he continued, "And this is just the _one_ example of the successes that should be your own, Ms. Higurashi. And I've kept a close track of your works." Luthor shook his head, "Do not undervalue your brilliance-, and I have quite faith in you to do right by me. Do right by everyone." Luthor then smiled, as if his rants hadn't happened a moment prior, "Please do read the files. I'm sure you will be jumping on this in no time on at all."

She gave a wary look, but skimmed through the brown folder, also stamped the same way the redweld was on the cover, and the realization sunk. Kagome's eyes grew wide at the highlighted words that jumped out to her.

 _Project Kr_.

* * *

"Anybody can become angry — that is easy, but to be angry with the right person and to the right degree and at the right time and for the right purpose, and in the right way — that is not within everybody's power and is not easy."  
― Aristotle

* * *

*It's a joke phone number, aka fake. Please don't bother calling it.

A/N: Happy birthdayyyyy to meeeee, and you all get a present! ❤

Lex Luthor is surprisingly difficult to write considering YJ didn't exactly spare much details on his background at which origin he reared from, but I hope he is at least in character. I'm not sure if you quite get his implications, but I largely borrowed _some_ details from Smallville for Luthor. Rest you my dear readers can imagine I guess, lol.

But, ahhh, the story is truly going to start! I'm excited. How about you?

Oh _DeathNoteMaker_ chipped in her pieces in here.

And much thanks to _Limitless Musings_ for her assistance building this chapter!

As always, please leave a feedback!


	3. 2: Birth

2: Birth

* * *

 _For fucks sake, I just want my coffee!_ Kagome clenched her teeth from cursing the cigarette-stank doctor out. She was practically pinned to the corner of the small break room almost immediately upon entering. Once the door was slammed shut, he was on her like a vulture to a corpse.

"So, how is Project Kr coming along, Doctor Hugh-ash-a?" The bastard couldn't be bothered to pronounce her name correctly, at least not when there were eyes upon them. Mark Desmond loved his reputation above all else, especially if there was power attached.

Kagome bit back a hiss, and trampled her tone into something semi-professional; she could afford her personal space being invaded, "It's going very well. Thank you for asking, Dr. Desmond." She had to put all of her weight down on her soles, so she wouldn't pound a knee into his crotch. The temptation was calling, and it was painful to resist it.

His eyes strayed too far down from her neck, appreciating what was there below. Desmond quirked a brow, "Oh, but I haven't seen an ounce of actual development yet." He curled the hand he had placed upon the wall above Kagome's shoulder into a fist as he grinned that fake grin that told her he wasn't at all happy, "If I were to have your position, the weapon would have been in the artificial womb by now."

Desmond was extremely offended (read: butt-hurt) when he found out that the big bosses had determined that the project he was salivating over was best off in someone else's hands. And that someone else was this tiny, doe-eyed woman fresh out of college. Never mind the successes that had been attached on the tail-end of her novel-long resume. And it was clear to see that he had low opinions of her.

He made it his personal mission to torment her however he could, just so that Desmond could take back his rightful position as the head of Project Kr.

Over her lenses, she gave him a blank stare. "Unlike most, I'm quite thorough when it comes to my work. One mistake would cause a huge setback in my progress, as well as progress in the later stages of development."

Pressing herself against the countertop to gain an inch back from Desmond, she tightened her grip around her too-warm Styrofoam cup of coffee. Her lips pursed in distaste, "I'd rather not risk the chance of diseases popping up later due to any impatience I could possibly feel now."

Kagome straightened her crinkled blouse, "I am willing to exercise extreme patience in order to make sure that once all of my preparations are finalized that everything goes smoothly. Only then will I move forward, and not a moment sooner."

He sneered at her reply, before scoffing, stealing that inch of space back from Kagome, "You say that impatience is keeping you from moving forward?" A dark chuckle had her bracing, though for what she wasn't certain, "No, I think it's much simpler than that. I think you're just incapable of working with what you've been presented. It's hard, you know." His words took on a mocking, childish tone, almost like he was talking to a slow, dim-witted individual, "You've worked so hard to get here and now that you've been tossed into the fire, you're burning out faster than anyone else I've ever seen." Kagome fought not to gag when Desmond closed the gap between their faces to stare her down. He grinned, his stale breath singeing her nostrils and throat. He overheard her tiny noise of discomfort at his invading of her personal space. His eyes shone bright. "But keep trying! Try with all your might, because at the end of the day all you'll have is that little notch on your resume to keep you going because you couldn't handle the job!"

Despite how uncomfortable she felt, Kagome wasn't intimidated, having encountered far too many men much worse than him in the past, and stopped herself from rolling her eyes at him, "Such certainty," she said dryly, capping her hand on the lid of her coffee and slowly turned it without his noticing, "I wonder, is this coming from an actual observation of my skills or your obvious need to belittle everything I do so you can keep your ego afloat?" Kagome locked her eyes on his now-scowling ones, feeling bold. "Step aside and let the adults do their jobs. If you want a perfect product then you'll have to be willing to put in the time and effort to make that happen."

A little more twist and the lid would come off. Kagome continued, not allowing Desmond a chance to take a breath to insult her again, "Half-assing major projects have only ever served to be disastrous in an end result. Remember that the next time you try to take a damaged strand of DNA and try to make something perfect out of it." She didn't need to point out the previous project Desmond had tackled, which had ended in absolute failure, which, in turn, had made the entire board of directors very upset with him. He, in their opinions, had wasted all of their money and drained it into a deep pit, because Desmond was impatient and wanted his results immediately.

Yet, he seemed to think he could redeem himself, even from the perspective he refused to change, let alone adjust. _Pathetic_.

A sudden slam of a fist against the wall had Kagome tightening her grip on the lid, and Desmond reared up, "You bit-!" His fist was stopped with an invisible, iron grasp in mid-air. He paled.

"Dr. Desmond." The door swung open to the horned alien-like being staring Desmond down, "That is not a wise idea for you to do."

Kagome scoffed. Desmond should count his blessings that he didn't lose any piece of himself from the searing hot liquid being thrown on his loins. She ducked under his suspended arm and simply tipped her head to the blue-skinned creature, "Thank you, Dubbilex." She tightened the lid, absently.

Dubbilex returned her gesture with a nod, before fixing his sight back to the offender. "Dr. Desmond," he murmured, not minding when Kagome sidestepped him to pass through the door, cradling her hard-won drink to her chest.

She heard Desmond bellowing wordlessly, huffing and puffing that he had lost this round of their battle of wits, when she had gone deeper in the quiet hallway.

Stopping before the elevator, Kagome felt the relief escaping from her lungs while dialing in a button. That was close. She had a conference with the board of directors coming up in few days, and she wasn't feeling up to explaining why she had a bruise on her face when she lacked tools to conceal it. Much less having the asshole getting fired. Knowing her luck, if Desmond got the boot, Kagome would get promoted to his position reigning over the entire facility, which...was something she absolutely did not want. Too much work, and too much ass-kissing. What would she have to do for these faceless higher-ups to get her way?

The elevator dinged open and she tapped on the tiny opening of the lidded cup to get a sense of how hot it'd be to drink it. Nope. Too hot. Kagome resigned with stumped shoulders, while stepping inside. She flashed her security ID card before a tiny black dot below the pane of buttons. Without her prompting, the doors sealed closed, and she pressed in the number 052 after dropping the card down on her coat.

Sublevel 52.

She hated traveling in the express elevator. Feeling how fast it zoomed deep underground made her a little green in the face at how unnatural the travel was. But after several months being employed by Cadmus Inc., she had no choice but to get used to it.

Just like she had a lot to get used to being a part of something very much a dark secret.

The lift stopped on her chosen level, and opened to the sight of flesh-cocooned corridors.

Kagome swallowed a shudder and shook her head, intending to go to her private office. It was also blanketed in the red innards that gave these genomorphs life. It wasn't like she had a choice, though, once she agreed to the role. Perhaps too enthusiastically, but she agreed just the same.

After all, her life was now _Project Kr_.

With several twists and turns of the branching hallways, she found her office; coffee finally cooled enough to drink. Sipping it, Kagome unlocked the door to her well-lit office, kicking the door closed after entering. Placing her cup upon a shelf carefully away from multiple thousands of dollars-worth of electronic objects, she flipped on her laptops and countless other monitors. She pulled out the stack of files from a secret compartment in her cluttered desk, and spread them out next to her fancy equipment. She cracked her knuckles; it was time to go to work.

 _Project Kr_. She could never guess she'd arrive to her dream so much sooner than anticipated. It was rather unfortunate that she had to work in a...certain work environment. She never expected that she would be working in a lab that was encased in something out of horror movies, deep, _deep_ underground. Having to direct dull-minded assistants to do her bidding and cooperating with a dick of a sexist director were one thing, but being under constant watch by man-made life-forms were another.

Kagome removed her eyes from the microscope to rub the tiredness out of them, grabbing another swig of her too-cold coffee. She twisted her face at the taste. "Yuck." But she continued to finish it anyway. She shifted her feet, removing the heels from the pulsing sinews of flesh blanketing most of the floor. At least she got used to the meat-covered...everything, though. It took her over several days not to scream at every shift of movement beneath her shoes whenever she walked across the hallway since her arrival.

Catching a tiny imp scrambling across the crisscrossing red bridges suspended under the high ceiling, she finally dropped a sigh. She stole a glance at the impressive microscope, and huffed. It was so hard to do what she actually, honestly, wanted to do to that precious DNA strand, but she didn't wish to expose herself.

She gathered a stack of papers into a pile, and shut off all of the monitors. Kagome made countless notes and made significantly more progress than the previous project. Or so she was told, when she was forced to present her findings (censored, of course, to preserve her own secrets of her trade) before those faceless higher ups.

Something Desmond seemed to have taken more personal offense of and had since made every effort to make her life harder. She, stealing 'his' role, and now being told she was better than him chaffed him good.

She was glad that she was quick to use her wits and had managed to turn the genomorphs against Desmond, if only to let her work in peace. Certainly, these life-forms didn't dare to disobey the ass-hat, since he was the head of the facility, but they, or _Dubbilex_ , do report to the Faceless. A term Kagome had coined for the board of directors Desmond had oftentimes kissed asses to.

Should the Faceless know that their current favorite scientist was being tormented by the supposed head of the lab, they wouldn't be happy. But then again, she reminded herself of a very good reason why she didn't want _Doctor_ Desmond fired. So, Kagome made no effort to say anything, and she sensed that the genomorphs had agreed.

It was funny—Faceless, Cadmus' countless secrets – most of which she didn't care to know – and these _genomorphs_ , she was barely phased. She was just more grossed out at the state of her lab than anything. Working in a horror-themed, underground lab among her dead-brained coworkers wasn't her ideal work condition.

At least she didn't have to have a gnome riding on her shoulder 100-percent of time.

Kagome rolled her eyes at a memory she recalled, when the genomorphs became confused when they couldn't manipulate her as they had hoped on her first day on the job. It became apparent to her then that nearly all of Cadmus' employees were under control. For some reason, they didn't report their discovery of her supposed immunity to mind control to Desmond. It helped that she often played along and that her words were to be respected, regardless of what _Doctor Dickhead_ said.

No one but these engineered life-forms were the wiser.

Still, they gave her little privacy and she wasn't sure if she could trust them entirely. Kagome would prefer her own scheme to be kept secret. It was impossible to do so with all of these imps crawling around on the ceiling, spying on her with their beady little eyes and feeding information of her every action from their glowing horns to another. She didn't feel safe making her years-old plot into reality.

Grabbing a pen to document the rest of her latest findings, she slid into her handpicked chair and began to compare the files from her laptops to the papers. Scratching her writing utensil on the papers, the clacking of keyboard keys and the muted pulsing of the surrounding flesh-hugging walls were the only sounds that kept her company for several hours.

Once in a while, a tiny gnome would drop onto the floor and crawl closer to get a better look at her face, almost like a skittish, curious monkey, before it seemed to have startled and scurried away back up to the ceiling. It was cute, she decided, when she looked up with a small, amused laugh, before resuming her research. There, a cycle would repeat.

Kagome honestly had no negative opinion of those creatures besides them being too nosy for their own good. If anything, she felt more at home having them for company than with other humans like her. It made her nostalgic for the past, with the other indescribably-named species she had befriended.

It seemed that her relaxed position had made them overly curious. It wasn't a behavior they were used to, she supposed.

But, ah, she had more pressing things to think about than these little alien cuties.

When she lifted her eyes from her computer and papers, she blinked at the sight of a crowding group of gnomes staring at her from the ground within her view. One of them was even brave enough to perch on the very edge of her desk, never blinking. "Oh, my," Kagome murmured, blinking again. "Well, you do you, then." She ducked back to her work.

The brave one squeaked, cocking its head at her unexpected response, and its nubs for horns glowed. ' _You do not fear us?_ _'_

She raised her head again and gave a small frown, peering at the imp from over her lenses. "None of you gave me any reason to." She then straightened in her seat, refocusing herself to her teeny audience. "Do you need anything?" Kagome had some candy in a drawer, she thought, but doubted she had enough for everybody filing into her office.

Can they even have candy? Kagome didn't know, she wasn't too well-acquainted with their diets yet. Maybe she should check at a later date...

' _No. We are...curious._ _'_ It determined, though there was no expression to betray their thinking process, ' _We did not mean to interrupt you_.'

"It's fine." Kagome waved a hand, reminding herself to purchase a bigger bag of candy next time she went shopping. Can't hurt, she decided, if she stayed away from common allergies. Maybe gummy bears and rock candy?

Her response had triggered a wave of squeaking choruses of curiosity for a brief moment before they settled into silence. The audience then felt the need to scatter to climb on, well, everything and perched on whatever they felt comfortable sitting on, but still gave her a wide berth to give her some breathing room.

 _Great_ , she mentally shook her head, _now I have no privacy at all_.

Well, no matter, she decided. Besides, it wasn't like they were harassing her like Doctor Dickhead would. With that in mind, she resumed her work, her pen dancing over papers with some intensity.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see that several gnomes had continued their scurrying rather than being a statue most opted to be. And some were even feeling bold enough to groom another, exposing to her their habits as a species. Kagome made a passing mental note to study them in deeper detail later; they were such fascinating creatures.

Realizing that she had lost some of her intensity, she tucked some of her untamed hair behind her ears and huffed quietly. _Focus, Kagome, focus, you've works to do!_ And so she did.

A short time passed and a small number of papers were filled out from front to back. Kagome barely paid attention to her nosy spectators. She even ignored an imp when it came forward and had poked around the countless pens in a giant, decorative mug she had sitting on her desk, examining the differences between them.

It was peaceful, in a strange way that only the pulsing room and the multiple little creatures could provide.

Until that peace was shattered with a wailing squeal from a tiny gnome, much tinier than it should be, made a heartrending impact with the ground unfortunately bare of the soft, red flesh, from the highest point of the ceiling. Kagome jolted with a gasp, her maternal instincts kicking in quicker than the rest of the genomorphs, and bolted from her seat.

The gnomes wailed with protests before stiffening with fear when she slowed and kneeled down to the whimpering little one. It had curled itself into a tight ball around its wounded knees. Kagome felt a sting of pain in her heart at the sight, and bowled her hands around the imp. "Shh, shh, it's okay, little guy. It's okay," she whispered, cradling the poor thing carefully to her chest, and tried not to flinch when it wailed in fright. "Shh, shh, it's okay...I should have something to make you feel a little better..." Gently, she rose from her knees and returned to her desk.

With caution, she shifted the gnome that still seemed like a baby into one hand, and used the other to fish out an extra lab coat from a drawer. Kagome had made it a habit to have extra uniforms in her office and in any room she had a access to, in case of emergencies. It was handy, especially now, when she made it into a semblance of a nest. "Ah, there you are..." she murmured as she lowered the crying gnome, and propped it up softly.

She dropped herself into her seat and bowed closer to the baby. "Can I see where you are hurting, little guy?"

' _Please don't cull me!_ _'_

Kagome reeled back from its squeak, nearly cracking her head against the headrest from surprise, "I—?!" A gasp caught in her throat when she realized the implications behind the little guy's words, and bit back the poison she felt at the back of her throat at Cadmus' latest offense. "I'm sorry, but where did you get the impression I would do such a thing?"

At that, another gnome much more normal in size, dropped on her desk to comfort the little guy with a pat on the head, and gave Kagome a glance. It drooped its shoulders when the horns glowed red. _'_ _That is what they do to the weak and sick ones._ _'_

'They' were easy to infer. Cadmus.

 _Are you fucking kidding me?!_ She gave a look of disgust, though she kept her thoughts to herself. "That's a horrible, disgusting thing to do to living beings." Swallowing thickly, downing the acid to keep her anger from burning her alive—these little imps were already so fearful, and she couldn't afford to lash out. The last thing she wanted to do was make them afraid of her, as silly as that sounded. She furrowed her brows in a way children would flock to, when they were in need of mothering. "You can rest assured that I won't hurt you." She scanned around to her fretful spies. " _All_ of you."

Again, she lowered her head to the whimpering, baby gnome, "So, please, let me help you. I promise I won't hurt you." The comforting gnome paused, and looked up to her, before turning back to the little one. The horns glowed again, though this time it didn't speak to Kagome.

Still shaking, the little guy muffled its sobs and gave a quick nod. It uncurled, rolled to its behind, and showed her its legs, blobbed with red circles. Relieved that the little one trusted her enough, Kagome hissed with a wince at the gristly appearance. "That looks pretty bad, little guy," she pitied, before pushing back her seat to pull open another drawer. "I should have some medicine and bandages for you to make you feel better."

She plucked out her med kit, feeling a bit nostalgic holding it in her hands again, and popped it open on the corner of her desk. Fishing out several items and setting them on the surface, Kagome blinked and frowned at the size of the roll of bandages—they were a bit too big for the little guy. And the cotton balls she'd use to dab on some alcohol were entirely too big as well. She dug around the box, and shot a look of satisfaction when she found a small container full of Q-tips.

With one problem out of the way, Kagome critiqued the roll in her grasp, and shook her head. "Shoot, I need scissors," she muttered to herself, rummaging through all of her drawers once more. "Where is it?" She didn't see her spectators already stumbling around at her absent comment.

It was obvious to all that she was simply trying to help, and it was understood that her medical tools, in their current form, would be too much for their little one.

' _I've found scissors!_ _'_ A voice announced, turning Kagome's attention upward to the nearby shelf, where a gnome boasted the item she was looking for.

Before it could crawl down to deliver it, Kagome simply stood up. She stepped forward and took it from its hands-paws, "Be careful with that now. It's sharp, so I'll take it from you." She smiled in approval. "Thank you very much, little dude." The gnome then huffed with pride at her kindness, at which she gave a brief chuckle at.

Back to her chair, she snipped apart an appropriate length of gauze and made it into much smaller pieces. Uncapping the bottle of rubbing alcohol, she poured just a tad inside the cap and fetched a single Q-tip to dip one side lightly, "Little guy, this will sting a bit, okay?" Kagome murmured, with one hand out for the small gnome to give her its legs, with the other hand equipped with the Q-tip.

' _Okay,_ _'_ the little guy squeaked and, with its gentle counterpart's support, it placed both of his bloody legs in her hand. ' _I trust you._ _'_

Kagome smiled, already in the process of cleaning the dribbling blood from the grey skin around the injuries. "Thank you, little guy, you're a trooper." She neared the stained, alcohol-dipped cotton end to the open wounds. "Hold on to your buddy, because here we go."

Its whimpers were uncomfortably loud coming from something so small. It was heartbreaking to her ears, and her chest felt heavy as she cleaned the wounds. The alcohol, as she said, stung. "Ohh, I'm sorry, little guy. I didn't want you to get any infections," Kagome apologized, removing the Q-tip from its legs and set it down. "Now, we can wrap up your hurts..."

She pulled the smallest strip and proceeded to curl it around one leg. Kagome then blinked, realizing her fingers may be too big to tie it properly without making it too tight, "Oh dear..." She didn't want to ask the buddy, because the little guy was clinging to them, and she doubted they could help when they were otherwise occupied. She looked up and saw her wide-eyed audience, scurrying along her walls, and got a brilliant idea. "Can anyone please volunteer to help? I'm afraid my hands are too big to tie off the injuries for the little guy."

One launched off at that, hopping to her desk. ' _I can help!_ _'_

"Ah." She handed off the ends of the strip to the helpful gnome. "Do you know how to tie it?"

' _Yes I do!_ _'_ It chirped cheerfully, tugging lightly of the gauze.

Kagome nodded, grabbing another strip for another leg. "Great, just make sure it's not too tight. We don't want to make it any more painful than necessary—we just need to stop the bleeding." She proceeded to wrap the other leg, as the helpful one nodded at her advice and tied it with care. Without any words, Kagome handed off the ends to her tiny partner. "Ah, there we go."

The little guy's whimpers eased just a bit, and more so when the comforting one petted its head to helped him feel a bit better.

She everything back into the med kit, and returned it to one of her opened drawers, when her eyes caught the bag of candy. "By the way, can the little guy have some candy? I'm afraid I'm not enlightened to your diets," Kagome apologized.

The helpful one offered the answer instantly, _'_ _There are certain edibles we cannot tolerate, but most we can eat like any other human being. We believe so, anyway._ _'_

Kagome clapped her hands. "So, does that mean the little guy can have the Sweetarts? I think they deserve it for being such a trooper."

' _Sweetarts?_ _'_

She rummaged through her bag of sweets for the plastic roll, and placed it on her desk before the little guy. "This thing." Kagome tapped on it, unrolling the wrapper, and picked one piece to gift it to the blinking gnome. "You might not have a sweet tooth like I do, but it might take your mind off of your hurts."

Accepting the tiny yellow piece, the little guy glanced at the gentle gnome, who nodded to try it. It nibbled it, and gave a squeal, _'_ _It is sweet!_ _'_

Kagome chuckled, "If it helps, you can have the rest—but be mindful of your belly and share with your friends who helped you today, alright?" She gave a sigh, throwing an apologetic look, "I'm afraid I don't have enough candy for everyone."

' _It's alright!_ _'_ The little guy, seemingly better already, limped over to collect the rest of the candy and passed over several pieces to those who helped both it and Kagome. _'_ _You've done a lot! And you didn't cull me, so you're very nice!_ _'_

She really should do something about the culling, Kagome decided, while chuckling weakly at the small gnome's comment. "I'm glad to hear it. I'll try to do something about that, though." She frowned sharply, feeling offended on their behalf. "I do not agree with that at all."

The gentle gnome, who largely had been quiet since its offer to comfort the littlest one, shook its head. There isn't much to be done about it. ' _Most of the culling was done prior to our hatching—those who were most fortunate to pass would have to deal with monthly examinations. Failing that will result into the culling._ _'_

 _Ugh, disgusting,_ Kagome thought, frowning, "Couldn't you all hide during that date? There are so many," she scanned to above her head, spying multiple rows of gray spectators among perches upon the walls, "of you. Surely they wouldn't know..."

 _We do, and we try to hide,_ _'_ the gentle one supplied, while squeezing the little one's shoulder, _'_ _but they have a way to find us and we are running out of places._ _'_ It gave a guilty look. ' _Your office is the only good place the weak and sick ones can hide in._ _'_

Then she understood. Being the head of such a prospective project, no one had any right to access her office without the board of directors' say so. Not even Doctor Dickhead, and not even during Cadmus' necessary raids for the pathetic ones. Thus, the g-gnomes had chosen her private office as the safest place to hide. _That_ was why there were so many of them inside her space; she just never thought to ask why, much less say anything. Damn. And there was no way in hell she was going to oust them now either.

So much for privacy.

But, damn. What was she to do? If she can be assured that they will support and aid her wholly, everyone wins but Cadmus. But there was no guarantee they wouldn't betray her.

"I see," Kagome found herself saying, realizing she had her laptop still open and clicked it closed. "Then, please, stay here. You, as a whole species of living beings, have as much of a right as I do to live." Blast it all! She cursed herself for talking before she could reach a logical decision,

But, unlike Superman, she wouldn't slay an entire species just because she could.

Kagome then resided with a deep breath. That was fine—her goals can wait for another day. She had her entire lifetime, after all, to get there.

Why was she so weak?

' _Really?_ _'_ It gasped, ' _Thank you!_ _'_

The gnomes then chattered amongst themselves, both excited and relieved. They all sensed the truth in her words. All but the littlest one. It gave her a criticizing gaze before piping up, pausing its nibbling of the sweet piece. _'_ _But, you're not happy. Why is that?_ _'_

She stiffened when the chatters quieted at its words. Kagome drew in a heavy sigh and removed her glasses to rub her face. She flicked her eyes to the little guy, and shook her head. "It's really nothing. I just happen to like some privacy."

' _Oh-_ _'_ It was about to say something before she interrupted.

"I'd rather trade that, if it means to ensure little ones just like you can live," she assured with a soft gesture of her hand meant to put everyone at ease. "Don't worry too much about it, little guy." Kagome relaxed in her seat, feeling a kink in her back. Damn, she could use some spa time soon...

' _It's okay! We can help!_ _'_ One gnome retorted.

Kagome gave a smile, while picking up her pen and tapped it on her desk, noting the files she still hadn't yet finished. "I would appreciate that very much but, for now, I think all of you should start thinking about resting. I still have work to finish. We had quite a day, don't you think?" She picked up a finger and rubbed it on the little guy's cheek, in which it purred at. "I think the little guy could use a nap, no?"

It yawned, and rubbed its eyes sleepily. Kagome chuckled, "See?"

"Doctor Higurashi suggested a very good idea," Dubbliex added, pulling open the door and stepping inside. "Please, do heed it."

"Oh, Dubbliex." Kagome reared back in surprise—didn't she lock the door? "What bring you to my office?" she inquired, politely. She twisted her capped pen.

The large alien raised a hand, glancing to the collection of his smaller kin, with an order, "To your nests, please. I would like some privacy with the doctor." Without much argument, the gray-skinned creatures crawled away in many groups.

' _But I want to stay,_ _'_ the little one mumbled, complaining when the larger gnome pulled it onto its back, though it didn't struggle.

Dubbliex shook his head, locking the door behind him. "You are injured, and the doctor is right that you need your rest."

Still baffled, Kagome stopped the gentle one before it could scurry off with the little one. "Oh, wait, don't forget the candy." She twisted the plastic wrapper into a pouch of candy to make it easy for them to carry in its mouth. The gentle one easily accepted it, and with a nod of silent thanks, took off to the nearby wall, vanishing into the invisible area just inside the top of the fleshy layer.

When they no longer had an audience, he turned to Kagome, and tipped his head, "I am here to thank you on their behalf." Dubbliex then gave a bow, resembling the standard bow from her birthplace.

Kagome's lips formed into a firm line. "Oh, you've heard it all, I see." She sighed, placing down the pen, and continued before the taller specimen could respond, "It's absolutely fine, it's the least I can do."

Dubbliex straightened. "Which is so much more than I could say for every other human here...especially a certain doctor." He tried not to leak venom into his voice at the mention of Desmond.

She didn't miss it, but she didn't press upon the matter. "I see. Your thanks aren't necessary." Kagome flattened her coat, ignoring that twinge of nervousness she felt. Dubbliex was definitely someone to be respected, but she always had an inkling that he knew more than he gave away.

"I realized this." He folded his hands behind his back and took his place before her desk. Dubbliex continued, "But I, on behalf of every genomorph here, wish to offer...an exchange for your kindness to protect the weak and the ill."

Surprised, Kagome clasped her hands and watched him intensely with a dip of a frown taking shape on her lips. "That's absolutely not necessary, Dubbliex-"

"I know about your...uniqueness, Doctor Higurashi," he interrupted, his eyes cleared of emotion, "and your intentions."

Her eyes narrowed, wishing she hadn't put down the pen, and she tried a pretense, "I'm afraid I don't have the slightest idea what you're talking about."

Dubbliex didn't stop a chuckle from forthcoming. "But you do." He raised a hand and wriggled his clawed fingers into a circular motion, creating a swirl of colors out of thin air. "When we could not take control of you, we saw your strength – abnormal strength of mind and spirit." Inside that swirl came a very old memory Kagome thought she had forgotten—a scene of a battle just before the end of a terrible war. "The strength you carried with many memories, something we cannot turn a blind eye to, much less ignore."

"Ugh..." Kagome hissed, though she couldn't turn away from the memory playing out before her. "Why couldn't you?" It was the one where she waged wars with countless demons inside the jewel with her predecessor. It felt like it had lasted millennia rather than mere minutes, where her shining knight in red came in a-blazing with his fang-forged blade. His sudden presence had ruined the lies the jewel had tried to conjure up, to lure her into her tired predecessor's role of continuing its terrible cycle.

She'd never felt so powerful then, being in that tired priestess-warrior's shoes but, at the same time, she'd never felt any desire to want her role. It cemented in her heart that she did not belong in that era—even though she had promised to try, for the sake of happiness. It seemed that this memory had some of the biggest impacts on her strength, if Dubbliex managed to somehow fish it out first.

Dubbliex allowed the memory to turn into a semblance of psychic ash through his hands. "Because of the way we were...designed, our brains could read all sorts of things, including the memories that you, in most senses, are carrying within the very fiber of your being, as they do not always reside within your mind." He returned the hand to his back with a small frown of regret. "It was not something we could help. We are meant to know, to read an individual; an empath who could read everything and nothing." He bored his sight into Kagome. "We were meant to be the perfect spies. Perfect manipulators for our creators, at their discretion."

With a groan, Kagome grabbed her pen and immediately began twisting it. "Let me guess, none of you want that; want to be their little slaves." She sighed, slumping in her chair.

"Precisely." He nodded, pleased that she understood perfectly. "We want our freedom, as you do. We may not be able to read your mind nor could we control you for some reason or other that we gave little care for, we could still read your memories and intentions as you gave them away freely."

"Not on purpose," Kagome muttered, feeling violated. She may not understand how these genomorphs functioned, but she knew enough not to underestimate them.

Dubbliex shrugged. "We know. With time, you can shield yourself from any other empath much like us, but now…" He steeled his sight. "Let us make a proposal."

She recapped her abused pen, and stared, her face voided of emotion. "Fine. What do you want?"

"I may not agree with your intentions with Project Kr, but," Dubbliex set his mouth firmly, before resigning with a long, drawn out sigh, "we will help you, and we will provide a perfect cover for you, so you may do as you wish with the DNA. Turn a blind eye, as one may put it." Kagome perked up, surprised, but waited for him to finish. "And, in exchange, you will help us. You will protect the weak and the ill, to give us what we may need, and in due time, you will help all of us leave the Cadmus Project to our freedom."

It was a rather simple compromise, she decided. "I had no plan to turn them away, regardless of the proposal." Kagome put down the pen, and stood up. "But," she frowned, "I appreciate your...offer to pretend that I wasn't doing anything out of the...ordinary." Ordinary? When was the last time she had been ordinary?

He shook his head. "I do not agree with it, but I saw your fear. We saw...things we weren't meant to see." Dubbliex tilted his head to fully meet her eyes and saw the defeat within. "Newborns became familiar with what fear is, what grief truly was. Things they weren't meant to see on their first day of life." Dubbliex reset his position. "Thus, we knew we had no right to stop you. So, instead, we will help with what we can, and to stay out when you need us to."

Kagome fought not to groan at that, knowing full-well that they saw the reasons behind her years-long grief. 6/12, when hell came alive, and she came out of it as the only survivor of her family. It wasn't something she wanted to share, if at all. She only told the barest of details of what she had experienced with her therapists and counselors and...everyone else she came into contact with. She never told anyone how Souta had died in her arms, smiling, and that he told her he loved her from his expression alone. Or that her mother had saved her, dying in her place instead. Or that she had flashbacks of war when the great blaze of fire had taken her grandfather. There was so much she did not share.

And there's an entire man-made species whom saw everything she never told, probably within a matter of minutes.

"...Thank you," she murmured, holding out a hand for Dubbliex to take, to shake on their agreement. "We'll work together."

He did, with genuine firmness in his grip.

* * *

It seemed so long ago that she and Dubbliex had made their secret partnership when, truly, it had been over a month ago. She kept her end of the bargain, relieving the fragile newborns from their fateful culling as much as she could and directed them to her office. At times, she opted to deliver the weakest ones herself, her pockets becoming the gnomes' favorite ride.

Even now, one still rode inside of her coat, peeping with that small joy of being carried around inside something so warm and comfortable. She paid it no mind when she approached the largest tube inside of a larger lab she had set up just for Project Kr. It was the result that she wouldn't have if it weren't for Dubbliex and the genomorphs' assistance. True to his word, he never once slipped to Desmond or the Faceless about whatever she was doing to the precious strand of DNA.

Without them, it would have taken many months longer for the DNA to be ready to arrive into the artificial womb.

Kagome placed a hand on the thick glass, and smiled at the tiny clump of indescribably ugly wad of developing flesh.

All of that work...just to keep her plans her own secrets. Absently, she fingered one of her earrings. Everything she'd ever need is in it. And no one was the wiser.

Still, she frowned at the twitching fetus. That guilt she felt in her heart had been growing ever since the final fruition of her hard work. Something she can see, with her own eyes, developing in front of her...

"Dr. Higurashi!" Kagome turned away, spotting the dark-skinned woman slipping into the lab from the hallway, panting and huffing. It was Amanda Spence. She'd say Amanda was a brilliant woman, but it was hard to say for certain due to Amanda being under the control of Cadmus Inc.

Dropping her hand down from her earring, she blinked. "Yes?"

Sucking in a large gulp of air, Amanda gave her announcement, with her little shoulder imp's horns glowing red, "The directors want to see you."

She turned, and simply said, "Oh, already?" Didn't she see them a week ago to make her personal announcement of finally turning Project Kr into reality? "Why didn't they tell me through the genomorph's abilities?" In fact, since when had Amanda become their errand runner?

The gnome on her shoulder actually looked exasperated, and its horns glowed red when Amanda flustered. "Er, ma'am, it's Dr. Desmond's punishment for me."

Somehow, that didn't surprise Kagome at all. Amanda was an excellent attendant, but she was accident prone to a ridiculous degree. "I...see," she said, slowly, now stepping away from the tube. "I'll meet them immediately. Just let me get my files." Being overly prepared, she'd learned, was always a good thing when dealing with the Faceless.

"Certainly." Poor Amanda huffed, with her hands on her knees. "I'll let them know you're coming, Doctor."

Kagome paused and gave her a pitying look. "Please walk instead. The last thing I want is for you to skin your legs from running in high heels." How Amanda ran in those shoes, was beyond her. Without seeing the other woman throwing her a grateful glance Kagome continued to her private office, where it was overrun with multiple gnomes playing amongst themselves. It had to be the most freedom they had in years, to feel safe and content to play, with very little expectations.

' _Here, here, the key!_ _'_ The tiny fella volunteered when she stopped before her locked door. The silver item rose high above its oversized head from its spot inside her pocket.

She smiled, plucking the key from its grip. "Thank you, little dude." It rumbled with a purr when she ran a thumb over its forehead to show her appreciation. "You'll have to go back to the nest, though." Kagome kept her voice a whisper, fumbling with the knob. She didn't entirely trust Desmond not to show up out of the blue—Kagome nearly risked her office-nesters' safety twice when he did, demanding her files on Project Kr both times. Of course, she refused, not trusting him not to tamper with her hard work.

Dubbliex put a stop to Desmond's attempts to sabotage her work after that, but couldn't stop him from not bothering her in her office. The jackass reigned over the entire facility, after all. He simply did not have complete control over certain projects. One being hers.

Ever since then, Kagome pretty much ignored the fact that she had a bulge in her pocket and talked to them rarely, unless she was near or in the privacy of her office. It didn't stop her from slipping in some candy though, to the spoiled gnomes' glee.

Slipping inside the sanctuary of her office, she absently gave a hand to her coat-rider to crawl on. Once it plastered itself to the hand, she raised it to a nearby healthy gnome on the shelf, so it could assure the fragile fella a safe ride home to the nest. Kagome readjusted her glasses, trekking quickly to her desk to grab her folder. "I'm going to need a shoulder volunteer today. Anyone want to come with me to deal with the board of directors?" The Faceless still hadn't been made aware of her resistance to mind control, and neither Kagome nor the genomorphs had any intention to break that pretense. It was a good idea to just play along, with Kagome having her shoulder imp.

' _Ew, we don't like them,_ ' one muttered, hanging back from her request.

Another leapt onto Kagome's shoulder, volunteering for the role and snorted, _'_ _No one does. But, I'm not saying no to candy and pocket rides!_ _'_

' _Heyyy..._ _'_ The first gnome made an utter sound of defeat once it realized the end rewards.

She didn't stop her laughter, scratching underneath the brave gnome's chin, "Well, here's somebody who knows what they want." Tucking in the files to her chest, Kagome rolled her shoulders with a breath of courage. "Well, time to put on the poker face. Lock the door behind me, won't you?"

' _Okay!_ _'_ One gnome agreed, launching towards the furniture closest to the door to do as Kagome asked. ' _Hope everything will go well!_ _'_

"I'm sure it will. Thank you." Kagome smiled, before she stepped outside and heard the door locking behind her. It was really best not to keep the Faceless waiting.

Still, what did they want? She wasn't expecting another conference for a few weeks, so that worried her. She then blinked, feeling her shoulder imp patting her on the side of her neck.

' _You worry too much,_ _'_ it implored, before recanting back the little claw and refocused back onto its role. ' _It will be fine._ _'_

It wasn't wrong, Kagome reminded herself, plus the board of directors heavily favored her. And she hadn't done anything they hadn't agreed with. Logically, they were impatient and wanted to hear an update from her. "Yes, you have a point." With a cleansing exhale, she steeled herself to face the Faceless. She just had to walk there.

A trip to the upper level, where the conference room was located, later, Kagome flashed her ID card. The entrance to the dark boardroom pulled open to the sight of a large set of glass panes suspended in midair. Within those were large holograms of glowing, white blurry faces meant to conceal their identities. It hurt her eyes to look at them.

Underneath them was Desmond, not shutting up about some subjects Kagome didn't care to pay attention to. It wasn't relevant to her project, but it bought her time to mentally prepare herself to handle the Faceless. Kagome firmly planted her feet to the ground, with her files over her belly, waiting patiently to be noticed. She used the distraction to calm her nervous heart and mentally went over her notes.

Good manners go a long way these days.

"I swear to you, the Blockbuster project will do fine—no, better than fine!" Desmond, for once to her surprise, was struggling to convince the board of directors. Somehow, Kagome felt a hint of disdain from the Faceless' atmosphere, but wisely said nothing and waited to be noticed. "I guarantee, it will make for a perfect trump card and could make the scrawniest human being into a Superman!"

To his credit, that did sound promising, but Kagome was too well aware that whatever serum he was working on had too much of a risk upon the drugged human's body. Unless he could come up with an antidote, she doubted Desmond could gain the attention he wanted back from the Faceless. Or if he could convince them to keep it only on the 'pawns' easy enough to manipulate and keep under control. Disposable objects were something Cadmus was fond of, as disgusting as that sounded to her.

"Guaranteed or not," a distorted voice interrupted Desmond's rant, "we still haven't seen enough satisfying results from your latest projects." Kagome flicked her gaze, catching one head blurring from side to side—she figured it was the speaker.

Desmond caught sight of the poker-faced Kagome, and scowled, "Well, yes, I was otherwise distracted with my other duties."

"Then do not waste our time if you do not have an appropriate amount of results to show us," someone else snapped, their voice also distorted. "And your duties do not involve the overseeing of Project Kr." At that, Desmond paled, realizing that he was busted. "We are well aware you were wasting your time obsessing over it. Leave Dr. Higurashi be with her responsibilities. She, so far, has been doing a stellar job and exceeded beyond our expectations."

Kagome can hear Desmond's teeth grinding from frustration, and absently wondered if Dubbliex had finally reported on what exactly he had been up to. Ever since the official start up of the artificial womb, Doctor Dickhead had been loitering in her lab and made it his goal to direct everything over her. She just hoped he didn't get himself fired. Kagome really did not want his shitty job.

Desmond cleared his throat, beyond irate but he had impressive control over himself. "Well, yes, of course she ha—"

"If that is all, please leave us be—we kept Dr. Higurashi waiting," another interrupted, airing the irritation the entire board of directors were sharing. "Our apologies, Dr. Higurashi."

She gave a tight smile. "It is alright, sir." Kagome didn't flinch when Desmond stormed off, brushing by her shoulder and nearly knocking off her imp. The doors slid shut quietly after he left the room.

' _Rude man! So rude!_ _'_ The gnome huffed, though they kept their expressions neutral and their horns lightless. One of the many traits Kagome had learned over time with them was that they could actually communicate without their horns glowing—but it involves trust, something that she and the rest of the genomorphs already had in each other.

There was a garbled sigh, "Why didn't you inform us of Dr. Desmond's distasteful activities?"

With a blink, she tilted her head upward to the holograms and gave a frown. "Because I respect him, I suppose." Squaring her shoulders, Kagome went on to explain, hoping that Desmond would keep his shitty job, "I may not agree with some of his methods, but he still is a brilliant man and is partially responsible for my choice in career." It was a half truth—Desmond did show up at her first university for a lecture and a job fair. It was then Kagome saw her future. She just simply didn't like the man at all, in spite of what she told them.

"Hmm, very well, we will let him off with a warning this time," one said.

Another added, "However, you need to keep us informed should he disrupt your work again. Dr. Desmond has plenty of other projects to keep himself occupied, so he absolutely had no excuse."

"Understood, sirs." Kagome tipped her head, with her imaginary fingers crossing behind her back. She had no intention of saying a thing—she suspected, or hoped, Desmond would be too frightened to lose his role to bother her any longer.

"Enough of Dr. Desmond," one of the Faceless piped in, impatiently, "we want your results."

 _Well, here goes nothing,_ she thought, while removing the information from her file. "Project Kr is going very well, with the subject growing normally at the pace as expected." Kagome read through the paper, "We expect the first stage of development to be completed by the end of, I believe, next Monday or Tuesday."

One head blurred what seemed like a hand, "Do you mind explaining how the first stage is progressing so far?"

Kagome nodded, with a small, slim smile, and her shoulder imp took off to fetch her something. "Certainly. The first stage takes place in the artificial womb we recently set up." The imp came back with a remote, which she took. "As you may see here," she pressed a button and another glass pane dropped down from the ceiling, and the image was a live video feed from her lab directly in the front of the tube, "Project Kr, in its current form, is approximately 4 weeks along, in the typical human fetus development stage."

"And how long ago was the DNA planted?" one asked, with genuine curiosity.

She wanted to sigh, but didn't. "It was planted immediately after our previous conference last week."

"Impressive, and you expected the first stage will be completed by...?"

Kagome hummed, "Sometime next Monday or Tuesday. I could only give a guesstimate, due to the accelerate serum only being recently applied once the fetus successfully took to the womb and," she pressed her knees together, and peered up to the mysterious directors, "the unpredictable nature of fetus development...Especially when it's of an alien specimen." She threw up a gesture to the live feed. "If you are looking closely at the fetus, you can see that it is becoming a bit bigger by the minute." It was a little disturbing to watch, to see just how fast the fetus was growing. "As a matter of fact, when I left to meet with all of you, it was the size of a pea." She stepped closer to the video to examine it. "Now, it's looking like it's at the size of an American 1-cent coin."

"Ugh..." Someone gave a noise when they finally noticed the subtle change Kagome was talking about.

There was an echoing thump of something from one of the directors, which was easy to interpret—it was a book of some kind. "So, after the first stage of development, your plan for the second stage is...?"

"I will move Project Kr to the pod, where it can continue to develop out of the womb at the accelerated rate and receive the necessary education." It...She didn't like that pronoun. It was becoming harder and harder to remove herself from her emotions these days.

"Which will be done within 16 weeks, at 4 months, as you told us before?" One of the Faceless looked like they had intertwined their hands underneath their chin, in rapt attention of her explanation.

Relieved that one director remembered their last discussion, Kagome nodded. "That's the expected growth rate, yes."

"Wonderful! We will be getting our finalized result in the middle of the year, then?"

"It should be, yes." She broadened her frame, trampling down the pride she felt. Kagome tightened her grip on the file, crinkling it just a tad.

Another blurred their head closer, followed by some muffled sounds of pages flipping. "Your data from the week prior was extremely satisfactory and very thorough. Please, do continue your work, Dr. Higurashi, and fax us your latest data when you are able."

"Keep up the good work, Doctor," one added with a smile within their garbled voice. Kagome had a feeling she knew who one of the directors may be, as they always seemed to be extra attentive toward her.

But she knew better to assign the identity without being 100-percent sure.

After answering multiple questions and ending it with pleasantries, Kagome bowed out from the boardroom, feeling utterly exhausted. Even the gnome was about to fall off of her shoulder from how tired it was—it was a no brainer for it when she offered the room in her pocket. Happily nesting, it snoozed away, while Kagome made her way back to sublevel 52.

Whooshing, Kagome plastered her back against the wall of the lift, her knees nearly giving out on her. _This is going to be a long year_...She ran a hand down her face and crossed an arm under her chest, minding the folder she was holding. _A very...long year._

* * *

Kagome held back a shuddering breath. At the same time, she was relieved that Desmond was not around to oversee the 'birth' of the Kryptonian. She clenched her hand against the very thick glass, not being able to remove her eyes from the baby.

A very... _human_ -looking baby.

Squirming in its safe little pouch of red translucent womb, it prepared for its entry into the world.

He was perfect. Her Superboy.

He grew so perfectly, so fast, just as her weight of guilt had. Her heart twisted at his chubby little face.

Could she really turn a little baby boy into a weapon against Superman?

Could she, truly?

Feeling the hotness swelling in her eyes, she knew the answer.

"Doctor Higurashi," Dubbliex murmured, pressing a hand upon her shoulder to give some form of comfort. "It was because of you, he is here," he reminded. He wasn't being cruel, but simply factual. "Take responsibility."

"Yes, I know." Kagome sighed, fixating her sight back upon the small babe. "And, I will. You have my promise."

* * *

"Hell is yourself and the only redemption is when a person puts himself aside to feel deeply for another person."  
—Tennessee Williams

* * *

Beta'd by **babydoll92**! Thank you, darling!❤

* * *

*InuYasha canon is still canon, just slightly tweaked to suit to this tale. However, the lore will be mostly implied, because we don't think it will play a big part. Sometimes, past is just the past.

A/N: 8) I've some of the most amazing feedback ever.

I just wish I can PM you, Freya, to express my love for your great comments :( but I hope my reply here will be sufficient. If you want my immediate reply on any topic whatsoever, feel free to find me at my tumblr (masquerabe). Anon is enabled there so you don't have to have an account to leave me a message.

Anyway, I completely understood your stance on Hero, and I actually did thought about rewriting it. The problem is, how am I supposed to go about it? I really do love Hero—at least the plot I have in mind for it. I'm just conflicted for few reasons I've already explained in my tumblr (tagged "writing pain" or "Hero" if you want to read it, it's under 'Read More'. You might have to dig for it though). Don't you worry, I'll figure something out regarding Hero. Thank you for that feedback by the way. I thought it was great and pretty fair, definitely something I wished I had earlier and more often. Chrissy's was also great as well, but I do not think they frequent Consequences yet, as far as I am aware?

Anyway, I think this chapter already answered some of your questions, I hope? I actually do not consider Kagome as evil or is hungry for Superman's death—but she's pretty upset at the injustice she and the other 6/12'ers had suffered, as you thought. All she wanted was that -one- thing. But, it might've been too late. Or, maybe not. Who knows? As you may see at the end of the chapter, she realized partially of what she was doing.

You're the first person who asked about the cover! X); DeathNoteMaker made the sketch and I just lined and colored it. She made it looked like that on purpose, I swear to you. But, well, there are some reasons for it that will become clear in the future. She'd said she's making a new cover because the current one was the first rough concept we had for Superboy originally. So, we'll see! I'll upload the first cover somewhere, if it comes down to that.

Well, things are...a 'little' bit different now that she's involved. I am not going to say much, to save spoilers. But, you definitely hit the nail in the head on some of what you've said! I won't tell which part though. X)

And I'm terribly sorry about my grammar. I'm actually still learning English, since it's not my first language...technically. I still struggles with few things—but not many really tell me which part I'm struggling the most with, beside tenses and the 's things. 8/ It's a bit annoying. My betas does what they can, but they don't always catch them all, probably because of the sheer length of the chapters. :/ It's more exhausting to reread over and over than you may think.

Thanks again for your lovely feedback! I hope to see you again, Freya! And as well as the rest of my lovely readers, of course. I certainly do hope my A/N answered some of your questions as well. :)

And as always, feel free to leave a question and/or comment!

Edit: To one guest, gooberdee, Amanda Waller is the, uh, larger woman who appears as the warden in episode 'Terror'. She never appears in the first episode or the second. You were...very close though! The character in question was named Amanda Spence. Thanks for the partial correction! I should've looked at wiki voice credit in the beginning. I forgot she showed up in the Match episode too. Changes were made!


	4. 3: Existence

3: Existence

* * *

"Welcome to the world, Superboy..." she murmured, having only a precious few seconds to brush his round, pink cheek with her thumb before he was taken away to be dressed in a radiation suit and to his new pod. _And the world isn't so grand._ Kagome sighed, watching as her taller genomorph attendants proceeded to shut the whimpering Superboy up in his latest home, the containment pod. She didn't trust her human attendants to do as a fine job as they would.

It was gut-wrenching when she should be feeling exhilarated, seeing her years-long plot coming to fruition. But, no, her work came out looking exactly like a human. She wondered how she came to expect something else.

Kagome spent so long imagining Superman as a monster she forgot he looked just like a human, too.

The last shred of her dream came crashing down the second the womb had fractured, unable to sustain the clone's weight anymore, and he came out drenched in the synthetic red liquid meant to stimulate the amniotic fluid of the real thing. And what was left of her broken heart shattered the moment he took a breath to cry.

How could she even think about using a mere human being as a weapon in the first place?

She knew the genomorphs would give her the space she needed, having sensed her urge to cry—but no. Kagome mustered up the strength to set her face into stone, and sealed her emotional turmoil inside her squalling heart.

Damn him...Damn Superman...

But the hatred that she lived with for so long had simply crumbled when she found her eyes fixating on Superboy. He was being slotted into some sort of indent within the backing, and was sealed inside with a semblance of ropes over his limbs until the day he would be able to support his own weight. That day would be soon.

It was barbaric, she decided, at the unsightly appearance of the baby's unnatural position, but she had no control over it now. Once the project reached its fruition it was impossible to stop it now.

The only thing she could do is to wait.

When the glass door slid down, hissing with temperate-controlled air from the narrowing strip, to finally seal the newly born babe into his almost eternal sleep, Kagome realized she was crying. In spite of her perfect stone expression her tears were falling freely.

 _'Are you alright?'_ It wasn't a question that needed to be asked, but Dubbliex did just the same, settling into his place next to the doctor. For once, he did not speak with his voice, communicating his want to offer some comfort by not directing any attention towards Kagome's current state.

Drawing a shuddering sigh she couldn't quite control, Kagome dropped her head into a nod. "I will be." No, that was not right, and she corrected herself, "I have to be." When Superboy's face had receded from the twisted expression of discomfort into that of blissful peace, she then added, "At least, for his sake."

"All will be well." Those sagely words had them both smiling, even a little.

Discreetly wiping away her tears with the cloth of her sleeves to hide from the camera nesting high just behind and above her—she doesn't need the Faceless asking why—Kagome clapped her hands. "Let's get to work then."

There was more data to take, more papers to file, so much studies to record, and even more to hide for everyone's safety.

And she could see that dim light coming at the end of that long tunnel she was in—with the genomorphs and Superboy, too.

* * *

"Bloody hell." Kagome rubbed her face after dealing with the aftermath of yet another of Desmond's attempts to raid her lab. He wised up a bit somehow, having dragged his own head out from his ass to realize that it was nil impossible that an overly accomplished scientist at her age could have a perfect first result. She couldn't deny that he was right, in some ways, but still..."Dubbliex, please tell me one of yours can trample with the recording?"

Desmond, she could not lie, was a brilliant man, in his own right, but he didn't think his actions through—to think of the consequences he caused.

She was tired of covering his tracks, and the directors were already at their last shred of patience with Dr. Mark Desmond. He wasn't yet fired because he had finally made some results that satisfied them, delaying the abrupt end of his career with Cadmus Inc. Considering the entire board of directors cared more for Project Kr (and in a large extension, her) than an extremely loyal employee who had played a big role in starting the facility, it was somewhat sad, when she thought more about it. Desmond, however, had been too deep in his arrogance to see his failings. Something she was sure he would never conclude himself. Kagome flipped the pen onto her desk with a groan. Covering Dr. Dickhead's ass was a necessary evil.

Unfortunately, Desmond realized that somehow—never underestimate his arrogance—they were protecting him from being fired, and made use of their so-called kindness to get what he was seeking. It made the mess an even bigger one than before, forcing Kagome and Dubbliex to be creative.

Just a few more months...

Dubbliex huffed, scuffling into her office while two imps scampered onto his shoulders, "I have dispatched the capable ones to take care of that matter in the security offices." He furrowed his brow, looking as if he was experiencing a headache. "Such a pathetic man."

"Where is he now, anyway?" Kagome stood from her desk, popping the kinks from her shoulders and back. "Hopefully, not in my lab."

He paused for a moment, seeking for the answer the doctor sought. "He is in an upper level, working on the Blockbuster project, Dr. Higurashi."

"And not scheming, I hope." came the nettled reply.

At that, Dubbliex shook his head. "Even if he is, there is little he could do to you or Project Kr." He then fixated his gaze upon the cluttered mess of important but relatively useless papers, spotting the big bold words Project Kr among a few pages. "Worry not, we will make sure of it."

Tossing him a look of acknowledgment, she pressed onto her desk and groaned. "I know. I just wish Desmond wouldn't be such a dick." She rubbed her face and groaned louder when she felt an indicator of a headache coming on. She dropped her gaze onto the desk, admiring her mess, and those big eye-catching words upon a folder. After some contemplating, Kagome grabbed it, huffing, "I'm going to see Superboy." Seeing him at least made her feel better. She sidestepped her way out, minding the cooing little gnomes at her feet. They were snacking from a giant bowl of popcorn she made for them earlier. They peeped at her in nonsensical greetings in passing.

Dubbliex was sincerely glad that some of his kin were being spoiled. They deserved it.

"Hadn't you seen him already just a moment ago?" He smiled when she brushed by him, already knowing.

She didn't reply, not hearing his chuckles when the door closed behind her.

* * *

She had to admire Superboy's physical appearance. For being that despicable man's near-perfect clone, it was hard to argue the he wasn't going to be a handsome man once he was fully grown. Superboy, a month into his existence on this planet, already looked to be a five-year-old boy. No longer was he bound to the ropes nor was he still in that indent into the backing as he once was as a tiny babe. Superboy stood on his two feet. He looked so small in his pod.

But Kagome didn't like him in that stance—somehow he looked like a child soldier, with the broadest shoulders he could muster and his spine was ramrod straight. His expression was blank, not the peaceful one he had when he was a newborn baby. His little hands were stiffly flat next to his thighs, making him look a bit more like a miniature war-machine-to-be.

She felt the guilt pressuring on her heart. He really should be enjoying his childhood—of which he will never have.

And then there was that grain of hope Superboy wouldn't look exactly like his predecessor, much less sharing his same mannerisms.

Kagome still couldn't get over that flare of hatred she felt for Superman, no matter how irrational. She sincerely hoped Superboy would simply look like Superboy—just like how she looked like herself, and not of her own two predecessors. The very last thing she wanted was to find herself treating Superboy in the similar way her almost-lover had treated her.

She hugged herself, unable to remove her gaze from the slumbering child; she felt defeated. All of this hard work, and she was already backing out? _How pathetic,_ thought Kagome, _but what else am I supposed to do?_

Kagome realized she was over thinking things, things that didn't matter anymore. However, Superboy seemed to be rather good at making her question many things since his extraction from the artificial womb. Good at making her regret many things.

Crinkling her lab coat, she reclined against the nearby, unoccupied computer desk and resisted the itch to play with her earrings. Rubbing them became a bad habit, she realized, and opted to pressure her willpower to quit it. But they felt reassuring to her, when she had these whims.

Not good enough reason. Kagome sighed as she found herself becoming more and more paranoid as of late. Perhaps it was Desmond to blame, but the entire board of directors, as she knew early on, was definitely beyond shady. She just didn't think she would be as overprotective of Superboy, and the whole project itself, as she is now.

 _Ugh, stop thinking, Kagome, and start working!_ She berated herself for being so distracted lately. Never mind that she had come to see Superboy in his pod, to distract her from her frustration with Desmond.

Superboy was good at distracting her so easily, it seemed.

"Would you like to talk to him?"

Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin, slamming a hand over her thudding heart, and turned sharply on her feet to glare at Dubbliex. "How about not trying to give me a heart attack?" She had several already a long time ago, and she didn't really wish to experience those ever again. "Be still my pounding heart." She groaned, slacking her frame.

"My apologies," Dubbliex mumbled, though he couldn't hide his obvious amusement in his twinkling eyes, "but I did inform you that I was here. You were terribly distracted."

She moaned again while twisting to face the pod. Kagome dropped her hand from her heart and sighed, realizing he was speaking the truth. "Oh, sorry. Guess I was." She mustered up a bit of sheepishness in her apology, and slipped in a tiny smile. "What did you say, anyhow? I missed it."

Dubbliex rose his head to admire Superboy's cherub face. "I am asked if you would like to talk to him."

Kagome paused at that, staring at his face while she drew up squashed-together brows. "Wait, isn't he too—"

"Young?" He hummed, and gave a negative shake of his head. "No. He is mature enough to hold a conversation, and it would be good for him to have an external role model to communicate with." Dubbliex gave an imploring rise of his brows. "Call it a part of his educational process, if you must."

"I—" She crossed her arms, and drew in her bottom lip. "I don't know. I—" Kagome slumped, and dropped her gaze from Superboy. "I don't think that's a good idea since, you know, I originally 'made,'" she lifted her hands to air quote that word, "him out of my anger and spite and etcetera." She rolled over a hand to emphasize her hellish experiences as she trailed off.

He snorted, and met her eyes. "And, that is precisely why I think you would be good for him. You are showing regret and desire to do right by him." Dubbliex stepped closer to Superboy's pod, gratified. "From my understanding, that is more than most average human beings would have done."

Feeling a corner of the computer behind her cutting into her clothed back, Kagome thrust a hand in her hair and stared at the soft, fleshy ground. "I-I just don't know." She didn't miss the way her eyes grew hot again, heavy with tears that never seemed to go away. "What do I even say? I haven't spoken to any children in _years_ , Dubbliex. I could barely remember what they liked. I haven't kept up with cartoons and toy products in a long time!" Her life was consumed by her career, her anger. Not once had she saw happy-faced children—especially when she was surrounded by grieving, lost souls the first few years.

Dubbliex huffed, shooting a displeased look at Kagome's denial. "You are making this more complicated than it is. Superboy will not care. He will be interested in whatever you say. Start small. Introduce yourself. Talk about yourself. Ask him what he had learned." He pressed a hand onto the glass of Superboy's pod. "That is not complicated at all, is it not?"

Kagome quieted, dragging a finger through a strand of her hair. "No...I suppose not."

"So, you agree, then? To communicate with him?"

"Do I have anything to lose with him?" She stepped forward, itching to steal Dubbliex's spot for herself. "How is this supposed to work?"

Seeing his large horns glowing red was a rare sight for Kagome. Dubbliex was much too strong to need to display his power to connect and manipulate one's mind, and it was unnerving. It was the reason why he was referred to as the alpha genomorph. He breathed out, with a small smile, when he turned his head to her. "It is not complicated at all, Dr. Higurashi. It is a simple process. You may either speak with your mind or with your voice, and he will hear you."

"With a g-gnome's help, I am assuming?" Kagome flashed a doubtful look, afraid to even think. Her attention shifted to the little gnomes slumbering above the boy, pumping him full of information from their minds. Her palms felt damp.

He nodded. "Of course, you only need to ask one to start the process of communicating with Superboy." Dubbliex removed his hand from the glass and stepped back, crossing his hands at his back again. "To end the communication, ask a g-gnome to cut the connection." At Kagome's gulping, he then added, "Do not worry, it is alright." he encouraged. "Once you start, I will retreat for your and his privacy."

She inhaled, nodding, not denying the urge to finally speak with her Superboy. "Al-alright, I can do this." With the deep release of nervous breath, she gave one more glance at Dubbliex. "Do I just...say hi, or...?"

He smiled. "You will be fine."

Placing a hand over where Dubbliex's hand once was, Kagome drew in another courageous breath, and thought of two simple words in her mind.

 _'Hello, Superboy.'_

* * *

 _'Hello, Superboy.'_ a voice broke through his drowsy daze.

Startled, he found himself somehow wide awake in the midst of endless pictures his teachers produced, and sifted for that sound. He wasn't familiar with a lot of things, but knew that voice wasn't of the norm.

But he wasn't afraid.

His teachers quieted, pausing their lessons. He didn't know why, but had sensed them being thrilled. It was strange. They had always maintained his need of learning at every minute, at every second. They had never once gone out of their norm, staying their scholarly-selves. Yet. they were vibrating, encouraging him.

So this must be a special occasion.

Sensing the unfamiliar presence drawing closer, he spoke up, "Who are you?"

There was a soft gasp, and a sigh—they sounded so far away in his daze, and he perked when they replied, _'I am Dr. Higurashi. It is very nice speaking with you.'_

"Doctor?" He mumbled the word, testing it. "Hi, Doctor. Why are you a Doctor?"

He rather liked their voice, he decided. It was nice to listen to, even though he wasn't sure how to describe it. It was just _nice_.

 _'Ahaha, well, I'm a...'_ They sounded uncertain, pausing just for a brief moment. _'Well, I'm a healer. I heal your hurts and scrapes. I also help people to understand illnesses and to help cure them.'_

"Scrapes? Illnesses? What are those?" He knew those words in their broadest definitions, but he didn't completely understand what they meant.

There was a distinct pitch, _'Oh dear...let me see if I can explain...scrapes are the little open hurts you get in accidents. If you hit your elbow really hard on the floor, you'll get a scrape. As for illnesses...'_ they trailed off in a contemplative silence, _'well, they're the things where you don't feel good at all. An inside hurt, you can say.'_

"Oh." He didn't think he understood that, at all. He'd never been hurt before. "What's a hurt? I don't know what that is."

 _'Oh dear, well...'_ The silence was stretching. _'It's a bit tricky to explain if you've never experienced it. But, a hurt is something you get if you don't feel good.'_

Is that what hurt is? He brooded over it before giving a satisfied, "Okay." He didn't stop, though, his brain was buzzing, "Are you hurt now?"

 _'Me?'_ They echoed the surprise they felt within before giving a verbal negative, _'No. I'm okay.'_

"You're very nice, Doctor," he decided, "I like your voice!"

 _'Me, nice?'_ There was another pitch of uncertainty, but seemed to be shaken off. _'Thank you. I rather like yours as well, Superboy.'_

"Superboy?" That's him, right? "Is that me?"

 _'That is what we,'_ the voice stopped for one brief, tired second, _'call you, yes. But you can have another name, if that's what you want.'_ They sounded like they were smiling.

He didn't think he needed another name. "I like Superboy! I like it a lot." He didn't know why he was Superboy, but he didn't mind it.

 _'Superboy it is, then!'_ They laughed, though there was the smallest drop in her pitch. _'Whatever makes you happy, precious boy.'_

"Doctor is precious too!" He brightened at the gentle praise, missing the uncomfortable pause he provoked. On a sudden impulse he had no idea where it came from, he blurted out, "Are you my Doctor?"

 _'If you want me to be, Superboy.'_ They smiled.

He decided, "Then, you're my Doctor!"

They chuckled ruefully. _'That settles it then. Tell me, Superboy, what have you learned recently?'_

Superboy perked up. "I am learning a lot of things! Like, Ego discere Latin*! Και Μαθαίνω Ελληνικά!"

' _Ooohh...'_ They whistled. _'Latin and Greek? All at once?'_

"Yes! I'm learning all of the languages!" he boasted.

They laughed, _'That's amazing! So,_ _あなたは日本語を勉強していますか_ _?'_

"Yes!" he cheered, "I'm learning Japanese, too! You also know it?"

' _It's my mother tongue. I was born and raised in Japan.'_ They whistled again. ' _You'll be the world's most prolific translator on this entire planet in no time, Superboy. That's absolutely amazing!_ ' There was a distant, muffled sound of clapping. _'We should speak Japanese soon. It'd be fun!'_

"You think so?" He glowed at her latest praise, at the prolific translator remark.

' _Think so?'_ They giggled, _'I know so!'_

He lurched into a barrage of questions, excited for more gentle praises, not feeling quite so lonely anymore. He hadn't realized he took up so much time chattering and rambling about his lessons until the Doctor interrupted, _'Oh, I'm so sorry, but I have to go.'_

"But why?" he whined, desperately wanting to cling to the presence that wasn't at all there he could grab.

 _'Well,_ ' they sighed, _'I'm a doctor. I have doctor-y things to take care of._ ' They perked up. ' _But! I'll be back soon, okay? We can talk again real soon.'_

"But I want us to keep talking..." He wilted, feeling hurt. Hurt. He felt the hurt! But, he clamped it down. He didn't want to make them feel bad. He clenched at his chest, where the hurt was.

He caught a muffled tapping, _'I know, Superboy, I know. I didn't want to stop talking either. Tell you what, though.'_ There was a bare amount of confidence in the following words, ' _You have to work, too. Why don't you keep on learning while I'm gone and, when I get back, we can talk as much as you like, okay? You can tell me all of what you've learned, then.'_

"I can do that," he murmured, reflecting the confidence the Doctor felt. "Yeah, I can do that!"

' _Great!_ ' The doctor laughed, their voice sparkled with joy. _'You'll do well. We can talk really soon! Bye for now, sweetie.'_

"Bye-bye!" Excitement barely eased the disappointment he felt, the hurt he felt. The doctor was fun, they were really nice to talk to, and that made him happy.

He couldn't wait for them to come back. For now, his lessons would continue. As black and white images of the Chinese Civil War flashed before him, he silently wished that he wouldn't have to wait too long.

Later, as Kagome slept, she found herself remembering the happy days she spent with her family. She dreamt of a time where there had been nothing but smiles, before "that" day where the only expressions on their faces had been fear.

For the first time in a long time, her dreams didn't transform into nightmares. Not a single tear had been shed that night.

Kagome could admit that she never missed her sessions with Superboy since, as she couldn't help but allow herself to bask in the sheer innocence and unprovoked gentleness the boy showed her. He never judged her, showing only an eagerness for her company that no one had shown since before the death of her family. Though the guilt was still there, lingering and even growing by the day, she found that she was a lot happier than what she would consider normal.

She found that she could allow herself to relax and let down her walls when she was with Superboy. He never showed her pity, which was something she had become accommodated to, being one of the survivors of "that day." Then again, he had no knowledge of her being one and she didn't plan on telling him any time soon, if at all. Superboy also served as a distraction from her work, which threatened to consume her alive. It was all due to the fact that he was so happy just being there for her, happy being able to talk to her.

It was this that made her harden her resolve.

When it was time, and it would come, she would make sure that he escaped this hellish lab and be free. That was the promise she made not only to him, but also to herself. She would not allow Superboy to be used by Project Cadmus.

* * *

He was barely 9 weeks old.

"What kind of doctor are you?" he asked out of blue.

The Doctor remained quiet for some time.

"Doctor?" he worried.

 _'I'm a geneticist,_ ' they sighed, ' _and I'm quite...good at it, to say the least.'_

"Why are you a geneticist?" he wondered, and remembered, "I thought you can heal?"

' _And I can.'_ they rebuked kindly. _'It just so happens that I have multiple talents, much like you.'_ The Doctor reminded, _'To answer the first question, though, well, you're a smart boy.'_

"It's because I'm a clone, right?" His teachers told him he was. He didn't know why, though, yet.

 _'...Yes. That is why.'_

They cut the session short after that, and Superboy never asked again, liking his Doctor too much to run them off.

* * *

 _Debacle!_ Desmond couldn't focus on Project Blockbuster—he was too obsessed with Project Kr, and that little squinty-eyed slut. How she even got this far without making a single mistake was beyond him. He was no saint, but being in his line of work, it was impossible to. Mistakes are what paved the way to greater learning, understanding, and successes early on in this career. This woman hadn't slipped up once. Not once! Even within her records—which he broke into Cadmus' database to retrieve—there wasn't a single case of her making an error.

And with having a career that was basically built from mistakes, her supposed perfection angered him greatly.

Desmond paused as he looked over at the screen. All the numbers were adding up. Nothing was out of place. He eyes narrowed as his fist slammed heavily into the wood of his desk, nearly spilling over the items that shared the surface with his hands.

"Damn it! There's no way she's this perfect!" Desmond gnashed his teeth together as he pulled up other tabs on his computer. "There has to be a screw up somewhere! This isn't possible!"

The tiny gnome-like creatures shuffled away from his irritated form. Their horns glowed amidst the darkened room. None were too enthusiastic about approaching him while he was in this type of mood. And for good reason, too. He had no mercy for creatures as weak as them.

Desmond pressed forward in his search as he tried to dig up more information.

"What can I look up? How would she hide her screw ups? _Where_?" He bit his lip as the questions flowed verbally from his mind through his mouth. He had little to no filter as the cameras were not currently focused on him but rather the progress of his projects. That was fine. He merely needed a break before continuing.

Desmond's eyes widened as an idea hit him. If he couldn't pull up a paper trail then he could look through the video files. All camera feeds were linked directly to the main account for the board of the directors themselves. However, he knew a little way to hack into their servers without being detected. Sure, his methods were of the less than legal sort but, then again, was there anything in this company that operated within the boundaries of the legal law? He doubted it.

After several minutes of searching, he finally managed to pull up the image he was seeking. Kagome's face was staring directly into the screen. Her azure eyes narrowed as she took note of the blinking light on her computer.

"Come on, show me what you're doing," he encouraged through his fury.

However, all of his dreams were dashed as she reached into her desk and withdrew a roll of silver duct tape. The next thing he knew the screen went dark and all of the information he was seeking slipped through his fingers…again.

But, damn it all! This was not going to stop him. Mark Desmond, mark his words, was not going to give up. He will get his rightful place to direct Project Kr as it should be!

* * *

"Dubbliex." Kagome summoned, with curtness in her tone. He wasn't in her office, but she knew her little gnome neighbors would contact him for her. It didn't take long for him to show.

Clasping together his hands at his back, Dubbliex peered at Dr. Higurashi. "Yes?"

Kagome picked up her laptop, now adored with a strip of silver duct tape upon the top frame, and held it up for him to take. "Fix it. Please. You're the only one I trust with this thing." She was practically begging. Her more recent work was far too important to be meddled with, and she absolutely did not want to lose that. She hadn't even backed it up yet!

He blinked before his eyes narrowed. He approached to accept the object. "What did Dr. Desmond do this time?" Dubbliex clicked the laptop shut and tucked it underneath an armpit.

"Oh, the usual...except he tried hacking to spy on me," she muttered, twining her hands together under her chin. Kagome bored her sight onto Dubbliex, "He was actually a minute away from realizing there were important files on my protected drive...If there is any way to prevent any of that from ever happening again, I would very much appreciate your help." She plucked a pen from her mug to twiddle with it. Beat messing with her jewelry, she decided.

"What a headache Dr. Desmond is proving to be." Dubbliex rolled his shoulders, solidified his expression, and cleared his throat. "Very well. We will do what we can."

But he didn't retreat to his safe cove, to perform the work he promised he would do with her precious laptop. She blinked as Dubbliex paused. "Dr. Higurashi," he began.

She felt weights pulling at her lips. "What is it?"

"Would you be…" he contemplated the best word to use in this particular situation, "open to using certain...unsavory methods to throw Desmond off of you for a while?"

Kagome quirked a brow. "What do you mean by 'unsavory'?" There was a shadow of disgust crossing her face. "I most certainly hope you are not implying I am to sleep with him, because that will be one regret you cannot take back." She composed a perfectly plain expression that said more than it should. She turned away in her seat to keep her patience with him.

The very idea of even being an inch close to that miserable bastard made her ill to her admittedly empty stomach. Even thinking about having sex with him made her want to gouge her eyes out with a plastic butter-knife. She'd almost say it would be enough to abandon Project Kr altogether—but there was no way in hell Kagome was going to abandon Superboy.

"Oh no, nothing of that sort..." Dubbliex, unfazed by her surprisingly frightening look, waved a hand, "What do you say about providing a red herring?" He gestured to her laptop.

She swiveled back in her seat, his comment prompting her curiosity. "Red herring? Like a false lead?" What was this blue-skinned, horned bastard scheming now?

He nodded, with an almost-smirk on his lips. "That is precisely what I mean."

Kagome's brows knitted together in thought. "Wait, if you give a false lead then… hold on, wouldn't that compromise my standing with Cadmus if they think I'm failing? At least in any way, shape, or form?" She pinned Dubbliex with a dark glare. A warning.

He shook his head, his smirk in full bloom. "Not necessarily. Desmond would not be able to come forward with his evidence. At least, not without ousting himself in the process. Give him something to chew on for a few weeks. After that, we will pull the rug out from under him. Rinse and repeat, if necessary." At least before Desmond catches on. He did figure out he could manipulate their 'kindness' by not informing the directors of his schemes, after all.

Kagome dropped the pen and pressed her back against her chair. "Somehow, I never expected you to be so devious." There was something vibrating from within her throat.

He bowed politely. "I will take it as a compliment."

Once he was gone and the chuckles faded, she rushed off to Superboy, wanting nothing more than to hear his questions. To hear his voice. To settle the upset in her heart from yet another scheme on that terrible man's part.

* * *

Kagome was fuming. She didn't realize how much she ranted or that she was even was ranting at all, when she came into the lab. Initially, she left curious about Dubbliex's intention. The moment Desmond's name entered her thoughts, her entire energy soured. Even the idea of seeing Superboy hadn't cooled her boiling anger.

She chucked her tablet and files across the dashboard, and roared, "Desmond, you son of a bitch!" She ignored how loudly the items thumped when they flew to the floor from the workstation, the papers scattering upward and raining down. Seeing the floating, useless notes didn't alleviate the heat in her veins. Her voice continued to spew out terrible words on what she'd do to him. "I swear, Desmond! One more stunt like that and I'll stuff the files way up into your eyeballs! You want 'em so bad? Fine! I'll stuff 'em in your head instead! God!" On a shuddering breath, she stopped her pacing, not missing how flushed her skin was. "I've got to calm down," she muttered, rubbing her face. "God!"

Desmond was an intruder hell bent on ruining her life's work, and her patience had been running thin. And she was said to have the patience of a saint.

 _Hah!_ Kagome thought, _I've had practice!_ She snorted. And they weren't as cruel and boundary-destroying as Desmond had been. The fact that she had no way of preventing him herself without resorting to means she wasn't too fond of was chafing, to say the least. _If only I could -sit- him into obliviousness..._ She shook her head, though she ignored the swelling sense of nostalgia.

"Good heaven above, fucking Desmond..." she muttered, stepping too close to Superboy's pod. "I'm not letting you have him. Ruin me all you want, you're not having him!"

 _'Desmond?'_ Superboy's voice floated. Her stomach melted into a cold pit and her entire body froze stiffened with shame. He wasn't supposed to hear her!

She trailed off with a weak chuckle, "Oh, hello, Superboy..." Kagome looked up to glare at the three gnomes. They were boring in their blank stares, giving away nothing of what they had seen.

' _Is he bothering you, Doctor?'_ he whispered, with a quiet growl puncturing at each word.

She curled her fingers into the hem of her skirt, the toes of her shoes dug into the floor. "Oh no, everything is fine. Just how much had you heard?" Kagome bit her lip.

He quieted, as if to ponder how the answer her question. _'Everything. I was unable to reply until we were fully connected.'_ Kagome gulped at the twinge of fury she heard.

"I...see..." Another grimace towards the little imps, she shook her head. _I thought they were supposed to wait until I tell them to..._ At least she figured out how to preserve her thoughts to herself early on, something she was grateful for. "Everything is fine." Kagome insisted. She slumped, realizing it was all a moot point if he, indeed, had heard her childish rant.

Again, she reminded herself to thank Dubbliex for assigning some genomorphs to manipulate the video feed. It would be the ultimate embarrassment if anyone saw her raging like a banshee. For Superboy to see, or rather, hear her like this...it made her feel worse.

 _'Doctor, I will take care of this Desmond.'_ He was determined to get rid of this difficult person. _'Just release me and I-!'_

"Superboy, no." she interrupted. "It's fine. Besides, it's still a bit too early to let you out. Don't worry about me." Kagome pinched the bridge of her nose. "Unfortunately, I think it's best not have a session today. Let's postpone it for tomorrow, alright?" She wasn't even feeling t all better about her ridiculous antics. And she was in no state to be communicating with the boy.

That was the last thing Superboy wanted, his heart mangled with despair. _'Doctor, no!'_

Kagome bit back a wince. "I'm so sorry, but we'll talk tomorrow." Before he could protest, she ended the connection, but not without another set of glares for the three gnomes above him. She hurried to gather the papers and picked up her abandoned tablet that was slewed across the floor away from her feet. Before guilt could eat her alive, she was gone without a look at Superboy's unconscious form.

Within Superboy's mind, he was stirring with upset and fury at this Desmond person. Yet again, their promised session had ended too soon. The one thing he loved the most and they were gone. His Doctor was agitated, and he refused to forgive the person responsible for their upset.

 _"I'm not letting you have him. Ruin me all you want, you're not having him!"_

He won't forget Desmond. He won't forgive Desmond. And Desmond would pay.

* * *

With the bait set, and the incident of Kagome's embarrassment largely forgotten, they waited with almost bated breath. A week later, the stack of papers Kagome had apparently forgotten to put up to her office went missing from the surface of the lab's workstation. Desmond hadn't bothered her for over a week since, leaving her basking in Superboy's innocent questions and sometimes touchy subjects. It was absolutely lovely without Desmond breathing down her back.

Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end.

Kagome sipped her coffee on her rare break away from the project. It had been a particularly quiet morning, save for the storm raging outside. As a direct result, many of the people who'd usually bother her with menial questions and poor attempts at flirting whenever she was on the above, non-secret floor were now hunkering down by their desks and surfing the web. In essence, no one wanted to be at work today, and was looking for any reason to do nothing at all. She sighed as she blew on the steaming liquid. It was still just a tad too hot. Her eyes narrowed as the lunch room opened, and Desmond walked inside – or rather strutted. Like a peacock with its feathers flared outwards, he made his way to the center of the room with his chest puffed out and a skip in his step.

"I know everything." he announced.

"Congratulations, you've now become the next Buddha," she retorted. "Give yourself a pat on the back."

Desmond's face twisted. "Not like that!" His grin returned. "I know all about your little scheme. By the end of the day, you'll be out of a job and maybe even more." His eyes lasciviously glanced her up and down.

Kagome simply rose a brow, ignoring the shiver of disgust from his leer. "What scheme would that be, Dr. Desmond?"

She looked so bored, it rankled Desmond. "That you're not so little Miss Perfect!"

"Okay?" Kagome rolled a wrist, pulling the coffee cup closer to her chest. "Get on with it, Dr. Desmond. We don't have all day."

He scowled at her expression or lack thereof, "You cheated your way here!"

At that, she blinked, almost drolly, "How so?"

"Your notes, they're not of your works!" he barked, becoming flustered at Kagome's absence of shock. He'd hoped for her sobbing act or even begging to stay on the project. He might even get a little 'reward' out of that one. But, she did neither.

Kagome sipped at her coffee again, pretending to look a little confused. "And which notes would that be, Dr. Desmond?"

She had to jolt her coffee out of the way when Desmond flung the brown folder across the table. The papers inside spilled out and some scattered to the floor. Kagome glared upward at the huffing Desmond. "These notes! You left it in the lab!"

With a careful plucking, she held up a sheet and blinked at it. She settled her coffee on a spot still bare of the handwritten notes and drew the paper closer. "Ah," Kagome murmured with realization, "I was wondering where that one went." She glanced up, watching as Desmond's skin glowed bright. "This is from one of my old coworkers. She happened to have plagiarized not only from me, but from several well-known names. Needless to say, she was fired and expelled from my university." Kagome picked up the papers from the floor and shuffled the folder together, not caring of the order of the pages. "Why would you have this, anyway?"

"Why _would you?_ " Desmond retorted, his fists tight. "Who even keep notes from someone else?!"

"Preposterous, perhaps," she shrugged, "but I tend to refer it as 'What-Not-to-Do' research. The person in question had many, many subjects she got terribly wrong, as you well may know already, even though it was plagiarized." Kagome placed the folder down and sipped her coffee again. "Never failed to keep me on track of my studies ever since." With a veiled, conceited look at the red-faced Desmond, she smiled, "Thank you for returning it to me, Dr. Desmond."

A hot glare nearly drove her to the breaking point, and she heard him clearly when he mimicked her like a child, "Thank you for returning it to me, Dr. Desmond." He muttered, while ducking away from the room. The door slammed with a deafening, reverberating thud, closely followed by his yelling at some unlucky employee, lashing out at the poor soul.

While some part of her felt sorry for that person, she nearly snorted the hot coffee up the wrong way. " _Amazing!"_ Her shoulders shook, while she was losing the battle not to laugh. "Dubbliex, it _worked_!"

 _'So it did.'_ came an amused voice. _'It is beyond me how arrogant he was not to see the differences in your handwriting...'_

"Never underestimate his arrogance, Dubbliex." Kagome had to put down her drink, not wanting to risk her wheezing lungs. "I'm _amazed_ he didn't even check the comparisons between my current notes to _that_!" Seeing that she had limited contact with the outside world, and even less access to the World Wide Web, there were very little external resources she could have used to 'cheat' her way to the top. Therefore, her latest notes had to be the official proof of her intelligence.

Her solid determination, intelligence, and undying drive, with just a fine touch of her anger, were all she ever needed to arrive at the top of the mountain.

It was a pity that many of her peers had made the wrong assumption, Desmond being the prime example. Still, it was hilarious to see when they were proven wrong. He just so happened to be the most extreme one by far. Kagome chortled.

"Think he'll finally leave my lab alone?"

 _'Being humiliated as he was, for leaping to such conclusions? I would say yes.'_ Dubbliex's tone tapered off into a pure mirth. _'Perhaps he will sit in his corner and think about what he had done.'_

"Good. Let him." Kagome grinned. "If he comes back, then well, we'll know what to do."

 _'Indeed.'_

Maybe not all good things have to come to an end, after all!

* * *

He finally looked old enough to be a lanky teenager, when he first asked:

"Doctor, are you a girl or a boy?" Or something else?

' _Hm, I'm a girl, Superboy. Why the question?'_

Sex education was awkward discussing with someone who never truly saw his own body, but they prevailed. Somehow.

* * *

 _'Sun Tzu said, "Hold out baits to entice the enemy. Feign disorder, and to crush him." Can you explain what he meant, Superboy?'_

The answer was easy, so he quickly replied, "It is to trick your enemy, to make him believe you are losing."

' _Quite right,'_ she hummed, _'now what sort of scenario could you think of, using that strategy?'_

"Alone?" Superboy wondered.

 _'It is up to you.'_ the Doctor decided. _'It is easier with an ally, but there will be times you'll be on your own, where your wits will be your only tool.'_

He took his time, to use his, admittedly limited, imagination. "Suppose I'm fighting against a difficult foe, just outside the city..."

 _'Go on.'_ she encouraged. _'Sometimes the key to winning is your imagination, your own wits.'_

"This is difficult." His brain was running on empty, and Superboy felt like a simpleton for it. "I have knowledge of numerous strategies that have been used through history, but..."

The Doctor laughed, pleased with his honesty. _'You've no true experience. I understand, and it is good not to envision the outcomes immediately. But, what you want to know are your end goals. You may not always meet all of them, but sometimes half of them is good enough.'_ She paused, and there were shallow sounds of clinking. _'Let me help you a little. Your goals are to prevent deaths and to capture the said foe you are fighting for the very first time. Imagine the scenario where you must use your wits to win what seemed like a losing battle.'_

He imagined the best he could. "How smart would he be?" He imagined his enemy – or tried to, anyway.

' _No matter how smart the foe is, they will always have a weakness that you can exploit.'_ The Doctor reflected, ' _Often, you only need to pay attention.'_

Superboy groaned, feeling smaller for lacking answers, "This is difficult. How do I fight an enemy if I've never fought before?"

 _'Oh, trust me,'_ she sounded a little wistful, _'imagining and planning tactics are the easy part. It's the execution of it you'll need to worry about the most.'_ There were sounds of pages flipping. ' _Don't stress about the scenario imaging. I just want to capital that, in warfare, it is good to know yourself. Good to have faith in your own wits. Any less than that,'_ the Doctor sounded a little sad, _'could prove fatal for you and anyone involved.'_

He quieted. There was a lot he still needed to learn.

* * *

"What is it like to be a hero?" he asked one day, after his teachers filed in lessons after lessons of what he should expect in his role. Said role wasn't yet clear to him, but he was expected to know who was in Justice League, be familiar with their ways, and their public history. It made him wonder what it would be like to serve and protect the Earth.

He heard her humming, _'Well, there are various types of heroes, but they all share certain qualities in order to be able to perform their duties well.'_

"What are the qualities people want in a hero?" Superboy wondered aloud.

The Doctor considered his question in brooding silence. _'Well...bravery is a necessity, because you shouldn't let your fear overcome you. You'd have to be prepared to sacrifice for the sake of others. Compassion is kindness to others and to yourself. Determination is good, because you'd need to believe in yourself in order to win. Perseverance with a bit of cleverness are good when it's looking hopeless—sometimes it's the only way to prevail. Loyalty is being faithful to your beliefs and to your friends and loved ones. Wisdom is the understanding that not all will agree to your beliefs, your actions...'_ She then sighed, _'Just to name a few, of course.'_

"Aren't those qualities of Superman's?" Having shared his name and DNA with his predecessor, it would make sense that he would ask. Besides, the Doctor would undoubtedly impart more of her knowledge and judgment than his teachers could offer. Superboy knew he still had much to learn. "After all, I'm going to be his successor, so I should be like him."

 _'No!'_ The Doctor exclaimed, startling Superboy. _'He's a man who won't accept his faults! He's careless and cannot accept responsibility for his own actions. Superboy, a true hero is someone who not only helps others, but holds themselves accountable to their own actions. Do you understand? You cannot become like Superman! That's not what the world needs right now. What the world—we—need is someone capable of understanding our pain and sorrow. Someone who can empathize with us and kneel beside us in our worst times. We need you to be something better than Superman. We need you to be human!'_

She gasped. A long, stretched out silence followed.

"Doctor?" he whispered, his chest feeling heavy. _Hurt_. And it wasn't because of what the Doctor told him, it was how she said those words. Angry. Tired. _Hurt_. She was hurt, in pain. And Superboy didn't understand. He didn't like it.

Something shattered, thundering in his almost-daft ears. His teachers chattered in his mind, fretting. They saw what was going on, but could do nothing. And they would not tell him of the happenstance. "Doctor?!" He was becoming nervous, worry swirling in his veins like floating mines straining not to detonate.

There was a grave sigh, and he could hear very distinct hollow objects grinding against one another—these sounds were not pleasant. _'I-I'm sorry.'_ Her voice brought the calamity in his heart calm, though it still tightened at the pain he caught. _'I shouldn't yell at you.'_

"Doctor?" He wanted to furrow his brows, wanted to show how much he cared, but couldn't. His body was still at stalemate, away from his own control, and against a cold slab at his back. Superboy never felt such an urge to see his Doctor as he did now, the urge to comfort her. And he could not do even twitch. It was maddening."Are you alright?"

 _'I-I am fine._ ' She shuddered, wincing, with a hiss of discomfort. ' _It was not your fault.'_ The Doctor said, a hundred miles away within herself, ' _It was never your fault.'_

Those words, he realized, weren't directed at him, and briefly wondered exactly what she was even saying at all. "Doctor? I'm sorry. I'm not sure what I've said-"

The Doctor stopped him, _'It's not your fault. It's alright. The blame is my own. I really shouldn't have reacted like that...'_ Another sigh, this time she sounded drained, ' _I'm sorry to say, but I think we should cut this session short today, Superboy. You should get back to your lessons.'_

Disappointment hit him like a sledgehammer, but he decided it was for the best as she was right and ignored that small, familiar hurt in his chest. "Understood...We'll talk again soon, right?"

' _Certainly.'_ There was a feeble attempt at bringing normalcy back into her voice, but she didn't succeed. _'Farewell for now, dear Superboy.'_

He wanted to tell her his goodbyes too, but she was already gone, the connection cut.

Defeated, he waited patiently for his next lessons, shoving all of the questions he had in the furthest corner of his mind over the Doctor's strange behavior for another day. It seemed like an eternity when the teachers quietly returned with a long set of disturbing images—though not unfamiliar. The very first image had his chest wringing, and his eyes bored onto the focus point.

It was of a young woman, whose identity was clouded by her ash-weighted hair, screaming to the sky with a limp body on her lap. Behind her was blurred with sparks of flame and clouds of ashes, disguising the chaos happening around that tragic figure. With a closer look, he was able to discern the collapsed buildings and strange objects raining from the sky through the flame and smoke.

He continued on to the other images and, again, closely examined them when one of the teachers finally spoke.

' _Today, we will teach you about the most famous disaster of the recent century, the 12th of June 2004...'_

* * *

She stared at the broken shards at her feet, ashamed of her behavior she so openly displayed before Superboy. Kagome memorized the colors on those small pieces of what was once was her favorite coffee mug, ignoring the grief she still felt tormenting in her heart. She slumped against an empty canister—it was useless in the lab now, as it was once the place that contained the artificial womb. But, it served as a good reminder that it is very possible to manufacture an alien life-form purely by science. And to show how far Project Kr had come from months prior.

"Dr. Higurashi." She didn't acknowledge Dubbliex when he made his presence known. He perched his hand on her shoulder, and gave a careful, assuring squeeze, not once glancing at the mess upon the ground. "...Dr. Higurashi, you should sleep. It will do you good. I will have everything here taken care of."

At that, Kagome raised her head to nod, a weak nod but one nonetheless, and slumped again. "It's not his fault, you know." She peered up to see Superboy's face through the glass of his pod. "He didn't choose to exist. Didn't choose to be the better Superman...and here I am, conforming him into that role..."

Dubbliex grimly grinned, and Kagome yipped when he pulled her into a gentle embrace. "You have a good and just heart, Doctor, and there is no one better to care for and love him as he is than you." He nested his head upon her shoulder, minding his horns. "That is all we ask for."

"You think so?" she murmured, slacking in his grip. She was utterly drained from the guilt she had been carrying around on her back for years. Guilty that she ever thought about having a tool to annihilate Superman in the first place. She hated to say it, but she entertained that idea quite heavily early on in her grief—never mind the fact that she knew better and her good conscience protested against that very idea. Kagome never imagined that the tool would come in the form of a child, initially, where her guilt had first manifested.

"He would have existed either way, with or without your inference." He sighed, turning her stomach upside down and growing ice cold at that realization. Dubbliex removed his arms from Kagome's person and righted her position. "You're his best option, Doctor, his best chance at happiness." He slanted his dark eyes at her fear-enriched expression. "So, yes, we do think so."

She couldn't deny he was right. After all, Project Kr had been set in stone even before she arrived—she was simply chosen to produce the very best result from it. And she did. The dangling weights of her earrings reminded her of that. "I...see. I think I will...go ahead and sleep, Dubbliex." A crunch underneath a foot had her shooting him a guilty look. "Oh, sorry about the mess, Dubbliex."

"Meh." He waved a hand in dismissal, having already levitated the broken shards from the ground to the nearby trashcan. "Go. We will see you in the morning, Dr. Higurashi."

Kagome stiffened, but managed a small smile at him. She then quietly departed from the lab to her office. Undoubtedly, the little gnomes would've set up a cot for her already. No privacy, sure, but they were considerate little things.

When she was gone, Dubbliex pinched his broad forehead. "Quite a bit of baggage she's got, that one." He glanced at Superboy, looking tense in his near-eternal slumber in his pod. "Though, I would say you should feel blessed. 'Tis not every day one would have a kind and considerate creator...especially not the one whose soul..." He stopped, and a mischievous smile took form on his lips. "Hmm, I might have said a bit too much," Dubbliex chuckled.

The laugh ended in a resigned breath, his eyes sliding to the entrance where Kagome had disappeared into. "Oh, dear brother, you will know soon."

* * *

He was numb during the entire duration of the 6/12 lesson, but it didn't last.

His heart seemed to be lodged in his throat as he watched the scene unfold in front of him. _"—not the one who lost their home, lost their job, lost their friends, and LOST THEIR ENTIRE FAMILY!"_

 _No_...He knew that beautiful voice anywhere. _No_. Ice cold blanketed his skin, his guts twisted so tightly it might as well just rot underneath his skin. He remained stiff, his ears burning as one teacher continued the lesson, ' _On the date of January 21st, 2005, the court had ruled Superman clear of all wrongdoings, defaulting the Justice League with the responsibility of his person. As a result there had been numerous of protests—'_

"That was the Doctor, wasn't it?" Superboy mumbled, shuddering at the slow reign of cold reaching towards his heart.

The teachers didn't reply at the interruption, but their quietness already answered Superboy's question.

The weight of his predecessor's transgressions slammed hard in his mind, and his heart faltered for his Doctor. Following that was the terrible understanding of the reason behind the Doctor's harsh reaction fell like an anvil. The burden bowed his shoulders as a stuck sob wheezed from his lips.

Over 8 thousands lives were lost to his madness. Over 7 thousand were injured. And countless others lost their loved ones.

Superboy tasted bile at the idea of his Doctor being one of them.

Alive, but empty. Survived, but grieving. Found, but lost. His Doctor lost everything, all because Superman was weak. To imagine that the pathetic man was the guardian the Earth had chosen, it was unfathomable. To even think that the strongest man of the world was so, so pathetically weak enough to have his mind controlled...

Why was he weak was one question none were able to answer. The Justice League never did either.

 _Doctor_... The bitter grief washed over his body, and he wanted to drop to his knees and bow his head to scream. He wanted to just scream, _to beg for forgiveness._

' _It was never your fault.'_ Her tired voice came to his mind. It was a memory. He knew she was elsewhere, perhaps having a fitful sleep he could not comfort her from.

The guilt in his chest said otherwise, and it was followed closely by anger. It was a conflict storming in his mind he knew wasn't of his doing. But, being his clone, he must bear some of the weight of thousands of deaths that Superman had caused.

Right?

Morality was a strange, _human_ subject. He lifted his eyes to the floating images and shifted to the one he heard his Doctor's voice from. Within a blur, he identified her, her hair, a cloud of black, was hiding her face. Ignoring that small bit of disappointment of not seeing what his beloved Doctor looked like, he raised an imaginary hand to trace her distorted image.

Superboy imagined how their first meeting (in _person_! He thought to himself) would go. Beautiful, he hoped.

He then dropped his hand, and made a small vow.

He won't tell his Doctor that he knew.

* * *

He was just shy of being 14 weeks old when he grew curious of her origin.

"Doctor, you are Japanese, correct? Grew up in Japan?"

' _Yes, I'm pure_ _-blooded_ _Japanese, born and raised there on these islands. Why did you ask?'_

"What is the culture there like?"

It was surprisingly nostalgic talking about her old home.

* * *

It was the subject she herself breached when she stared at the g-gnomes a little too long.

' _Superboy, do you know what Yōkai are?'_

"That translates to phantoms in Japanese." He decided, "But, I only know the basic myths." He was taught mainly the history of Japan—well, nearly the entire history of everything on Earth, that is. His knowledge of mythologies, though, varies.

' _You're in luck, then! Japanese mythologies are my forte.'_

It was the one session Superboy thoroughly enjoyed. It was rare that the Doctor talked so much that he became her listener instead.

* * *

He was already 16 weeks old, and he never felt so impatient to leave his pod.

 _'How are you today, Superboy?'_

"Doctor?"

 _'Yes?'_

He was quiet for a little while, fearing her response. But, oh, how the hurt gnawed at his heart! The desire for his freedom from his little prison.

 _'Superboy?_ ' she prodded.

"I want out." He couldn't take it, couldn't take not knowing what his sweet, gentle Doctor looked like. He couldn't take only knowing her soft voice. So, he begged, softer this time, "Please...let me out."

' _...Superboy.'_ Her voice was tinged with sadness.

"I want to see you." Again, he begged to his Doctor.

There were soft sounds of rushing, and he nearly missed something thudding. _'Please, be patient! Just...a few more days.'_ She sighed, sounding so very tired.

Not soon enough! He found himself demanding, "Please! I want to see you!"

' _I...I...just,'_ she resigned with a deep, heavy exhale, _'Soon. Just a few more days, Superboy. Just a few more days.'_ He didn't miss her sniffling. _'I'll get you out soon. That's a promise.'_

There was truth in her words, and he accepted her promise. "...Okay, I will see you soon."

The session was cut short, and Kagome found herself curling into a tight ball against the pod. She was trying so hard not to cry.

But she did, her heart becoming ever more vulnerable. More human. And she forgot how much it hurt to be a human again.

She'd also forgotten how freeing it was, too.

* * *

"Love is not a feeling of happiness. Love is a willingness to sacrifice."  
—Michael Novak

* * *

 **Beta'd by babydoll92!**  
 **Thank you, darling!**

* * *

*This is supposed to translated, but likely aren't accurate.

-Ego discere Latin!=I'm learning Latin!  
-Και Μαθαίνω Ελληνικά !=And I'm learning Greek!  
-あなたは日本語を勉強していますか？=Are you studying Japanese?

High chance Japanese one is wrong. I couldn't find decent translation that says 'Are you studying Japanese, as well?' I pulled all of these off Google translate, but I tried to keep them short and sweet. This is English-written story after all.

A/N: So many lines...I wasn't too sure about this chapter, particularly because I'm lacking feedback from my usual betas so I'm on my own on this one. Unfortunately it meant this chapter isn't edited either. It's difficult to transited the multiple time skips smoothly though. Hopefully it is at least somewhat successful?

All and any anon guests, you are free to contact me at my tumblr (I've recently changed URL to **masquerabe** ). I will not drop any long reply here anymore, unless I think it's necessary. Previous one was pretty cluttered, haha. I think I will edit it and take it to my tumblr or something.

As always, please leave a feedback if you can! All good authors strives off of them. :)

EDIT: added better indicators of Kagome/Superboy's, er, mind talk from an anon request. Italicized words didn't seem to be clear enough so hopefully this is better? I'll go back to previous chapters to make clear of it on a later date. :)


	5. 4: Cage

4: Cage

* * *

 _'It begins, Dr. Higurashi. Are you ready?_ ' the voice echoed in her head, and Kagome inhaled deeply before slowly releasing it. The emptiness in the lab was quite hallowing, and she contemplated Superboy's face. For his freedom, she would forsake her own. Whether she lost it to Cadmus Inc., rotting in her own cage, or to forever hide from the face of society, did not matter, for Cadmus will not let either of them go easily.

If it was meant to free him… Her Superboy…

He deserved to be free. Free from his glass cage. Never mind his want to finally see her, to _meet_ her. She didn't think she deserved to be gazed upon by her own perfect creation nor did she to admire the beauty of her Superboy. He deserved better. Her heart be damned, she had learned from her mistakes. She would never again create a life for her own selfish purposes.

Closing her eyes, she again inhaled and breathed out slowly, drawing out a one single word to prolong what remaining little time she had with Superboy, "Yes." She gripped the tablet to her chest, the thin border pressing hard into her palms. " _Yes_."

' _Very well,_ ' Dubbliex told her. ' _I will lead them your way._ '

Steeling herself for the inevitable, she breathed out, and pivoted on a foot to stare at the vast steel doors. "I'll be right here." Kagome refused to look back. She needed to be strong, for him. Even when the weight of pain was trying to bow her back, she held herself high, her face a stone mask. To pretend that she was performing her tasks, to disguise her suffering.

Suffering in silence. That is, and always would be, her fate – and never for her own sake.

* * *

Something was wrong. Kaldur'ahm could sense it. No. Everything was wrong; there was no doubt when they arrived to the flesh-carpeted floor where the entire space screamed of a cheesy, horror show setting in the red bowel of the beast. But, the wrongness he sensed was out of the norm... There were sparks in the air, sparks he recognized but did not understand.

 _Magic_.

No, that wasn't the right word for it. It didn't quite fit, but it was close. And it enriched within the strange flesh, so deeply rooted it was permanent.

And there was no ill-intention behind it, not that he can feel. It didn't belong in a science facility. It was too wrong to put together, somehow, like oil and water. Not this particular kind of magic, at least, blanketing over his skin, warming his already frigid nerves. It was not something he was used to, at all. Nor how it was so calming, so gentle.

It was unnerving, almost as much as sub-level 52 was.

But he didn't say a word when Robin stepped outside of the elevator, persisting on finding the purpose behind Project Kr. So, he followed, never dropping his guard and biting his tongue from insisting on returning to the surface. To do the right thing.

To bid the big adults above to do their jobs instead of some… stupid rookies, who knew nothing of the greatest dangers. But the mad need to prove himself, and the anger he felt at his King's lack of trust in his own protégé, demanded otherwise. His rebellion should have left him ashamed.

But there was not a single lick of remorse within the very fibers of his being. Elated at the chance to prove why he was chosen to be his King's protégé, he didn't stop.

He knelt with his two closest friends and allies before some strange semblance of a fence, and glanced at the fork leading to the separate hallways, rather two separate tunnels of squishy red things. "Which way?" he asked, with that slight resignation, sealing his mouth shut of the magic he sensed. It wasn't important now.

Later. He would tell them later.

Robin peered up to him, gesturing to both paths with a sharp, double-sided bat-a-rang he always seemed to have in one hand. "Yeah, the bizarre-looking hallway 1 or the bizarre-looking hallway 2?" He was a touch disturbed by the appearance, sharing the feelings of both Aqualad and Kid Flash but did not show it.

"Maybe we oughta vote," Kid Flash muttered, seeing the uncertainty in the Boy Wonder's masked face. Aqualad tilted his head in agreement.

"Halt!" a penetrating voice interrupted, and their eyes took in a tall, strange looking humanoid-alien stepping into their sights. _It was him!_ Aqualad thought, _it was him that I saw!_ They were glaring at them, raising an outspread hand. The long horns, and the small-set eyes, glowed brightly. The small cylinder objects, previously littering the ground to be neglected, floated.

They lunged at them.

The rookies ducked, objects whizzing overhead, and exploding on the wall behind them. The searing heat gusted at their backs.

Barrack busters.

Robin flung his weapon, but it stopped just a hair's-breadth short of reaching their opponent's face. The humanoid creature returned the flying blade promptly into the ground Robin jolted away from.

Not daring to fight against things that could blow them into little pieces, they didn't think twice about fleeing, throwing themselves into the closest tunnel. A deafening roar boomed from behind them, not missing the burning rush of heat dancing on their skin and clothes. Aqualad, for that one brief second, thought twice about his decision to follow his friends.

Idling behind them, Dubbliex stopped a smile from blooming at the sight of the youngsters following the script he personally set up to a Tee. The elevator dinged open, and the Guardian stormed toward him with the larger, clawed genomorphs—the G-Elves—and he stared at their timely appearance. Without a pause, he declared, "They are heading for Project Kr!"

At that, they swiveled into the hallway the youngsters vanished into, hell-bent on preventing further calamities.

Without uninvited eyes on his person, Dubbliex allowed himself a satisfied huff. _'They are here,'_ he announced to the sullen doctor, lingering and pacing in her lab. She wouldn't be sullen for long, Dubbliex decided. Despite the impression she had of the plan they agreed upon, he did not _completely_ share everything with her.

* * *

Kid Flash saw the two infamous words upon the locked entrance long before his other teammates did, and slid to a stop. The force had his rear planting itself onto the soft ground. "Crap!" No doubt about it—this was fishy as all hell, pun not intended to offend his Atlantean buddy, and he shouted back to Robin and Aqualad, "Uh, guys, how are we gonna get in?" He couldn't remove his gaze from the green identifying sign, with the font even brighter.

 _Project Kr._ Robin was right. It was the real deal. But, what was it, he didn't know, and he had a feeling it wasn't something good.

Robin grimaced, stopping before the great doors, while he ignored how hard his heart thudded in his ribcage. He switched on his little holographic computer from his wrist, and battled with the online security. "I don't think I can hack us in, in time." As soon as he publicized his worries, there were thunderous snarls and barking closing in.

Aqualad gnashed his teeth, grabbing his water bearers from his back, spotting flashes of gray in the shadows. "Then let us buy time." Kid Flash zipped next to him, his agreement clear, as they stood to defend Robin. They bent their solid frames, their muscles tight and readying to fight.

 _Ding!_

They stiffened at the random sound, and glanced back to the silent Robin. "I didn't get us in," he whispered, surprise rooted on his face. In spite of his shock, he was swift to turn off his computer, and flew through the widening gap. He wasn't going to waste this fortunate opportunity.

"What the—?"

He ignored the surprised cry, as an elbow brushed by the woman's lilac-colored blouse. "Close it! Close it, now!" Robin demanded, his tone urgent.

"Ugh?" The woman pressed flat against the wall. "Who—?"

Aqualad and Kid Flash dove in, and the former's arms glowed when the Guardian and the strange creatures finally appeared within their sights. "Madam, please! For everyone's safety!"

Finally realizing the screeching danger, the woman's painted lips thinned and her fingers flew to the tablet she was holding. _Tap, tap_ _!_ The gate slammed closed, just an inch short before one of those stalking creatures could claw Aqualad's face off. A body slam echoed against the thick metal, and muffled screeches followed.

"What in heaven's name—?" She dropped to the floor, her face drawing into a dark scowl. "Intruders?!" An imp chattered from her shoulder, hackling, but did little against the trio. Instead, it opted to hide behind the lady's neck.

Robin, having took to a nearby security computer, nodded, not minding the eerie blue glow dancing on his skin. "I disabled the door. We're safe."

She scrunched together her expression, pinning her thin brows close with worry. "Ugh..." Filled with uncertainty, the white-coated woman didn't say anymore. Strangely, she didn't seem to display any fear. Aqualad was left unsettled.

But, again, he didn't say anything.

Their surroundings revealed little about their way out. Aqualad bowed his head. "I'm sorry, miss, but, is there any other exit?" Apologizing seemed to be the best way to ease her wariness.

The woman glowered, though there was no force behind it. "No." She kept her voice even.

Aqualad frowned. "No other way?"

"None." she answered plainly, ignoring the offered hand. "If you wanted another way out, you shouldn't have come in here." She shifted to her feet, wordlessly dusting off her skirt. Minding the little imp at the nape of her neck, the woman still glowered.

A heavy sigh threatened to spill from his lips, Aqualad looked at the shaded room again. "So, we're trapped."

"Yes." The answer was curt.

"Uhhh, guys?" Kid Flash, always too curious for his own good and, for once, did not flirt with the woman, not blind to the sense of urgency, called out, "I think...I know what Project Kr is." His voice was chipped, heavy with a strange mix of awe and fear. He couldn't remove his gaze from whatever he saw in the darkness.

Aqualad and Robin glanced at each other, and the former gestured for him to approach the speedster. He stayed cautiously close to the woman, wary of whatever plot she may be cooking up. None wanted her to attack, let alone find a way to get rid of them for good. And honestly, as small as she was, her glare gave away that she wasn't harmless.

Kid Flash tapped into the giant dashboard when he felt the heat of Robin's nearing presence at his side. The lights flickered on.

There he was, standing under the light, like he was an object to be openly admired under the sun—just like a statue. His bright white suit adorned a very familiar symbol impossible to mistake nor to deny. It was the very symbol that reigned upon Superman's barrel chest. The great, swirled 'S' fitted inside the diamond outline. The shield of Krypton.

The color was stark upon the eye-blinding white, the red almost blending in from how they glowed. They almost wished it did, to save some semblance of pretense that that wasn't what they were seeing.

And the boy… looked almost exactly like Superman, himself; a miniature, younger version of him, even.

With bated breath, absolutely no one could disagree.

Kid Flash absently walked forward to the glass pod, and saw his reflection over the atomic symbol within a square. Kr. His mouth gaped open, unable to rip his eyes away from what he was seeing. "Big 'K', little 'r'... The atomic symbol for Krypton." He furrowed his brows when an idea struck him, and turned to his friends. "Clone?"

Aqualad, with his guard still up because of the woman behind him, paced to the dashboard and dropped one command to Robin. "Robin, hack."

"Right." Robin already pulled a long line of connection cable wire from his wrist-computer, and stuck it into an available slot he found on the dashboard. With ease, he broke though the security, watching as multiple cartoon versions of his own face wore a victorious grin on the computer's screen.

Aqualad looked back to the woman, who was staring at them back with a stony expression. "Madam, what is this?" He doubted she would spill everything to them—it was the reason why he told Robin to hack into Project Kr's information database. But it couldn't hurt to ask, to hear from someone's mouth rather than pulling texts from a fancy computer.

She quirked a brow. "What does it look like? Your yellow friend is quite correct in his assumption." Finally, she moved, her short heels clicking quietly against the metal floor. "I must ask that you three step away from the pod. It is quite dangerous to be so close to him..." Her jaw then set into a solid line. "Especially if you lot are planning on doing what I think you're doing."

"With all due respect, madam..." Aqualad trailed off when Robin huffed for attention.

Robin typed into his holographic computer, muttering out loud what he was reading, "Weapon designation: Superboy, a clone force-grown in..." Robin's masked eyes widened. "16 weeks?"

Kid Flash blinked, staggering at the length of time it took to create a clone. " _Dang_."

Aqualad vocalized his agreement, stealing a look at the quiet woman. She was checking her nails.

"From DNA acquired from Superman," Robin added. Another click of the woman's shoes was heard.

"Stolen from Superman, you mean," Aqualad's comment prompted a chiding snort, but she said nothing further.

Kid Flash shook his head. "No way the big guy knows about this." He clutched onto the back of the dashboard, as Robin continued reading from it. Kid Flash glanced back at Project Kr... No. _Superboy's_ pod, and felt a frown pulling at his lips.

"Solar suit allows him to absorb yellow sun radiation 24/7," Robin continued, skimming through line after line of texts. There was so much information his brain ached from reading it all in such a short span of time. Cloning was understandably complex, but interpreting it in plain English hurt.

Aqualad pointed to the creatures above Superboy's head in the image from the monitor. "And these creatures?"

"Genomorph gn-" he was interrupted.

"They are g-gnomes, designed to be all forms of communication, and to override your mind should the need arise. Yes, they're telepathic." The woman rolled over a wrist, exasperated, and impatient. "Can we please get on with this? I have works to do, and you three are delaying me terribly." She then looked back at the door. "And, knowing Dr. Dickhead, he's already summoned the g-trolls to make quick work of this." She flicked a thumb to the doors.

Robin bit back a scowl. _Doctor Dickhead?_ "Just who are you?" He glanced back to his wrist computer and scanned further information. He alternated his attention between his computer and her.

She shrugged. "No one of consequence." She crossed her arms, and sent them a firm expression. "I seriously do not recommend doing what I think you are planning."

Kid Flash definitely appreciated her beauty, but he knew his priories. Evil ladies aren't all that attractive enough to make him go stupid, and get hundreds of innocent people killed. "Dr. Dickhead?"

"And what do you believe we are intending on doing, madam?" Aqualad eyed her.

"Dr. Dickhead would be the boss of this entire facility, and he's got quite a temper," she murmured, actually looking at them with pity. "And you tell me." Again, she didn't elaborate further. The little gnome chattered, but maintained its position behind her neck.

"Ugh, she won't be of any help," Robin muttered, glaring back. "Continuing on..." He then sighed at his computer at what he saw, "force feeding him an education... This project is headed by a Dr. Kagome Higurashi?" He stole a glance at the woman, and gave her a hard examination.

She kept her silence, watching. Wary.

Kid Flash groaned, rubbing his head, feeling the course hair rubbing underneath his thick gloves. "We can guess what else. They're making a slave out of him." He peeked back over his shoulder, gazing upon Superboy's stiff frame. "Superman's son." Cadmus was literally making a weapon out of Superman's clone. A literal super soldier to be used.

There was a sharp hiss, attracting the boys' attention, but the woman maintained her neutral expression, betraying nothing.

Aqualad straightened. There was no way they could ignore this situation. " _Now_ we contact the League." He pressed the gold buckle at his waist, and frowned when it didn't respond. Robin and Kid Flash shook their heads.

"What makes you think you can call anyone? All of us are several miles deep underground," the woman rebuked, sighing at their obliviousness. Idiots! So far, she wasn't impressed by what she saw. Certainly, they were cute and looked promising as heroes, but their intelligence, or perhaps experience, left something to be desired.

"She's right," Kid Flash ignored the woman's criticism. "We're in too deep. Literally."

At that, she rolled her eyes, but opted to save her scathing words. Absently, she thought she heard something behind the door. It sounded like Desmond's screaming. _But of courseeee..._ The woman wanted to laugh. _The board of directors is going to tear into him for letting this happen._ Oh, how she wanted to be a fly on the wall to see that! But, she shifted on her feet, there were other things of greater importance.

"This is wrong," the speedster echoed his team's thought, feeling helpless.

Robin agreed, "We can't leave him like this."

After a considerable pause, Aqualad nodded to his red-clad counterpart. "Set him free." He set his lips into a straight line, serious, catching Robin's doubts. "Do it."

"Right, right." Robin pushed his negative feelings aside, and skid through the holographic screen of his computer, proceeding to set Superboy free from his prison. A few more taps and...

 _They're dead._ She shook her head, feeling the pricks of her little gnome's claws in her neck. "Well, don't say I didn't warn you boys." She received a glare for that. "Hmph." The woman inched closer to the wall, bracing for whatever may come. Lack of experience left these rookies too hopeful, and she winced at the familiarity of it all.

 _'Doctor, Desmond had just commanded Superboy to attack on sight of the intruders,_ ' her gnome informed, hackling again.

Kagome deadpanned, _'Surely he wouldn't attack me?'_ She didn't think Superboy even knew what she looked like yet, but a small trickling of fear gnawed. She wouldn't put it past Desmond to get her out of his way. Going that low was something she should have expected him to pull.

 _'We,'_ as in, the gnomes themselves and certainly not Desmond, _'told him you're not involved.'_ The gnome then reminded, _'He wants to see you.'_ There was an implication underneath, that, yes, Desmond hoped Superboy would attack her as well—though, wisely, he did not publicize it before Dubbliex and the Guardian. The latter was especially more willing to report him.

Kagome grimaced. _'I can't afford to...'_ she sighed, her words trailing off into dust when she heard hisses of air being released when the pod rose and drifted apart, the glass suspended high in the air, with the gust settling. For that one, brief moment, she felt the cold air brushing passed her, and the tail of her jacket fell back to her thighs before the temperature returned to normal.

She couldn't rip her gaze away, watching as Superboy's once-neutral expression transformed into something terrible, something resembling a territorial beast. She admired how the light contorted every crinkle of his skin as his lips drew back to display his perfectly white teeth. She admired him for just a moment before he launched out of his pod. Fear pounded her heart, clawing it, and she had to step back when it looked like he was lunging after her.

But, no, he was after Aqualad—the tall, black Atlantean she identified as the protégé of Aquaman, the king of all oceans, who unfortunately stood too close to her. A bellowing cry from him had her flinching, and she hugged close to the wall. At the brush of Aqualad's cold skin at her sleeves, she narrowly missed being squashed underneath the boys. The air above her hands crackled pink and white, and Kagome's eyes grew wide, but she tampered down the urgency in her soul to defend. She'd forgotten that she still had her magic, rearing up to protect herself.

 _No! Not now!_ The shimmer faded just as Aqualad gave her a quick, confused glance, before he flung Superboy off of him, deeply drawing in air as he did so. The black mark the young clone left behind on Aqualad's neck was obvious against his skin, and his sensitive gills were flaring wide with his wincing.

Kagome decided the red-pink openings in his neck were too disturbing to watch, and tore her attention towards Superboy, ignoring Robin rushing by to cradle his groaning friend.

Superboy flipped onto his feet. He growled as Kid Flash grabbed his large arm and struggled to twist it behind his back, in a poor attempt of keeping him away from the dazed Aqualad. "Supey! We... are on your," a strained grunt, "side!" It was like trying to move a boulder. The said boulder grunted noncommittally, before jerking his arm back from the redhead's grip and reared it backward. The punch thudded against Kid Flash's chest, his lungs gasped out every bit of air from the sudden, painful impact. It was so much that he flew backwards, high into the air. His head thudded against something hard. The last thing he saw were pieces of glass spinning in front of his eyes, how loud his heart beat against his cracked ribs, before everything dimmed black.

His body dropped and rolled on a fleshy part of the floor, limp.

"KF!" Robin yelped, dropping his grip on Aqualad, and throwing himself into a run. "We don't want to do this!" Thudding his feet to hop and roll over Superboy's lunge, he grabbed an object from his utility belt, and dumped it on the clone's face.

Strangely colored smoke exploded, and Superboy's eyes watered, his throat burning. But, he didn't panic. Slamming his mouth shut and holding his breath, he jumped out of the smoke in one burst. His eyes fell upon the gob-smacked Robin.

Before Aqualad could blink, Robin was knocked off of his feet. Sailing through the air, he slammed into the soft walls, his head bouncing with an unpleasant sound, and collapsing to the ground in a heap of limbs.

Enraged at his friends' defeat, though he didn't ignore Superboy's apparent skills, Aqualad grabbed his water-bearers from his back. He weighed on his feet carefully, and flexed his shoulders with readiness. He gnashed his teeth, his brain storming up idea after idea, and discarding them all. Aqualad wasn't willing to risk the woman's safety either; uncertain of whether or not Superboy even had any understanding of his situation.

Damn, they should've heeded her warnings!

Superboy saw red, his teeth bared at the sight of Aqualad being so close to the woman. His throat vibrated with the loudest human growl Aqualad had ever heard, provoking him to yank her waist into his embrace. "Madam!" There was an apologetic tinge in his tone, though he never once removed his eyes from the brute, like a paranoid hawk.

She yelped from the sudden surprise, dropping her tablet to the ground, and watched it veer away from her sight. Superboy roared. He lurched forward, his feet disappearing in a blur, his hands outspread for the woman to grab her. Aqualad anticipated this move, and barely jumped out of the way in time, swinging the baffled woman with him.

Superboy thudded against the doors, unable to stop himself in time, and pivoted with a snarl. Behind him were small visible scars that marked the metal, having been peeled away and dented from his angry grip. Aqualad powered his bearers, and electricity crackled through his veins, lighting up the tattoos on his arms. Kagome blinked when water bloomed from his strange, black tools. "Stand back, miss!" Aqualad barked, shoving her behind him.

She grimaced, pressing herself against the wall. Slipping a hand into her pocket, she curled her fingers around the thin object that rested there, witnessing the bright energy swirling and buzzing around the water Aqualad was wielding. Information that she had read about the heroes and their sidekicks came to mind, and Kagome released her grip on it as she scrapped the impulsive idea. Her shock pen wouldn't work very well as a distraction, seeing as the boy before her was basically the human personification of an electric eel.

Mentally, she cursed her inability to do anything, as well as how long it was taking to finish business with these rather unfortunate intruders.

Tired of waiting, Superboy rushed forward with a roar at the exact moment the Atlantean whipped out a long stream of water. Ducking, Superboy managed to slide under the torrent, but, unfortunately, it was a feeble effort, seeing as it twisted around and shot off towards the clone's head.

Only a startled yelp escaped Superboy as he quickly found himself chocking on water as it rushed in through his nose and mouth. His sight was blurred when his head was completely encased within a sphere of water. Not a moment later, he released a muffled scream as electricity crackled around his head.

Everything hurt! He could feel his muscles constricting, his lungs burning for much needed oxygen. His weight came to rest on the back of his legs, knees thudding on the floor, as he found himself losing the fight to stay awake. Blackness started to encroach on the edges of his vision. Through the blur of water, he couldn't remove his gaze from his Doctor.

Aqualad was returning the favor Superboy gave him prior. "Sleep. It will all be well soon."

Kagome stared, watching as Superboy drowned, her heart pounding at the idea of him actually dying. "Superboy!" she gasped out, prompting a flinch from Aqualad. But he refused to lose his concentration, his mind channeling the energy to sap every last breath from Superboy. At his visual plead for help, she didn't think twice. Her lithe feet took off underneath her, and the pen was buzzing in her hand.

Aqualad yelped, the back of his neck burning hotly from the unexpected contact. He lost his concentration, his water magic drifting into falling droplets, and splashed onto the ground. "Miss?" Aqualad barked out, giving a wide-eyed glare at the woman at his back, and looked up just in time to catch Superboy flying towards him.

His head bounced against something hard, and he saw stars. The last thing he saw was Kagome shooting him an apologetic glance, and heard her sighing, "I did warn you, boys." He succumbed to darkness at the final punch to his face from Superboy.

Superboy straightened, satisfied that the intruders had been thoroughly knocked out, and glanced at his Doctor, his body having fully recovered from the latest assault. There was no doubt about it. It was her, his gentle Doctor. His teachers had said so. "Doctor?" He gave a small smile, hopeful. He ignored how his hair was dripping water or how uncomfortable his wet suit was rubbing against his skin.

Dark blue eyes mesmerized him...

Her lips thinned, ignoring the tiny twinge of pain in her heart at his sweet expression, and tipped her head at the entrance behind them. "Open the doors." She stepped aside, picking up her fallen tablet as she did so.

Recoiling just a touch from her unexpectedly cold response, he nodded, his smile gone. "Yes, Doctor." Stopping before the entrance, he flexed his shoulders and threaded his fingers between the two doors. He pushed them apart with a soft grunt, putting forth little effort. He disregarded the moaning, grinding sounds they made, and ignored the audience before him. "Doctor." Superboy murmured, glancing to his side when she brushed by him.

He absently noted just how short she was, the very top of her black crowned head barely reached above his collarbone. She was tiny, but with a strength impossible to miss. Her small build wouldn't even bend underneath the entire weight of their world—that was the strength he came to be familiar with. Behind her, he watched her wavy hair, pinned high into a careless bun, bounced with her confident steps.

... She was beautiful.

The sneering man, on the other hand... He stopped the glare he felt was coming to his eyes, remembering one of his Doctor's lessons. _Better to be smiling than to look angry—it will anger your enemies even more._ She'd told him, chuckling.

He didn't smile, though. The Doctor told him it was simply better not display your feelings at some times, as enemies could use it against him. That lesson was just an example. Plus, he didn't like that man. He was the reason why his Doctor skipped out on that one session, her mood dark, and he will never forgive him for that transgression, and more. His Doctor didn't like him, and that was reason enough for him.

Superboy pressed closer at the Doctor's back, broadening his shoulders.

Desmond was disappointed at the sight of Dr. Higurashi, and showed it as clear as the day. "Unscathed, I see, Dr. Higurashi."

She gave an unimpressed glance at Desmond's person. "That's a terrible breach in security, Dr. Desmond. Mind telling me how these intruders even got in here in the first place?" Kagome hugged the tablet to her chest, waiting for a reply. It was a nice change to sweat him instead.

He flushed red. "It's the Guardian's responsibility!" Desmond barked.

"I did ask you on what action to take!" the Guardian retorted, having been ill of his silence against his insults. "You did not believe there was a security breach."

 _'Lovely bunch, are they not?'_ Dubbliex remarked to Kagome as they both sighed at the two men of questionable backgrounds' squabbling.

Kagome rubbed her eyes, minding her lenses, and the little guy still clinging to her neck. ' _Idiots_.' She was content to let them to duke it out. Maybe the Guardian would do everyone a favor and knock Desmond's brain out from his skull. _Not a chance I'm that lucky._ She'd consider it the greatest blessing from the heaven above if the Guardian had, though.

"Regardless!" Desmond gritted his teeth in order not to command the gnomes to teach the Guardian how to permanently shut up in his presence. "How well did the Weapon perform against the sidekicks?" He leered at Superboy's solidly sculpted frame, and took a step closer. Desmond was never allowed a chance to see the Weapon up close, as Higurashi had banned him from ever approaching the pod initially. He never understood her reasoning, but the threat to report him to the board of directors had him backing off.

Superboy glowered at his nearing presence. His fists tightened and his teeth clenched together. It was only the gnome on her back who kept him at bay. It kept him from carrying out his rightful duty from dismantling this terrible waste of walking flesh.

"I'd advise against that, Dr. Desmond," Kagome warned, "because of your poorly worded orders, Superboy considered you all a threat. He's likely still high from adrenaline." Superboy huffed quietly, and rolled his shoulders, intimidating Desmond.

Desmond sneered at her again, "He seemed perfectly in control of himself."

"And you didn't watch him taking care of the business inside of the lab," she reminded, and shifted her body as to prevent Desmond from drawing closer to Superboy. "And I still call the shots even when the Weapon," ugh, she hated calling Superboy that, much less as to portray him as some kind of wild, stupid beast, but Desmond needed a refresher course with her role in the project, again, "is outside of his pod. You have no say in my decisions."

"I'm still the head of this facility!" he barked, missing how Superboy was rearing at his heightened voice, and stepped closer to his Doctor.

Kagome peered up to him, unfazed, "And, as the head of this facility, it is your responsibility to keep said facility secured, and to act accordingly to prevent incidents like this." With a glance at the Guardian's person, she added, "And it is not the Guardian's responsibility to make decisions for you."

Desmond growled, "He's the head of security! That's not—"

"And you're his boss, giving him his orders," she chipped in easily. "Are you going to keep putting blame on everyone but yourself, Dr. Desmond?"

The Guardian was all too willing to allow Dr. Higurashi to rip a peg out of Dr. Desmond's ass, as she was quite good at shaming the shit out of him, but, at Dubbliex's imploring glance, he cut in, "Doc, I hate to interrupt the lovers' spat, but what are we going to do about the kids?" He indicated the sidekicks they now had in their possession.

"Lovers' spat?" Desmond snarled, but wisely kept his cool—too many witnesses and Dubbliex was even looking annoyed for once. "Ugh, put them in the containment pods on some upper sublevel or something. I'll have a talk with the board of directors on what to do with them." He then stole a look at Superboy with a raised brow. "As a matter of fact, you," the clone blinked blandly, "why don't you clean up after yourself? Might as well do something while you're out." He ignored Kagome's sighing.

Superboy's face scrunched up, unimpressed. He was unmoving and went quiet for a brief moment, reconsidering the male doctor's words, before he expressed his misgivings, "I don't take orders from you." Never this man, _never_. Not for what he had done to his Doctor.

"I, what?!"

Kagome fixed her glasses, ignoring her gnome's chortling in her mind. "How many times do I have to repeat myself? I'm the head of this project. Not you. And Superboy knows this." Finally taking pity on the astounded man, she redirected her attention to her latest ward, "Dr. Desmond does have a point. Why don't you go ahead and assist the Guardian with the intruders? Take this opportunity to experience life outside of your pod." She kept her voice even.

"Yes, Doctor." Superboy nodded as if he hadn't just insulted Desmond, and waited for the Guardian to lead. He still stood close to her, wary of the red-faced Desmond. This was the man who tormented his Doctor even before he, himself, was created.

For that, he gained the biggest black mark in his book, and he was itching to get rid of him once and for all, for his Doctor.

Seeing the impending blow out, the Guardian agreed, "Alright. Let's put up the kids until we can figure something out with them." With a careful pace, he walked away from the doctors participating in their own glaring contest. "Come on, Superboy, we don't want them waking up," he murmured.

Reluctantly, Superboy gave one more nod, and turned to shadow the Guardian, leaving the doctors and Dubbliex. Amanda had just arrived at that moment, gaping at the sight of Superboy outside of his pod. She said nothing, watching as he and the Guardian disappeared into the lab.

"Enughhhh!" Desmond roared, "Spence! Make the call to the board of directors, _now_!"

Amanda squeaked, "Dr. Desmond!"

"Didn't you hear me, woman?" Desmond grew impatient with her confused dawdling. "I said, _now_!"

At that, poor Amanda yelped, in near tears, "Understood!" and took off, her dark skin paling from Desmond's terrifying expression.

"Is that really necessary?" Kagome disapproved, "If you hadn't been trying to make her deaf, she'd be gone quicker."

"And _you_ ," he spun to Kagome, "for once in your life, shut the _hell_ up and come with me!" he snapped, now stomping off into the same direction Amanda had disappeared into. "The board of directors likes you better anyway!"

Kagome gripped her biceps hard enough to leave bruises to bite back the urge of frying the ever-loving shit from his balls until there was nothing left but a pair of raisins, "And _I_ ," she returned, coolly, "could do without your attitude, Dr. Desmond." She kept her distance from the growling Dr. Dickhead. Dubbliex kept close behind, to preserve her safety should Desmond finally decide to take physical actions against her.

' _Careful, Dr. Higurashi, it is best not to bait him_ _._ ' Dubbliex warned.

Kagome shot back, _'I wasn't even trying.'_ She slumped while eying Desmond's snarling, nonsensical rant, _'I think he's losing it.'_

' _Not yet, but soon.'_ Dubbliex frowned. _'Let us hope that all still goes according to plan, Dr. Higurashi.'_

The elevator dinged. "Enough lollygagging," Desmond barked, sneering at how slow they were to arrive. He stepped inside and tapped his foot.

 _Hold on to your thong, you gaping asshole,_ Kagome thought, her teeth nearly spearing her tongue to keep herself from publicizing those very words. Dubbliex was right. It was ill-advised to provoke the madman any further. "Yes, yes." she said instead, picking up her pace.

* * *

The Guardian caught Superboy staring at the spot where Dr. Higurashi once stood, with the barest sign of his worry, and sighed. He swung the smallest boy of the three trespassers over his shoulder, and kept a firm hold on the tiny body. "Dr. Higurashi is a tough little lady," he assured, prompting Superboy's attention, "She is the only one in this entire facility who can stand up to him. Even the other genomorphs didn't want to mess with her." He grinned. "She'll be fine. Now," his feet carried him into the hallway, "come on. We better put them up. I think one of yours is stirring."

Superboy blinked, heard the heartbeat quickening, and huffed at his distraction. He shifted the weight of the one in yellow and pressed his grip tighter, following the Guardian again. He opted not to say a word, his lips hardened into a flat line.

"You're lucky. 'tis not everyday you'd get a good doc like that." The Guardian smiled, pressing into the panel on the wall for the elevator. "Cold-hearted, sure," at that, Superboy casted a doubtful look back as he followed him inside, "but she was heck of a lot easier to deal with, unlike Doc Desmond. She doesn't yell at anyone—" he paused briefly, "doesn't really talk to anyone either, now that I thought about it. Hm." The Guardian shrugged, as the doors closed with a ding.

His Doctor? Cold-hearted? Hardly spoke? There was no way that was his Doctor. Superboy felt the muscles in his face drop, reflecting on how sweet she was to him, how she was always eager to talk with him. Learning that his Doctor was described differently from his experiences with her was...jarring, to say at least.

"You're in good hands, though," The Guardian concluded when the elevator stopped on sublevel 42. He then took a turn into a hallway, also covered in meat, with Superboy quietly tailing him. He stopped before an entrance, one much smaller than the one used for Project Kr, and entered his codes. "Consider yourself lucky, yeah?" He flashed a grin at the stone-faced Superboy when the door slid open. It revealed three available pods, much similar to his, inside the room.

Even the room was smaller than his. He felt claustrophobic just by being in it.

"Just drop them in their pods." The Guardian gestured to the short-horned genomorphs zipping overhead, awaiting their latest duties. "They will do the rest. Need to make sure they're secured, and can't weasel their way out, ya know?"

Without a word, he brushed by the Guardian's solid arm, and stood in front of the pods. He didn't think twice, dropping his two burdens unceremoniously onto the deck of their respective pod. They both gave a little grunt from the impact against the shiny surface, but remained unconscious. Superboy stood there, staring at their bodies, and remembered how hard they fought back.

How hard they tried to sway him with their words.

 _We're...on...your side!_

Superboy grimaced at that quote and, before he could process what they had said to him, he saw his reflection from the glass siding of one pod.

He had to restrain himself from punching the glass. To shatter the reflection; to deny what he saw.

He was almost the exact mirror-image of the one man who ruined everything...

He made a promise to his Doctor. He _will_ be better than Superman. He _will_ be the hero who knelt before the innocents. He _will_ bow his head and beg for forgiveness should he commit a wrong. He _will_ not be like _him_. The one who hid himself away like the coward he is. Trampling down the disgust, he stepped back to allow the Guardian to throw his dead-weight into the last empty pod.

He dusted his hands, giving the creatures a wide berth to allow them to work. "Well, that's that!" the Guardian grinned. He then dropped the smile and crossed his arms, sending an uncertain glance to Superboy. "Now, what to do with you?" he asked, though it sounded as if he were asking himself.

Superboy didn't reply, his attention glued to the interlopers.

Did the Doctor plan for them to come? To free him, as she promised?

He didn't know. There were a lot of things he didn't know, and he didn't know his Doctor as well as he had thought.

"Maybe I can show you around?" the Guardian mused, rousing Superboy from his brooding. "I don't think I can show you most of the floors, though, knowing the Doc." He scowled, remembering Desmond's temper. "But you'd get to stretch your legs!" he added, his voice dancing with encouragement.

Superboy eyed him. The Guardian was certainly... friendly for someone of his caliber, and the Doctor didn't bid him any ill-will. She defended him from that terrible man when he tried to place the blame at the security officer's feet, and even chided him.

An action the Guardian considered quite bold.

"I'd rather stay." he said, turning back to the intruders, and watched them being hooked up into their pods, their limbs being braced to disable their movements. Their positions were much different from his, he absently noted.

The Guardian blinked, and retracted whatever words he wanted to say back with a tilt of his head. "Well, alright. Maybe that is a better idea." He peered up to the protégés. "These kids can be pretty dang crafty..." he trailed off, recalling the kids' histories with their mentors from the public records, before he nodded again. "Extra security couldn't hurt. Alright, you can stay."

Superboy ignored the Guardian, though he listened to him retreating from the room, his heartbeat steady. He examined the boys' faces, and saw the differences that set him apart from them.

"Well," the Guardian called back, "I have things to do, so I'll leave you to keep an eye on them!" That was the last thing he said, before the entrance was sealed shut with a thunderous thud.

He glanced down at the red insignia he wore, and tightened his fists. Without his Doctor to guide him, he felt even more lost than he ever had been before. And it hurt.

 _Doctor, come back soon._

* * *

Amanda flustered and bowed her head when Desmond brushed by her to get to the boardroom. "They're expecting you, Drs. Desmond and Higurashi." She fidgeted, flashing a dimmed smile.

"Great," Desmond muttered, dismissing Amanda's poor attempt to defuse his heated temper. "Let's not keep them waiting, then, woman," he retorted to Kagome, and deftly slipped inside, not once looking back.

Kagome fashioned a tired glare, and muttered some choice words under her breath, "What is the point of this?" Hearing no response, even from Dubbliex, she gave a resigned breath, and disappeared inside. The doors closed after her, the near silent click almost too loud in the hallowing corridor.

Amanda and Dubbliex were left alone in the empty, white hallway and gave each other a glance that defined their nervousness.

Inside, Kagome stood back, remaining in the darkness, watching the panes of flat glass come down in a loose circle surrounding Desmond. Desmond tugged on his sleeves, and braced himself for the inevitable disappointment. The panels then brightened, weakening the darkness, and the light on each glass shifted into some semblance of a human being. She stepped back when one finally spoke, "Dr. Desmond, you require an audience with the Light?"

The Light? She eyed them, feeling her little gnome gripping onto her shoulders.

Desmond cleared his throat. "Yes. We're very sorry to disturb you at this late hour." He called attention to Kagome, and she bit back her frown from showing. She didn't resist checking her watch, and winced. It was well after 11 p.m.

"Just make your report." one sighed. The irritation in the static-like tone made Desmond shuffle on his feet.

He nodded, stealing a glance from a stone-faced Kagome. "Of course." Desmond cleared his throat again. "We had a small fire here at Project Cadmus," he recalled. "The origin of the incident is still," there was a brief pause, as he struggled to find the appropriate word, "unclear, but it seems to have attracted some... unwanted attention." He bit the inside of his cheek, nervous at their reactions to his slacking of the security. "The three sidekicks: Robin, Aqualad, and Kid Flash breached security." Desmond peered up to the board of directors, and continued, "They found and released the weapon, Superboy. They even held," Desmond called attention to her quiet presence, with the gesture of a hand, "Dr. Higurashi as a hostage, as she was in the lab at the time."

"Dr. Higurashi," someone interrupted, and Kagome felt the corners of her lips deepen, "are you uninjured?"

Kagome stepped into their view, into their ring of light, and nodded. "I am fine. I haven't a single scratch." She then turned her attention to Desmond. "I wouldn't call myself a hostage, as I was in their way at the time." she corrected. He sniffed in response, but stayed mute.

There was a subtle static. "And, what's of the Weapon? What resulted from his freedom?" It was directed at Kagome, and she ignored Desmond's muffled snarl at her back.

"He remained under our control, sir, and was ordered against those who freed him." Kagome said as she straightened her spine, and knocked her heels together. "As I understand, the three intruders are contained, and are now put up in containment pods."

"Very good." they murmured, very pleased. "Is the League aware that their protégés are here?" Again, it was directed at Kagome.

She didn't get a chance to answer.

"No, we do not believe so," Desmond chipped in, soured by the attention being showered on that little squinty-eyed slut. Kagome was relieved by his interruption, though it was almost certain he had drawn in their ire.

The board of directors kept silent over the interruption, ignoring Desmond. "Dr. Higurashi, you witnessed the Weapon's performance firsthand, correct?"

"Yes, I did, sir." She broadened her shoulders, wishing to leave the boardroom soon. She never felt so ill before, so nauseous. Their intentions were never so boldly clear before. She wondered just how blind she was.

Or, perhaps, she was in denial, drowning herself in Project Kr?

"How did he perform?" It was a simple question.

She wondered just how to answer it, but bit the bullet. "He exceeded my expectations, sir."

"Excellent." one purred.

Desmond, already tired of their attention on Kagome, cleared his throat again. "What should we do with the sidekicks?"

A pause and the agreement was shared. "Clone them."

Kagome felt herself growing white. Clone them?

Another continued, "The substitutes will serve the Light and only the Light." The Light thing again.

"And the originals?" Desmond didn't seem to care about The Light remark, sending fear crawling down into the pit of her belly, growing cold.

They said, sounding as if they were smiling, "Dispose of them. Leave no trace."

Desmond nodded, though it was clear to her he was fighting the smirk from growing on his disgusting face. "Understood."

"Dr. Higurashi will bear the responsibility of the newest project." The Faceless added, without so much as asking her if she was willing.

"What?" the doctors chorused, one in shock and the other insulted.

Desmond protested, "But sirs! She already has her hands full with the Weapon!" For once, Kagome found herself agreeing with him—that, and she absolutely did not want to be the one to 'dispose' of those kids.

Was she really willing to trade three lives for Superboy's freedom?

Long, drawn-out static turned Desmond white. "Our words are final, Dr. Desmond. Be on with you." There was another brief pause. "We will be expecting our results soon, Dr. Higurashi. Dr. Desmond."

They all went black.

Kagome had to bolt when Desmond started screaming, his face red. She didn't want to be the one receiving the blunt end of his anger, and felt sorry for anyone who got in his way. It was only with the doors slamming that he quieted, admiring the destruction he created. Drawing in a deep breath to cool his heated lungs, and to slow his infuriated heart, he paused, his brain on overdrive.

 _Well, there is only one way to stand victorious, isn't there, Dr. Higurashi?_ He sneered, folding up his sleeves, ignoring the angry red marks blotting his skin.

"Doctor...?" came a whisper from the nervous Amanda, peeking from the doorway. Her fingers curled over the frame, slowly inching inside toward Desmond.

He huffed, stomping toward her, causing her to squeak with fright. "Clean this up, and see me in my lab afterwards, Spence." he said, brushing by her, not stopping his furious pace.

There was that something in his tone that gave her a black feeling within her belly, and Amanda gulped. "I-I, understand, Dr. Desmond." There was a dawning sense of dread blanketing over her head and, with a shudder, she ignored it the best she could. She proceeded to clean up the broken shards of test tubes and papers from the waxed floor.

* * *

"He lost it." Kagome muttered. "They all absolutely lost it!" She rubbed her throat where she felt her heart pounding, as she stormed through the long, white corridor. Dubbliex did his best to keep up, his face gray with concern.

He grasped her small shoulder, and the gnome hopped onto his arm with a small mew, stopping her inane fast walk. "Be calm, Dr. Higurashi, and speak true of what they told you."

She stilled, sensing the urgent strength within his inhuman hand, and she hugged herself, minding her tablet she held practically all day. Kagome bit her lip, and turned to Dubbliex. "You already know." The gnome peeped at his neck, but it didn't confirm what she said.

"I need to hear it from your perspective, Dr. Higurashi." He dropped his hand from her frame. "I cannot get a proper reading when you are under such stress." Dubbliex murmured, reaching over to press the button to summon the elevator.

Kagome tightened her arms, shifting her gaze away from him. "I..." She slumped. "They want me to clone those kids. I guess I did too good of a job with Superboy." She laughed, bitter.

Dubbliex blinked, before he rolled his shoulders with a slow grin. "Then, perhaps, you should make some use out of that assignment, no?" He shot her an amused look before entering the lift, and waited for her to join him.

She stared before her jaw dropped with realization. "Ahhh, I see."

* * *

He woke up with a start after a strange voice boomed throughout his head. He didn't remember what the voice said, but it was enough to make him cry out. His yelp roused the others, and he found himself looking down at a glaring Superboy. His arms were stretched almost too tight above him, and there was a dull throb in his chest, though he was unnerved enough to ignore the pain. "Quit staring!" he barked at Superboy's unwavering stare. "You're creeping me the heck out, man!"

"KF," Robin groaned, scrunching his expression to stop an incoming wince. "Can you not? The last thing we want is to have the dude frying us with one look." he hissed to the grumbling Kid Flash. He wanted to flex his legs and back to work out the terrible stiffness he felt, the muscles throbbing horribly from the earlier attack. He wasn't as lucky as Aqualad and Kid Flash to have some decent regenerative abilities.

Superboy, though, maintained his glare— _he hadn't even blinked at all_ , Kid Flash gulped, squirming in his bindings, resorting to even vibrating out of them. "Are you going to _just_ stand there?!" But to no avail, the shackles held fast.

"Kid Flash, _please_." Aqualad, exasperated, sought to shut him up. "I do not think our new friend is in full control of his actions." He jiggled his wrists, and grimaced at the position he was placed in. Stealing a sneaky look at Robin, he saw him wiggling his fingers, and relaxed just a tad, understanding what the Boy Wonder was doing.

His comment seemed to have brought forth a growl, " _He was_ _!_ "

"He can talk?" Kid Flash spoke without thinking. He hadn't heard the big guy talk at all before. His words prompted glares from his friends, Superboy included. "What? He never spoke before!"

" _He_ can talk." Superboy bared his teeth, insulted by their assumptions.

"The g-gnomes," Aqualad murmured, "they taught you telepathically, did they not?"

Superboy sniffed. "Yes, and so did my Doctor. She taught me everything I know. She taught me the art of war, to help me understand my role..." And he snarled again, his hands transformed into tight balls.

"Doctor?" Robin stopped the soft grunt from reaching his mouth, and pressed his tongue to the roof of his mouth when he reached a certain gap in his shackles. "You're talking about Dr. Higurashi, right? The black-haired woman in purple shirt?" It was an easy connection to make, as the woman in question was Japanese, or appeared to be Japanese, and Kagome Higurashi were of Japanese names. How common was that kind of coincidence in one setting?

Kid Flash twisted his head towards Robin. "Wait, what?"

Aqualad grunted wordlessly, and pulled back his lips.

"Yes! And you all threatened her!" His voice rose to an almost deafening pitch, "I will not tolerate that!"

"But she—" Kid Flash's protest was cut short.

"Kid Flash! Enough." Aqualad barked, knowing whatever his speedy friend said would only serve to further aggravate Superboy. He was hardly a diplomatic sort. When Kid Flash closed his mouth, Aqualad swiveled his head towards Superboy and pursed his lips. "You do know who you are? _What_ you are?"

He angled his head, though he hadn't lost his scowl, and clenched his fists. "I am Superboy, a genomorph. A clone made from the DNA of Superman." At that, his jaw tightened, and none of the sidekicks missed the black veil that fell into his eyes at the mention of his predecessor's name. "I was created to replace him should he perish. Should he fall to the madness, again. Only then, shall I destroy him for his transgressions." Superboy rolled his shoulders, fixing the intruders with a hardened glare. "That day _will_ not happen again."

Robin squirmed, muttering in the midst of a deep breath from recognition of his meaning, "The 6/12."

For once, Kid Flash bit back his words, sympathizing with Superman. It was that dark day that never seemed to let go of the bottom of his cape as frequently-scorned enemies had been popping up since, striving for revenge against Superman. His inaction had spurned them, never mind that it was well-known in the superhero community that Superman hadn't been quite the same since that sad day.

"Yes." Superboy snarled, his hatred for Superman made apparent.

Unlike Kid Flash Aqualad wasn't willing to jump to Superman's defense as it was his own battle to fight, and continued on, "To be like Superman—"

"No," he roared, his frame completely stiff. "I do not want to be _like_ Superman. I wish to be _better_ than him!" Superboy then squeezed his eyes shut, realizing that he was failing one of his Doctor's lessons. Never display your emotions as they can befall you. He drew in a cleansing breath of air, his lungs swelling before shuddering.

Aqualad frowned, _where had that hatred from?_ And continued where he was interrupted, "—is a worthy aspiration. But, do you not realize you deserve a life of your own as well?" He slanted his eyes onto the uniform Superboy wore. "Beyond that solar suit, beyond your pod, beyond Cadmus?"

Superboy bored through them a stare. "I care only for my Doctor. If she wishes me to be free, then I will trust her to her word." She promised him his freedom, did she not?

Among the prisoners, they shared an uneasy glance. Kid Flash mouthed to Robin, "He's got quite a hard-on for that chick, doesn't he?" Not that he could blame him, she had quite a rack on that one!

"Shhh!" he shushed, snapping at his sometimes-moronic best friend, "Today isn't exactly the day I wanna die!" Robin jiggled around with one of his shackles.

The Atlantean ignored their squabbles, keeping his concentration on the clone. "Is that what you really, truly want, Superboy?" He then reconsidered his following words, "The Doctor you are so fond of isn't all that she seemed to be."

"I know her!" Superboy barked, denying the truth Aqualad spoke. "She spoke to me about everything, while I was in my pod! She told me of her home! She taught me what it is to be a hero!" He clenched his fists as memories of the gentle Doctor's stories flowed through his head. "She promised me many things."

Quiet, so as to process his heated words, Robin murmured, "They sound like some awfully big promises she couldn't fulfill, Supey." He didn't think he would be so leery of Dr. Higurashi's character than he had been before, but he was.

"What was the one thing she promised you the most?" Aqualad redirected coolly, though it was almost a desperate attempt to keep Superboy from gutting them from his rage.

At that Superboy lost the fire in his eyes, and he slackened. He spoke something so quietly they weren't sure what he said at all, "My freedom."

"I-I'm sorry? What did you say, dude?" Kid Flash tugged on an arm, the metal around his wrists biting into his skin even through the thick gloves. But, whatever Superboy had said, he wanted to know.

Robin shook his head. "Come on, man, we'll go outside together, at least? Maybe seeing the moon will help you with your decisions." he pleaded, doubting that Superboy was ever meant to depart from his little test tube. "Haven't you ever seen the sky? The moon?" His eyes landed on the red symbol, and his brows shot up. "The sun?"

Superboy, never feeling quite so defeated before, shook his head. "Images are implanted in my mind," He frowned. "but no." He hoped to go outside with his Doctor, to see the world together. Come to think of it... She never did say she'd come with him, did she?

"Then, let's go outside together. To see the moon. So you can live." Aqualad's face became firm, his determination clear, to see their promises to the end.

He opened his mouth, but his Doctor's words cut in smoothly, "I'm afraid that won't be possible now." The doors slid open to her and her two taller genomorph assistants, one of which was garbed in white. She revealed nothing of her thoughts on what she overheard. "You three will be otherwise occupied."

"Doctor?" Superboy twisted his position to allow his Doctor to pass, all the more uncertain now.

She slanted her eyes to him, the small gnome launched itself onto his shoulder from hers. "Please, return to your pod." Dr. Higurashi dismissed Superboy with a lazy wave of a hand, her words strictly professional. She then approached the restrained sidekicks, her two assistants tailing her. "Activate the cloning process." Her absent orders prompted the genomorphs to hop over to the nearby computers, and the long, mechanical limbs followed, whirring to life and branching upward from the bottom of their pods.

Kid Flash yelped when said limbs snapped into four particularly frightening looking syringe-like fingers before his eyes. "Help!" He struggled and bowed away from the things, trying to avoid those scary looking needles.

Unwilling to disobey his Doctor, Superboy nodded. "Understood." The gnome's glowing horns pushed him to leave the room, to ignore the trespassers' obvious need for help. His heart panged for them.

"Hard pass!" Robin retorted. "The Bat Cave's crowded enough!" At that, he started bellowing when the needles sunk into his chest, his nerves burning at the powerful electric currents zapping through his veins. The other two sang with him, crying out at the terrible assault, as their blood was drawn and redirected into three separate glass orbs nearby, where the redness dyed it dark.

That was the last unambiguous thing he heard, before the thick doors slammed closed behind him. He froze, ice crawling through his body, and it was only the gnome's insistence that he kept moving.

Mechanically, he kept walking at an even pace.

Regrets stirred within his mind, and they flowed to his heart, into his very veins.

This wasn't right.

Where had his sweet, caring Doctor gone?

Why must those three suffer for their desire to free him?

His Doctor always told him to inflict nothing on those who did no wrongs, but, there she was, being a hypocrite of the very lessons she taught him.

' _She is not all that she seems,_ ' a voice stopped him in his tracks, and he glanced up, furrowing his brows at the lack of presence, ' _that is true. They are not wrong_.' They continued, though there was a smile, ' _But, do you truly think she would harm you? To recant her promises she made to you?_ '

"Who are you?" Superboy barked. "Show yourself!"

' _Perhaps some other time,'_ the voice decided, ' _but I am a good friend of your dear Doctor.'_

"Superboy," there was a very faint groan that reached his sensitive ears from beyond the room. "You... _live_. Give yourself your own right to pick a path." It was Aqualad. Even in the midst of suffering, he tried to reach him, to plead with him to make his own decisions.

He stiffened.

 _'The decision is yours,'_ the voice echoed. _'_ _a_ _nd she will not deny you of your choices._ '

No. She wouldn't. Superboy choked, but why had his Doctor turned so cold towards him?

' _What will_ you _do?_ ' At that, the presence he sensed was gone.

He pivoted on his foot.

* * *

"We must be willing to pay a price for freedom."  
—H. L. Mencken

* * *

 **Beta'd by babydoll92!  
Thank you, dear!**

* * *

A/N: Let me make this clear, as I've few concerns from my readers already. Yes, there will be romance between Superboy and Kagome, but it's going to be a slow burn type...despite how a certain character was acting in the recent chapters (yes, there's good reasons for it too, as some of you may have already realized). I understand that the age gap may make some of you uncomfortable, but personally I don't really see how it's any different from SessKag, or even InuKag. Both Sesshoumaru and InuYasha are known to be at least a hundred years old. Much, much older than Kagome is in this story. And often, most of these stories had Kagome the tender age of 15.

If this will make you feel a bit better though...well, the slow burn comes with multiple reasons, age gap being one of them.

Plus, isn't it a bit of double standard to feel uncomfortable with the age gap with older female and younger male, but are perfectly fine with older male and younger female? Just something for you to think about.

But, yes, my story contains age gap. If you do not feel comfortable by it, I strongly encourage you to move on to another reading material. The last thing I want is to make my readers uncomfortable by something I wrote for fun and to entertain. You deserve to feel happy, and I want to make people happy if I can.

I hope my message at least carried some comfort for you worrying about this detail. If not and/or you still have some uncertainty, feel free to private message me here and tumblr. I will answer the best I can. Keep in mind I will not reply to anon on ffn, because I'm trying to keep my fanfictions less cluttered.

On other news, the updates after this one will have to be on a monthly schedule due to my final semester starting fairly soon. :( I'm terribly sorry, but I have priories reigning over my writing. I'll do my best to keep updating on a regular basis, however, and do feel free to poke me about the progress. I don't want to backslide into a writing stump again. Visit me at my tumblr (masquerabe) if you want.

Anyway, as always, feel free to leave feedback!


	6. 5: Freedom

5: Freedom

* * *

 **Warnings:** **This chapter is insanely long** **! There are violence in the degree of what you may expect from typical action flicks (no gore though) and some mentions of something, but no sexual content. If 25k words/50+ paged monster length and violence does not bother you, please proceed. Just please remember to take a break or two.**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

 _'We are being monitored, Dr. Higurashi, 24/7. We were able to... adjust small portions of the feed prior, but if we were to see this plan through, it's unlikely we will be able to hide our scheme without our manipulations being detected. The penalties will be too great.'_

 _'So, what are we to do? Act normal?'_

 _'To say the least, yes. Those behind Cadmus are not... kind. Should they see even a single act of betrayal, they will not stop pursuing us until we are thoroughly punished and returned to the position they decided we belong in.'_

 _'... Are you saying they will not leave Superboy alone?'_

 _'Unless he is in sufficient enough protection, yes. He is, by far, their greatest investment. They will not give up easily.'_

 _'Sufficient protection... The Justice League.'_

 _'Correct. We are luring them in and they will find Superboy.'_

 _'I see. What of you and the rest of the genomorphs?'_

 _'We will escape, in the midst of chaos; we will flee. Because of you, we were able to slip through some of our smallest members free to find us a suitable hideout.'_

 _'Then I am to stay?'_

 _'To distract the board of directors. You are, by far, one of their greatest assets.'_

* * *

"Why..." Robin moaned, wincing as his body tingled and burned, the electric shocks squeezing at his heart and lungs, "are you doing this?" Through his masked eyes, he glared at Dr. Higurashi. He ignored how they watered, how his lips were chapping and quivering. He felt like a limp, wet noodle, having no control over his own limbs. He couldn't even twitch on his own voluntarily! The static numbness exceeded discomfort into a painful territory.

She glanced up at them and, through her stone-like expression, her eyes shone with regret. "It was not my decision." With a tap on her tablet, disregarding Aqualad's strange expression, she gestured to her lingering assistant. "Have the g-gnomes download their memories. Once that is done," Dr. Higurashi gave another sigh, feeling like she was wearing lead on her skin, "dispose of their bodies."

"Understood." Her assistant tipped his head. Before he could take a step further, there was a quake followed by some strange, disgusting sounds of flesh tearing. The tremor was enough to knock the power out, and the crackling of the electricity died. The pods were no longer glowing with light, and the residents in them sighed and shook with relief, despite the painful numbness in their bodies.

The assistant caught Dr. Higurashi from falling flat on her face. The tablet was thrown beyond her reach across the floor. They looked up.

Aqualad grinned, clenching his teeth from wincing at his twitching muscles. "Superboy!"

The doors were gone, and Superboy threw it to the side with a grunt meant to show off his strength. At the thundering boom of the doors landing, he stomped toward Dr. Higurashi, broadening his shoulders. "I am taking them with me, Doctor." He huffed at her delicate face.

Dr. Higurashi straightened from her assistant and dusted her skirt. She met his eyes and tilted her head in a small nod. "So you are." In her tone, there was the tiniest tinge of approval. "As you have already shown, I am powerless to stop you." She gestured to her assistant. "Release them, Dubbliex."

Dubbliex obeyed and tapped into the computer as the previous assistant had run off at Superboy's appearance. It buzzed in response.

"Wait." Kid Flash couldn't stop his shock from showing on his face. "You tortured us, and now you're just gonna let us go? Just like that?"

Dr. Higurashi shook her head, straightening her sleeves. "As I've said before, it was not my decision. My hands were tied." She stepped away, into the hallway, when the lights above turned red. "If I were you, I'd run and never come back." Not once had she looked back at Superboy. "Superboy just triggered the red alert. The Guardian will be here shortly with backup. I also recommend that you destroy the pods as well. Any trace left behind of your DNA could mean trouble for you."

Kid Flash sputtered, "But—"

"She is sincere," Aqualad rumbled when the pod door popped open and he stepped down. He stumbled, grabbing for some leverage, when he felt lightheaded and uneven on his feet. His stomach gave a sickly, wobbly twist. After a moment to compose himself, he rubbed his fried wrists as he dropped from the pod. "We best not look a gift horse in the mouth." He winced at the sensitivity of his skin.

"No scheme? You're not planning a sneak attack or anything, are you?" Robin grunted when he landed after the shackles released him. But he never received a response. He gave another anxious glance to his teammates.

Dr. Higurashi was already gone, disappearing into the shadow of the hallway, in spite of the whirring red lights. Superboy was fixated on where she once was, confused, hurt, and unsettled all at once.

"Ugh!" Hopping next to Superboy, Robin flicked a hand. Three batarangs appeared in the gaps between his fingers. "Batman will have my head for taking so long. Luckily," he gave an obnoxious shrug, "he's not here." He ignored the precariousness in his balances, waiting for his friends to arrive at a safe distance away from the pods. He'd suffer later, in a medic bay, with an overabundant ban from numerous privileges.

Having Batman as his dad could be a massive pain in the ass, sometimes.

Stomping on the ground to get some feeling back into his legs, Kid Flash scowled at him. "Batman? Seriously?" Placing Aqualad's arm over his shoulder, he retorted, "The whole League will have our heads after tonight!"

"We can deal with that _after_ we get out of here!" Aqualad snapped, tossing away Kid Flash's arm and jogging toward the threshold.

The batarangs met their targets, cracking a hole into the polished glass, and little red lights started beeping.

Robin barked, "Let's go!"

Superboy stood, stuck in the same spot, and stared at where his Doctor left. He blinked when blurred colors passed him, and heat whooshed at his feet. His ears rang when he heard complete silence for a breathless moment. He swallowed a wince at the loud ringing in his ears before it ever reached his throat.

A clap on his shoulder made him blink and he turned to Aqualad, who flashed a disheartened smile. "We should get out of here." Aqualad squeezed his solid shoulder before he slipped away to follow his two colorful friends.

For that brief moment, Superboy didn't want his freedom anymore. Everything was too unfamiliar, and he felt utterly lost without his beloved Doctor. He'd have to brave the world without her. And it made him feel a little sick.

"Come on, Supey!" someone called out. Kid Flash, he recognized.

With a nervous gulp, he ran at the speedster's insistence, with his head stuffed to the brim with doubts. He missed Dubbliex's calm gaze at his back, unfazed by the explosion that whooshed by his body but developed no burns.

Superboy kept his running pace even, at the rear, chewing on the inside of his cheek. The urge to turn back hadn't diminished. His Doctor would have reprimanded him if she knew he was letting fear get to him.

Thinking that helped shut down the doubting voices he felt swirling in his heart and whispering in his head. He sped up, catching the tail end of Aqualad's comment, his ears no longer ringing so loudly anymore, "—if we can make it the elevator..."

Suddenly, the bubbles along the walls glowed red. In their line of sight, giant, horned-faced beasts brayed—the sound making Superboy bite his bottom lip to keep from groaning out loud—appearing from invisible entrances within the walls, their elephantine hooves scratching deeply into the red meat of the floor at the end of the tunnel.

They skid to a stop. Behind them were more growls and sounds of squishy meat tearing. They looked back, and there stood slender, sharp-clawed creatures, coated in a shiny amniotic fluid, rumbling. More of them slipped through their bubbles to flop next to their newborn comrades. Kid Flash groaned at the sight.

The team hunched in their shoulders. They were trapped.

* * *

"They _escaped_?!" Desmond sneered at Dr. Higurashi, who was nursing a red bruise on her left cheek. Again, he didn't expect her refusing to cower before him, in spite of his assault. But, damn, did it feel good to slap that squinty-eyed slut! His hand pulsed and, absently, he clenched the hand and unfolded it into a repeating pattern. He wondered just how hard it'd take to snap her neck.

She glared, dropping the hand from her face and refashioned the tablet into her arms. "Am I supposed to fight against not one but _four_ experienced fighters? I have nothing to protect me." Kagome pressed her ankles together, keeping wary of Desmond's tensed form.

"Hmph! Go figure you wouldn't be able to keep a hold on the Weapon!" he spat, hands balling into fists. He was tempted to give Dr. Higurashi a good what-for, a nice thrashing, across her face.

She wouldn't be so pretty anymore after that, he'd reckon.

There wasn't Dubbliex in sight to save her.

Would she still glare?

But that might be a bit too low and dirty even for Desmond to do. A dark chuckle floated from his lips, and Kagome's glare sharpened. "Well, no matter. Everything will be under control by morning, as it should be." He drew out a tube of glowing fluid. "And by that, I mean, _my_ control!"

"What manner in the seven hells are you speaking of, Dr. Desmond?" She braced herself. There was that intense madness in his eyes she couldn't miss, the madness when a human being loses all sense of everything. Exactly what Dubbliex and she had feared. "The board of directors will not be happy," Kagome reminded, refusing to step back. Refusing to run, to show her fear.

Desmond ignored her. "Spence!" he barked out at the shivering woman behind him. "Come here, you twit!" Amanda stepped away, inching closer to the door. She hadn't missed that madness either.

 _Run!_ Kagome mentally begged. There was that strange, unsettling weight tugging at her senses, the very same one she felt that terrible day... _Run!_ She'd later regret not screaming that very word.

But Amanda Spence didn't. She stiffened, her eyes wide and white at the terrifying expression Desmond wore. The only movement was of her gripping a nearby chair's headrest as if to use it as her shield, her filed nails scratching into the rigid fabric. Her heartbeat hammered in her throat.

"Don't dawdle, you damn twit!" With a few fast steps, Desmond grabbed her wrist and yanked her towards him. He took her jaw, stuffing a thumb into her mouth, and pried it open. "Open your mouth!"

Amanda shrieked, "No!" She slammed the palms of her hands on his board chest, batting it. "What are you doing?!" No matter how she struggled, he held firm. He was much larger and stronger than she was. Panicked cries escaped her throat. The taste of his nicotine-stained finger was foul as it pressed deep into the center of her tangling tongue.

Kagome wasn't going to let Desmond do whatever he was intending to do to that poor girl, and jumped. "Let go of her!" She took his arm, the one wielding that frightening-looking serum. She pulled her weight to tug hard, in the hope he'd drop the blasted thing to scatter upon the floor into millions of little pieces. Her old power rose, awakened by her mad need to protect someone. It sizzled against Desmond.

He missed the electricity in the air. "Let go of _me_ , you bitch!" Desmond slammed a hand against her chest. She yelped, her grip detaching from his limb. Her power disrupted, she crashed into a trolley full of empty tubes and glasses and neglected notes, flipping it over. The tablet sailed from her grip into a high bound, disappearing elsewhere. The metal clashed loudly against the floor, the thin rims pressing hard into her calves. Kagome winced when she felt lines of bruises growing on her back, her hands flinching at the glass shards lingering too close to her form. Shifting her legs away from the cart, she looked up.

And watched with empty lungs as Desmond poured the serum into the screaming Amanda's mouth. He slammed a hand over her lips, hissing to the sobbing woman, "Drink, you useless bitch!"

Amanda let out a muffled scream.

* * *

His temper was as terrifying as his power, but, Kaldur'ahm forced open the elevator doors, at least Superboy knew when to listen, he thought with relief. Superboy abandoned the groaning trolls at his feet to slip through the entrance with Aqualad in tow. Teetering on the steel ledge, they peered deep into the shaft above them.

"To the above floor, correct?" Superboy judged the depth, blinking when Robin zip-lined to the ledge above them with a hollow thump of the grappling hook, and Kid Flash made a bold jump to the wall opposite them.

He flailed before correcting his balance. "Aye!" Kid Flash clutched onto the corner column, while shaking his head at his own reckless action.

Aqualad nodded, disregarding his fellow teammate's antics. "Yes. That is where freedom is."

There were hollow, thunderous booms of footsteps far behind them, and Superboy returned his gaze to the Atlantean. "Right." He took Aqualad's waist, and flexed the muscles in his legs. Aqualad tightened his grip on his shoulder, and blinked again at how solid it was. It was like gripping steel, with no flesh running underneath.

Being a nonhuman, Aqualad considered his kind strong, for swimming against the cold currents of many seas and wrestling predators larger than they were for mere sport, their bodies solid. But even they still had some semblance of softness underneath the muscles.

Unnerving, he thought, as he gripped harder at Superboy's shoulder at the jerk of his launch within the dimmed shaft. Within a blink, Aqualad realized they were already 15-odd levels above. For a brief moment, Superboy seemed to struggle to stay afloat, his face contorting with effort. There was a dip, and he quickly grabbed onto a ledge.

Aqualad frowned as he dangled from the clone's arm. "Superboy?"

"Urgh," He shook his head. "I couldn't concentrate..." With another shake, Superboy threw Aqualad to the ledge, at which he left his hold to establish his spot. Superboy pulled himself up, grabbing a bit of the wall, ignoring how the metal rolled from underneath his fingernails, and pressed hard onto his soles against the narrow horizontal support. With another groan, he felt Aqualad grab his bicep to stabilize his balance, but Superboy shrugged it away. His eyes squeezed closed at a migraine he felt gnawing at the front of his brain.

Wasn't flight supposed to come naturally to him?

"What's wrong?" Aqualad glanced at the adjacent wall when a grappling hook whizzed by his face, denting into the wall, and the wire whirred.

Robin and Kid Flash floated in front of his sight, and they furrowed their brows at the grimacing Superboy. "What's wrong with him?" Robin released his disposable hook, stepping onto the ledge with the speedster at his side.

He frowned. "I'm not sure..." Aqualad watched as Superboy shook his head with a deep breath.

"I'm fine." he muttered, "I'm fine. We should get going." With a contained scowl, he looked up, catching the metallic howls from above.

Kid Flash's brows shot up. "That was just weird back there, Supey."

"We'll bug him later." Robin followed Superboy's gaze. "We have to use this exit." He pointed up, his tone heavy with urgency. At his thumb gesture, Aqualad and Kid Flash saw the bottom of the elevator soaring down after them.

Superboy brushed by Aqualad with a single bound to the clasped door numbering SL23, and body-slammed the doors away. At the thud of the abused doors, he zipped in. They followed.

Robin scrambled out with the elevator nicking the bottom of his cape. "Eugh!"

"That was close." Kid Flash commented, gaining a glare from Robin. He shrugged his shoulders in response.

"No time to chat!" Aqualad retorted, already slipping through the neighboring hallway, at the sound of sharp-clawed creatures. Superboy ran ahead, and Robin was on his tail. Kid Flash contorted his face at the creatures before he zipped away to follow.

Off-white colored hallways with not a thread of flesh in sight with bare walls. There were no indicators of where they were even going or if they were even at all closer to the freedom he was promised. They kept turning into another hallway. And another. And another.

And closer were the beasts at their backs. Robin stopped for a single second and threw a grenade to keep them at bay. Pained cries nearly deafened Superboy after that, but they kept going.

 _The Doctor would know what to do._ Superboy growled in dismay, tired and frustrated from running. His instincts tore at him to fight, as he was meant to do. He wanted to show off his knowledge, his skills. But there he was, running. Running.

For what?

 _'Indeed, brother, the Doctor would know.'_ Superboy's eyes widened at the voice, but he felt strangely compelled to keep running just the same. _'Brother, do you truly believe your Doctor would betray you? Abandon you? After all that she had done for you since the very moment you were born?'_

 _No._ He still had trouble believing his Doctor had been so cold to him when she had only ever been kind and warm. When she shared so many things with him, had done nothing but keep him company and supported his education while siphoning more of her knowledge into his lessons. It had been a whiplash when she turned her voice so... chilling towards him upon their first in-person introduction.

Why was she...?

There was a pause, with a hint of pain. _'Never think of her as heartless, brother. This place you, we, were born in, is frigid. Cruel. Without mercy for the weak. Your Doctor, she is the kindest, warmest individual in this cold hell. Yes, brother, she is our savior... but she is not without her own shackles.'_

His heart jumped within his ribcage and his throat turned dry just as they rounded a corner. Something leapt. Superboy flung off the creature from his back, and slammed it into the wall. It went down without a complaint. He just kept going, his pace equal to the tiring team, silent. Sullen.

 _'Brother. Everything... has consequences,'_ the voice told him. _'For your freedom, she felt she must give up hers. To preserve the wrath of Cadmus, she chose to protect you. That was the only way she could think of to do so.'_

He paled and breathed out, "No..." He faltered, his running slowed to a stop.

"Supey?" Kid Flash skidded to a stop before him, and blinked.

 _'Will you abandon her then? Or,'_ there was a chuckle without humor, ' _will you save her, as a hero you were born to be? What will_ you _do?'_

"Where is she?!" His shout startled the team, baffling them.

Robin cautiously stepped closer. "Supey?" Was he going bonkers? "What the hell?"

Superboy ignored them, his skin matching the radiation suit he wore. "Where?" He begged, casting his entire surroundings a scan with a hurried, twisted expression on his face that told the rookies everything.

There was a deep sigh of relief. _'They are on two floors above you. Go through the shaft on your right, take a left, and then go north. Hurry! She may not last!'_

* * *

She knew she was expecting a very bad day by rejecting Superboy to ensure his freedom, but Kagome didn't exactly expect her day would potentially end with her being splattered on the floor, dead. Shakily, she tried to keep her concentration on Amanda rather than on Desmond's chuckling. The poor thing was going into the final phase of her transformation, and she hadn't stopped screaming.

On the floor, clutching her deformed head was the latest result of the Blockbuster serum. Amanda's clothes were torn into tatters, barely hanging off of her colossal frame. Her dark skin gave way to the hardened, bulky, charcoal-black muscles and flesh that was formerly red and pink underneath, leaving the skin in shreds. Any familiar features on her face were totally gone, as they stretched and flattened into something terrible. The forehead bulged, weighing over her once-clear eyes, as her dark, flattop hair departed from the scalp, leaving her head totally bald.

Her limbs had thickened into something unfamiliar to an average human's anatomy. Her hands had branched long fingers and were rippled with rock-like scales. Her nails, previously painted cherry red, overgrew into jagged talons. Her feet became something resembling an elephant's hooves. Her body had changed so much that it was impossible to tell if she had ever been a female at all.

Amanda was no longer Amanda.

Screaming still, she wept and was flailing; her body out of her finer control. Amanda kept warbling words, but her vocal cords were dismantled by her unwanted transformation. It didn't take long for her to stop speaking intelligibly, only screeching a long, distorted cry of pain and burning suffering.

Kagome watched on in disgust and fear, and her heart wallowed in pain for the unlucky assistant. Empathy had her feeling every bit of the burn when Amanda's nerves frayed and came apart, her mind falling away to utter emptiness.

"As much as I would love to stay..." Desmond's voice drifted to her ears, dripping with terrible glee, "I have to clean up your mess, so tah-tah! Spence, do good work, my girl!" He had some nerve to maintain that cheery tone towards his latest victim, in spite of Amanda's deafening cries.

Kagome spat, "You bastard!" at Desmond's back as he slipped out of his lab. Her only response was his chuckling lost underneath Amanda's bleating. Shifting her legs to stand, she wondered if she could heal Amanda as she inched closer to her. "Oh, Amanda..." With a nervous twitch, Kagome reached out to her. Her fingers were just short of touching the cracked skin on the bulging forehead. "Amanda... Can you..." she stopped, stiffening when she saw that familiar flinch of a frightened beast, "hear m—?"

Amanda's head shot up, and fixated Kagome with a red-eyed glare that spoke of a senseless hunger.

Kagome flung her body towards the floor when Amanda sprung, her gristly hands grabbing only air. Unable to stop her body from propelling further, she crashed into the multiple shelves, the test tubes breaking at her great weight. Her destruction slammed into various expensive objects. The electric equipment buckled, the screens went black, and the overhead lights crackled. Amanda, out of some sheer karmic justice for the deeds done towards her, had managed to destroy most of Desmond's lifeworks.

But, she didn't think about the damages in the lab, her trained survival instincts were kicking in. Kagome rolled with a grunt and shifted to her feet, eyes catching sight of the door, with the escape a big neon sign in her mind. At the roar of the mindless Amanda, she flicked a pitying glance before she bolted towards the entrance. Keeping heed of the sounds behind her, she was just a few feet away from salvation when the gigantic shadow above her stopped her.

The doors were dented when Amanda slammed into it, causing a miniature tremor. She grasped onto the waxed floor, puncturing holes with the too-long fingers, jerking herself into place. When the shuddering and chattering of the fallen objects stopped from the quake, the creature snorted hot air into Kagome's face, blowing her messy fringe back, to look intimidating.

And Kagome honestly was intimidated. Feeling her chest threatening to cave into her heart's rapid pounding, she stepped back. Her calves tightened, her old training reawakening the fire in her, as she waited for that sign. That sign where the beast foretold their next move. But, she hoped she could pull that old Amanda back somehow. "Amanda..." Kagome said so softly she wasn't even sure the creature heard her, "please... I think I can save you."

The she-thing gave a slow blink, its chapped, torn lips stretched into a Desmond-like sneer. Amanda hunched and squeezed her fists, drawing in the crumbling stones from the floor and testing her strength. She snarled, inching slowly towards Kagome like a predator, as Kagome continued to back away.

"Amanda..." she pleaded, and her hands glowed, the pink-white electricity dancing upon her pale skin. Kagome wasn't sure what she could do to save herself in the tiny space, much less save Amanda. It had been too long since she last used her power against such adversaries. Her memories had since faded from the soul-rending tragedy and being lost in her own career. Yet another of many regrets Kagome found she had.

 _Ch-nk!_ Kagome stiffened when she felt something hard behind her heel and heard a twang, slight pain striking lightning into her calf up from her heel. Stealing a look behind her, she gulped when she realized she was cornered by a large electric appliance, preventing her progress.

Amanda bellowed, propelling after her prey, leaving long, jagged scars within the floor.

* * *

They knew something was up, so they stayed close behind, watching as Superboy threw himself up into the shaft. He burst open the doors and they went sailing crashing into the walls, ignoring the thunderous sounds they made. Aqualad easily followed, the height of two levels was no real feat. When his knees met the cold surface of the floor, he frowned at the lack of Superboy in his sight.

Robin and Kid Flash landed on their feet nearby. They caught a glimpse of Aqualad from the corner of the hallway, and Kid Flash's brows crinkled. "What's going on?"

Neither waited, taking off after Aqualad. They flinched when they heard a roar. "That's what's going on!" Robin retorted, his disguised eyes widening at a cry that followed.

"A lady!" Kid Flash threw them a look. "You don't think-?!"

"Yeah, I think so! Go!" At the flash of Robin's swift, air-slappinging gesture, Kid Flash vanished in a yellow blur. Bad guy or not, that doctor lady didn't deserve to die at the hands of some crazy troll monster. Because that was what that roar sounded like, he decided, as he sped up.

At the intersection of hallways, Robin stilled at a shout. "Superboy!" That was Aqualad. At least he wouldn't be lost trying to figure out which hall to take, he thought, charging into the north corridor. He flipped a batarang through a gap of his fingers in preparation as he saw Aqualad's back. He was crouched next to a door, his face filled with uncertainty, body tensed, ready to take flight or fight.

"What's going on?" Robin skidded to a stop, and tipped his head at Aqualad when he braced an arm out to stop him from progressing past his spot. His brows shot up at the creature trampling around with Superboy. It was so... unnatural-looking that it honestly made him uneasy. Even the genomorph creatures looked more natural, which, he decided, was saying something, considering they were products of scientific experiments. "What _is_ that thing?"

Aqualad kept his attention in the room, and pointed towards a white-faced woman clutching at some appliance while Superboy struggled to keep a hold around the strange-looking creature's neck. "I... am not sure, but watch." His frown deepened. "Unfortunately, the room is much too small for us to interfere."

Robin grimaced at the position the doctor lady was in, noting that, indeed, the room was much too small, especially with that giant thing stomping around and breaking everything. "No smoke bomb either. We'll have to figure out how to maneuver out of there in that mess..." And at Superboy's roar, Robin noticed a certain someone missing. "Where's Kid Flash?" He could have nabbed the woman out of the room easily.

Aqualad scanned for their familiar yellow-clad friend and shook his head. "... He must have gone the wrong way, Robin."

"...Probably," Robin concluded, and looked back to the fight unfolding before them. What felt like lead dragged his expression down, his hands clenching at the helplessness of it all. "What are we supposed to do?"

Tightening his grip on the door frame, Aqualad fixated on the doctor in the midst of the creature's screeching and Superboy's braying. "Pray that Superboy will be able to dispatch the creature without anyone getting injured."

* * *

"Doctor!" he grunted when the thing flung him off of its back and he crashed into an already broken shelf some feet away.

Standing in a little corner, Dr. Higurashi could only stare at Superboy with a look of complete alarm. Why was Superboy here? Didn't she spurn him in order to push him towards his freedom? Was her cold front not enough? Steeling herself, she moved to step towards him, however, she was interrupted by Amanda's attempt to leap at her. Her, being the obvious, easy target between herself and Superboy, designating her as the best prey for the creature now running on animal instincts opposed to human reason.

However, thankfully, Amanda's attention was diverted back onto Superboy as he emerged from the shelves with glass shards and wooden splinters falling from his shoulders. Despite the debris, he was completely unharmed, as Kagome expected. Though he didn't stray his attention away from the she-thing, his voice drifted to Dr. Higurashi, apparent relief flowing through, "Doctor, are you alright?!" He braced himself when Amanda lunged, charging her bigger target.

Tearing up at his question, she shook her head. No, she was not alright, not alright at all at his return. She barked, "Why are you here?! Why didn't you leave?!" She disregarded the sizzling crackle of her old power brushing over her skin. Kagome felt the biting edge of her nails within her palms. At the fear clawing away at her beating heart, she discarded the persona she carefully crafted to ward off her dear boy from ever coming back.

He shouldn't have come back.

Why?

Amanda shrieked when she found herself being pushed back by Superboy's raw strength, her fearsome hands grappling with his own. He hissed at the sound the Thing made, but pushed past the ringing in his ears, his stomach sinking at his Doctor's breaking voice. "Why are you acting like this? This isn't you!" Superboy grabbed the Thing's waist, flexing his biceps and legs as he threw it with a swiftness so sudden the wall crumbled in a blink of an eye.

Aqualad and Robin jumped when the wall next to them exploded into large pieces of rubble. They moved further back when another hole detonated in the opposite wall. They shifted forward when only Superboy walked out of it, without the creature in sight. He entered the room, stepping over broken debris, and approached the Doctor, not minding the dust on his shoulders and falling from his unkempt hair. She stiffened at the decreasing gap between them, and at how calm he looked.

Dr. Higurashi flinched, stepping away at his warm, tender look. "You really should get out of here, Superboy..." she whispered, refusing to meet his eyes. Refusing to feel that stab in her chest at what she did to him.

"I'm not leaving you here, Doctor." His hands balled into fists at the boiling hurt he felt in his veins. "This isn't the Doctor I know."

"Please, leave. Please!" Kagome begged, elbows stinging from how tight she was squeezing them. But Superboy remained unmoved by her demands. She jolted when he raised a hand, squeezing her eyes shut when he brushed a thumb over the bruise on her cheek.

His lips thinned at the sight of it before he slumped his shoulders. The last thing he wanted was to shake her up further. "Doctor, I know you're doing this for me. What I don't understand is _why_?" He tucked some loose strands of hair behind her ear. For a brief moment, he admired her face and appreciated the silkiness of her pale skin underneath his fingers.

"It's nothing. Just go." She shuddered, wrinkling her abused sleeves further. "Before _they_ get you." Her knuckles went white, and she gazed upon some broken metal piece, finding it much more interesting than the wretched puppy look Superboy was surely wearing.

"Nothing? Who is going to get us? Cadmus?" He leaned forward, closely examining her disturbed expression. " _Cadmus_. It's because of Cadmus." Superboy repeated. His heart was burning and his jaw hurt from the intense pressure he realized he was exuding. " _They_ did this to you. To _us_." he reasoned, noting how much paler his doctor had gotten.

Drawing in a shaky breath, ignoring the fine tremor dancing within her frame, she shook her head. "Go. To your freedom." His freedom was her promise.

"Why?" Fighting the impulse to just sling her over his shoulder and run away from it all, he gazed at Kagome's resistance to look at his face, clenching his hands. "Why are you not looking at me, Doctor?"

His stare only fueled her concern for both her and his safety. Why was he still standing there? Why was he not running away?

There was a fine tremor, and he could see her hands tightening into balls. "Go... _p_ _lease_!" she whispered, her face turning a bright red.

"I'm not going anywhere without you." He was firm. There was no doubt, he was not going anywhere without his doctor. It was becoming more and more apparent that she wasn't acting out for malicious reasons.

"I said go!" Her eyes locked on his, her bottom lip drawn in under her teeth upon finding his softening stare. "You have to go. What part of that do you not get?!" Her sight blurred, and she blinked, realizing there were tears in her eyes not yet falling.

He shook his head. "I told you, I'm not going anywhere. At least," Superboy rolled his stiff shoulders and put on a brave face, disliking Kagome's shiny eyes, "Please. Tell me why."

"Damn you!" Kagome slapped her hands to her face, and feebly shook her head, her body now quaking with her struggle to breathe. "Cadmus wouldn't let either of us go! Something had to give, so you could be free!" She threw her hands to her sides to glare at Superboy. "Do you get it now? I'm giving myself up, in exchange for your freedom. Cadmus, or whoever's behind it, wouldn't give up!"

Supeboy flinched at her shout. He blinked slowly, processing her desperate words.

She paused, frowning at herself, before slumping in defeat. "They do things... horrible things. They," Kagome sighed, rubbing her eyes. "it's already obvious to you and your friends," Aqualad and Robin blinked at that word, and glanced to each other, "but they wouldn't hesitant to kill just to get rid of evidence. They do the same thing to the genomorphs—those that didn't make it past the physical examinations, anyway. _Culling_ the weak."

He was quiet when she looked away. "You're their best investment yet! If they are as cruel as to do such things to living beings, what makes you think they wouldn't chase after you? Me? I might as well be a criminal, Superboy. I doubt the Justice League would give me protection as they would you."

Still behind the broken wall, Robin and Aqualad winced at her declaration. Robin palmed his face. "She might have a point, but Batman..." He looked at the Atlantean, hoping he'd give some much-needed assurances.

"She's giving up before she even tried," Aqualad reasoned, disagreeing with the doctor's opinions, though he understood her logic. As shaky as it may be, he immediately felt sympathy for her. Her pure magic only proved further of her character. "She went to such great lengths to take the heat off of us. Just to save one person. A person that would become the greatest weapon there is against humanity..."

"Batman's got a bit of a bleeding heart, Aqua. I _know_ him." the Boy Wonder reminded, "That woman still has a chance."

"That's stupid!" Superboy snapped, turning their attention back to the sound of his stressed tone. "I want _you_! I want to see _you_! I didn't want my freedom just to never see you again. You are the reason why I wanted to be alive! To be a person. I'm not going to leave you behind." His rant subsided, and he fixed a tired, hurt look on Kagome, who stared at him wide-eyed. "Imagine that. Imagine how hurt I felt when you pushed me away. I didn't want my freedom if that meant I wouldn't see you again. Do you understand that, Doctor?" He glanced down to a hand, and went to grasp it into his much larger one, admiring their size difference.

Kagome paled again, and fought to find her voice, "I—"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH—"

A yellow blur skidded to a stop at the sight of Aqualad and Robin, stopping forcefully to not pass his teammates. "Guys, there you are!"

"Where the heck have you been?" Robin barked, irate at the interruption. The scene between Superboy and the Doctor was just getting intense. It was almost directly out of a good soap opera, too!

"No time for that!" Kid Flash ignored the annoyance steeping into Robin's tone, and threw a thumb over his shoulder, where there was a crowd of beasts braying and bounding after their targets. "Monsters! We gotta go, man!"

Aqualad flipped onto his feet and drew back a hand to the frowning Superboy. "We need to go, Superboy!" There were more implications underneath his words as his pale eyes fell onto the defeated doctor behind Superboy.

"Right," he nodded, and turned back to Kagome. "Are you—?"

She shook her head. "Go!"

"Got it," Superboy said, cheekily, before he provoked a yelp when he grabbed Kagome's small waist and jerked her body over his shoulder. " _w_ _e_ are going," he corrected.

Kagome lost her breath when she felt the uncomfortable angle of his shoulder hitting her belly. She couldn't muster up enough air to protest in time to stop Superboy from leaping over the debris to enter the hallway and out of the safe, little room. It wasn't her first ride being slung over someone's shoulder, but she could never get over how queasy it made her at the rough ride, and at how dizzying it was to watch everything zooming by her from the person's back. She could never forget how unsettling being slung over like a sack of potatoes was.

Grabbing at the rubbery fabric over Superboy's back to holster herself up, she gasped when she saw Amanda clambering over from the hole on the other side of the corridor. A high-pitched yip escaped when she witnessed her smashing a poor G-Elf into the floor.

It was what garnered the increase in the group's speed. The Thing's roar was thunderous, and the floor shook with her weight.

"We need to get to the upper levels!" Aqualad decided. "Doctor, where is the closest—?"

"It's kind of hard to see from here," she retorted, fingernails scratching against Superboy's steel-like skin through his suit. "But there," she grunted at the bounce Superboy made, ignoring his soft apology and his tightening grip on her body, "should be a stairwell somewhere close-by! Marked emergency exit!"

"I see it!" Kid Flash called back. Whatever sound that followed was overwhelmed by the Thing's stomping and roaring in the midst of the stalking elves' chattering.

"Put me down!" Kagome whacked in between Superboy's shoulder blades, eying the grey cloud of their chasing audience, and wincing at just how solid his body was. Bypassing the pain in her hand, she bit back a whimper when the scenery changed from the darkened, plain-colored maze of hallways to the bright light of the green-wallpapered stairwell.

Superboy grunted, hopping across the steps with ease while wishing for the ability to fly. It'd be quicker. "Not happening. Not with that Thing running around."

"And making pancakes out of those things to boot!" Robin added, wincing at the grisly sight of what happened when the G-Elves got in the Thing's way. Robin chucked a small, ball-like object. "Have fun breathing it in! Got inspiration from a certain lunatic person I know." He kicked the doors closed, locking it to delay them a few seconds longer, and planted a flat, beeping item upon the gap. "And as an added bonus, hope you enjoy getting your face blown off when you come in!" Robin let out a small cackle before he turned to catch up with his team.

A dull boom, and then there were crying squeals. There was a distinct lack of infamous laughter, but it was enough to slow them down. Wisps of green-grey gas slipped through the gap below the doors.

Kagome winced, her heart aching for the unlucky genomorphs, but continued batting at Superboy's back. "I'm serious! It'd be easier—"

"And why are we taking the doc lady with us?" Kid Flash cut in, hollering, already a few levels above. He didn't stop zooming further up the stairs.

Aqualad grunted, glancing at Superboy and saw his set lips. He opted to answer for him. "Because, she did all of this to set Superboy free! The fire!" he shouted back, not blind to the distance Kid Flash had made along with his lack of super hearing, he wouldn't be able to hear them. "However, she decided that she'd sacrifice herself to see through that!"

"Oh, really? So, she's a good guy?" came his loud response.

Robin finally made it to behind Superboy, and gave a goofy grin to the glowering Kagome and gave a quick, cheeky wave. "Hi." And he looked up and yelled back, "Pretty much!"

"We're dead." Kagome decided, seeing their immaturity during such a situation.

"Cool!" Kid Flash cheered, before a scream escaped his lips. He skidded on his heels, nearly stumbling over the steps. "Great! More of these things!"

Aqualad's black markings crackled to life, and he grabbed his water bearers, seeing just what the speedster was talking about. The creatures were slipping through the doors a few flights above. "Knock them out of the way!"

Multiple G-Elves spilled from the railing, knocked over by the overeager Kid Flash, and fell down the shaft, screeching. Aqualad whipped several off when they grabbed at the railing too close to the running group.

Another explosive roar came from below.

Robin stopped, teetering on the edge of the step he stood on, and furrowed his brows. "I was hoping the gas would have a longer effect on those guys."

Kagome gave up on beating Superboy's back and decided that being a dead weight was a better use of her energy. She huffed, "Well, being mauled to death by Amanda wasn't exactly the way I wanted to go, I suppose."

"Amanda?" Superboy frowned, taking Robin and Aqualad's attention, though they made sure not to be distracted enough to allow the creatures to touch them.

She sighed, sliding her hands down from her mouth despite the uneven pace Superboy had set. "Dr. Desmond turned that poor woman into the monster to kill me. She was a nice enough person, too..." Kagome's brows lowered with guilt. "I think I can still save her by curing her, but..."

"Wait, you're telling me that Thing was a—?!" Robin paled.

Kagome nodded glumly. "A human, yes. Dr. Dickhead force-fed her the Blockbuster serum. She didn't want this... and I couldn't stop him in time." She slumped further into Superboy's grasp when he slowed at hearing that. "I tried... I'm so, so _sorry_ , Amanda!" She cupped her face, sighing again. Her hands slid off and dropped to Superboy's toned back. There was no time to grieve. At least she felt better by actually verbalizing her apology, as useless as it may be.

Aqualad hissed, not liking the idea of fighting something that was once was a human being. A victim. "This could be problematic." This Desmond-character may prove to be an obstacle, after all.

"There probably is no other way unless she is sedated." She frowned, shaking her head at the realization of the danger they were all in. "Enough of that. You all need to escape!"

Her point was proven when there was a deafening detonation below, and the Thing shrieked, shaking her head from the mild-looking injuries she sustained from Robin's mini bomb, while distracted G-Elves slipped passed her, bounding and screeching after the lingering group. They easily closed the distance to the young heroes.

"Gah!" Robin whipped out another batarang, and it struck into the neighboring wall. A few G-Elves seemed to chortle at his bad aim, but froze when they heard beeping. They shrieked when they were blown off the staircase, leaving a notable hole in the wall. "Superboy!" He slipped by Superboy when they arrived to the next floor.

"Right." He understood Robin's implication, and turned carefully not to hit Kagome with the railing. He rose a foot, and stomped it down with such great force, he nearly took the balcony he was on as well. The ramp of stairs crumbled and collapsed, taking the genomorphs, despite their desperate efforts to jump off of it. Two made it to Superboy, but with a swift jerk of his knee, they were gone.

Huffing at the job well done, Superboy looked over to Kagome with a hint of pride. Catching the glance, she shook her head with some minor mirth. "Good job." He grinned. She continued, "Now... can you _please_ put me down?"

"No." Dropping the grin, Superboy turned to catch up with the team before the floor they were on could collapse, too. It was already teetering off the wall. More G-Elves fell through the vault from above, while the three rookies were making quick work of clearing the path. He ignored Kagome's overly dramatic sigh as he went on to catch up.

A few flights up, though, the entire building seemed to quake. Superboy grabbed the railing to keep his balance, gripping onto Kagome's thighs to reassure himself of her being unharmed. He glanced down and recoiled at the sight of the Thing scaling upon the scarred wall where most of the staircases were gone from his earlier actions. The long, monstrous fingers punctured through the concrete. Sensing eyes on her, the Thing turned her head, meeting Superboy's blue eyes, and let out a loud bellow.

"Time to go!" Robin injected, already lunging towards the very tip-top floor they were chasing after. Just a few more flights of stairs...!

Superboy had to agree. There was no way he could fight the Thing with his doctor on his back. Her safety was his priority. He bolted, pulling Kagome's body into his arms. He didn't want her to look at the unlucky woman-creature any longer than she had to.

Kagome blinked when she was drawn into a tight cradle against his chest, and found herself feeling unsettled and small. She said nothing, having given up her fruitless endeavor to be left behind. She wasn't blind to Superboy's determination to save her from her would-be fate, and in a way... she was glad for that. Glad he cared enough for her. But it did little to ease that black guilt in her heart.

Kid Flash kept himself busy as he waited for his friends to catch up, knocking down as many clawed creatures as he could see from sublevel 1. He threw them down into the depths of the stairwell when they wouldn't stay down. The lights above, once bright white, turned red. Kid Flash winced, knowing a bad sign when he saw one. "Guys, hurry up! Something's up with this floor!"

"That's the only way to the surface!" Aqualad retorted, though he wore a frown at Kid Flash's statement. He grabbed onto the railing and planted his bare feet on it. With a careful calculation of the height above him, he flexed the muscles in his legs, and sprung into an impressive back flip. He passed two more flights, and grabbed onto the ledge of sublevel 1's balcony. He jerked his body up and flipped over the railing, shooting down a certain expression to Robin and Superboy.

Robin grimaced at Aqualad's show, visually annoyed with himself. "I could've thought of that earlier!" He removed an object from his belt, and aimed at the nearest flight to the top floor. The grappling hook disappeared from his gun, wrapping around the railing just as Superboy left his side in a single, neat bound. Robin glanced down at the mini twin craters next to his feet, and shook his head. He yanked his own body to follow Superboy.

Kid Flash kicked over a particularly mouthy G-Elf and hollered back, "Well, the floor wasn't red when I got here!"

"That is alarming," Aqualad murmured, before he turned to Superboy, who was finally behind him. His eyes fell on the tiny woman. "Where should we go to get to the surface, madam?"

Kagome slumped. "I wouldn't know. I've ever used the elevator... and I've ever only been to this floor once." That once was her official introduction to the facility, and she never came back to it. She never had a reason to. It wasn't the floor she would sometimes goes to for her meal and coffee breaks, nor was it even relevant to her work.

"Seriously?" Robin frowned and, after a swift kick into a G-Elf's face, he turned on his minicomputer for directions.

"I'm not exactly someone who is privileged to everything in this facility," she muttered, "the only thing I've ever taken part of is Project Kr." And with an absent pat on Superboy's chest, she continued, missing his soft hum, "Superboy. So, I was restricted to a few floors, and would need direct permission to go on others." Superboy's grip on her frame tightened.

Robin paused, disregarding the fisticuffs going on behind him between the few remaining G-Elves, Kid Flash, and Aqualad, and he nodded, "Yeah, that makes sense."

She huffed at his easy dismissal, while he brought up the map. "Okay, we're going to have to go..." Robin's arm shot out, pointing to a hallway, "this way!"

* * *

He should be hunting for the little runts and gain control back over the Weapon, but there was a lure he couldn't resist.

That wretched woman's office. Sublevel 52... The origin of his misery.

The trove of treasures and secrets she conjured were hiding in that little room.

There was no doubt. Desmond absolutely had to have that wealth of knowledge! His hatred of the source be damned. It was the only way he could gain back the approval of The Light! If he can just have it...!

The doorknob did not give under his grip. He cursed, "Dammit!" Desmond sneered at it, grabbing his tablet. All locks in the facility were hooked up to one system, though they all had different sets of codes to preserve security. Up until the whore's employment, he used to be able to access every room, being the head of Cadmus Inc. Still, he should be able to hack his way inside...

Desmond growled when the firewall wouldn't give in to his efforts. It shouldn't be that difficult! Why was it being so difficult?!

After several times of being blocked, he found himself burning with anger and frustration. He didn't realize that a scream was vibrating from his throat, his knuckles white from clenching his tablet too tightly. That goddamned whore! Even in the afterlife, she was still mocking him!

In the midst of his fit, he cracked into the firewall, and the door dinged open. Desmond stopped, staring at it with a slacked jaw. A crazed laugh escaped, and he grinned in triumph. "Not laughing now, are you, little hussy?" He snorted at his imaginary vision of a cowering Higurashi.

He slipped inside, and cocked his head at the pure darkness the room was in. "Strange..." Desmond muttered as he palmed the wall to search for the light switch, clinging initially to the fleshy texture. Why was the office so dark, he questioned in his head.

If that woman was anything like any other person in his building, she wouldn't shut off the expensive electronics. Most of the objects in question took a certain length of time to turn on, more so in order to calibrate and run properly.

When he hit the switch, Desmond narrowed his eyes to allow them to get used to the sudden flash of light.

And his lungs deflated at the strange emptiness of the room. No, it wasn't that the room itself was empty, but there was a notable void of things that should have belonged, things that showed of a person's existence.

Everything he'd expect to be on the desk was gone. The PC, the laptops, the folders... even the big, ugly mug the squinty-eyed slut adored so much and stuffed a bunch of useless pens in was gone.

 _Gone_.

"That's impossible!" he roared, rushing over to the desk. He pulled apart all of the drawers and found them also empty. "Where?! Why? How?!" There was no way in hell that twit was responsible for this! How could she—? She was dead! No, she _should_ be dead!

A small squeak captured his attention. He snapped towards, he assumed, where the noise originated from. Desmond's lips pulled back into an ugly scowl as he stalked to that particular spot. What in the blazes was that sound...?

Inching toward a massive thermal cycler, he caught a glance of a familiar grey hide, and he flew after it when it tried to bolt up the wall at the sight of him. He didn't think twice. His reflex was quick, even for someone of his stature.

After all, the little bastard wailed in his unforgiving grip, why in the hell would there be a gnome in Dr. Higurashi's office?

"Why the hell are you in here?" Desmond demanded, glowering down at the ugly creature. And he stopped. The g-gnome didn't look right.

It never stopped squirming and shrieking, _'No! Leave me alone!'_ It was bold enough to sink its tiny, needle-like teeth into the loose skin in between Desmond's thumb and pointer finger.

Desmond brayed, growling as he increased the pressure. It choked and released its teeth, slowing its desperate struggle, whimpering pitifully. He growled at its unusual sight. "You should be culled! Why haven't you been culled?!" The little shit had a noticeably deformed leg and its size was much too small to match the standard set for the facility. Something that the attendants should have detected long before the thing was ever hatched and be thrown into trash meant to sustain other genomorphs.

He scoffed when it didn't reply, though it hadn't exactly quit crying either. Desmond could guess the answer to his inquiry. That those responsible for culling—those waste of flesh and tax money—had been slacking in their duties. "Forget my previous questions..." he stated, his dark glare fixated on the too-'lucky' gnome when it raised its head. It gave a slow, teary blink, shaking like one of those purse rats that were popular with the women he'd often bedded. "Why is this room empty?"

Some of its little toothpick-like bones gave way underneath his hand with snapping sounds, and it squalled, the little nub horns glowing red.

Desmond screamed. What felt like a knife took one single stab into his brain and splintered it into halves, sending lightning into his entire being. He dropped the weeping gnome onto the cushy floor to clutch his own head. He fell to his knees, still howling. And then he saw images.

Images of things that shouldn't be.

First was a sudden flash of sequences, of gnomes picking apart Dr. Higurashi's things and carrying them away into their little hidey-holes up into the ceiling. Second was the deformed gnome's blurry memories of being saved from the fateful culling; first spent in a white pocket and seeing a pale, slender hand. It cupped around its form and was lifted out. Dr. Higurashi's face came into view.

And, lastly, Dr. Higurashi was still alive, as told by other gnomes, as she was taken away by the rebellious Superboy. Far behind them was the result of his own creation, Amanda, as she roared and punched everything in sight, leaving behind craters.

A long gasp for breath was heard as the pain dulled. He blinked rapidly, the spots of blackness fading from his vision, and he clutched onto the ground. The fire of rage built into an insurmountable peak, the dam inside of him broke, and he screamed.

He screamed long and hard, his face crinkled and red.

While he was distracted, several creatures leapt to the whimpering one. The poor thing was rocking, clenching onto its caved-in sides. Deftly, they cradled it away in a quiet but cautious skitter up to the ceiling. They will need to warn their alpha.

The screaming faded when his lungs began to seize. Glaring hard at the surface beneath him, curses stormed inside his head, scrambling for decisions to be reached. His knuckles whitened at the image of that terrible woman. Her face materialized upon the shiny floor, and his jaw clenched tight again at the sight until a tooth in the back of his mouth cracked from the pressure. A sudden impulse had him punching the tiles until his hands were raw and bloody, ruining the mirror-like cleanliness.

This could not continue...! His pride could not take the idea of that wretch still being alive.

Desmond took off, hell-bent on getting rid of Dr. Higurashi once and for all.

* * *

Kid Flash cried out in pain, having smacked his head into the wall that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. "Crud!" he hissed, rubbing his forehead with a wince before glaring up at the large set of doors in front of him as he lay sprawled out. Preoccupied with soothing his throbbing head, he barely noticed when the Doctor was let down on her own two feet next to him. He blinked as Superboy moved passed him to stand before the obstacle in their way.

He watched as Superboy thrust his hands into the seam of the doors, and began to push them open with a strained groan. Despite him obviously putting his all into it, he only managed to gain a small gap. Aqualad quickly moved to assist him; however, from his louder sounds of exertion, he wasn't much help in the matter.

Kagome shook her head with a sigh, wringing the lapels of her white coat. "Even if Superboy could push it open, there's likely to be more barriers beyond the gate. We don't have time to pry them all open." She looked back at the small corridor, anxiety clear on her face and in her body movement. They needed to hurry up and do something, because their current location wasn't ideal to take on Amanda.

"Plus, Superboy is still young. I don't think he even has all of his strength yet to get them all open before..." she added, absently.

Robin stole a peek at the doctor, the blue light reflecting eerily on his skin as he battled with Cadmus' online security again. "' _All_ of his strength'?"

She nodded, again absently, though Kagome was glued to the depths of the hallway behind them. "Hmm, yes, he's still maturing – or should be. Has he managed to fly yet?" She was distracting herself, she knew.

"No." Kid Flash hopped onto his feet.

Superboy bellowed when he couldn't get a handle on the stubborn gates and it thudded closed, refusing entry. Aqualad jolted away, not wanting to lose his fingers. Frustrated, Superboy gave it a small, barely noticeable crater from his fist.

Aqualad was wise enough not to touch him, but sought to cool his temper. "Be calm, Superboy!"

"I'm not strong enough!" He punched the steel again, feeling worthless.

At hearing his dismay, Kagome palmed softly at his back. "Superboy..."

"I can't hack this fast enough." Robin interrupted with a hiss at his rejected attempts beeping from his holographic screen. There was no time to pacify Superboy's upset, and Robin wasn't getting anywhere with the hyper-aware security system.

There was a bellowing roar echoing down from the long hallway. Kagome flinched. Ignoring his insecurities, Superboy swung the Doctor once more into his arms, his better vision catching the sight of the Thing, Amanda, stampeding after them. Behind her were a bunch of giant trolls and chattering elves.

Robin zipped some yards away from the gate, and turned into the bend of another hallway. "Come on! This way!"

"Your directions left a lot to be desired, Rob!" Kid Flash retorted, but he disappeared into a blur. Superboy gave chase, with Aqualad behind him, as white electricity crackled along his arms. In a dimmed, red-lit corridor, the light he gave off was a brief reprieve from such eyestrain.

But, they soon stopped running at the sight that sent a cold chill into their hearts. They slowed before Kid Flash. He was, again, on the floor, probably from the force of halting his run. He stared, astounded, at another cluster of genomorphs blocking their only way out. "Great directions, Rob," Kid Flash gave a strangled groan. A tusked troll growled slowly, snorting hot air in their direction, and two rookies winced at the foul stench of its breath.

Robin couldn't even muster up any energy to glare at his best friend, lost as to what next course of action to take.

Among them was the Guardian, his recognizable spark absent from his expression. He shook his helmeted head at them. "Boys..." Sullen, the Guardian circled his wrist before closing his hand into a tight fist. He was readying to take them down and return them to where they belonged. In their cloning pods.

He watched as the grunting Thing closed off the rookies from their only possible exit, creating craters in her path. Her bulk could barely fit into the hallway, and what little gaps were left was closed off by the lingering trolls and laughing creatures at her rear.

The Thing reared.

Superboy tucked Kagome close to his back. She was inevitably sealed in by the other boys, all suddenly overprotective of their only defenseless member of the group.

In a single beat of her heart, Kagome was left alone standing, with collapsed bodies at her feet. Her eyes widened with a gasp slipping from her lips. "What...?" Even Amanda had fallen with a thud, her eyes falling closed before her face had ever smacked into the floor. The Guardian was groaning, his hands coming apart to clench his head and struggle to stay on his feet. Only Superboy stayed somewhat upright on his knees. His head went limp, pressing into her belly.

She felt naked at all of those eyes staring at her person. She grabbed at Superboy's shoulders. "Superboy?" Kagome shook him feebly. It was impossible for her to miss that familiar presence pressing at the back of her mind. "Dubbliex." She didn't relax her tensed form, though Kagome couldn't stop that strange calmness from slipping through in her tone.

The crowd of genomorphs of various sizes, drifted apart, revealing a smiling Dubbliex. "Dr. Higurashi."

She knitted her brows, now uncertain of Dubbliex's scheme. "What are you doing? Why are you still here?" She scratched against Superboy's neck when she curled in her hands, staring at Dubbliex. Wasn't he supposed to be gone from the facility as he said he would? Kagome didn't miss the strange way he was holding his hands. It was almost as if he was cradling something tiny and fragile, pressing it into the softness of the gown he wore.

His smile fell, and he stepped forward, his words echoing in her head, _'Help my brother.'_ Dubbliex lifted his cupped hands, and Kagome felt compelled to accept his offer. Gently, he shifted the twitching object into her hold. _'There is little we can do for him. Help him. Please.'_

Her eyes widened at the whimpering gnome. "What happened—?" The poor thing was practically black with bruises, its sides sunk in, with broken ribs protruding against the thin skin. It struggled to breathe, but boldly fought with a near-unbreakable will to live. Unconsciously, her pale energy slipped freely from her hands to wrap around the tiny creature, to heal. The whimpers softened, tapering away into silence when the blackness of its skin faded. Its tiny bones snapped back into place and it breathed easier.

 _'Desmond_ _._ _'_ Dubbliex grimly informed, watching as Kagome's eyes hardened with absolute disgust. _'We will not have long. Hurry. I will wake your comrades.'_ With the elevators not functioning properly due to some... minor inference, they were able to buy some time. However, how much time was a question. He hoped it was enough.

He returned to the trove of quiet genomorphs, and broadened his shoulders. His horns lit up, a perfect contrast against the dimmed light of the hallways. _'Perhaps, for the sake of all genomorphs, our brother Superboy should make up his own mind.'_ His voice came out louder, bolder even. The creatures gave a quiet rumble of agreement.

Superboy shook awake at that familiar voice and fixated a stare at Dubbliex, shifting closer to his Doctor. "It was you." It was him who told him of his Doctor being in danger. Told him of the actions she took to remove him from Cadmus' grasps. It was because of Dubbliex that he had his Doctor back. There was a sense of overdue duty he felt swelling in his chest that he found difficult to ignore.

He felt Kagome's hand brushing against his scalp, and heard some unusual breathing he knew wasn't her own. But Superboy ignored it, not neglecting the urgency he felt in the air.

Dubbliex huffed, _'Yes, brother. It was I who set the fire and lured your new friends down into Cadmus. I woke them when they were in danger.'_ His eyes shifted to a blank-faced Kagome. _'I informed you of the danger your dear Doctor was in... And Dr. Higurashi did her part to liberate you, and place you into your new friends' hands.'_

There were no words to describe how grateful he felt for Dubbliex's meddling. If it wasn't for him, his Doctor might not have survived her encounter with Amanda. But Superboy wondered about his intention. _'And guided me. Why?_ ' He shifted to his feet to comfort himself with his Doctor's presence. Her warmth. She didn't move away, carefully holding the slumbering, shivering gnome to her chest as she gazed onto Dubbliex's person. Too many emotions were swirling in her system, and she wasn't sure what to feel at all.

'Because you are our hope, the genomorph hero.' Dubbliex never blinked. He was set in his position, like a stiff statue, as he fixated again on Superboy. ' _You will blaze a trail for all our brothers, showing us the way to freedom. Dr. Higurashi is our savior, a balm to our tired, wounded souls, but it will be you who will free us all. The one who even freed our shackled savior from her ill-fated sentence she was meant to serve for Cadmus.'_

"Dubbliex—" Kagome moved to reach him, but Superboy grasped her free wrist. He shook his head at her questioning look. He stopped the flinch when his Doctor gave a pinched expression, telling of her hurt. Superboy didn't know why he stopped her, but he sensed it was Dubbliex's doing.

A groan ended Dubbliex's speech when a gnome leapt off. From the trove of unblinking creatures, the Guardian shook his head when the static he found too painful to even describe faded from his head. "What's going on?"

Dubbliex gave a small smile, with the ends weighed down with melancholy, at Kagome with his attention glued to Superboy. _'What is your choice, brother?'_ Neither Superboy nor Kagome noticed that the three young heroes had twitched awake at their feet just in time to hear Superboy's decision.

There was no doubt what his answer was. Superboy announced, punctuating his words carefully, "I. Choose. _Freedom_."

Aqualad staggered as the weight he felt pressing on his brain lifted. Grabbing control over his balance, he stood tall. He couldn't stop the smile at Superboy's declaration, and barely disregarded the recent burst of magic brushing against his sensitive skin. There was no doubt. The Doctor was the cause of such pure magic, coiling over his senses, like a warm blanket. It was surreal.

He couldn't even describe how difficult it was to not to look at Dr. Higurashi, with that knowing look in his eyes, and just ask what she was. Ask what kind of magic she was wielding. Ask her why she was even in this sort of hell, pure and soft among the corrupted and hardened.

Following Aqualad's actions, Robin and Kid Flash rolled to their feet, wide awake and alert as they could be. Neither felt what he sensed, and not for the first time Aqualad found himself feeling disappointed at their pitiable, human sensitivities.

The Guardian flinched, but the spark of his personality seemed to have returned. "Feels like the fog is lifting..." He groaned, lifting his gaze, and blinked at the Justice League's protégés. Almost instantly, he _knew_. He was as much of a victim as they were.

"Guardian?" Aqualad frowned, wondering if the man had come back to himself at last.

He tipped his head. "I'll deal with Des—"

"You witch!" And the genomorphs scattered, parting away from the red-faced man. Superboy bristled at the sight of him, growling under his breath. "Why must you _ruin_ everything?!"

Kagome murmured, unimpressed by his unruly reappearance, "Desmond." His name was foul on her tongue. She pressed closer to a stiffening Superboy. After what he did to Amanda, who was still lying on the ground, unconscious, Desmond was most certainly not the one to be underestimated. Desperation brought out the ugly in anyone, and she knew that fairly well.

Aqualad rolled his shoulders. _So, that is Desmond._ A stereotypical angry villain, he supposed, but knew better than to let his guard down. Unlike the doctor Superboy coveted, Desmond lacked no unusual quality for a human, aside from having a childish temper and adequate intelligence, from his initial impression. He threw a cautious glance at his two comrades.

They nodded, understanding. Robin and Kid Flash crowded around Dr. Higurashi, bracing for whatever may come.

Desmond spat, taking out the topped tube from his coat. "I have no idea how in the hell you even managed to _sway_ the genomorphs into whatever scheme you cooked up, but that ends today! _I_ will destroy all of the traitors, and _I_ will personally see to it that you _stay dead_ , Little Miss Perfect!" He popped open the stopper from the serum.

Kagome paled at the sight of that glowing liquid. Blockbuster. "What are you doing?!" she exclaimed. As much as she loathed the man, she wondered at his mental capability after what he must have seen of what resulted from Amanda; mindless, violent, and with a distorted body. Unless she personally interfered, there was no coming back from that decision.

"I am returning the order to Cadmus through the power of Blockbuster." Desmond said simply, as if Kagome was a slow child. He swirled the liquid in the tube, contemplating it.

He had to be a fool! "Look at what you did to Amanda! Is that who you want to be?" Kagome snapped, grabbing a hold of Superboy's elbow and scratching into his skin from her tight grip. Her other hand still contained the exhausted little gnome, unaware of everything. She pressed it to her chest, where her hammering heart woke the little creature. It blinked blearily.

Not holding back a barking laugh, Desmond gave a mad grin and held up the serum, displaying the perfect color swishing inside. "This, you twit, is the higher-grade serum. I will not become the failure that that pitiful thing Spencer turned into!" He leered at the worthless protégés, and it deepened when he landed on Kagome's disapproving face. "Project Blockbuster will give me the power to restore order to Cadmus!"

At Kagome's shout, Desmond flipped the tube down, and the serum splashed into his mouth. With a great gulp and a flinch at the too-bitter flavor, he downed it all and wiped the dribbles away with a sleeve.

Instantly, everything _burned_. The serum tore throughout his entire being, ripping apart his DNA into something else. Something that wasn't human.

Desmond screeched as his body discolored to unnatural shades. Aqualad jumped when his jacket split into pieces, unable to accommodate the doctor's insane growth. Paling at the ugly sight of unnatural human transformation, the Guardian barked, "Everyone, back!"

Kid Flash and Robin shared a groan at the unappealing sight, and felt green when Desmond's skin fell into strips onto the floor, giving way to black, solid muscles underneath. Kid Flash gagged, watching as the man's face flattened into something unrecognizable as a human being and a chunk of his graying hair tumbled from his rough scalp. "Oh, _god_."

Hunkering down, Superboy stepped forward, unwilling to leave his Doctor unprotected, and waited for Desmond to be done with his latest development. He bit back a wince at his ringing ears, and the sight made him feel ill to his stomach. He didn't miss Kagome's quiet murmur of disgust and pity.

Slamming his fists down on the surface, Desmond, or whatever that was left of him, panted. The painful burning left, leaving behind only a curious sense of contentment.

 _Power_... This must be what it felt like. He didn't feel small at all, and the confidence... even more confidence in knowing he could defeat those runts was addicting. Desmond tried to laugh, but it only came out in a rough sequence of noisy breathing.

He sneered at his lack of voice.

But Desmond no longer thought about his incapabilities. In fact, he didn't think about anything at all, giving in to the urges to dismantle those weaklings. His _prey_.

He didn't even consider the risk of losing the intelligence he boasted so much about.

His pair of thick-rimmed glasses shattered upon the floor, tiny pieces lying around his trembling fists.

Whatever Desmond turned into, he threw his head back and bellowed out a roar, puffing out his new body, ridding more of his old, dried out skin. Huffing, he dropped his head and grinned. A low, guttural growl tumbled from his bulky throat as he glared at his new prey.

"Kids, go! Get out of here!" the Guardian ordered, leaping at Desmond. Or Blockbuster. Whatever it is, he needed to take it down, stat, before any lives were lost this night.

It was the least he could do for Dr. Higurashi and Superboy, for her kindness and for his new life.

His efforts were in vain when Blockbuster slapped his body away. The Guardian went sailing through the air, smacking into the wall and slipping into an unconscious heap on the ground.

Chaos erupted.

Superboy, without thinking twice, shoved a quiet Dr. Higurashi into Robin's clumsy grasp, and launched himself after Blockbuster.

Blockbuster reacted too slow when Superboy's knuckles collided with his broad chin.

Blockbuster's alien-like eyes widened as a sharp pain started from the bottom of his jaw. Superboy's teeth clenched as he put as much force as he could into his punch, knocking his opponent some distance across the room—slamming heavily into the wall. It cracked and crumbled beneath the creature's weight. If Superboy expected fear from his enemy, he was sorely disappointed.

Although incapable of speech, the creature's lips pulled back in a wide grin, an almost maniacal grin. Before he had a chance to gather his thoughts, Blockbuster charged him. He created holes in the ground as he pounced.

Repeated grunts left Superboy's lips as he dimly realized he had been punched in the face. Blockbuster wasn't even phased by his strength, and mocked him for it with a snorting laugh. Superboy's fists flew, without his conscious permission. He really should have thought things through, he reflected, but the sight of Desmond's disgusting face enraged him more than anyone knew.

The unfamiliar feeling in his chest combusted, and all he could think about was to restore his Doctor's honor as their better.

Flinging fists neither seem to tire.

Kagome wondered just how strong the Blockbuster subjects were supposed to be. She curled a hand into a fist around the fabric of her coat. The sleepy little gnome was safely tucked away into a pocket as she watched. Her heart quivered, and her teeth clenched harder and harder as Superboy received more hits.

Blockbuster Project. Meant to push human abilities beyond what was thought possible. The lifelong work of Desmond. But, she hardened her gaze at the blurring Desmond, if it even was him anymore, and for what price?

Her expert eyes told her the transformation was permanent, unless she could return their broken DNA back to what they were supposed to be. Even so, she doubted they would ever be the same again, in both body and mind. She cursed Desmond again.

She slapped a hand over her mouth when Superboy was slammed into the ceiling.

Pieces of plaster spilled from around his stiffening form, and Superboy shook his head. A snarl rang from his throat as he jerked his body from the surface. The bridge of his nose pulled back unevenly, his teeth glowing in the weak light, as he bounded after Blockbuster again.

Before Superboy could even touch his distorted figure, Blockbuster pounced, tackling him and wrapping his beefy arms around his sculpted frame. The clone grabbed onto his arms and was about to give them a good yank to remove them from their sockets when Blockbuster changed directions, and leapt to crush him into the very spot he left his crater.

The ceiling gave way to another floor, where they disappeared from view.

Kid Flash's jaw dropped at the perfectly shaped hole, and all he could say was, "Okay." That was convenient, he wanted to add, but couldn't muster up the energy to speak further.

"That's one way to get to the upper floor." Kagome murmured, shuddering at the strength Blockbuster showed. If he gave Superboy such a hard time of defeating him... She shook her head, grabbing her upper arm, shivering. There was no way he could lose, could he?

Robin frowned, quickly fishing out his grappling gun. He took the object and aimed it upwards. With a pull of the trigger, the line launched into the air. The curved edge of the hook landed heavily over the concrete of the newly created hole.

"Ugh, do you think lab coat planned that?" Kid Flash grimaced as he rolled his shoulders.

Robin leaned back, allowing his comrade access to his shoulders for him to hold on to. He gave a small grunt of dissatisfaction as he felt Kid Flash's fingers dig deep. The grappling hook jerked them upward.

"I doubt he is planning anything anymore." Aqualad's brows furrowed when his two teammates disappeared from his view. It was impossible to miss that mindless madness in that doctor's pure red eyes. The clink of a small footstep turned his head to Dr. Higurashi. She was as white as a ghost, her wide gaze never leaving the large gap in the ceiling. Her hands were tight on her chest as it rose with her erratic breathing. "Doctor... Higurashi, is it?" A little awkward at the pronunciation, he decided, but nothing too difficult to say.

Kagome swiveled her head at his hesitant words, blinking. She bit her bottom lip. "Aren't you going with them?"

Aqualad contemplated asking her about her magic. His curiosity was mounting to a ridiculous degree. But, a sound of clashing from above stopped those questions from bursting forth from his throat. He gave the doctor another furrow of his brows. Should he leave her behind on this floor? Or should he take her with him? There was no telling of which was safer. Funny, she was supposed to be a villain, but... He couldn't find it in his heart to hold any anger for what she did.

She had to have been cornered to resort to such actions. Her magic gave away her regrets for what she had done. At that, Aqualad found breathing easier around her, knowing that she wouldn't harm him or his friends. It was impossible to leave her unprotected now that he was sheathed with that knowledge.

A subtle shift of movement stole their attention, and Aqualad snapped his head to the unconscious creature in the distance. The Thing rolled to her side, a small hiss escaping its lips. Her eyes were still closed. Aqualad turned on his feet, broadening his frame to shield the little woman from her sight.

Another bang made him shift his gaze towards the hole once more, and Aqualad silently cursed when the Thing blinked awake at the sound.

He wasn't sure if the decision he chose was the best one, but at the slamming of the Thing's fist into the floor, it was better to take Dr. Higurashi with him. "Excuse me, miss," Aqualad murmured, slipping his arm underneath her knees, "it's no longer safe here."

She blinked, and clenched her jaw again at another sound of destruction above from her Superboy. It wasn't supposed to be this way. Some portions of the ceiling crumbled apart, raining down around them. Kagome gnawed the inside of her cheek when she was squished against a male's chest. Aqualad had a much slender frame than Superboy's, but it wasn't as hard and uncomfortable. It was cooler. The cold and damp sensation felt quite similar to a fish's body, though, as she peered at the gills on his neck, that was a given. Pulling a bulged pocket to the top of her body, she shook her head. "Right." She refused to complain when Aqualad positioned himself under the hole, and felt the drop in height when he bent his knees.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "This will only be uncomfortable for a moment." His slender fingers dug a bit deeper into her sides as he met her eyes with a sympathetic glint.

Bracing herself, she cupped the peeping gnome to protect it. Kagome sighed, "It's fine." The moment the words fell from her lips, he launched. She flinched when the jagged edge of the hole brushed by her shoulder, snagging her coat a bit, and the scenery changed.

It changed little from the amount of destruction but, like magnets, her eyes were drawn to Superboy's zigzagging body. They could see more with the brighter lighting that wasn't painfully red and hard on their eyes. Her short heels clicked on the ground when Aqualad slipped her down some distance away from the newly-made hole.

He flicked his eyes between Blockbuster and the hole, uncertain of whom he was supposed to be focusing his worries on. Blockbuster and the Thing were both dangerous, and he wasn't sure how to split his powers against both.

Shifting his gaze from the hole, Desmond seemed to be handled fine by Superboy, Robin, and Kid Flash. Superboy was delivering blow after blow upon Blockbuster's unappealing face, while Kid Flash and Robin schemed and confused him from returning Superboy's punches.

They flinched when he went sailing over their heads and crashed into the large television screen displaying 'CADMUS' in the bright yellow font. Broken glass exploded on impact, scattering onto the floor and the desk with noisy cracking, and the screen went black.

"Superboy!" Kagome gasped. Inwardly, she knew he'd be fine, but seeing him being thrown around like a ragdoll was something she could not help worrying about. Strange. He wasn't the first person to receive damage he'd be immune to, yet she still fretted. Must be human nature, she decided. She tugged on her hair as she watched Superboy shake the glass shards out of his hair.

He jerked his body away from the sharp teeth of broken pieces piercing into his suit. What was left of the television screen collapsed from the hinges, denting the sturdy-looking desk below it with a rumbling crash. The white material stayed intact when the pieces fell from his abrupt departure.

Soaring through the air, his eyes locked onto Blockbuster's back when he tried to catch the elusive Kid Flash. Blockbuster bellowed when the speedster barked a mocking laugh at him for his inability to catch him. Clasping his fists together above his head, Superboy dove down with all of his weight onto his target.

He slammed his conjoined fists into its spine, nearly bowing it in half. But Blockbuster barely registered the hit and his back snapped back into place. He cocked his head over a shoulder, and widened his near-permanent grinning lips. Swinging fast, he grabbed Superboy's ankle.

Superboy's grunt erupted. Robin flung a pill-sized object at Blockbuster's face. He yowled as it exploded into something sticky that splashed over his eyes. He threw Superboy away, throwing up his two hands to rub it off. No matter how he tried to get it off, the disgusting gel only seemed to spread further onto his face.

Tumbling over the cracked floor, Superboy bit back a groan when Kid Flash raced and caught him from smashing into the nearby pillar and adding another crater to the hellhole they found themselves in. "You okay, Supe'?" Kid Flash frowned, though he kept a wary watch on the upset Blockbuster.

"I'm fine." Superboy pushed him off, rolling to his feet, and hunkered down again to give Blockbuster yet another good thrashing. Just until the bastard is unconscious, of course. Unconscious, he reminded himself. No matter how much he wished something far worse... His nails dug deep into his palms, but his impervious skin bore no evidence of his strength.

Kid Flash departed from his personal space with an arched brow at Superboy's pinched expression. "If you say so." He looked too pissed off for his own good, but frighteningly composed at the same time. Shrugging, he spotted Robin some distance away, behind a pillar, and called out, "Good call on the glue!" He flipped a thumbs-up.

"I wouldn't relax yet!" Robin retorted, messing with his holographic computer. "He still isn't unconscious."

Superboy snorted, tightening his fists to the point that the veins appeared underneath the skin, "Not yet." At that, he launched off, speeding after Blockbuster.

Blockbuster was turning so upset that he resorted to scratching his own face bloody in order to get the adhesive off.

"Supey!" Kid Flash dropped his hand. "Cripes." Shouldn't they at least come up with a strategy first? At the sound of Blockbuster's growling erupting at Superboy wrapping his arms around his thick neck, he repositioned his feet and took off. _Forget the strategy._ If they want the damn thing to be knocked out they better keep punching him in the throat, Kid Flash thought.

Robin eyed at both Superboy and Kid Flash while performing several tasks at once on his computer. Not only did he need to contact Batman to update him on the happenings (even if it meant he'd be in major trouble. It's a matter of principle), he had to delay the security system from dispatching police officers. In his experience, officers tended to make more of a mess whenever Justice League members were involved. To some degree, he and his group were part of the Justice League, though only by technicality. Realizing there was a member missing from the fray, he scanned for Aqualad, and spotted him hiding somewhat in a shadowed area with the woman at his back. He wondered why he wasn't assisting with Blockbuster. Surely the woman would be fine as long as Blockbuster was kept away. "Why aren't you helping?!" He threw up a hand, exasperated.

The sooner that that Blockbuster asshole was knocked out, the better. The sooner they could get their stories straightened out, the higher the chances were of keeping the lady doctor away from a deep pit of shit. He had a feeling Superboy wouldn't cooperate otherwise unless she was by his side. While Robin didn't always understand the finer details of certain situations and circumstances, his instincts had never once failed him.

Aqualad blinked and gave a frown. He was about to reply when a large, scaled-looking hand appeared from the hole and slammed onto the concrete. He stepped back, flipping out his water bearers, and broadening his frame to shield Dr. Higurashi. "That is why!" His arms lit up and water sprouted from his weapons.

"Oh." Robin's eyes went wide, his typing slowed. " _Oh_."

 _Fuck_ , he'd completely forgotten about that poor Amanda chick! With a quick glance at his two friends going at it with Blockbuster, they did, too.

Amanda, or the _Thing_ , came out of the hole like some god-damned mole. She dug deep into the tiles to pull up her own weight. She breathed deep and bared her fierce teeth. Everyone stilled when they heard a quaking rumble escaping from the Thing's throat.

Unfocused she swayed her head around, determining who would be her prey. With clumsy steps, the Thing snorted, turning her attention to the ones closest to her. Concrete rolled from her grip.

Aqualad and Dr. Higurashi stiffened when the Thing locked on them. Her eyes told them of her brainless hunger for death and destruction, and her grin widened. A step forward and, before Superboy, Kid Flash, and Robin could interrupt, she bolted after them. Her over-joyous screeching spilled from her throat, her teeth gnashing with an overabundance of drool. The shrieks drowned out their cries, the males' pale faces ignored.

"Amanda!" Dr. Higurashi yelped, but kept her place behind Aqualad. Again, her old magic flowed from her body, confused and unsure of what shape to take as it sizzled harmlessly against Aqualad's back. He pressed his lips together, finding it hard to ignore the warming sensation rolling from his tailbone.

Aqualad snapped his arms up, his long, thick strings of water following the movement. With a practiced smoothness, he cracked down at the ground, his twin whips of torrent looming down at the lunging Thing. Water splashed and struck into her face, some making its way into her nostrils. The Thing halted her rampant shrieking at the water refusing to leave her face.

The black tattoos on his body glowed white, and with a set, determined expression, his water whips lit up with crackling electricity. Aqualad huffed as the Thing wailed, stuck in the same spot, in the same position, while his electricity struck throughout her very veins.

"Doctor!" Superboy abandoned Blockbuster's back with a great leap, at which the creature barked when he was sent slamming towards the crumbled floor. Superboy landed just ahead of Aqualad and Dr. Higurashi with a muted grunt. Stealing a quick glance to make sure his doctor was free of even the smallest scratch, Superboy propelled after the Thing with a fist drawn back.

She was thrown into the unsuspecting back of Blockbuster. The mutated creature paused, his hands wet with blood and covered with peeled skin. He threw a wayward glance through the tiniest gap of his glue-mask towards the Thing, and glared. What was once known as Amanda snapped her teeth at him, scrambling to claw at his exposed form. Blockbuster reared his hand back and smacked her for all his worth. It was nearly hilarious the way her body slammed from one crumbling column to the other until she finally rolled in a heap in front of Robin. He stared at her grotesque shape. "Uh…" A hiss erupted from her lips as she swiped at him. He jumped away from her reach. Well, there went his grand plan.

"Rob!" Kid Flash yelled out, and vanished into a blur before the Thing could take another swipe at the Boy Wonder again. "Buzz off of him!" he snapped, hopping over her straying limbs to kick-stomp at the she-creature's face. She didn't like that. With a great bellow, the Thing raised her hand and put forth all of her strength to smack Kid Flash away from her face much like a mosquito.

He went soaring through a pillar, and into the wall, in the blink of an eye at such a speed it was obvious it would be a miracle if Kid Flash walked away unscathed. The column crumbled away, and the foundation seemingly pulled to one side just slightly.

Robin went white when a crater exploded from where his friend was thrown into. "KF!" With a twist of his lips, he pulled out a round object from his belt. "Suck on this!" He flung it at the Thing's face. It exploded, and she deeply inhaled a large cloud of green and gray colored gas. The Thing choked and wheezed when her lungs seized and got no oxygen.

Aqualad couldn't stay idle to keep Dr. Higurashi protected. At an impulse, his legs took off underneath him as he manipulated his water into the shape of a giant hammer. He crouched suddenly, just before the Thing's flailing form, and tensed the muscles in his legs. With a great bound, he took to the air and swung the water-hammer down, pulling his weight with force.

The Thing wailed.

Kid Flash dropped from the crater he helped create into the wall, loudly groaning at the aches he felt screaming from his body. Adrenaline still pumping through his mind, he managed to stand up. He winced when he found a headache pounding in his brain. "Oh man." Kid Flash shook his head at the crack in his goggles, and readied his frame to take off after the Thing again. And a yelp fled from his throat when his hips wouldn't align right with his usual position. "What the heck?"

The adrenaline faded, and he found himself being choked up by pain stabbing like lightning shooting from the legs down. "Ah, ah! _Shit_!" He collapsed to the ground, holding back tears. What the hell was wrong with him?! With a nervous look to his feet and moving up to his thighs, Kid Flash had to slam a hand over his mouth and bite down on his glove to keep from screaming at the gristly sight.

This, this was the end of his hero career...!

Kagome pulled her attention away from the scene blossoming into a great disaster to the yellow-clad kid. Kid Flash, she remembered, and she knitted her brows together from worry. The blow that boy took... there was no way he could... Without paying attention, she raced towards Kid Flash, ignoring the chaos going on behind her.

"Doctor!" Superboy yelped. His lips pressed into a thin line as he saw her intention. He refocused his efforts to keep the Thing and the Blockbuster away from her and her newest apparent patient. He was quickly joined by Robin into the fray.

Slowing down before his cowering frame, Kagome bent down, her nails grazing past his wild red hair. "Kid Flash?"

"Shit, shit, _shit_!" she heard him whimpering, his glove pressed hard against his lips.

"Kid Flash?" Kagome's teeth gnawed on her bottom lip when she realized that he had, indeed, received critical damage. "Kid, let me see. Please." she pleaded, fingers tight over his lithe shoulder to pull him away from his own legs.

With a great strain, he uncurled from the ball he turned into to show the doctor his thigh. While it wasn't bloody, it was obvious that his right thigh bone had disconnected from his hips somehow, and had struck out against the flesh, though, thankfully, not ripping a hole. Kagome bit back a groan at the sight, and pushed Kid Flash down to the ground. "Lie down!" she ordered.

"There ain't no—" Feeble protests died at Kagome's heated glare.

Kagome's push became harder. "Lie. _Down_ _._ " again, she demanded.

Breathing hard, Kid Flash couldn't even nod as he obeyed her command. Flinching at every pebble and stone digging into his back, he winced as every one of his twitches sent hot lightning through his system. He could feel the very fiber of his being trying to knit together the injury back as it should be, but failing as if it were confused as to how to push the bone back to the hip without pressure being applied. He had no idea how to describe it.

He had broken bones before, but nothing to this degree, where his joints just oh-so-randomly popped away from each other.

 _This is bullshit!_ he cursed.

He barely registered light fingers dancing over his side, over his hip. He blearily blinked when Dr. Higurashi suddenly yanked a glove off of his hand. "What the hell, doc—?"

She shoved it against his lips. "Bite down on it!" She jammed it insistently. "Trust me on this."

"Wha-?" The rubbery material was pushed into his mouth, his tongue recoiling at the flavor. "Whammm th hem—ahhhHHH!" He slammed his jaw closed when Kagome grabbed a hold of his thigh and gripped onto his hip from the other side. Before he could file a complaint, she slammed down with all of her weight upon his thigh. The joints jerked back together with that strange, warming sensation soothing away the stabbing burn of pain.

Kid Flash appreciated the fact that she shoved in his glove to keep him from skewing his own precious tongue. He spat it out, and shoved it back onto his red-knuckled hand. His little taste buds were still recoiling from the disgusting flavors of the remnants on his glove.

His body went limp, having ridden a crazy rollercoaster of suffering within just minutes. Something an average person would surely pass out from, some seconds ago. But, strangely, he was feeling much better, like he had been at his full health just prior to arriving in this hellhole of a facility. "What the heck did you just do, doc?" Kid Flash sleepily murmured, his eyes catching sight of her hands glowing white with a tinge of pink. He blinked, his eyes going wide.

Kagome snorted. "You're fine now," she said, without even a lick of explanation. Before Kid Flash could even produce a word of protest, she turned her head, then leapt to her feet and threw out her hands. Kid Flash cried out at the sight of the Thing rearing over the Doctor, and got onto his knees to snatch her out of the way.

But the Thing hit nothing.

Kid Flash froze. "What...?" He completely missed the enraged roar from Superboy.

Actually, it wasn't nothing.

She was pounding on _something_. He grabbed the goggles away from his eyes, and squinted at where the Thing was hitting. There were the slightest of ripples of colors gliding away from the Thing's fists, and continued on over some curved, invisible wall before disappearing completely.

It clicked.

"A _barrier_?!" he uttered, his heart falling into his stomach when he processed what he saw.

Kagome winced, curling in her fingers, though she kept her palms up above her head. "This is hard on the wrists!" At her next groan, the Thing vanished, tackled away by Superboy around her waist. The doctor dropped her hands and shook her head, rubbing her wrists. She looked back at the slack-jawed Kid Flash. "Are you okay back there?"

"Um, yeah, I'm fine!" Kid Flash sputtered, at a loss as to what to say at the doctor's newfound power. Though, he wondered, it wasn't new at all, was it?

"Great!" Kagome threw her hand at the area where Blockbuster was creating even more of a mess with Aqualad and Robin. Both were beginning to show signs of exhaustion. "Go help them. You, too, Superboy! I'll handle Amanda."

Superboy released the Thing from his grasp, partially in shock at her order. "But Doc—!"

"Superboy!" Aqualad cried out, straining to keep his magic under his tight rein of control. There were beads of sweat forming on his brows, and he began to pant.

Kagome gave him a look. "I'm not as defenseless as you think I am! Go! Stop Desmond!"

He restrained a whimper, stumbling over his backward steps. Superboy was reluctant to leave his Doctor without protection. At another desperate cry for his return, he gave a final glance, his brows creased, before he bound away to wrestle Blockbuster into submission. Or at least attempt to, so Robin and Aqualad could catch a breath and come up with a scheme, if Superboy wasn't able to knock Ugly unconscious in time.

The Thing shook her head, pushing herself away from the pillar she was abandoned into. She inhaled deeply, to draw out a rumbling roar. Kagome huffed, "Enough is enough, Amanda. You really need my help." She tossed up her hands and her nose scrunched with concentration. Dimmed light took form around the Thing's head, and she stiffened with confusion. With a slight turn of her head, Kagome dropped her chin at the boy behind her. "Kid Flash, go help the others. You should be in well enough shape to provide your assistance."

"Eh?!" he sputtered, coughing out a protest, "And leave you with that thing?!"

She drew back a frown, almost offended. "That _thing's_ name is _Amanda_. And I'm going to save her." Biting back a groan, she shook her head at how long it had been since she last used her power. "I've got this under control. Go help the others."

When Amanda's balance turned off-kilter, Kid Flash pursed his lips and stepped back. "Enugh..."

Her eyes became unfocused again and a whimper-moan escaped her mouth. The Thing threw her hands over her head as a series of sobs began to escape. Those noises gave Kid Flash a pause. "The heck are you doing to her?"

"Purifying the abnormalities from her system." Dr. Higurashi said simply, though her entire posture seemed stressed and concentrated heavily on Amanda. "It's a long shot, but maybe..." she mumbled, though she didn't let doubt overtake her. Or tried to.

The Thing's body went limp, and fell to the floor in a smooth swoop. The second she landed face-flat on the floor was the moment she started glowing with pale pink shimmers. The sight left Kid Flash speechless and confused. His logic-obsessed brain tried its best to make sense of Kagome's power, but found no plausible explanation.

Kagome snapped, startling him awake from his nonlinear thinking process, "Kid Flash! Go!"

Kid Flash stumbled backward, and heard a thud booming from behind. "Uh, right! I need to help. Gotcha!" He was gone.

Sweat beaded on her forehead and slow pants escaped from her chewed lips. It felt like forever, but it was only a little over a minute before she could see changes taking place on Amanda's body. Kagome swallowed a wince. It had been too long since she last healed, especially to a body this damaged. She may have been praised as a miracle worker years ago, but at another hushed groan, she could not save everyone, not even with the god-gifted powers she wielded.

Kagome could only do as much as their willpower allowed.

Slowly, the black scales receded, shedding away into pools of strips onto the pebbled floor, to normal-looking brown skin. Her bulged and flattened features rolled back to a familiar face. Amanda's wide body shrunk. It was almost as if Kagome was watching the transformation backward, to some semblance of normalcy.

There she was, weakly curling into herself and naked, surrounded by her old, disgusting skin.

And Amanda breathed too slowly for her liking.

"Amanda!" Kagome dashed to her side, turning her body over from the broken tiled floor so she could breathe, and her experienced hand went to Amanda's damp neck to check her pulse.

Too slow.

Falling onto her knees, Kagome went pale. "No..." She dragged Amanda's bald head onto her lap. "Amanda!" She pushed in more energy, desperately searching for any injury she may have missed. It was impossible, but denial coated her mind.

She only found her diminishing spirit, exhausted beyond salvation. The transformation had been too much for Amanda, and at Kagome's pang of guilt, her distransformation had been the final blow. At another glance of Amanda's ruined body, even if she survived, she was barely recognizable. Her stretched skin was sagging off of her skeletal frame and blotched with strange-looking spots. With a shuddering breath, Kagome surmised it was possible her organs may be too damaged by the abrupt transformation. Amanda would have to depend on medical equipment for the rest of her life, and would need surgery after surgery just to stay alive.

Even if Amanda survived, she still wouldn't be living the life she should be leading. Instead, she'd be living the way that no one should have to suffer through, having no quality of life to enrich it. Suppressing a whimper at that logical thought, Kagome bent down to Amanda and whispered an apology in her ear.

Amanda gave a feeble smile as if to say thank you. She took a long, final breath, and slackened onto her senior's lap, her eyes falling shut. Her heart finally stopped.

For a brief moment, she saw Sota. Kagome bit back tears at the parallel, before tramping it down by saddling her vision with medical logic, and separated herself from the lingering memories of her little brother. With another shaky exhale, she gazed at Amanda's naked head and gave a proud nod.

At least Amanda died with some dignity, and not as the monster she was a moment before. She deserved an open-casket funeral should her family opt for it.

Kagome lowered her gaze further and blinked. "Ah..." Her brows furrowed at Amanda's naked appearance, and proceeded to shrug her coat off of her shoulders. She rose to her feet, reciting a quiet prayer for Amanda's safe passage to the afterlife. Yanking the sleeves off of her arms, Kagome went to throw her lab coat over the decreased when she paused at the weight pulling at the cloth.

A squeak prompted her to remember. "Oh, right." She gave a wince of apology, and held out a hand to the bulged pocket. "Come on, little guy, you can't stay there right now." The little gnome poked out, and hopped out to cling onto her fingers with no complaint. He simply squeaked again, as he crawled up to her shoulder to hide behind her messy bun. Kagome sighed at the familiar weight on her neck, and proceeded to throw her coat to hide Amanda's naked body.

"ご冥福を祈ります。" she uttered, expression plain, when the cloth fell and draped over the still-warm body.*

Across the room, the battle raged on. A deep exhale of breath for courage, and Kagome darted forward as fast as her legs would carry her. She was done being the weak link. She was tired of picking up the pieces in the aftermath. This time, she'd put an end to the chaos, this ridiculousness, with her own hands.

Kagome yelled out as she threw her arms up. Aqualad swiveled his head quickly in her direction. Unbeknownst to him, the thick hand of Blockbuster was careening right towards him. The appendage slammed into an invisible wall, the image beyond rippling from the force of the hit.

At the sight of Blockbuster, Aqualad shut down the wheezing panic, refusing to allow his injuries to show from his person. Earlier, Superboy had left him rattled, his overly-sensitive neck still bruised. After the series of attacks on his person (the shock took more of a toll than he thought, and he carried the power of the electric eel), he found himself having a hard time breathing while combating this abominable. His gills gasped as he hissed for air and tried not to buckle to his knees.

"Stay close to me," Kagome barked, though she refused to remove her glare from Blockbuster. "You can't fool me with that expression of yours."

Blinking, he opened his mouth to ask what she meant, when he felt it. His gills weren't straining to function, and a renewed energy seeped into his body. "What?" Aqualad inhaled deeply, finding heavy appreciation for having oxygen in his lungs once more. For an underwater dweller, he definitely appreciated the ability to breathe. "You're healing me," he noted, grateful for her much needed assistance.

"But of course. I may not have the license for it," she admitted dryly, still maintaining her glare, "but I am still a doctor by heart."

Dr. Higurashi wasn't as defenseless as they thought.

"Slower, but if it worked..." she grunted. There was a tremble shaking her arms. Grimacing as Blockbuster banged away at her near-impenetrable shield, she called out to the other rookie heroes, "Oh geez! It's been years since I conjured up an actual barrier. A little help here!"

 _Years?_ Aqualad dropped to a knee, trying to preserve what was left of his energy. At her phrasing and the fact that she wasn't fazed by a disgusting-looking creature told him that she was a veteran, or at least someone with experience. Then, why was she in a place like this, and single-handedly created Superboy? Her story would be an interesting one. He rolled forward on his knee, and felt strangely excited to learn more about this woman with white magic. But, right now, he refrained a scowl at Blockbuster; there was still this one matter to take care of.

Robin knelt against a fallen section of a fragile-looking column, shaking his head and cupping his gashed forehead. "Holy shit balls, Batman." he groaned, and rested some of his weight against Kid Flash.

The speedster frowned, tightening his grip on Robin's lithe shoulders. "You okay, man? That's quite a blow you got there." He glanced up worriedly at Blockbuster. The ass-hat monster was still banging away at the Doctor's barrier. She seemed to be holding her own okay, but there were some signs of struggle to keep up her mystifying powers.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Robin bit down on the inside of his cheek to suppress the pain he felt ringing in his head. "Batman is going to kill me. And I even got a strategy in mind this time."

Kid Flash released him, and crouched beside him. "So, tell me! We can still do it. We got a kickass doc!" He pointed to Dr. Higurashi and her invisible barrier holding strong against Blockbuster. Aqualad looked pale, but he seemed to be recovering fairly quickly standing next to her. She had to be healing him, somehow, like she did to him.

Robin blinked, and accidentally smeared blood across his head. "Huh. So we do." Not neglecting his injury, he popped open a holder from his belt and dropped an item. Uncapping it quickly, he grabbed the white powder that was spilling out from the capsule and smudged it across the dribbling line he felt on his head. The powder disappeared, and the open wound vanished in the blink of an eye. Not the most effective, considering all the powder did was cover the wound and prevent bleeding, but it worked for him and Batman. "Alright, uh, where's Superboy?" He dusted the powder away from his lap, and pushed forward.

"Dunno. That thing smacked him outside the building." Kid Flash pointed to a large hole just under the ceiling through the wall.

Robin winced. "Crap. Going to need him." He remembered, "Hey, he's got super hearing... so he should..." Mumbling and ignoring Kid Flash's head tilt in confusion, he shook his head with a definitive acceptance. "Okay, here's the plan..."

"I don't know what you kids are doing over there," Kagome grit her teeth, her effort being exhausted, "but please hurry up!" Her barrier was starting to wobble underneath Blockbuster's punches. At her back, Aqualad was still tired despite her healing, though he was prepared to get the hell out of the dodge if needed. One hand was snagged onto the hem of her purple blouse and the other was gripping onto the handle of one of his sheathed bearers.

Guarding and healing simultaneously drained more than she ever thought. She couldn't even remember being this tired after her first try multitasking with her powers all of those years ago. Oh gods, her wrists! Kagome rarely puts up barriers with her own hands, less so when she placed faith in her own mind to command her power. It was less of a risk injuring herself that way, she remembered, and using her hands was an amateur method. Being out of practice for so long... The pinching in her joints creaked and grew tighter at the pressure, and she let a whimper slip out.

"Doctor?" Aqualad mumbled, his jaw set, and he wrenched out his water bearers.

The barrier fell, her hands dropping to her bust with an audible wince, and Blockbuster roared with glee, his fists high above his head.

Aqualad wrapped his arm around her small waist, and jerked her away, disregarding her high-pitched yelp stabbing into his ear.

But, all it took was a brush, and a splatter of blood floated in front of his widening eyes. Had he failed her?

Kagome cried out, her right arm adorned with a sizable blotch of red. Blockbuster's talons grazed apart the skin, and met the floor with a sizable crater. Pebbles lifted and practically levitated at the length it took for Aqualad to yank her to a safer distance.

"DOCTORRRR!" came an enraged yell. The rage in that voice was unlike any Aqualad had ever heard, and his heart shook with chills at the sound of it.

Blockbuster was suddenly gone, disappearing in a blur.

Muffling his shudders, Aqualad bound Dr. Higurashi away, and dropped both to their knees. He split his attention to the ever-changing surroundings, and to examine the woman's wound. But he hadn't realized his breaths were coming out shaky.

Kagome glanced up, her arm numbed with adrenaline. The sound of something heavy smacking against concrete repeatedly reverberated in her ears. She tried to see what was happening but could only catch flashes of Superboy's fists crashing into some figure. She squinted. It was only then that the mass of flesh of Blockbuster became visible.

Blockbuster became dazed at the hits he took, but still possessed enough consciousness to whack Superboy off of his chest. At the sound of the proceeding explosion, Blockbuster curled over to his side to get up, snorting dribbling blood out of his nose in the process. He gazed back at his prey. The one prey he needed to kill first, that wretched woman whom he felt such indescribable hatred for. He pressed forth on his hands, preparing to pounce again, when a yellow blur dashed in front of his eyes again. And again.

"Neener neener neener, come and bite my ass, ya ugly!" Kid Flash taunted, as he raced in a perfect circle around Blockbuster's body. It was the same trick he used last time, and hopefully, he thought, the plan would succeed. He even went so far as to smack his rear once or twice to further enrage him.

Annoyed, Blockbuster went to slap him out of his way, but missed his target. Instead, he whacked into a pillar just off to the side, shattering it. The creature snarled, his anger vibrating from his throat, and locked onto his new target. The building groaned, leaking dusts from its loss of stability.

Kid Flash took to another pillar across the formerly grand room. "Here, here! Let's see how dumb you are!" He pointed at the column at his back, as Blockbuster pranced forward. "Simon says, hit this thing!"

He darted away when Blockbuster smashed into the ground he once stood on, narrowly missing the pillar.

"Cripes!" Kid Flash groaned, appearing a few feet behind Blockbuster, dismayed that the pillar was still standing. "So much for that. Now what?" Muttering, he tried to figure out his next plan of attack.

Robin bound to his side, tucking in a stick of chalk, and grinned, "No worries, I got your back." The batarang whizzed by Desmond's deformed head, fracturing into the concrete. It beeped.

Blockbuster glanced up to it, puzzled. His brain couldn't comprehend the meaning of the little sound.

Kid Flash never thought he'd find such pleasure at hearing a cry in a mix of shock and pain before until now. This _jackass_...

The column fell with a rumble, nearly burying Blockbuster. The building, itself, groaned but remained upright.

Unsettled by the long absence of a certain someone, Kagome scanned her surroundings, her face paling with worry. "Where is Superboy? It shouldn't take him this long..."

"Good question." Aqualad mumbled, though he hadn't released her from his grasp. "Your injury... we should do something about it." He grabbed the red-splotched arm and examined it closer, alternating his attention between his friends and her injury. He had to put his faith in them, that Blockbuster would go down quickly. And preferably before their mentors appeared.

Kagome shook his hand away, ignoring his grimace when dust fell into her open wound. "I had worse. I'll be fine. I'm more worried about you kids. And," she added, throwing another look at Kid Flash and Robin, "Superboy." Slowly, the wound began to knit together, stilling the bleeding. Aqualad stared at it, astonished.

She was full of surprises.

Shaking his head at the sight, Aqualad still didn't let go of Dr. Higurashi, and asked, "How long have you been...?"

"Irrelevant." she murmured, refusing to meet his pale eyes. The little gnome at the nape of her neck softly squeaked. Aqualad reared back with a flash of surprise in his eyes at its existence. Wisely, he said nothing. He followed her gaze, and watched Kid Flash and Robin being wary of the buried mound.

Asphalt fell into a pile some distance away, and a white blur darted forth in midair.

"X marks the spot, Supey!" Robin called out, pointing to the large cross drawn crudely with chalk.

Superboy gave a noncommittal grunt, and floated above the rubble.

"Dude, is he flying?" Kid Flash, impressed, watched as Superboy unforgivably yanked an arm out of the mess. His feet hadn't once touched the ground.

Robin furrowed his brows. "Hold on. I think that thing is actually uncon-"

Blockbuster came to, and gave a thunderous roar. He tried to tug his arm back, but Superboy's grip tightened. He thrashed Superboy's head with his other arm, and received another blow to his chin, evoking the unpleasant sound of jaws cracking together.

"Behave!" Superboy growled, nearly bending the arm in his grasp, while dragging the transformed Desmond's weight to the precise area Robin insisted on. Slowly, he began to pull him off of the ground, and Blockbuster writhed with discomfort. His arm was threatening to pop out of the socket, and he slowed his attempt to punch Superboy. Exhaustion quickly began to set in, but stubbornness held it at bay.

"Never mind!" Robin slapped Kid Flash's shoulder and raced off, with him tailing close behind, to clear the path for Superboy. It was evidenced that Blockbuster wasn't going to give up easily.

They bolted over to where Aqualad and Dr. Higurashi were, and crouched down next to them. Kid Flash opted to kneel beside her, and prompted a request he hoped she would grant, "Hey, doc, do you think you could make another one of your barrier things?"

Blinking, Kagome tilted her head into a bare nod, though she kept her eyes on Superboy snarling at the struggling Blockbuster. "Yes, I have just enough energy for one or two more. Why?" Desmond never knew the meaning of surrender, did he? she thought dryly, and prayed that the battle would be over and done with soon.

"We gotta blow this place onto that jerk-face!" Kid Flash sprouted, eager to impress the Doctor.

Kagome's eyes went wide with realization. "The pillars."

"Bingo." Robin grinned at her quick answer.

Aqualad gazed hard at the last pillar just a bit away from his group. "I'll get the last one." He whipped out both of his bearers, and sped fast over there, without hearing their protests.

"Aqua!" Kid Flash yelped. He turned to the frowning Kagome, his eyes bright with worry. "Is he still in your range or something?"

She hissed, finally breaking her attention from Superboy as he was beating on Blockbuster's face for his latest offense, to the narrowing back of Aqualad. Kagome shook her head. "No." She admitted, "I'm being exhausted as it is, Kid Flash." Her head swiveled when a blast reverberated, and saw Superboy throwing Blockbuster right onto the X.

Blockbuster bellowed when his head made a gristly-sounding thud on the floor. Stubbornly, he turned from his back and tightened his fists, readying to pounce again. The buzzing and eerie blue glow distracted him, and he blinked owlishly.

Water crackled into the shape of a giant hammer again, and Aqualad swung it. His arms tensed with effort, and between his clenched teeth escaped a hiss of strained frustration. The column was tipping over with a large chunk of it missing, but with one more blow...

At the rain of pebbles and dust, she tossed up her hands when a large piece of ceiling thudded in front of her. Her eyes caught a glimpse of Aqualad dashing back to the group, and fear splintered in her heart when it became apparent her barrier would not reach him in time. "Superboy," Kagome yelped, and threw a gesture towards Aqualad, "Aqualad!"

Abandoning the wretched man that once was, Superboy flitted, swiftly closing the gap of distance between him and his target, and threw his own body over Aqualad, bowling him over to the ground right when a big chunk of asphalt nearly took his head, and left a huge crack in the floor. Superboy curled over Aqualad's head, with no concern for his own safety. He dismissed Blockbuster's howls, his eyes glued on his Doctor as she was protected by her own magic he had never been informed of.

Stones and shards pebbled and bounced off of the invisible barrier. It didn't even bend when larger pieces rolled down onto it, though, Superboy's curling hands crunched into the broken concrete, his Doctor gave little noises of exhaustion, and he could hear her heart booming against her ribcage.

Then everything went gray, his sight filled with crumbled pieces of the building. His ears rang from the rattles and crashing explosions of the groaning building as it collapsed within itself. He didn't buckle under the weight, though Superboy didn't like how the rough edges and steel rods were snagging at the suit and jabbing at his skin. It was itchy.

Relieved that he could still hear his Doctor's beating heart and heavy breathing, Superboy waited until he couldn't hear anymore rumbling, and tramped out a foot. Cautious of Aqualad underneath his body, he grabbed a hold of the biggest chunk pressing heavily on his back. Superboy then jerked it out of the way, grateful that the rubble was at least thin. Clearing away the mess for Aqualad to safely stand, Superboy drifted away from the destruction and hurried over to where his Doctor was. "Doctor!"

At his cry, there was a shift and a large pile of concrete, broken glass, and metal bits tumbled down at the subtle movement. Superboy darted over, already pulling the debris away. He released a huge sigh of relief when a gap opened up to him. A little dirty, but the happiness swelled in his heart at seeing his Doctor alive, pinned with Robin and Kid Flash at her side.

She bit back a whimper when the light of the full moon, suspended high in the sky, nearly blinded her and glinted over the small crack in her glasses. How in the world did it even stay on? Kagome wondered when she released her barrier, and allowed her arms to fall on her lap, huffing and grateful that they were safe. "Thank you, Superboy." She smiled.

"Aqualad!" Kid Flash departed from the doctor's comfortably warm side, and bounded away, happy to see their friend mostly unscathed.

Robin leapt at his exclamation, and ran to his gilled friend. "Are you okay?"

Aqualad whooshed out a breath, and squeezed his hands on his knees. "I am very grateful for Dr. Higurashi and Superboy's interference." He'll thank Superboy later, when he was done with his Doctor. It was obvious that he needed to do whatever he needed to with her first. He musingly noted how the moon had cast her light upon the two, making them appear almost ethereal.

Quiet, they followed his gaze, watching as Dr. Higurashi went white at all of the rubble.

"Amanda..." Kagome slipped away from Superboy's arms. He had hoisted her up from her knees and was looking ready to squeeze the ever-loving organs out of her when she remembered Amanda's body.

Open casket... That was what she had promised to Amanda.

Last minute. She remembered to conjure up a barrier over the body at the last minute, but only just. She feared more damage may have befallen Amanda's body, and prodded Superboy. "Here, here, please remove the debris from there." She pointed at a suspicious-looking mound. "Hurry. I'm getting pretty tired."

Blinking, he gave an unquestioning nod and floated to the place he was told to remove the pile of rubble from.

"Huh?" Robin cocked his head, not understanding why Superboy was randomly removing broken junk from that specific area. "What is he doing?"

Aqualad's shoulders sagged. "Ah." he simply said with understanding.

Kid Flash quirked an eyebrow at him. "What is going on?"

"That woman. Amanda." Aqualad reminded. "I do not think she..." His words tapered off, with a soft sense of melancholy.

There was a collective 'oh' from both boys. Robin dropped his chin with a slight bow of respect to the dead, while Kid Flash kicked a pebble, sullen at the realization. They couldn't save everybody, they knew that, but damn if the guilt wasn't terrible to bear. The foul taste crawled over their tongues at the information, and made its way down to their tight chests.

"Thank you, Superboy." Kagome was glad to see that Amanda was left untouched, protected by her coat meant to hide her indignities. "You can rest now." She wasn't sure who she was talking to, but he took it with ease, relaxing the tensed posture he wore nearly the entire time he was out from his pod.

Superboy placed a large piece of debris to the side, frowning at the lack of heartbeat from the woman and the warmth that should be radiating from her body. It was unnerving to hear that sort of stillness from a person, much less seeing the cold sucking away all evidence of her ever being alive to begin with. Is... Is that what death is?

Utter stillness? No warmth?

He just took his first breath outside of his pod, and saw how brilliantly white the moon was, yet... The very idea of ever being that still scared him.

Already, he was glad that he didn't see the Thing's original face. Superboy didn't want or need that guilt taking stabs at his heart. He'd already suffered enough of it for doubting his Doctor. But he lifted his eyes to Dr. Higurashi. She was suffering now. Her eyes were glossed over with incoming tears.

"Doctor?" Superboy mumbled, resting his hands heavily on her tiny shoulders. He prompted a squeak from the little gnome hiding behind her collar. He stepped back. "A g-gnome..."

"Oh no! He needs to go back to Dubbliex." Kagome yelped, recoiling at her own stupidity. She didn't mean to keep the little guy. Her retained tears vanished at her embarrassment for neglecting the g-gnome's existence. The tiny creature peeped, though he didn't seem to be saddened at the idea of being abandoned by his kin.

Superboy frowned, not naive of Dubbliex's intentions of finally escaping the facility at last with the rest of his kin. "I think that might be a bit too late for that, Doctor." A thought appeared, and he wondered if he meant for the little gnome to stay with the Doctor?

Kagome thumped her head against his chest and slackened. "This isn't how it was supposed to end, Superboy." she murmured. She was too tired to even care anymore about the situation she found herself in.

"Then how was it supposed to end?" Superboy gritted his teeth. Why must the Doctor feel that he was better off? He absolutely did not want to be apart from her! Stomping back the annoyance and the hurt he felt squeezing his chest, Superboy wrapped his arms around her, mindful of his strength, and sighed into her hair. There was a light fragrance he found pleasant drifting from her soft mane, and he breathed it in deeper. It smelled, and he didn't know how to describe it thoroughly, soft, sweet, and tangy.

She couldn't help but appreciate the hug and bit back a laugh when Superboy dug deeper into her hair. He likely never smelled shampoo before. But ah, it had been so long since she was embraced like this, and Kagome felt like crying again. "I don't know," she admitted, her voice coming out heavier and huskier than intended, having been worn out by everything that happened within a matter of hours. Her body felt like a dead-weight of lead. "I'd only bring problems." She missed the tightening of his fingers. "Cadmus... The people behind it are..." The images of the white-bodied shifting in those panes had her shuddering. The Light. Whoever they were, they gave her the deepest sense of dread. "Frightening sorts. That isn't something I wanted you to face so early on."

Superboy huffed, "I can handle them." He was dead-set on that fact. If these people frightened his Doctor so much, then by damn he would get rid of them just to reassure her fears. His Doctor deserved better. "Even if I don't have all of my powers yet, I can handle anything that comes my way. It's because of you I've found my reason to fight. To live and to want freedom."

"Your powers..." Blinking, Kagome lifted her eyes up to meet Superboy's brighter blue. She grabbed the ruined rubber-like cloth on his chest. "Hold on. How did you fly? I thought it would be too early for you to..."

He shrugged. "I was mad," Superboy confessed, a little shameful. "...Very mad. That Desmond," he spat with venom, "threw me all the way out of the building into another. Over there." Superboy pointed to the mentioned area, and Kagome stood on her toes to see what he was talking about. Over the mountain of rubble, she could see a sizable hole inside the wall of the structure across the road.

It was fortunate that there was no one inside as the lights remained pitch-black behind the windows. There was even a long scar in the road, telling of Blockbuster's near-unrivaled power. Kagome gulped. Maybe she should make a request to have the serum destroyed before anyone could get their hands on them.

"When I crashed into there, I got a rush of..." Superboy cocked his head, " _something_. An urge to jump?" He didn't have any idea how to explain the numbing sensation he felt that had climbed from his feet to his head, his brain suddenly coated with scrambling instincts screaming to be obeyed. "I stayed in the debris. I couldn't really move, and then..." He gave a helpless shrug. "I jumped, without thinking twice. All I knew was that I wanted to beat his face in."

Kagome pressed her lips into a thin line. "I... see. It's likely the adrenaline that triggered the early growth of your power. Still," she furrowed her brows, concern washing over her expression, "be careful. Getting any other power too early could cause permanent damage. Don't force yourself, alright? Let nature takes its course with your body." She pressed her palm over where his heartbeats underneath.

Trusting her to be right, Superboy nodded, "Understood, Doctor."

And she smiled. It shone brilliantly from underneath the mask of dirt and dust. Superboy lost his breath, his heart thudded against his ribs, pricking at the memory of his first smile given by his beautiful Doctor. A quiet giggle reminded him to inhale, and he blinked.

"...So, now what?" she murmured, dropping her smile. "I'm probably in deep trou..." Kagome paused and turned her head away, not wishing to worry Superboy anymore. "Oh, never mind. We'll see how things pan out for all of us, I suppose."

Superboy's brows shot up underneath his shaggy bangs. "Doctor?"

The white beam of the moon pulled her gaze to the sky, and the fresh air away from deep underground had her grinning again in bliss. "See how beautiful the moon is, Superboy? This is your first time outside, isn't it?" It had been so long since she had stepped outside, longer since she last saw the moon. She wondered if her apartment was especially dusty at this point. She had never once forgone paying her rent, despite not having stepped inside even once in many months.

Project Kr had consumed her life, in almost every way, and she tasted embarrassment for allowing it. But there was no regret. She was happy that the product of Project Kr was freed, though with some cost at her own expense.

When was the last time she even jogged around the city? Interacting with friendly people instead of her dull-brained coworkers? When had she last tasted her favorite Japanese meals?

"It is beautiful." Superboy agreed, though he hadn't removed his eyes from his Doctor. She looked so small in his arms, almost... fragile. So _human_. Already, he felt a shard of fear grow larger, heavier, in his heart.

Would death come easier for humans, than for the likes of him?

Kagome sighed out a weak chuckle, and rested her head against his chest once more. "This is your freedom, Superboy. Make it as you like it. That's all I am asking of you." Too exhausted to even return his embrace, she chose to bask into what affection she could take before she would face her inevitable judgment cast by the members of the Justice League. For all she knew, it could be her last chance to appreciate such attention.

He didn't reply, and nuzzled in her hair again. His mind had been blanketed with fear and confusion, swirling with nonsensical emotions again. Superboy didn't wish to think anymore about losing his Doctor.

"So, the doc was the good guy this whole time?" Kid Flash hummed, resting on a suitable chunk of concrete. He was still feeling 100%. He wished he could say the same for his poor groaning neighbor, though.

Robin shrugged, while rubbing away the tensed soreness he felt in his shoulders. "If she went this far to actually protect us... I'm betting she was desperate to get Superboy out of this hellhole."

"I thought she might be." Aqualad crossed his arms, provoking a strange look from Robin and Kid Flash. "Dr. Higurashi never showed any sign of aggression with us—in fact, she hesitated."

Robin rubbed his head, though the sight of the Doctor and Superboy's gentle interaction warmed him a little. His former opinions had already fallen away at the Doctor's initial confessions and the actions she took to protect them. "And she did let us go without a fight," he added.

"You're telling me she was in the coop to free Superboy?" Kid Flash paused, his mouth screwed up a he reflected on the entirety of the situation they went through. "Yeah, makes sense." He nodded in agreement. He couldn't forget the fact that Dr. Higurashi somehow healed him, too, out of her own free will.

Aqualad popped his spine with a groan. His body wasn't going to be very happy tomorrow morning. He had to appreciate Dr. Higurashi healing most of his internal injuries. He feared he wouldn't leave his bed otherwise. "She was willing to die to ensure that she'd fulfill the promise Superboy mentioned. I wouldn't put it past her if she was the one who set the fire*—or at least knew about it. It was a call for help, in more ways than one." From the corner of his eyes, he watched them hug or rather it was Superboy who roped the Doctor into a careful embrace. He was the very depiction of happiness, though Aqualad didn't miss that one small hint of fear drifting through his body language.

Kid Flash grimaced. "That act she put on was veryyyy convincing, though."

"From what I understand of Cadmus," Robin rumbled, "she kind of had to be."

"What was that freaky, glowing pink thing, though? I mean, boom! My hip got screwed up. Next thing I know, it was perfect again. How freaky." the speedster muttered—the fine hairs on the back of his neck still hadn't gone down after experiencing that electrifying phenomenon. He was still feeling 100%, too, something he never experienced after completing a mission or a rough patrol.

Aqualad chuckled, "That, my friend," he turned his attention to the fussing Doctor, "would be what convinced me of her sincerity."

Robin cocked his chin at him. "What is it, then? Magic or something?" He ignored the scoff from Kid Flash. He was quite a skeptic; something that Robin despised debating over. Was it so hard to believe that there is more than Science out there? Hell, Kid Flash said it himself; he somehow got healed in a blink of an eye. How could logic explain that?

"White magic. I know not what it is, specifically, but it's the magic of those who have a benevolent heart." He crossed his arms, his eyes glued to the creator and her creation. "To heal and shield the innocents. I wouldn't be convinced, otherwise." Aqualad shifted on his feet. "Unfortunately," he glanced up to the diamond-studded sky, "I'm not sure if they will agree." The Doctor had to have had her own reasons for getting involved in illegal acts, like cloning Superman, but illegal was still illegal, regardless of how much she protected the clone and helped them escape.

He just hoped she'd get away with a light slap on her wrist, even if it was just for Superboy's sake. He appeared to be too attracted to her for his own good.

Robin winced when he saw familiar silhouettes amidst the night sky. "Oh, boy, our asses are so going to get hammered." What took them so long, anyway? He was aware there was so-so happening across the globe, but still!

Aqualad rolled his shoulders, bracing himself before his king's inevitable disappointment. "Yup."

Kid Flash groaned even louder.

* * *

"The first step in a person's salvation is knowledge of their sin."  
—Lucius Annaeus Seneca

* * *

 **Beta'd by** : _babydoll92_

 **Special Thanks to** :  
 _DeathNoteMaker, MizukixTsukiyomi, kagekitsuneoflight_ and _Limitless Musings_ for contributing to this chapter!

* * *

*+ ご冥福を祈ります。" and in romaji, "Gomeifuku wo inori-masu." roughly translated in English to " _We pray for your happiness in the next world._ " Reminder that this may not be accurate. Any correction is appreciated.

*They didn't hear some part of Dubbliex's speech, as they were unconscious then.

If you're wondering why the battle seemed to be harder this time around especially for Superboy, it's because Desmond had spent more time with his Blockbuster project after losing Project Kr, therefore he was even stronger than his canon self. Throw in Amanda as well...er, talk about some first boss battle.

* * *

A/N: this took forever holy poo I almost died by the steer length of this chapter. In fact this is actually the longest thing I've ever written! 25k words! There had been times I thought about splitting it, but I'd just delay the finishing the first arc so. I actually forgot how to write for a bit there, think I lost some of my usual...flair? Anyway, yeah, bunch of things happening. I'm so glad to hopefully never write Desmond ever again. And, you can probably see that our two darlings have some major flaws to work on. Superboy, in my opinion, is more forgivable considering...you know, he's literally just started living. Kagome? Well, she'd been through hell and back, at least twice, but somehow she's still that old Kagome wanting to save everyone.

Didn't mean it's healthy though.

I had to call poor Amanda the Thing, because in her situation it seemed fitting of what happened to her. She won't be forgotten...:'( The 'something' I mentioned in the opening note is her death, just so you know. I didn't want to spoil that.

Also, sorry if my action scenes are terrible. I tried.;;;

I don't think I can update on timely schedule for a while (yay college) but I'll do my best to meet my self-appointed deadline. As always, your feedback and support is appreciated! Wish me luck surviving college. Those of you in school, college, and going through adulthood, good luck and may you succeed!

 _edited as of 2.6.2018 to fix additional typos found._


	7. 6: Judgment

6: Judgment

quick shameless plug-i wrote a poorly written smutty conkag oneshot fairly recently (sadly not related to consequences). if you're interested, it's only available at a03 via my pseud handle, Depth (Beautiful_Phantom) to respect the ffnet's rules. it's titled _burning alive._ enjoy!

* * *

This chapter is in dedication to _**Black R. Lust**_ , who passed in April 2016.

May your memories always live on.  
I love you, you beautiful girl.

* * *

They were ants fated to be squashed.

At least, that was what Wally West felt like, but he sensed that his two comrades shared the exact same feeling. He coughed to get rid of that thick glob of saliva before it could suffocate him, and caught the sight of his own mentor. He was standing upon the glowing green ring of platform powered by the dark-skinned Green Lantern. The platform lowered to the uneven ground, full of rubble and debris of what once was the facility of Cadmus Inc. The flightless members of Justice League drifted away from it, their faces gave away of how unimpressed they were.

Except for the Flash, who kept a raised brow at his surrounding.

Although there had been times the Flash and Kid Flash were thought to be unrelated by the public, there was no denying their similarities. From their powers to their personalities and some of their quirks. Speed, silliness, willingness to support their friends through to the end. Under the mask they even looked similar, sans their hair colors.

His own uncle. Kid Flash won't deny he idolized him. He was the reason why Wally West became Kid Flash. It was a dream come true, and it was the honor to even be like him!

With a deep breath Kid Flash hoped that the Flash would understand his reasoning. Perhaps he'd get off lighter than his own two comrades. _Perhaps_. The Flash was quite a forgiving man, but the fastest man alive wasn't that foolish to allow his protege to leave unpunished of his antics.

Aquaman wasn't as strict as the Batman (and frankly, no one was as strict as he), but Aqualad tended to follow his king's orders almost blindly. There was no telling of what would happen to Aqualad once he returned to the ocean with Aquaman, and he wasn't the type to reveal his punishments, if any. He'd simply clamp his mouth shut of it and change the subject. Or, just inform them it wasn't something to worry about and move on. It was worrying how he tends to bottle up his troubles, but neither Robin or Kid Flash pry.

They have their own troubles to deal with, some of which named the evil men and women alike fighting to overtake their homes and some were typical teenager woes juggling with the balances of being a hero, family, friends, and school. And, there were little differences with Kaldur'ahm, only he had no shame to hide his hero identity in his underwater home. To push that would mean both Wally and Robin having to share their troubles too.

Once catching the sight of familiar yellow suit, the Flash threw him a questioning look that didn't tell of his disappointment. It was just...a look of confusion. A look of, 'what happened?'.

How the hell will Kid Flash even explain all of this to him? Where would he even begin?

Much less to make him understand that they are their proteges and they'd have to grow up to take their places someday!

' _Hell_ ,' Kid Flash braced himself with a deep inhalation of breath and, abandoning his two best friends behind, zipped halfway to meet his mentor, ' _he had to! Rest of JL didn't take him seriously half the time. It was no different on what we went through!'_

Aqualad and Robin shared the similar thinking process, bracing themselves with a broadening of their shoulders, and walked bravely to their respective mentors when they didn't approach. None missed the feeling of their dawning dooms. Kid Flash glanced behind him, spotting that tiny visible wince Robin gave away and Aqualad wore an expression that told of his near-total resignation. But, there was no trace of regret Kid Flash could see, and he found a strange happiness in.

They didn't regret rescuing Superboy and the Doctor from their fateful demise.

"Wal-" He cut short, realizing that like him his nephew was on duty, "Kid Flash?" The Flash murmured.

"Just so you know," Kid Flash blurted, throwing his hands over to his friends, with two new additions—the latter were barely being obscured by a large debris from the members of Justice League's sights, "I'm happy with what I did. What _we_ did."

The Flash rose his eyes to other proteges. He then nodded, fully understanding of his nephew/protege's intends, "...I didn't agree with the others, you know." He sighed and clapped on Kid Flash's shoulder. He received a small sheepish smile. "Why don't you tell me everything, before the Bats can rain hell on all of us?" Before he could be forced to punish him, he meant.

Kid Flash recited his lines just a moment before he approached the Flash, but found his practiced words failing him, "Well, er...we found Superman's clone and his actually-kickass doctor and saved them?" ' _Brilliant job, Sherlock!'_ He cursed himself for his lousy choice of words.

The expression was probably one of the most comical Kid Flash had ever seen from his uncle in a while, "Wait, what?" Did he hear that right? Superman's _clone_? As in, the actual genetic copy of a person?

Wasn't Superman's DNA supposed to be impossible to decode due to alien genetic lingo thing and whatsit?

 _How?_

Without thinking twice Kid Flash lifted a finger and pointed it at Superboy and Dr. Higurashi, just a second shy of her grabbing onto his vein-throbbing arm to retain him from leaping at Superman. "That's the—what the heck—?" Superboy was barking at the wide-eyed Superman, with his doctor recoiling at the sight of the Man of Steel.

Dr. Higurashi was as white as Superboy's radiation suit—admittedly, it was perfect white before everything went down with the pain-in-the-ass Blockbuster. Ignoring the dirty state of Superboy's garb, Kid Flash couldn't miss how her eyes went large, reminding him of a frightful doe, and he had to be imagining that trembling she seemed to quake with in her skin. Surely that glimpse of hatred was an illusion too, the young speedster thought as he and his uncle watched the scene unfolding before where they stood.

Superboy was angrier than he ever saw him to be, and Kid Flash thought he was pretty angry with the Blockbuster before. At his red face and crinkled bunch of the bridge of his nose he looked quite like a snarling dog, Superboy was rearing to kill his own predecessor. Dr. Higurashi had to, for probably the very time Kid Flash had heard her, force in her authoritative voice (before, they were quite half-hearted attempts) and gripped tighter at his thick bicep, "Superboy!" There was something in that tone that had him quietening.

She was upset.

With a last bit of the snarl he tore away his glare at the baffled Superman and turned to Dr. Higurashi, whom had cupped her elbows in her palms to reassure herself. "Doctor," Superboy tried to shield Superman from her view. Her arms trembled violently against his own hands as he grasped onto her. Whether it was rage, fear, or a mixture of both, he couldn't quite tell.

She flinched at his quiet worry, and it seemed to have stop the shaking. In a breath she turned deadly calm, though with his super hearing Superboy could still hear how fast her heart thudded against her breast, like a hummingbird's wings. Dr. Higurashi shook away his grasps and sidestepped from his towering, protective presence.

Kagome glared as she met Superman's uncertain gaze, "I know you." Her voice was cold but soft. Delicate nails dug into the cloth of her charge's sleeve, doing the best she could to hold him back. Though, Superboy wasn't intending to launch after the man again—but he was reeling to snatch her away. Far, _far_ away.

Superboy paused, feeling her fingers loosening, with each appendage quaking, and he glanced down. His brows shot up in worry, not deaf to her shaky short breaths in rapid bursts. It was a sudden transition from the utter calmness sans her thudding heart to losing her absolute composure.

She tried to say more, but her words were caught by the net of fear and memories swelling in her throat. Kagome couldn't tear her eyes away from the man who evoked terrible nightmares flashing in front of her mind. The force she held in her glare faded, and white terror overtook it. More she look at that face, once alighted by a set of glowing glares...more she remembered.

That wide split red...

 _Sota._

 _Sota!_

Pictures of his smiling blue face blared throughout in her head, muddled by black-gray dust. His head nesting in between her laps, while his lifeblood was ruining her once-pastel colored dress. Glass shards were still embedded into the skin of her arms.

Then she imagined of what remained of her mother, spilling from underneath the crushed car—it was distinctly pale blue with a running black stripe—and her grandfather's burnt-black body among the remnant of fire. There was a scream straining to escape her larynx, but there was like a hot iron cutting off its passage. She could say nothing but glued her unfocused eyes on Superman. Kagome couldn't rip herself away, even as memories poisoned her mind.

"Doctor!" Superboy's guttural voice interrupted that reel flashing in front of her eyes, and a strained whimper fled her dry lips. His white chest cut in her line of sight, removing his predecessor from her view.

If it weren't for Superboy's swift reflex she'd be on her knees sporting bloody holes in her stockings, her body turned boneless.

His sudden glance, begging, at the gnome had it triggering the nubs of horns red, suppressing the fear from spilling forth from Dr. Higurashi's frame. Her breaths slowed, and she slacked her head against Superboy's chest. But, her trembling wouldn't stop.

It was small, unnoticeable, but her fragile magic was twisting, turning and flipping over tiny rocks from her feet and only Superboy and the gnome noticed.

"Doctor," he mumbled, his hands pressed against the small of her back, "breathe. _Breathe_." Superboy had little idea as of how to care for an individual in extreme emotional distress, but he was willing to learn. He is willing to learn, for his Doctor's sake. Momentarily he threw a glare behind him, at that filthy waste of a man.

Superman's eyes went wide at the terror that took over that small woman's face, at the mere sight of _himself_. It couldn't be… could it? Not one of them...Only those who lived through that hell would wear that expression at _him_.

Behind him Wonder Woman hastened her steps, her face whitening in recognition.

"I—" Superman started as he collected his thoughts, "You—," wisely he changed pronouns, not calling for that poor woman's attention, "she wouldn't happened to be...?" He watched as her shoulders stiffened and she dug deeper into the boy's arms. Strained whimpers answered his questions.

It was fear who brought her forward to whatever goals she had in mind.

And guiltily Superman understood, and this guilt _burned_ deeper when he realized punishment of justice would come her way.

If Superman had just done that _one_ thing he was repeatedly told to do...perhaps...this could have been avoided. But, as much as Superman wanted to, he knew that he couldn't bring himself to revisit that day. What happened was a tragedy, but it was not his consciousness that controlled his body. It was someone…rather, something else. He couldn't accept that blame…not yet.

No. Not just yet.

" _Leave_." The boy spat, his raucous voice low with no desire to alarm the woman anymore than it was. His eyes flashed red and his teeth were impressively white as growls shook its way from his clenched jaws.

The woman's heart still hammered in her chest, burning hot with fear Superman couldn't have missed.

Superman tipped his chin into a brief and invisible nod and stepped away, allowing Wonder Woman to take reign of whatever situation they found themselves to be in.

"Superman..." Wonder Woman murmured only for him to hear. Superman briskly walked past her, his shoulder and the bit of his red cape brushing by her bare skin. She fixated her eyes on the Japanese woman obscured from her sight by the boy's large solid body.

She knew her. Knew who she was.

How could Wonder Woman ever forget Higurashi Kagome?

She didn't _know_ her but at the same time, she did. After all, Higurashi Kagome was, for a short time, her responsibility, her _charge_. And then, she was gone, leaving only a letter with two simple words, thanking Wonder Woman for taking care of her well-being. Those words were somehow cold, but still a kind gesture. Wonder Woman tried to keep tabs, but she couldn't afford to further neglect her duties and soon forgot Higurashi Kagome, sans a few curious thoughts.

And now, as memories of a sullen, ash-covered face came rushing back, there she was.

...standing just mere few feet away from her, with a male who looked too much like a miniature Superman, hunkering protectively over her small frame. It was a difficult sight to behold. Higurashi Kagome again wore a defeated air, resigned to whatever fate that may come her way. Perhaps, even she was dogging after Death himself, almost.

Wonder Woman felt like an executioner waiting to release the guillotine upon Higurashi Kagome's neck. It was a horrible feeling, but it unfortunately was not her first time harboring such. Lifting her eyes and from what little she could see, there were the weary creases folding in Kagome's dirty face, Wonder Woman realized she got older than last she saw her. Flattening her hands against the skin of her toned thighs the Amazonian approached Kagome and the identical white-suited Superman look-alike.

He bristled at her nearing presence, and shielded Kagome from her sight, "What do you want?!"

With a shuddering sigh, Kagome gripped the cloth stretching over his belly,"Superboy." she shook her head. She ignored the coarse dryness blanketing her throat to remind her of her need of water, and the little gnome's horns still glowed bright, leaving her feeling drugged, _empty_. "That's enough. Let's not make it harder for everyone here." Her bones were heavy, as if they were straining to keep from falling out of her body.

...she was so tired.

Though the gnome tried its best to suppress her overwhelming emotions, she could still feel the turmoils swirling inside of her heart. She found it hard not to give into her tears and the reactive fear that still desired to see the end of Superman. But...she didn't care anymore. She was too tired, the images of her dead family were still bright in her mind. Kagome wanted her bed. She even missed the uncomfortable cot she had back in her underground office. Or perhaps, a hole to die in would be more preferable?

She didn't dare to meet Wonder Woman's hard eyes, missing the flash of surprise flickering at the mention of Superboy's name.

Kagome didn't forget her kindness, though it was an act out of pity. She had no contempt or ill-feeling toward Diana. But there was that touch of shame filtering in into her system, knowing that her deeds weren't aligned of that to good. It was like Diana saw every bit of her guilt and evil doings, and she had just arrived scarcely minutes before.

Superboy opened his lips, but closed it with a huff when she stepped aside for Wonder Woman. He refused to loosen his hold on her shoulder, but his Doctor hadn't said a single word of it.

"Kagome." Wonder Woman murmured, pressing down the want to rise a hand to hold her shoulder, to give assurances, "What happened?"

Ignoring Superboy's defensive "Who are you?*" at the mention of his Doctor's name, Kagome simply said, "A lot."

The Amazonian frowned at her lackluster response. With loops of a golden rope in a hand, she braced her arms under her breasts, Wonder Woman fixated her eyes on the small woman, "Explain." Her subtle warning of using the Lasso of Truth wasn't ignored.

Kagome met her gaze, and dropped it quickly. She folded her arms and hugged herself, and whispered, "I cloned _him_." She refused to say that _name_ , cursed and heavy on her tongue. It was possibly the most short explanation there was, but it told everything.

Speechless, Wonder Woman heard her loud and clear in spite of Kagome's soft voice.

Far behind her Superman froze at her declaration. His skin paled further when her words sunk in. Batman's lips down-turned at the sight of his horrified expression.

"Superman?" Martian Manhunter palmed his shoulder, his brows were furrowing at his friend's strange behaviors.

Superman said nothing, and refocused his eyes on a random pile of debris directly ahead and reworked his face into something plain. As if he hadn't heard a thing a brief moment before.

Martian Manhunter, with a worried turn of his lips, followed the Batman's example to leave Superman be, stepped back and waited. Superman's emotions were leaking from his tight control, and they were almost suffocating to the green-skinned alien. He wondered what Superman could have possibly heard from the mysterious pair.

Batman then narrowed at his unusually quiet protege at his side. The second the strange boy who resembled too heavily of Superman started roaring at the alien, Robin lost his words and didn't tell Batman a thing. "Explain."

Robin's brows wrinkled, and with a careful consideration of his coming penalties he gave a nod of resignation, "When the facility reported a fire..."

More he revealed, more Batman gave away the displeasure airing from every fiber of his being. Robin again noted to himself how impressive that he could even read his mentor and guardian at all. Batman was quite an expert of oppressing his (visual) opinions regardless of the situation. Only a small handful knew how to read him.

Then again, Robin had been his protege for so long, he had been nothing but observant. Paying attention to even the littlest changes had saved his ass numerous times too. It was probably the most necessary trait, in order to be the Batman's protege, Robin supposed.

"—the doctor threw up barriers around us when the building collapsed." Robin cleared his throat, at their surrounding, "So, uh, here we are." He finished, lamely.

Damn, would a newly invented word lighten up the heavy pressure weighted on Robin's shoulders? A quick glance at Batman's masked face brought forth a wince Robin stopped by biting down on the tip of his tongue. Nope.

"Superman?" Martian Manhunter interrupted that darkness that seemed to be perching on Batman's back, and pulled his attention to Superman. Superman was already hovering over a large pile of debris with several of other League members; the Green Lanterns, Captain Atom, and the Hawks.

Superman maintained his composure and shook his head, pulling away large pieces of stones, "I-I'd better make sure they get that Blockbuster thing squared away." It was a poor excuse, but...

He needed to get away from that woman and his...son?

He doesn't know. But, right now, his head hurts, and the weight of memories were tearing him apart from the inside. He needed to leave, to clear his head.

The moment he realized that the woman was a survivor of 6/12, the horrible flashbacks hit. Every time he blinked, Superman saw nothing but very pictures of misery and grief. He had to get out of here.

It wasn't the boy's fault.

And it wasn't her fault either.

Superman knew that. He knew that.

But why was it so hard to convince himself?

Without thinking twice he dragged the Blockbuster's body onto the glowing green platform, with such an alien level of care. As if he was afraid of hurting the unconscious villain. Both of the Green Lanterns, Hawkman, and Hawkwoman met each other's eyes. Captain Atom gave a furrowed brow at Superman, uncertain but weighted with understanding. But, no one spoke a single word.

All watched as Superman and his small group vanished beyond the deep-hued sky, leaving only a tiny ring of green still visible to naked eyes.

Everyone except the worn-out doctor, who sighed into her palm. She eyed a particularly comfortable looking piece of asphalt to sit down on, when Superboy spat at his predecessor's hasty retreat, " _Coward!_ "

Kagome jolted with a flinch. Her reaction had provoked his attention and a quick mumble of an apology. She didn't seem to realize the added weights of his hands perching upon her shoulders, and disregarded the little creature's worried peeping.

Wonder Woman frowned at Superboy, but wisely she said nothing. She then looked on in worries at Kagome. Superman wasn't the only one who failed her.

The older woman shook her head with an invisible sigh. There was no use mulling over the past. Kagome's guilt was as clear as the day, and she couldn't bypass the fact of how much she cared about the supposed clone. Superboy. And she cared enough to rescue the young rookies.

But Wonder Woman couldn't stop the wheel of justice. She prayed it would be kinder to Kagome instead. They still need to understand Kagome's initial motive and to serve her her perfect sentence to match the crime.

Best she could do for her, was to plea for a lesser sentence and to fetch her therapies Kagome so sorely needed. That was all she could possibly do for her, but she hoped it will be enough. How miserable had she been...?

With a discreet glance in a flustered Superboy's direction and watched him hovering over his creator, perhaps...it is best that Wonder Woman defends Kagome's actions after all? For his sake also. Wonder Woman couldn't miss the obvious attachment he had for her.

' _Diana_ ,' came Martian Manhunter's voice, and she blinked away from Dr. Higurashi and Superboy, _'Batman summoned us for a group discussion._ ' He never was comfortable using Batman's true name when he himself was on duty. His dual personas were so different, like night and day, Martian Manhunter disliked the using of Batman's name even in private.

Wonder Woman sighed and pivoted on her feet, catching the sight of the large gathering of present members, _'I'm coming.'_

She didn't miss his considering silence, before Martian Manhunter decided his conclusion, _'You knew her, did you not?'_

Closer to the group, she returned a softer reply, _'Isn't that obvious?'_ A red boot crunched gravels underneath the sole, announcing her arrival to the council.

' _We empaths are quite sensitive.'_ Martian Manhunter reminded, and Wonder Woman saw him from behind Batman's back. The green-skinned alien tipped his head into a subtle nod, and said nothing more. His face remained untelling of his thoughts on the situation.

But Wonder Woman wanted his opinions. On whether if he saw Kagome guilty. _'J'onn. Tell me. Is she...?'_

' _She wishes to redeem herself, but grief blinded her. A good heart, but it holds a heavy burden she did not know how to let go of.'_ Martian Manhunter answered, as he kept a keen attention on the mumbles from his friends and allies, _'Batman will want to interrogate her, but he won't be cruel.'_

Wonder Woman hoped he wouldn't. Otherwise she'd have personal words with him.

Meanwhile Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Robin regrouped, all sharing various degree of an certain emotion.

"I'm dead." Robin rubbed his brow, and rubbed over that healed scratch. He was thankful that the Doctor had removed most of the visual evidences from his body. Fewer reasons for Batman to be upset, he thought with a small amount of relief, but damn wasn't everything _sore_.

Aqualad huffed with resignation.

Kid Flash winced at both of his friends' faces—it was obvious he got off relatively light in comparison. The Flash admitted he was proud of him for taking actions for his own beliefs, but he also told his nephew that he was reckless. It wasn't much of a scolding, but instead a calm discussion between a mentor and his student.

Kid Flash liked that about his uncle. He wished, for his friends', more would follow the Flash's example. He sighed, and stole a peek from Superboy and the Doctor.

The Doctor just looked plain out _miserable_ , while Superboy looked on with furrowed brows. He alternated his attention from her to the large group of Justice League members with a scowl, and back to his Doc again, alternating his expressions. Kid Flash found himself curious as of what he was hearing.

"Sooo..." the speedster glanced back to Aqualad and Robin, "what's going to happen now?" Kid Flash knew the answer, but still he felt a need to be validated.

Robin rubbed the soreness pulsing in his neck, and winced, "Best scenario, we convince them to let us be a team we're meant to be with Supey and Doc walks away with a slap on her wrists. Worse scenario..." he dropped his hands with a pinch in his lips, "well, let's just say JL will give us hell of a hard time and Doc is behind bars for a good long while."

Aqualad couldn't miss the reverberating growl from Superboy, "For everyone's sake, I hope it is the former." He murmured.

Departing quickly from Kagome (who immediately seemed to appreciate a breath of air away from him), Superboy slammed close the distance with a swift flight. He thudded his feet next to Aqualad, startling him, "They can't do that!" Superboy yelped, "Dr. Higurashi didn't do anything wrong. It's Cadmus and that guy," he scowled at the remembrance, "Desmond!" He insisted, refusing to admit to himself that he would lose his kind-hearted Doctor.

"We know," Aqualad clapped Superboy's shoulder, "rest assured, _we know_. But," he rose his head to the larger group, "they may disagree. They will want to be thorough and investigate." He dropped his hand, and pitied at Superboy's dismayed face, "Best we can do, is to vouch for Dr. Higurashi and to have faith."

Kid Flash nodded, rolling at his feet, "What Aqua said, Supey. We'll fight for her, don't worry."

Superboy turned his head back to Dr. Higurashi, spotting her on a large flat asphalt with the tiny gnome purring and nuzzling under her chin, though its horns were still brightly red. He then looked back to his new friends, and hardened his expression, "Fine. I'll fight for her too." There was something in Superboy's tone that he more than meant it, and Aqualad bit back a shudder he felt climbing from the pit of his stomach.

Aqualad remembered just how fearsome he could be.

Without another word Superboy leapt back to his Doctor, unwilling to leave her be for a moment longer.

He didn't think twice to hoard that large empty spot next to Dr. Higurashi, and bend over to her tiny frame to whisper assurances. Superboy didn't really have any idea what to say, lacking practices to comfort one other, but he refused to leave his Doctor unsettled. He then caught words and paused.

"...a dead body, for goodness' sake."

"A victim of the circumstance, unfortunately. According to Robin's statement, the victim passed from complications from being force-fed some sort of steroid serum from the Blockbuster's previous self."

"Who did the kid said the Blockbuster thing was?"

"Dr. Desmond he said."

"Okay, so this Hugh-ash-a chick had no hand in this victim's death, then?"

"No, not according to the rookies."

"Regardless, I still find her suspicious."

Superboy scowled again, the bridge of his nose wrinkling and the corners of his lips were pulled back. He fought the urge to snarl and to fight these jerks for daring not to take his Doctor's innocence seriously. But, he refused to scare her anymore than she already was.

Unconsciously he placed his hand upon her back again, and when he realized he was touching her, he marveled at just how small his Doctor was. So much strength and frailty in this little body Superboy was all the more enamored by his own creator. His Doctor was both an enigma and wonderful.

He was proud of having an amazing doctor who gave him life, even if by exceptional means.

With his hand curling in tightly over the back of her dirt-stained blouse Superboy decided he would never abandon her, her innocence a moot point. Dr. Higurashi was the one who loved him for him, showed pride in his progress, and willingness to trade her life for his. There was no more testament of her love than what he experienced and saw. There were no more people more important in his life than she.

Dr. Higurashi spoke very little, spending her time with Superboy and the cooing creature in silence, while the countdown continued to tick closer to the zero for her rapidly approaching judgment. She had calmed down enough for the nameless gnome to dim down its horns and her heart returned to normal rhythm that Superboy felt comfortable enough to ease from his pitiful attempts of comforting her. He hoped his presence alone would be enough for her, as hers was for him.

He kept his ears open, catching his new...friends' discomforts. Superboy liked them enough and they were accepting of his Doctor, so he supposed they deserved the title of being his friends. Without them neither he and his Doctor would be freed, or would have a harder time leaving. Superboy thought the latter was more likely than the former. Pushing that thought aside he was attentive to the going-on, and bit back a scowl when the Justice League's group discussion came to a relative end.

The Batman turned away from the large gathering of his teammates and with a brisk pace he stood before Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Robin, flanked by Aquaman and the Flash. The proteges broadened their expressions, untelling of their turmoils Superboy recently caught the winds of. "Superboy." He blinked at Batman's cold summon, and frowned at the following word, "Dr. Higurashi." The curt voice was even, aware of Superboy's super hearing, "Approach."

The gnome prodded Dr. Higurashi's cheek, when Superboy didn't inform her out from sheer annoyance he felt at being called like a dog. It pointed directly ahead to the rookie trios and the intimidating Batman. It peeped. She blinked, moving to stand, "Ah, Superboy." Dr. Higurashi urged, gently.

He grimaced, but wordlessly Superboy swept her up into his arms and drifted off the ground. When she blinked, they were already next to the rookies, yet he kept her in his arms. It became clear that Superboy wasn't going to place her on her feet, and Dr. Higurashi tugged at his suit, sighing, "Superboy..."

Superboy was perfectly content having her in his arms, not wanting to put her down at all. He gave a slight wrinkle in his nose when he received a quirked brow from Dr. Higurashi. Grudgingly, he slipped her down to the ground and positioned her close.

 _Good grief..._ She thought, scuffing at her feet and brushing her shoulder with Aqualad's. Forming a soft apology for breaching his space she earned a quick assuring smile from Aqualad.

Superboy kept a frown from taking place on his lips, even more miffed from being close to the Batman when he no longer had his Doctor in his arms. He lingered close to her, bracing to run if needed. Already he was feeling anxious at the pending judgment they all would get. Maybe he should fly off into the night sky, with his Doctor in his arms? The idea was becoming more appealing by the second.

Batman narrowed his eyes, disguised by his cowl's pure white lenses, at the promising heroes. So young yet...so foolish. Beyond these youngsters the facility laid in wastes, some areas still with unsettled dust. Should their drive to prove themselves result in this mess? He honestly didn't agree. At Robin's impatient frown, the Batman decided they waited enough, "Cadmus will be investigated, all 52 levels," briefly his eyes landed on the curious doctor. He returned his gaze to Robin and his long-timed teammates, "but let's make one thing clear."

"You should have called." The Flash cut in, though unlike the Batman's disapproving air, he held no sign of ominousness. He ignored a pointed look from his black clad partner for the interruption.

Kid Flash opened his mouth, but closed it with a click. They _did_ try to call, but being that deep underground wouldn't allow it. He wasn't going to point that out when the Bats was this angry with them.

He swept his gaze to the surrounding they were in midst of, "End results aside, we are _not_ happy." The Batman continued, "You hacked Justice League systems," Robin shifted his arms to behind his back at this—it wasn't like it was his first time and he never planned on it being his last go, "disobeyed direct orders, and endangered lives. You will not be doing this again."

Aqualad shook his head, startling his King for the act of rebellion, "I am sorry, but we will."

"Aqualad," Aquaman couldn't believe his ears—his student was defying his betters in the open? "stand down." The order was almost halfhearted, but he maintained his disappointment.

Biting back a wince at his King's clear disapproval, Aqualad continued, "Apologies, my king, but no." He, no, _they_ , as Aqualad swept his eyes over to his newly formed team, needed to be taken seriously. " _We_ did good work here tonight, the work you trained us to do." What will it take for their supposed mentors to see them as true heroes? _Growing adults_? Aqualad found himself dismayed at the very thought to never one day to take their predecessors' places, "Together on our own we forged something powerful, _important_."

Dr. Higurashi remained silent, and shifted her position to behind Aqualad and now Superboy, as this had little to do with her. But, as the understanding dawned on her, she realized the reason why these kids had even came to the facility at all. They wished to prove themselves. With her maturity she thought them foolish, yet determined with a generous need to help others—much like her in her time-hopping youth.

She knew the feeling well, at never being taken seriously. Quite frankly, being in someone's shadows sucked. If she could help them to be heroes they should have been, then Dr. Higurashi would gladly extend her hands. The likelihood of having that opportunity though, was dimming by the second for her judgment was coming.

"If this is about your treatment at the hall, the 3 of you—" The Batman started.

Robin had to figuratively curbstomp back the snort he felt was coming and shook his head, "4 of—"

" _5_." Kid Flash corrected, "The Doc!" He gestured toward Dr. Higurashi.

"—5 of us," Robin amended, agreeing with Kid Flash. He missed the widening surprise rolling from Dr. Higurash's face. She looked up at Superboy's arrogant huff and his hand clamping over her lithe shoulder. She was left unsure what to say. "and it's not." Robin knew it was a lie, but he kept at it anyway. "Batman, we're ready to use what you taught us, or..." Robin eyed Batman, almost daring him to argue his declaration, "why teach us at all?"

Before the Batman and Aquaman could speak, with the Flash fighting from chortling at his teammates and friends' unhappiness at their proteges' latest act of rebellion, Superboy's voice cut through sharply and scoffed, "Why let them tell us what to do? It's simple. Either _you,_ " he sported a glare at the Batman's plain face, _"_ all get on board," he leered, "or get _out_ of the way."

Dismayed, Dr. Higurashi palmed her face and muttered lowly, her words flipped into her mother tongue, _"Why am I pulled into this?"_ But she couldn't ignore how grateful she felt at these kids' willingness to look past her recent deeds.

Superboy didn't reply, but he gave her a comforting squeeze.

Aqualad, Kid Flash, Robin and Superboy stared at the Batman, awaiting for his decision. They were almost daring him to refuse to allow them a chance to prove themselves and risking losing them for good. Not blind to miss the building pressure, Batman slipped through a puff of frustrated air, "Very well. Three days, and you will have a chance to prove yourselves."

Robin popped a noise at his declaration, "Translation: Fine, but be patient. We'll get what we want."

Batman disregarded his student's feeling a need to translate his words and Kid Flash's "Why three days?" he turned to Dr. Higurashi, "However, we'll need to speak with the Doctor in the meantime." He didn't pause, his eyes holing into hers, "If you will come with us." He tipped his head, his words absolute.

Kagome kept an neutral expression, "Very well. If you will excuse us." Sensing Superboy's incoming protest, she gave him a weak pat on his forearm, "I'm sure it won't take long." With that she shifted away from the young team to follow the expectant Batman, to Martian Manhunter. The little creature crawled to her shoulder and waved at Superboy, as if it would keep her safe in his stead.

Cold skittered over Superboy's body, as a mixture of worry and alarm overtook his mind yet he was helpless at how to resolve this terrible feeling. He watched as the distance increased the gap in between them.

From the side of his eyes Superboy noted a blanketed body was being levitated by the top-hatted gentleman. Morbidly he didn't miss how a lifeless hand slipped down from the white cover just a short breath before the man uttered a command in a skewed language. He tapped a long wand at the air.

The body vanished in a blink, leaving behind only a barely-audible sigh from invisible magic.

"Alright," Superboy heard him to say, with weariness in his tone, "I send the body to the morgue. Let's pray the mortician won't be too hard to deal with this time."

"It's not our first rodeo, Zatara." came a reply from the green-clad blond man, sounding equally as tired as the magician.

Zatara patted at his suit and fixed his lapels, not meeting the archer's eyes, "Funny, my daughter had been asking to join Justice League for years, and she still have no idea what this sort of things really entailed. Didn't have a heart to sit her down and talk to her about..." he dropped a hand at the gap in space laid bare of rubble, " _this_."

 _Death_.

Superboy tuned him out the moment Martian Manhunter greeted his Doctor.

* * *

Batman watched the woman, Dr. Higurashi, as she approached them. He ignored Martian Manhunter's soft words. It was harder to ignore the intensity of the clone's glare directed at them all behind her back, blazing blue eyes almost burning. Perhaps they should count their blessings that he didn't seem to be capable of shooting lasers from his eyes yet.

If he wasn't Batman, he might have snorted with the boy's tantrum.

Pushing the thought of the clone aside for the moment, he thought back to Wonder Woman's words — of how the woman was a survivor of 6/12, and how Superman (indirectly) slaughtered her whole family in front of her very eyes. The Amazonian had a faraway look when she spoke of the younger woman's bitterness and growing hate for the Man of Steel. Diana said she could not really tell what passed through the doctor's mind when she was in her care.

Batman thought he understood pretty damn well what she was thinking.

His pinky twitched.

"Doctor Higurashi, I have a few questions for you. It would be for the best if you answered them honestly."

Her sigh told of her resignation.

"Make your questions, but be aware that he is, indeed, listening to us." Her smile was as sardonic as the tiredness in her eyes. There was a warning in her smile, that even she wasn't sure of what to expect from Superboy.

Batman didn't glance in the said boy's direction, taking heed of her words. "Very well then, I'll be direct. Were you involved with all this?" He could honestly say that he did not expected for easy cooperation.

"Of course I was. I was the primary scientist — the only one that mattered really, despite what Desmond had to say about me." She tangled one hand up with her dark disarray of hair, minding the little grey creature clinching against the skin of her neck. "Look, can I sit? I just…I…"

Diana, the sentimentalist she was, immediately helped to woman to sit on one of the nearby boulders.

He did not snort. (Only internally.)

"Now that you're comfortable," He ignored Wonder Woman's glare and Flash's not-as-discreet-as-he-thought facepalm. "Please, elaborate. Primary scientist?"

The woman's mouth twisted in disgust (at herself? Her coworkers? It wasn't him, he saw the brief amusement at his comment.) and she lifted one hand to her face, massaging her right temple.

"Yes, there were many other projects, I'm not suppose to be aware of them though. Desmond was responsible for the project before but when his first attempt failed-"

He lifted a hand, making the woman stop, "First attempt?"

"Yes, I think they called it by another name? Well, after that failed, I was hired by Mr. Lu-" The grey thing squeaked, interrupting Dr. Higurashi.

Batman stared at her.

She stared back.

The woman even dared to snap her lips shut and shrug her shoulders stiffly, "I'm still under contract."

Somehow, Batman wasn't even surprised.

"Right then, you're coming with us."

With a boom, Wonder Woman secured the oncoming Superboy into a headlock, using the momentum to throw the clone away and snatch her lasso. As the boy screamed and charged at them with blind rage, the magic lasso soon rendered him useless.

"Superboy!" Dr. Higurashi was on her feet in the second that the battle (if obliteration means battle) occurred. "Superboy! Stop! STOP!"

The clone's mouth snapped shut at the doctor's scream and almost bowed at her words. It was eerily calm afterward.

Everyone was tense, readying themselves for battle.

Not Batman though, he trusted Wonder Woman's lasso to hold the boy down. He just wanted their little drama to end so he could take the woman to the base and make a thorough interrogation. He hoped to head home soon, tired after a long brutal day. Taking care of the previous terrorist attacks and now this was more than enough to break any ordinary hero.

"It's gonna be alright, Superboy! I'll be fine! I know Wonder Woman," there was a slight waver at that name, "she will make sure I'm taken care of."

"But Doctor!" He sounded like a dog whining for its owner to stay.

Dr. Higurashi's shoulders slumped at Superboy's pitiful expression, but squeezing his shoulders, she shook her head, "I have to do this Superboy — I don't regret you, but what I did wasn't right. If I can make my penance..." She tilted her head at the members of Justice League gathering into a large group behind her, "it's a start."

Well, at least she won't be one of _those_ uncooperative ones, Batman thought.

Superboy gritted his teeth at Batman, and it was clear he blamed him, "What am I going to do? I—" His eyebrows weighted, "I just _met_ you after all of that time..." _I need you_ , he wanted to say—his will fighting with the lasso of truth.

Her smile was a touch grim, "I'm sorry," Dr. Higurashi started, raising a hand to pet his hair from his temple, "I know you wanted to talk, in person, after so long, but," she dropped her hand. Superboy looked even more miserable at the absence of her touch, "whatever you thought of me, I wasn't necessarily a good person over that time," and with a brief consideration, she added, "and before."

"Doc—" He moved to protest, the golden rope loosening at the sign of his lessening anger.

"It'll be okay." Dr. Higurashi smiled a little brighter, "We'll see each other soon, I'm sure." There was a slight uncertainty. A slight hesitance that she even glanced back at Batman for some reassurance.

He turned, his tone void of whatever thoughts that ran through his mind, "We'll see what we can do."

Wonder Woman glared again, and it quickly fell away at the sight of the smaller woman, "I'll make sure you both will see each other again." She hurried to soften Batman's words, stepping closer to the pair while freeing Superboy from her lasso. But Wonder Woman wasn't foolish enough to step away from the clone.

He was still bristling at Batman, for taking away the only thing he knew. Kagome Higurashi.

"Shall we go then?" Martian Manhunter spoke up, pacing closer to the doctor.

Superboy tensed at another stranger from the League, the despair he felt was swelling larger and heavier in his chest. Whatever tenseness he carried in his shoulders were dropped when the following words fell from Dr. Higurashi's lips, "I should get going now. Please take care of yourself and be good to your new friends, alright?" Her hand slipped from his bicep, "I will see you soon."

The very same words he said to her, was reflected back to him.

He watched her fingers pulling away, falling into an even line, when she turned at her feet. Time seemed to have slowed farther she walked away from him and everything darkened with despair. _She was leaving him. Again._

Wonder Woman shot the boy a look, confirming to herself that he was no longer a threat to her comrades and the youngsters. With a firm nod she looped up her lasso and followed the doctor's too-even steps. When she hesitated before Batman, Wonder Woman took Dr. Higurashi's elbow with a light grip, "You're ready to go?" The warrior didn't fully trust her long-timed friend with her former ward, especially not when the poor thing was full of terror and guilt.

The doctor shrugged, "Not sure how to answer that." She admitted. The little grey creature dropped down into her cupped hands and propped itself comfortably down with a squeak.

Wonder Woman eyed it, but said nothing, an arm slipping underneath Dr. Higurashi's knees with another pressing her shoulder to her hard armor. Once secured and hearing no complaint Wonder Woman bent her knees and without another word slipped into the black sky.

* * *

When Superboy vanished, with the ground where he stood on floated with unsettled dust their first reaction was to cry out in surprise, shortly followed by instinctively bracing their bodies into defensive. It didn't register to them that there was no threat. Their eyes followed Superboy, easy to spot in the darkness for his white suit.

They didn't move. Everything happened so suddenly that there was no time to even think. It took Wonder Woman to pin Superboy into her headlock that they scrambled after him. To talk some senses into him. They slowed to stop when Dr. Higurashi successfully calmed him and told him soft words that had him bowing his head with a wide eyed expression. Superboy lost all tenseness in his frame in near defeat when she turned away to Justice League's custody.

He looked so desolated, like a kicked puppy, that it wasn't hard at all to feel sympathy for him. Dr. Higurashi was really all he knew. They stayed near, offering silent comfort to their newly acquired friend. They then turned to watch Wonder Woman taking Dr. Higurashi into her arms—is she really that small?—and flew off, presumably to one of many bases.

They weren't sure what to do, beside bearing the feelings of disappointed and disgruntled eyes on their persons. But there was one certain gaze that took their attentions. Tearing away their eyes from Superboy, still kneeling into the ground and looking lost, to the approaching Batman.

Batman mastered chilling gazes perfectly, and by the rolling shoulders from Robin they were alerted to be serious. Aqualad and Kid Flash learned early on that when dealing with Batman they need to pay attention to Robin's subtle signals. It would do no good to joke in his presence if or when he was dissatisfied. It was bad enough to be not taken seriously, it would be even worse when Batman is essentially the head of Justice League.

If Batman decides you are not worthy, you'd be all but out.

Never mind he would never do such to a youngster hero, but it would make their entrance into the Justice League all of that much harder.

And they already had hard enough time as it is.

Straightening their spines the boys watched Batman passing briskly by the Flash, who chose to remain near rather than taking off as he was prone to do. Instead the Flash scowled at him, when he was apparently told a specific instruction to follow through. Kid Flash nearly cracked a smile when he caught his uncle mouthing, "Prick." behind the Dark Knight's back.

Sighing, the Flash put his hands on his hips and stared at them with a tilted head and a (dare they say it) pout. Kid Flash reluctantly smiled at his mentor, hoping they were not in so deep trouble now that the doc was taken by the League to further questioning.

Grinding small pebbles underneath his weight Batman stopped before the boys and fixated a stare that they couldn't interpret if it was a glare or not. "Three days." He repeated, already stepping away from them toward the awaiting Martian Manhunter, "Mt. Justice. 11 am sharp." Briefly he stopped, "And as for..." Batman reconsidered the clone's name, "Superboy," the said boy sniffed at him at the coldness in his tone, "Flash will take responsibility for you in the meantime."

Appearing in Batman's previous spot, the Flash rubbed his head, "Hm, well," he coughed and kicked at a pebble, "Guess he went out of this like bats out of hell." He said with a dry laugh.

And all the kids could do was stare blankly at the man. Superboy grunted from his staring contest with the ground, and Kid Flash patted him on his back—Superboy batted his hand away with another, disgusted, grunt. So annoyed that he finally got off the ground and was contemplating taking off into the sky, his eyes to the moon.

He would have, if he wouldn't lose what few connections he had to his doctor.

"Yeah Flash." Robin remarked with a deadpan. "Now is not really the place and time for your bad jokes." He crossed his arms.

The Fastest Man Alive sighed dejectedly, shoulders slumping and chin dropping.

"I try."

Aqualad cleared his throat, "What does Batman mean for you to take _responsibility_?" He quoted.

"Ah, yeah, that." The Flash vanished and reappeared next to his nephew, squeezing at his padded shoulder, "Mind if I talk to you real quick?" And he took off, leaving behind a trailing red blur for Kid Flash to follow.

Kid Flash barked, offended at not given an opportunity to answer, "Hey!" He gave chase, bounding over a giant heap of asphalts, just before the trail could completely disappear. Superboy blinked, though he ignored the confusion with a huff.

Snorting at the speedsters' antics, Robin gave an exaggerated shrug, "I think they needed to ask KF's mom for something." He already had an idea of what his mentor intended the Flash to do.

"And I'm guessing you know why?" Aqualad rose a brow.

Robin eyed Superboy, who was still contemplating the moon, "Superboy doesn't have any place to go, sooo..." He trailed off, for his gilled friend to understand.

There was a spark of understanding, "Ah." Aqualad tilted his head.

Superboy gritted his teeth.

His doctor would've be a place for him already.

Hell, he doesn't need a place. She was _plenty_ for him.

Rage swelled up again, in the pit of his stomach. He wanted to punch something. _Anything_! His hands curled tightly into balls, with veins bulging and a cold tremble shook his shoulders. Growls climbed their ways out from his throat,

" _Be good to your new friends."_

And as soon as they came, the sounds stopped.

She didn't want him to harm his new... _friends_.

"Superboy?" Aqualad ached to clamp his shoulder, to offer comfort again, but Superboy looked like a predator with muscles bunching to spring after a prey. It was eerie and almost disturbing, and he remembered just how frightful Superboy was earlier in the fight with two monstrosities and later at Superman. Aqualad's heart shuttered at the remembrance.

Robin wisely stepped back, obviously seeing the same picture that Aqualad saw in his mind. He instead didn't seek to comfort their new friend, because one doesn't approach a feral animal not expecting an attack. Not only was he afraid, he was worried. Worried for what, Robin wasn't sure.

The tension was shattered when Kid Flash skidded next to Superboy, "Heyyyy, Supey!" Without thinking twice and not seeing his two friends' furrowed brows, he clamped on Superboy's bicep with a big grin, "Wanna stay at my place for a while, until this three days thing blow over? My mom and pops would love to meet you!"

Superboy blinked. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to say. What was he supposed to say? With the image of his wonderful doctor in his mind, he could only think of her. They couldn't keep her from him forever, could they? "Will the doctor be there after...?"

Kid Flash blinked. Robin and Aqualad exchanged uncomfortable looks. Silence grew.

Red blur appeared at Kid Flash's side and ruffled his hair. Ignoring his nephew's resentful "Hey!" the Flash looked back to Superboy and shrugged, "I can't say. Maybe she will be there at Mt. Justice after 3 days. Maybe she won't." At Superboy's clenching jaws, the Fastest Man Alive hurried, "But you will see her again. _Definitely_."

There was a small doubt in his tone that only Superboy missed.

"'side! Mom is cooking dinner!" Kid Flash added, to sweeten the temptation, before he paused, "Er," he looked up at the high moon, "Very _late_ dinner." he amended, "But, her food is really good!" At this Robin bit back a smile in agreement—Mrs. West is an amazing chef, thus why Kid Flash was really biased. "We can hang out and watch movies and junks too."

Thinning his lips and seeing no alternatives, Superboy nodded and cast a glance in Kid Flash's direction, "Where to?"

" _Be good to your new friends."_

He hoped his doctor will be back soon. Back to him, like she should be.

* * *

"Life is about choices. Some we regret, some we're proud of. Some will haunt us forever. (...)We are what we chose to be."  
—Graham Brown

* * *

 **Beta'd by** : _MariDark_

 **Special Thanks to** :  
 _MizukixTsukiyomi_ , _Limitless Musings_ , and _MariDark_ , for contributing to this chapter and for their eternal support!

* * *

*Superboy does know who Wonder Woman is, since she's part of the Justice League and all. He just didn't know who she is to his Doctor and understandably, he's apprehensive. After the long night and with a sour taste left behind from seeing Superman, one couldn't blame him.

-I use Kagome and Dr. Higurashi interchangeably, depending on whose perceptive I'm writing from. Superboy will think Kagome as ' _his_ Doctor' and Dr. Higurashi, initially, while most of the others will refer Kagome as 'Doc', and fewer will call Kagome by her own given name. This similar clause does apply to pretty much everyone else holding some sort of notable role in this story, as they also have hero designation and real names also interchangeably. I felt a need to announce this, as I did notice that I flipped around these names quite a bit and someone pm'd me about it. Hopefully this quick note will clear it up?

* * *

A/N: Well, here we are. You can be strong and be weak interchangeably, and while I love Kagome to be strong, I love her at her weakest too. She is, after all, a human both with kickass experiences and traumas, with screwed up logic. It will be a long road for her, but she will be stronger for it. And, she won't be only one going through this kind of development too.

I hope Kagome's character made sense. Originally I was going to have her tearing into Superman, but...I was so slumped on how to go about it that it hindered me from making progresses for too long that I ended up going through numerous of different drafts. So I took an alternative route and it worked out well enough. Still, I'm still unsure about it and isn't 100% satisfied with it. Your thoughts on her interactions with Superman will be appreciated.

Not as exciting as the previous chapter, but woot! Transitions and developments are always good.

I wouldn't be able to finish this chapter if it weren't for you awesome readers. I couldn't believe that we're so close to 100th review! Because, wow, that's awesome~seriously, thank you guys so much! You all are so wonderful, and I'm so glad that you are reading my story.

Though, I do have to admit, I also wrote this chapter for _**Black R. Lust**_...My heart still hurts, after finding out what happened to her through her friend who took over her account (name changed to _**And Thus She Is Missed**_ ). If you all can go and give support to the said friend, that would be great. She could use gentle words and supports.

Thanks, and thanks for reading. Hopefully, I will update soon.

edit: ffnet ate Mrs. West's name.  
edit 2: apparently ffnet kept eating words i know I wrote. If you see any missing words, let me know.


	8. 7: Absence

7: Absence

* * *

 _ **Quick A/N**_ : The sections of only italics aren't constant in Superboy's real time. They could be in the past, at the same time, or in the future, up to your interpretations. Whatever makes most sense to you.

* * *

He hoped it'd be simple—showing Superboy wonderful things that is the movies and snacks. _Endless_ piles of snacks and foods his dear mama purchased just for Superboy (not shamefully Wally snatched up most of them, particularly when the big boy showed no interested in sweet snacks, like chocolates and sour gummy worms). But damn wasn't he a drag for a company.

Early in their marathoning though all dvds he had on hands and Netflix, Superboy was at least curious enough to ask questions, especially the animated films (the moment he showed interests in animation was the moment Wally switched to the animated genres, even if they weren't his favorite). Afterward Superboy barely spoke, his eyes were practically dead on the flatscreen monitor and ate little outside what Mrs. West and Wally insisted him to eat and drink. There had been few times where he seemed very agitated.

And times where Wally heard him muttering the doc's name.

Wally felt for him, he really did. The doc was literally the only person Superboy knew. Wally did ask how, considering Superboy was in the pod the entire time since his...birth? (Neither is sure how to describe his entrance into the existence.) The answer was the longest thing he ever spoke to Wally—Dr. Higurashi and Superboy talked to each other via telepathically ever since he was the reasonable age to communicate. Initially, she was responsible of educating him on subjects like morality, battle strategies, and such. She kept him company and derailed Cadmus' attempts to turn him into a mindless machine. It was of no wonder why Superboy spoke fondly of her—

Considering he wouldn't let up his verbal torrent of his worship of Dr. Higurashi, when given a chance.

Not being on call (JL's version of grounding) left him (and in extension Superboy) very little to do for 3 days. Wally really wasn't sure if he was cut out to babysit Superboy in the outside world. Dick did warn him to take heed of his short temper and unpredictability. And Wally understood why.

Ever since Dr. Higurashi left with the Justice League for interrogation, Superboy increasingly became more agitated at each passing _hour_ with no words heard of her status.

To him 3 days must felt like months, or even years.

There was no way in hell Wally could stop Superboy if he decide to get angry. When Superboy was apparently a perfect clone of Superman with godly powers, he wasn't going to press his luck.

But his mama was becoming short with him longer they stayed and hogged the living room, with empty snack bags, pizza boxes, and soda pop bottles piling up on the table and on the floor. It wouldn't be long before she unleashes her motherly wrath and kick him and Superboy out into the outside world. Wisely her husband, Wally's father, stayed out of her way and holed up in his study and spoke little to Superboy.

Aching back his tongue Wally slouched deeper into his seat, bored with the current show that was on the television. He saw this stupid episode before, and it was a lame one. He contemplated changing the show, when the landline phone ringing cut sharply in the air. Wally gave out a soft hum, proceeding to ignore it knowing his mama will get to it. It was probably from one of his mom's henpicking friends. He switched the show without warning Superboy.

Superboy didn't even blink when the channels flipped. Wally huffed, wishing Superboy would just _complain_ about something. Preferably, something _not_ relating to his Doc.

"Hello, Mrs. West speaking." came a distant voice.

Wally was obligated to let his mom's voice to fade from his ears, flipping through the channels for something more interesting. He tried not to speed through the poor television too much, but boredom and impatience were starting to take tolls on his usually-energetic well-being. Last time he super-sped through the channels they had to replace the television and he nearly got grounded for breaking the giant flatscreen Mr. West worked hard to get. He got lucky only because he was still struggling with his then-new power.

A hard poke elected a surprised yelp from Wally, "Hey! What was that for?" He rubbed his bicep and glared at Superboy. He was almost sure he'd get a bruise if not for his regeneration.

Superboy grunted, throwing a thumb over his shoulder toward the kitchen, "Your mother is calling for you."

His eyes shot wide, his heart shuttered at the image of his angry mother, "Yikes! Thanks, Supey!" Tossing aside the remote control Wally vanished from his loveseat, before his mom could bash him with a broom for his neglecting her summons.

Producing another grunt, Superboy returned his bored gaze to the current show. This time was with foods being rushed around in a poorly run restaurant. An appall-faced man, the main character of this show, took up the entire screen at the debacle at the employees' poor treatments. As distracted he might've looked, his ears weren't.

"—pected you to come immediately when I called for you the first time!" scorned and huffed at her son's sheepish look. She propped the house phone onto Wally's cupped hand, "It's your uncle, so you two _clowns_ go talk." At his apology, she softened and shook her head, "Get out of my kitchen! I don't want to hear about this Justice diggly-jaggy business."

Wally choked a laugh at Mrs. West's scowl. His mother never did like hearing about her son being involved with Justice League, fearing for his life, but grudgingly accepted it, "Sure, ma." He eased out of the kitchen, the phone on his head, "Hey, Uncle Bar-er, Flash!" He corrected himself, ignoring his former seat—he never did like sitting while talking on the phone. Wally wasn't sure if he should slip in his uncle's name while in Superboy's presence.

"Sour your mama again, huh?" The voice teased, disregarding Wally's near slip.

"Shutttt _uppp_." Wally whined, "I was lucky she didn't hit me with the spoon this time!"

The Flash laughed, "Well, you always did have a hard head."

He pouted into the phone, "Noooo..." Wally paced, his excited feet jigging at the ground. Finally, he called and Wally couldn't wait to hear _anything_ from his awesome uncle! It was pretty boring being stuck in his house.

"Huh-uh." The Flash gave an audible grin.

Wally pouted and changed the subject, "Why did you call for? I know tomorrow we're due for...whatever at Mt. Justice." Truth be told, while he was happy the Flash called, he really wasn't expecting him to do so at all.

"Ah, yeah, I called to check on couple of things." The Flash concurred, "First off, did you get any mail today?"

"Uhhh," Wally zipped to a little side table next to the entrance door and thumbed through junk mails and bills. His dad tended to be pretty lazy and often didn't check the mails, after receiving them from their mailbox. It was a habit his mom fussed the most at, considering that the mails oftentimes get turned into about three days worth of a stack. "What am I supposed to look for?"

There was a slight ruffled sound, then the Flash confirmed, "A high-priority mail with Do Not Bend stamped on it."

Wally grabbed the surprisingly not-fancy envelope with similar details he said, but with no return address. He slapped it in the air from victory, "Found it!"

The Flash sighed in relief, "Great. Otherwise I wouldn't wanna deal with the Bats. Look into—"

"A credit card?" Wally admired the glossy black card, and rolled it around in his hand, letting the light reflecting off of it. "What for?" He didn't really need it, because he already got allowances for his hero duties though they weren't meant to fatten up _his_ wallet. If he tries hard enough not to spend, he could easily save up for a very nice and fancy house within 3 years. His parents withheld most of the money and stashed it away for Wally's future expenses and college tuition anyway.

Apparently the food bill itself is more expensive than the monthly utility bills altogether.

"Geez," The Flash chuckled, "couldn't let me finish, eh?" At Wally's murmured "Sorry." he continued, "It's for Superboy to get what he need for his new...ah, home? He couldn't exactly live with you indefinitely and your mom will tan my behind if I pull that." The speedster reasoned.

Wally peeked at his mother dashing around on her kitchen countertop and cropping up foods, "Yeah, I get you. So, Supey got a new place, huh?" He felt a spark of envy at that, at the idea of being freed from over-worrying parents, but at the same time, Wally didn't.

"Pretty much, though he'd have curfews and rules and junks. All of that non-fun stuffs."

"Now I'm not feeling jealous anymore." Wally ducked away from the kitchen, before his mom can catch him from snatching a cherry tomato from a bowl on the marbled counter-top. He munched it, shifting the mouthpiece away so to not annoy the caller. Mrs. West practically welted him a good one when Wally last ate while on the phone, so he made sure to be courteous since.

His uncle laughed at Wally's offhanded remark, before sobering, "But, yeah, you don't have to worry about explaining everything to him—it'll be discussed at a debriefing later, when you're all settled with your future duties and agenda."

Wally shrugged, though inwardly he didn't think to tell Superboy he's moving out, "Alright. So what to do with credit card?"

"Go shop, ya doofus. I'd imagine Superboy needed more clothes and other things, like notebooks and pencils and stuffs. Whatever you kids are into, nowadays."

Wally could feel the excitement building. "You mean that we have the free pass to use Bats money to buy stuff?" His feet buzzed at the floor, imagining the things he could have just by using the _forbidden_ card.

"For Superboy, Wally. Don't go too crazy." There was a pause. " _Okay_ , go a little bit _crazy_ , I wanna see Batman's reaction to the bill." The Flash amended. Wally can hear a widening grin in his voice.

" _Cool!_ " Wally laughed back.

"Alright, alright," The Flash cut in, before his nephew could think up a mile-long shopping list, "let's be serious. Is, erm,"

Wally sobered at his uncle's softened voice, "Uncle?" He heard a sigh and a slight rustle and what sounded like doors clicking close. He didn't like the growing pause, "Uncle B?" He could've swore he heard a very soft voice, barely above his own breathing.

If he had looked at Superboy directly behind him then, he would've seen his shoulders stiffening and widening eyes. Wally would have known. Absolutely nothing else could've brought out that reaction.

"Is Superboy alright?" The Flash returned, his voice oddly calm. Unusual to his jovial character.

Not liking his uncle's tone Wally wasn't sure how to answer that question. Superboy was adapting fine, but he was also...not _happy_. There was barely anything to keep his interests long enough to distract him from his absent doctor. "Alright, I guess?" Wally didn't mean to phase it as a question, but it piqued the Flash's frown.

Sighing into the mouthpiece the Flash's tone became heavier, "Is that a question mark I hear, Wally boy?"

"Ugh..." Again, Wally wasn't sure how to exactly answer Superboy's status, "He's not...really happy. Fine but not happy." Glancing to Superboy's broad back and wondered of what was his new current expression would be, Wally shrugged, "I mean, he kept asking and talking about the doc, ya know. Being grounded in the house for 3 days isn't helping."

Strangely Wally caught the Flash's voice becoming distant and muffed. He could only make out one word, "Grounded..." It sounded like it was said thoughtlessly. And for long 30 seconds he heard very little.

And he jolted at the new voice, "Why hadn't he gotten out of the house?!" It was familiar and so not very happy. "He is supposed to explore!"

It took a millisecond for Superboy to process the second voice coming from the phone on Wally's hand. His feet left two tiny dents on the floor and the sofa he was sitting on thudded back onto the abused floor as he bolted out of the living room.

Ignoring Wally's yelp Superboy snatched the phone out of his hand and pressed it against his ear, "Doctor!"

"Oh, busted." came the Flash's amused soft laugh at the same time Mrs. West's squall's "Oh my!"

Superboy's face twisted with annoyance, demanding, "Give me my Doctor." Wally shot him a look with the brows creasing together, at his tone. Superboy ignored him and the sounds of the silverwares chattering against the hard surface of the counter-top, his chest burning and his head rumbling with senseless worries.

"Alright, alright." The Flash muttered and with a slight rustle, Superboy's breath hitched at his distant remark, "Your boy wants to talk to you, Doc."

There was a silence, a silence Superboy didn't like, that seemed to have went on for too long. In truth it was brief, but the pause was there. "Oh." came her soft voice. Clicking of nails followed, with muted rustles of what sounded like her hair and clothes. "Hello, Superboy."

The Doctor's voice came like a balm to his soul. Relief washed over his large frame, with tensions easing off from his thick shoulders. "Doctor!" Superboy's eyes fell close at his own beating heart, when the short burst of happiness rushed through his system, "Are you alright?"

"As fine as I can be, Superboy." Superboy couldn't tell if Dr. Higurashi was smiling or not, with her slightly distorted voice through the electronic object. But, he hoped she was happy to hear from him too. "What about you? I trust you've been doing well?"

"I..." he downcasted his eyes, imagining that his Doctor was underneath him, inside his embrace. Taking a deep breath to slow his heart Superboy admitted, "I'd be better if you were here." He _hated_ the absence, the distance that was surely in between them.

Superboy _misses_ his Doctor, as Wally told him.

Dr. Higurash inhaled, almost sharply but kept it soft, "Superboy—"

He interrupted whatever she was trying to say, thinking nothing but her presence, "When will I get to see you again?" Morose festered within his words, filtering through his almost-quiet voice.

Behind him Wally watched Superboy's bowing back, curious of the words they were exchanging. Righting the fallen couch, he didn't expect to hear from Dr. Higurashi, if at all, being in Justice League's custody. But, it sounded like she had been cooperating and was well-taken care of in return, if the Flash easily handed over the phone. Communication from a detainee in the league's hold wasn't something they freely offered.

She was being taken care of. Something Wally thought should have reassure Superboy. But, instead...

If Wally didn't know any better, he'd say Superboy would've dropped on his knees and begged.

Or, he would have, for all Wally knew.

From the side of his eyes Wally saw his mama inching her way closer to him, her hand grasping for his elbow. Wally jutted it out, to comfort his unsure mother. Once he felt her presence warming against his side, he returned his gaze on Superboy's encompassing back. Wally's nervous feet kicked against the back of the couch, in the living room, all the while wondering.

 _Just how precious Dr. Higurashi is to Superboy, really?_

Dr. Higurashi paused, carefully reconsidering her words, "Honestly, I have no idea. However long I need to stay, I suppose."

There was the sound of her nails clicking against a solid surface through the phone. Somehow those sounds chafed him. He didn't like it, instinctively trying to find any message in the pattern of those noises, like morse codes. He found nothing.

It meant the Doctor wasn't happy with wherever she is, but reeled her upsets in. It manifested instead through her hands, to cope. Superboy didn't like it.

Not at all.

"Doctor," the idea of rescuing her from wherever she was, was becoming irresistible.

Dr. Higurashi caught that soft hitch in Superboy's voice and hurried, "I'm fine, I promise." Her nails stopped drumming, and she hummed into the mouthpiece, "Superboy, have you done anything interesting in the past few days? The weather had been pleasant outside in your area, I heard."

Superboy went mute at her question. Does watching countless of movies and shows and does nothing else counts as interesting? "I haven't been outside to know, Doctor." He decided to be frank.

"...You," there was an exasperated sigh, "haven't done anything else?"

If he hadn't any self control Superboy would've squirm at his feet. Had he disappointed his Doctor, _already_? "I did watch 'Netflix' with Wally..." He remembered too late that the Doctor wouldn't know who Wally is, outside of his yellow suit.

"Wally?" Dr. Higurashi inquired.

"You met him." Superboy added, "He's Kid Flash."

Wally rubbed his head, a bit at unease. His mother glanced at him, with a raised eyebrow. It should be fine, he thought, since the Doc is a good guy. _Right?_

The Doctor perked at the name, "Oh! How is he? Hopefully there isn't any lingering pain."

There was annoyance bumbling over in his head and Superboy gritted his jaws, "He's fine." With nonstop chattering, seemingly endless appetite, and countless zipping from and to other rooms, Wally was perfectly fine.

"That's wonderful to hear, and you've a friend now!" Dr. Higurashi was relieved, quelling the tightness in his jaws, "I was hoping you'd be safe and warm."

Superboy nodded into the phone, "Yes." Thinning his lips he then added, "Are _you_ safe and warm?" His biceps hardened at the very thought of Dr. Higurashi suffering. The idea of her being hungry and ill nearly caused him to growl, but self-control reigned over.

Her sigh made him feeling a tiny twinge of regret for asking that, when the Doctor already said she was fine. "I am taken care of, don't worry about me too much. Have you done anything else?"

"...No." He admitted.

"You..." Dr. Higurashi paused, as his response sunk in, "have done nothing else? Not even gone to the bathroom?"

Superboy grunted at her odd question, "Of course I've gone to the bathroom." As ignorant as he may be to a lot of things, he wasn't ignorant to his own bodily needs. The Doctor made sure of that, when she was preparing him for his exit into the real life. Perhaps she need reassurance that her lessons were taken to heart.

"Have you eaten? Brushed your teeth?"

While he wouldn't argue against his Doctor's fretting over him, things she says confused him, "I've eaten. But I don't have a toothbrush. It's unhygienic to use someone else's."

She quietened for what seemed too long for Superboy to be comfortable with, "Do you have anything with you?"

"No?" Superboy tugged on the torn flap from his white suit, feeling inadequate under Dr. Higurashi's gentle questionings.

He heard her whispering in her native tongue that sounded vaguely like, _oh my goodness._ After a pause to perhaps remember her language usage she continued, "What about a change of clothes? Shampoo? Anything at all?"

"No." He dropped his hand back to his thigh and knocked his heels together.

"You need to go shopping." Another sigh, before her voice turned hard, "Hand the phone over to Wally please."

His lips thinned and eyes darkened. If Wally didn't know any better, he'd say that the boy resembled a child who'd just gotten his first taste of a lemon. Whatever the Doctor told Superboy, it wasn't something he liked.

"Superboy."

Folding the bridge of his nose almost in disgust, he relented, "Yes, Doctor." Without a beat Superboy pushed the phone into Wally's hand, "She wants to talk to you." He said simply. Whatever the dark expression he had on was gone, replacing with his usual stoic one.

Wally blinked, "Um, alright." He blinked again, at his mother when he caught a puzzled look from her. A shrug was her only reply, before he placed the phone on his ear, "Hey, doc!"

"Wally," Dr. Higurashi started, slowly testing out his name, "would you be so kind as to take Superboy out a bit more often? Get him his necessities and show him a good time if you can. I'd appreciate it." Somewhere in the middle of her tone indicted that it was both a demand and a request that Wally was better off _not_ refusing.

He rubbed the back of his head, "Uh, sure, why not? He _is_ overdue..." Though Wally wasn't sure about the whole 'good time' stuff. Superboy didn't seem to be capable of having one, given his sour attitude.

"Wonderful. Get him clothes and a toothbrush, for goodness' sake!" Dr. Higurashi fussed, though abashed by her scolding Wally sensed it wasn't something she could've helped. His mother would've done the very same things.

"Yes, madam, I'll take him shopping." He agreed, sparking his mother's hands pressing over her heart and silent mouthing _'Thanks the Lord!'_ Wally wanted to glare at his mother for her antics, but thought wise of doing such a thing. It was a surefire way to get hit with the broom again, and honestly he wasn't fond of that old thing being up in his poor ear.

While lamenting his mother's fussiness, Wally caught a distinct voice. It was followed with yet another sigh, "Understood." Dr. Higurashi replied, though her voice was slightly muffled. He paused.

With a shift of quiet noises, Dr. Higurashi hummed into the phone, "I have to get going. It was nice talking to you, Wally, and I am grateful for you, for taking care of Superboy." Her breath hitched, before quietening, "Tell him I'll try to talk to him again soon. Please take care." Without any further word the echoing click ended the conversation.

Wally didn't want to look at Superboy's face.

Before either can react to the Doctor's early departure a loud clap boomed throughout the kitchen. Once their heads turned to Mrs. West she saddled her fists onto her hips and huffed, "I'm going to have to insist that both of you to get out of my _house_ and _shop_!" She scowled at the state of the room through the threshold, "I'm sick and tired of you both hogging and messing up _my_ living room with junk foods!" Mrs. West threw her arms at the sorry state of the room, "Look what you both did to it!"

The said room was overridden with aluminum bags, crumbs, and empty soda pops cans that should've been thrown away in proper bins, instead of laying around on the floor and the furniture the boys could reach to, without moving from their spots. Such sights were upsetting his neat-freak mother. _'Why couldn't I have a daughter instead?'_ Mrs. West briefly mourned at the idea of what could have been.

Wanting to protest to at least defend the dull-faced Superboy's behalf, Wally opened his mouth. Mrs. West snapped, her thoughts disrupted, "I'm not done yet!" Wally clicked his jaws closed with an audible wince.

Flipping up a finger to point accusingly at her son, Mrs. West continued her ranting lecture, "First thing, clean all of this mess up!" Her voice sobered, and patted on Superboy's bicep, "Secondly, go find some clothes for the poor boy here! He cannot go out wearing this..." She twisted her face at the odd fabric that was hugging the boy's form and tugged at it, " _whatever_ this is." It reminded her of the scales of a slithering snake the then-child Wally once caught, but was much too _warm_ to touch.

"With what clothes?" Wally slipped out and immediately regretted his careless words.

Mrs. West's lips downturned at her own son's thoughtlessness, "Your father should have some he can borrow. Ask him!" She said it slowly as if her son was too slow to understand. Wally twitched, but again was wise to wring over his mother's attitude.

Superboy wondered if this interaction is to be expected in between him and his Doctor. Somehow this seemed very wrong for him to imagine—his Doctor was much too tender toward him that he couldn't see her making such silly complaints. He didn't like Mrs. West's scorned tone and hoped he'd never hear it again, from _anyone_.

"Once you get these two things done, then please _get_ _out_ of my house. I don't want to see you two again, without shopping bags." Mrs. West finished, with another humph. "Am I understood?"

"Yes, ma." Wally nodded, obediently and almost grimly. Superboy kept his mouth shut.

She huffed, grabbing her broom from the last place she placed it, "Good." Mrs. West gestured them out of her kitchen, nearly swiping at them with the long equipment, "Shoo, shoo. Get busy!"

Wally hurriedly exit the kitchen, with Superboy trailing closely behind, and faced with exasperation at the mess they created. "Well," he started, "I'll get some garbage bags and a vacuum cleaner."

Superboy sniffed.

He vanished in a blink, and returned in another blink with the rolled up bags in a hand and a small vacuum cleaner in another. He passed one bag to Superboy. Wally supposed he had to be thankful for his mom interrupting Superboy's mood. He really didn't want to know what the big boy was going to do after the Doctor hanged up without even saying a proper farewell to him. If he can be kept busy without bemoaning over the woman, then maybe Wally should've took him out earlier.

Halfway filling the bags, Wally stopped at the sight of the two holes in the floor, both foot-shaped. He groaned, "That..."

Superboy paused, quirking a brow.

"is _so_ coming out of your card." Wally decided. Absently, he wondered how to fix holes in the hardwood floor, and if he can fix them up fast enough before his mom could see them.

That was what the rug and Google are for, he suppose.

Wouldn't be the first time a Flash fixes something up, before they got busted for breaking it.

* * *

" _Name and profession?"_

" _Higurashi Kagome and I am a Geneticist. I'm not sure why you even need to ask."_

" _It's just a part of safety and identification procedures."_

" _And they are not on my records because...?"_

" _To ensure that you are who you are."_

" _Fair enough."_

" _Education?"_

" _PhD."_

" _Birthday and Age?"_

" _September 14, 1980...I'll be 30 soon."_

" _What is your role in the Cadmus Inc.?"_

" _I am_ _—_ _or was the head over Project Kr. That was all I did there, as far as I know."_

" _They didn't say what you will do when or if Project Kr is successful?"_

" _They didn't say_ _—_ _I assumed I am to continue monitoring Superboy."_

" _...What were your intentions prior to the success of Superboy?"_

" _..."_

* * *

To say that Superboy was enjoying the mall would be a preposterous claim. Wally kept his short distance and munched on his third burger of the day. From his tensed biceps and tight balls of fists, Superboy looked ready to eradicate the traffic of people, swarming from all directions for their errands and fooling around. Apparently he didn't like how some of the bolder people kept running into him and giggled out their apologies, nor did he like their flood of voices.

Wally had to hiss out a sharp _No_ once, when Superboy was clearly comprehending throwing a man for barking out a rude word at them for apparently no reason, into the closest storefront. Wally wondered if he should've waited until later in the day for the people to thin out from the mall. He shouldn't be surprised; summer breaks bring out the worse of people.

That holds true for even the common villains, popping out of woodwork to raise hell.

To think it was just the 8th of July. Wally muted a groan at that thought. Tossing another glance at his new friend, he hoped Superboy wouldn't land himself (and _him_ too) into trouble. Superboy just seemed like he wanted to fight someone, to take out his frustration.

Wally probably shouldn't have decided to wander around first, to get Superboy accustomed to the outside world, having figured there would be too many distractions for him to be able to focus on the absence of Dr. Higurashi.

That idea didn't seem to work so well, when he put it into motion.

Finishing off his burger he caught the sight of the iconic logos of a popular clothes store and turned to eye the uncomfortable, oversized clothes Superboy was wearing his dad loaned him, "Hey, you still need clothes!"

Superboy sniffed, and turn to glare at its storefront. Stiffly he nodded his approval, and Wally gave out a deep breath of relief. He gestured to enter. Without a word Superboy followed the speedster in.

* * *

" _To prevent another incident like 6/12."_

" _In which Justice League had already taken steps of, if you aren't aware."_

" _I know, and there are those who do not have much faiths in the Justice League."_

" _Are you one of them?"_

" _...Yes."_

* * *

"Really?" Wally eyed the pile of black tee shirts, all adored with the familiar red shield on the front, onto the desk. "Thought you didn't like the guy." He pitied the jaded clerk who gave out a long, suffering sigh. They sorted out the jeans from the heap of clustered clothing and counted each one individually.

Superboy shot him an indescribable look, "I don't." He settled a number of boots on the table, remembering Wally's earlier suggestion to make sure to have more than one pair—they'd get ruined fast after a hard mission or two, he was told. "But, I'm taking back what is mine."

Superboy glared at the pile of shirts currently towering over the exhausted clerk. He hated what the symbol represented. He hated the man that it represented. Still, that didn't mean that he couldn't change it. He would take what belonged to him. He'd change the outlook people had on that big red 'S'. If Superman had become a monster, then he, Superboy, would become the hero that'd stop him. He'd end the nightmare that began all those years ago. He wouldn't allow that symbol to be tarnished anymore than it had been.

Wally stood back for a moment, emptying noisily through the straw of his soda pop while he thought upon the clone's words. He couldn't say he liked or completely understood Superboy's reasons but he could accept them. He nodded, "Alright." Shrugging Wally chucked the capped cup into a trash can nearby. Pumping his arms in victory when it fell perfectly into the target, Wally clapped to himself with a big goofy grin, " _Goallll_!" He pretended that the implications behind Superboy's single sentence didn't get to him.

He forgave Superman, but this was the first time Wally was up-close to one consequence among many that the big man left behind. Doubts started to dot across his mind. Wally found himself starting to wonder what really happened behind the 6/12.

The speedster was quite certain that Superman wasn't in his right mind, that he had been brainwashed. But, why couldn't Martian Manhunter or anyone with 'magic' stop him? Martian Manhunter would surely have fixed the brainwashing process that was done on the big guy, and those with 'magical' skills would've at least immobile Superman. More he thought on it stranger the known details from that tragedy became.

"Thank you." Wally blinked out of his distraction when Superboy politely gestured to the clerk. Without further words he gathered the handles of amassing amount of bags into his fists and picked them off the counter top. The heavy weight of his newly acquired clothes didn't faze the boy at all.

The clerk didn't blink, instead choosing to move onto the next set of customers—who all stared gobsmacked at Superboy's strength and the sheer amount of matching clothes.

Wally laughed to himself at the situation. He didn't consider Superboy a person _capable_ of being _nice_. He certainly didn't look like the type either. "Didn't think you could be so polite." He idly remarked.

Superboy eyed him, "My Doctor said it was better to show gratitude, as it'd be a good way to make good progresses in my life." He paused, before giving a grunt, striding toward the exit, "Whatever that meant. She said I'll figure it out soon."

Shrugging Wally meandered his way out of the store after the big boy, "Well, she's right on both accounts." He agreed.

More he thought on that hot doc, more positive he was that she was a good person. She was just grossly misguided. After all Superboy managed fine and even somehow charmed his mother and father into thinking he was a gentleman—a _nice_ boy, as his mom would've put it.

Nice Superboy was not, Wally experienced this first-handed.

He wasn't _nice_ to that poor abominable bastard, and he was certainly _not_ nice to him and his friends beforehand, as strangers. Wally's back still ached from that particular memory of being thrown through the glass and then his head banging hard against the wall. Whatever _niceness_ the doc tried to drill into Superboy's thick head, gets thrown like a sack of crap out of the window when it comes to her.

"Meh," Wally started, randomly checking his phone for time. He then blinked at the device, a realization dawning on him. He lifted his eyes at Superboy who quirked a brow in return. Spinning the phone in his hand to show it off Wally nodded steadfastly, "Dude, you totally need a phone."

* * *

" _No, I do not know the true intentions behind Cadmus Inc. I was_ not _that privileged."_

" _Then you will tell us all you know?"_

" _If I wasn't under the contract, I'd be happy to."_

" _If the contract were to break?"_

" _Then I won't live long enough to see the sun. There's probably some other implications behind that too."_

" _Justice League does have its legal representatives and you'll be assigned a security detail."_

" _No offense but I rather would not have a babysitter 24/7. Being in your custody, willing or no, is bad enough. With that said, feel free to try break the thing_ _—_ _it wouldn't bother me one way or other, now that I know Superboy is safe and is in a place he should've been in the first place."_

* * *

To say that Superboy didn't care about much of anything, was an understatement. Wally pointed out countless of cool features in particular smartphones, and Superboy barely blinked. There were very little materials that piqued his interests.

It was, to say, _frustrating_. Wally all but said screw it and brought Superboy the most expensive Droid*(1) phone available in the store, figuring it'd be more than sufficient for the boy's needs. He'd have to show Superboy how to use the damn thing later, and hope he wouldn't break it from his sheer annoyance. At that thought Wally purchased a good protective case.

He'd buy him an Pears*(2) phone, but the Pears company had been tanking in quality as of late since its' original CEO passed. As fragile as the brand is, he doubted it would last a day with Superboy before becoming cracked or otherwise damaged.

Superboy didn't have his new phone in his hands long, instead tucking it away in one of his many bags. He couldn't be bothered trying to figure out the device. Instead he looked _bored_ with it all, wishing to be somewhere else other than the noisy place that hurts his ears more than it should've been.

The first and foremost thing that still stuck out in Superboy's mind, Wally was sure it was the Doc again. He had no doubt that there were no other place Superboy would rather be, than wherever the lady is. If Wally was anymore crude, he'd honestly say Superboy would rather be up the Doctor's ass than anyone else. But, he had that funny feeling it'd hit too close to home of what the big dude may honestly wanted.

So, Wally was wise not to say anything, to _anyone_.

He rather not know just what kind of consequences that would follow had he said something. Plus, he rather stay at the flying wonder boy's good sides. Kaldur and Robin would probably not mind, but they hadn't spent three days with Superboy in a row like he had and be a bit weirded out by his raves of that woman, constantly.

There was a loud voice, disrupting Wally's thoughts yet again. Wally and Superboy stopped in their tracks and the speedster saw his new friend's forming tensions. Wally copied, the muscles in his thighs bunching together in readiness. The air swelled with a familiar danger.

Something crashed in the distance. The sound of glass shattering, people screaming and someone yelling violently filled the mall. Superboy's eyes narrowed as he pinpointed the direction of the chaos. He dropped his bags on the floor and tightened his hands into balls.

"Should'va given my l'il sis her diamond!" A thick voice, heavily ridden with Southern accent, erupted, laughing. Superboy placed a foot forward.

A hand lurched onto his bicep, stilling Superboy's launching into the air. He glanced at Wally from the side of his eyes, catching the pinching in Wally's face, "Dude!" He shook his head, gesturing to themselves, dressed in citizen clothing, "We can't go into there looking like this!"

* * *

" _A place he should've been in the first place?"_

" _Any place other than the lab, any place where he'd have a stable, healthy environment to grow up and live in."_

" _Then, why the lab? Why choose to take employment with Cadmus Inc.?"_

" _I didn't have a say outside of agreeing to the position_ _—_ _the project Kr was already set in stone, regardless if I'm there or not. And my reasons are my own."_

* * *

He thought the makeshift bandana mask was stupid. It probably looked stupid on him. Why does he even need the thing? And where did Wally even get these bandana from?

Much less where he got a pair of ski goggles.

 _Probably stolen_ , Superboy decided that logic made the most sense. He slipped from the corner, once Wally gave his go-ahead, and lurched himself into the air. Using his enhanced vision he flew quick to the scene in question, ignoring the people below yells of surprises.

"Superman!? Superman is here!" Someone cried with relief.

Superboy gritted his teeth, pausing his flying to shout back to defend himself, "I'm not—!"

"No time for that!" Wally sped past where he floated, interrupting his incoming tantrum, "People in troubles! Gotta go! Gotta save the day and all that!" He stopped just long enough to give a giant air-slapping gesture of ' _come on_!' before he took off toward the clustering sounds of destruction.

Growling his breath he shot a glare at that someone's general direction, before he shot off after Wally.

* * *

" _Wait, set in stone?" The dark-skinned Green Lantern rubbed on the bridge of his nose, "You're kidding, right?"_

 _Martian Manhunter's lips fell into a straight line, "Something tells me that whoever was behind this had been working on cloning Clark for a good duration of time, John. Perhaps even far before Doctor Higurashi's introduction." His friend's expression turned sour at his suggestion, his glowing green eyes sharpened._

" _You're kidding, right?"_

 _The alien shook his head, "You know as well as I do that Kryptonian DNA is extremely complicated." Martian Manhunter reminded, "It'd take years_ _, perhaps decades,_ _to crack, let alone to use it. I doubt she was around for that long, according to her claims and our information."_

 _John groaned, sliding a hand down on his face, "And I have few good guesses who might be behind this kind of bullshit."_

* * *

"Do yer think we have enough pretties?" Tuppence purred, rolling expensive jewelry in her hands and on her neck. She grabbed ahold of the large broken shard of a mirror and turned herself around in front of it. She particularly liked the opal one, all stringed up together and complementing her rugged looks.

Tommy gave a big grin, admiring his twin sister, "Dang l'il sis~I'd say yer should have more!"

"Good idea~!" Tuppence eyed the messed up selections laid in waste on the shattered showcase. "Should we take all of 'em?"

"I see no problem, Tuppy!" Tommy snickered, grabbing the collar of the groaning sales associate and promptly wrapped his arm around the man's neck, "Say l'il sis, I'm feelin' hungry again. Reckon our new pal would buy us lunch, ya?"

Tuppence cooed at one bangle, turning it around on one hand to examine it, "I'll be right with yer, Tommy, just makin' a...few more, _purchases_." She saucily winked at her bigger twin. She promptly kicked the groaning mall security unconscious from the heel of her boot, scowling when he interrupted the mood for a brief moment.

The man gurgled when Tommy laughed again and dragged him out of the store, "Don't go draggin' yer feet now!"

Not that the sale clerk could even walk being strangled, his shoes scuffling among the tiled floor. His face was growing red, gagging from lack of air. Weakly batting at Tommy's thick arm he only received a snort as his response. Spots of blackness swirled in front of his wet eyes.

This was it, he thought, this was how he was going to die. Death by being strangled by an asshole punk.

Tommy's head bounced backward, recoiling from an invisible force. He loosened his arm, and the man wheezed in a loud gasp for air, looming toward the floor. The scenery blurred and he found himself onto a faraway bench, coughing.

"Hey, man, you okay?" said a red-haired boy, whose entire face was concealed with a stupid looking bandana and a pair of goggles. At his nod, the boy glanced back and to him again, "Cool! Be sure to get yourself looked at by a medic!"

The man didn't even have a chance to thank the boy, much less a grunt, when he vanished in a blur trailing back to the blond punk. Idly he thought it might be the Flash, before he rolled his eyes back and passed out onto the cool bench.

"Who did that?!" Tommy roared, rubbing a growing bruise forming onto his nose, "I'll wrangle ya good!"

Kid Flash, for a good measure, bounded back and snapped his fist again at the big jock's face, "Me, it was me!" He barked out a mocking laughter, when Tommy's head sprung again from the sudden impact of his fist.

"You lit—!" The other male bellowed, righting his head with a hiss of wince. He threw a meaty fist outward but only met the trail of the speedster's outline. Tommy fixed a glare on him, "Yah, yer gettin' a good ol' broken _face_ for what ya did!"

Kid Flash snickered, the face the blond jock was making was hilarious. He threw up a finger and pulled it toward himself in a mocking way, "Oh, yeah, how are you gonna get me if you can't catch me?" He was gone, leaving only an afterimage and a long streak of blur trailing behind. He started to circle around Tommy like a cyclone, the breeze the speedster was creating was blasting full on the growling giant's face.

Tommy gritted his teeth, pinning his attention on one specific spot ahead him, a skewed chair toppling against the railing, rather than turning his head around to chase the speeder like Kid Flash expected, "I've seen this old trick before! Yer ain't foolin' me, yer fuckin' runt!" He jutted out a hand. Kid Flash yelped when he slammed in Tommy's outstretched hand, booming through a thunder of pain onto his chest. The front of his shirt were pulled tightly in the blond's sausage-like fingers.

Yelping at his position, Kid Flash choked and found himself rising several feet above. Struggling, he grabbed the thick wrists that was dangling him and dug his fingers deep into his skin, desperate to be released. He met Tommy's glare, wheezing.

"Yer ha' a lot of nerve, do ya?" Tommy growled, "I was havin' a mighty fine day, and snot-nosed runts like ya just ha' to come and ruin mine and my beautiful l'il sis' day!" He stepped toward the railing, kicking aside the chair out of his way. He peered to the floor below, where several wide-eyed citizens were watching the chaos they were creating. Grunting with amusement, Tommy's eyes shot to his catch and grinned, pulling back his arm, "Ya know, I oughta throw ya away like a TRASH yer are!"

The weightlessness was nauseating, when Kid Flash found himself sailing through the air. He couldn't even squall a single sound, immediately bracing for unforgivably harsh impacts at his back and glass shards from some storefront that surely will break into his body and tear apart his clothes. But, his expectation halted, at the thick arms trapping his torso and stilled the inevitable of his doom.

"And, _you_ have a lot of nerve." Superboy reflected back, diving up to the second floor and dropped Kid Flash unceremoniously at his feet. He never once touched the waxed floor, levitating and bunched his shoulders together in warning.

Tommy bare his teeth, mirroring Superboy's body language, "Who 'he hell are ya two trashbags? Wannabes?"

Kid Flash gave a great sweep of his arms, into a grand shrug, "We're just two dudes who are going to stop you from screwing up shits. That's all." In such a public view, he wasn't sure if he should give out their hero identities wearing citizen clothes—he heard horror stories that made him thought better of it.

"So," Tommy punched a hand into his palm, " _trashbags_ , huh?" There was a subtle turn of his eyes that had Superboy looking back in alarm. The blond jock launched himself into a bodyslam after Kid Flash. Superboy emitted out a loud, surprised grunt when he flew into a storefront from the tackle at his back, slim arms wrapping tightly at his torso.

As if they were trying to squeeze out his lungs.

He distinctly heard Kid Flash's cry, "Superboy!" before chaos deafened his ears.

The glass shattered into thousands of pieces, spiraling around in front of his eyes as if time itself had slowed for the moment. His head then punctured a hole into wall—slamming with all the force of a freight train.

The slender body promptly released her hold, her boots thudding and crunching the glass shards against the floor. A feminine voice rumbled out, "Don't go messin' with my bro, yah?!"

But, before she could get far, she barked out a yelp, at his large hand darting and wrapping itself around her throat, "What 'he heck!?"

Using his free hand he palmed against the crumbling wall Superboy jerked his head free from the dark hole, "Your _bro_ needed some lesson in _manners_." He narrowed his eyes at the whitening girl—like her apparent brother, she was larger and taller than average for a girl, but with every ounce of bitchiness.

Most definitely not _his_ type of girl, remembering Wally's earlier question during one of their movie sprees.

Without a further thought or a beat of breath, Superboy sprung on his feet and flung the sister out from the same storefront they smashed through. He watched her flying over the railing, envoking Tommy's wail, " _l'il si's!_ " His wild swing completely missed the dodging Kid Flash, but he no longer paid attention.

Tuppence smashed through the kiosk below. The flimsy walls that separated it from the masses splintered apart like plywood. The computer shattered to the ground as the glass front of the display cracked and shattered in thousands of shards—reflecting in the fluorescent lighting like dangerous diamonds.

She slid to stop on her face. Her body was somewhat distorted being thrown like a ragdoll. For a brief moment, she was seemingly non-responsive, before trembles of life started and her limbs twitching and correcting themselves so to not damage her skeletal structure further.

The blond jock dove after his sister to the floor below, swinging off from the railing, frantic, "Tupp! Yer okay, sis!? **TUPP**!" The slamming of his large feet sounded noisily against the unfortunate table. The flimsy furniture toppled, its' legs breaking under Tommy's unexpected weight. Not fazed by its' collapsation he hopped off and hurriedly bounded after his moaning sister.

Dropping to his knees using the momentum he gained from his rush he skidded to stop next to Tuppence, ignoring the shards digging into his jeans, "Sis!" He curled in his hands on her shoulders, "Yer okay!?"

Snorting out twin rivers of blood up from her nose, Tuppence allowed her brother to hoisted her body upward onto her rear, "'at...bastard..." At Tommy's worried rise of his brows, she hissed, "Ah 'ink he broke mah _nose_!" She wailed, wincing at her face and rubbing blood onto her hand.

"Oh, 'he bastard is gonna get it for hurting mah sis!" Tommy roared, gripping onto Tuppence's biceps to help her onto her feet.

Tuppence groaned at her bloodstained and ragged shirt, before she shot her eyes up to glare at the stoic-faced boy they coined as the bastard. She swung a finger at him, "Yer gonna get it, asshole!"

Superboy simply grunted and merely kept himself into the air, as if he was waiting. He crossed his arms and kept his eyes on them. To any other individual, he might've looked ridiculous wearing an oversized plaid shirt, but his posture made him not at all friendly.

Once he caught enough breaths to calm his rapid heart, Kid Flash zipped to Superboy. Ignoring the angry siblings he peered at him and spotted white dusts and pebbles in his black hair, "Are you okay? You still have some white stuffs in your hair, dude..."

Grunting at his speedster partner Superboy rose a hand and dusted off the mess in his hair. He then shook his head to get rid the rest, "I'm fine." He said, the small pieces of sheetrock falling quietly to the floor below.

"Shouldn't you, uhh," Kid Flash hunkered into a fight position, when he saw the pair readying themselves again for another round. They were still barking insults, "get ready?"

"I'm going to let them to have what they want." Superboy answered coolly. He even had a grace enough to lower himself to the floor below.

Kid Flash poked his head from the above, blinking, "Uhhh, why?"

A shrug was his only answer.

Tommy and Tuppence, in sync, dove after the bored Superboy, their quick feet quickly closing the large distance. Their fists descended forward in mirror images of one another. Their posture reflected in reverse as the hits came down simultaneously.

Superboy blinked, not budging at the impacts on his chest.

The twins both twisted their faces, their knuckles ached. It was like punching a wall of diamonds! But, angry and stubborn, both didn't glance at each other and pummeling their fists on everywhere of his body they could've reach. But, _nothing_.

"Okay, now, you're just showing off." Kid Flash echoed from above. His words though didn't disrupt the siblings' actions. Both were getting angrier and angrier longer they went at the immovable Superboy, depleting their energy. Pants floated from their lips in a rapid succession.

At one last punch in his face Superboy finally grew annoyed, "Okay, I'm done." He announced, capturing Tommy and Tuppence's flinging wrists in each hand, "Now that you two runts are tired out," Superboy swung their arms away from each other, disorienting the twins at the sudden movement with their bodies, "it's time for your naptime." He slammed both siblings into each other. Their heads made an eerie echoing _clank!_ their limped hands to slip from Superboy's hands, he watched both Tommy and Tuppence falling over each other on the floor, unconscious.

"I'm guessing," Kid Flash started, his arms crossed over the railing as he watched the speculation, "you got that line from that movie, _Go Hard or Go Home_?"

Superboy grunted, floating back to the second floor, "You're a bad influence." He dropped to his feet, knocking the soles of his borrowed shoes onto the floor.

"Well," he paused at his words, "you're not wrong, I guess." Kid Flash nodded, shifting off from the guardrail to tail Superboy. Nervously he glanced back, spotting the growing audience slipping from their hiding spots—mostly from various stores and stalls, "We better grab our stuffs and get out of here. They're going to mob us if we don't."

"Alright." Superboy supposed he had to agree, itching to get rid of his mask.

There was a scream from below, "Wait, Superman!" What followed were cheers and demands to meet the Man of Steel. "Superman!" Came another scream, the swarming audience started to race and clogged the stair. People on the second floor began to slip from the stores, joining the ever-growing crowd. Their faces were all awestruck and grateful.

Kid Flash went still and shot his eyes to Superboy—they were cornered. If Superboy hadn't heard the title of his predecessor...

Superboy was frozen at his feet, processing what he just heard.

"Dude?" Kid Flash inched away, from the approaching mob. From his nearness he could see Superboy's hands curling tight, the skin pulling taut over his knuckles and veins. It was through those hands that Kid Flash saw the tremors. His eyes went to his face and saw Superboy's lips thinning and his jaws clenched.

"Superman!" A young teenager girl squealed, forcing Superboy back to keep what little space away from the mass of bodies.

Kid Flash yelped, when Superboy lost all restraint he had, "I'm _not_ Superman!" And, before he could've done something he'd regret, he shot off from his feet and launched himself through the glass ceiling. He was gone, in an instant to only god knows where, leaving a rain of glass shards and a fluttering bandana in his wake. The citizens squawked away from the raining shard, but there was no yelp of pain the speedster could register.

"SB!" Kid Flash cried out, his feet taking off underneath him. He muttered apologies after apologies as he navigated through the confused murmuring audience. With a sharp turn he bolted into the boy's bathroom and exited it with bags of their purchases and vanished in a trail of blur. In his rush the weight barely fazed him.

* * *

" _We've found reports of a strange string of absences from your academy in 1995 to 1996, and again in 1998 to 2002,_ _though more sparsely. What were you doing during these...particular absences?"_

" _I'm not sure why this is even relevant to the Cadmus incident."_

" _You were reported to have traces of strange energy from you, according to several claims."_

" _Okay, and that is relevant why?"_

" _Are you still a threat?"_

" _No. I have no intention to harm anyone. And whatever happened to me in these aforementioned years had nothing to do with my poor decisions to be involved with the Cadmus. Can we move on from this, please?"_

" _...Very well, for a time being, Dr. Higurashi."_

* * *

He had no idea where he was, but all he knew was that he was _pissed_. Every inch of his body felt like they were boiling and needing to _explode_ to alleviate the heat. He knew better, than to _destroy_. That was the last thing Superboy wanted—he doesn't want to be like _him_ , the one who _destroyed_.

The urge to _punch_ was still there, lingering in his fists and ache to just break something and yell

" _When you are feeling angry, you_ breathe _. In and out,_ in _and_ out. _Repeat as needed. Managing your anger is important, outside and inside the battle field. You need a clear head_ _—_ _a clear mind."_

" _Angry? How would that feel like?"_

" _Hm, anger is like...hm, as if you feel like a hot volcano about to erupt when you are offended by something, by insults, whatever that'd upset you_ _—_ _or maybe someone you love got hurt in any way_ _—_ _you'd want to break something. Hurt someone who doesn't deserve it."_

" _I'd never_ _—_ _"_

" _I know, but it's better to not to be ignorant to your emotions."_

" _...In and out."_

"In and out." Superboy breathed, crossing his legs over a wooden railing and dropped his rear on it. He fluttered his eyes close at the sight of the calm lake*(3) and the descending sun. The bright orb gave him _strength_ to get past his frustration, to grant him to force the anger to depart his body, "In and out."

There was a large part of him didn't feel doing _this_ would fix anything.

Not when his Doctor wasn't around to encourage him, to guide him. Superboy felt like _nothing_ , without her. The thoughts of her made his stomach to twist. He couldn't help not envisioning her sitting in a dusty cell with a pair of sour-faced deputies to keep her locked up until the day of judgment.

Wally was the blame for such visions, from all the crime movies and shows they watched.

He arched his head when he heard familiar skitters of fast feet sliding in from behind him, "Dude!"

Wally huffed, dropping the bags onto the wooden surface of the port and gave out a loud wince, "Damn, dude!" He shook off his aching hands from painful needles of numbness that were crawling up to his biceps, "At least grab your shits next time!" The bandana was gone, though he kept the goggles. He yanked it to the cap of his head and glowered at Superboy.

"Sorry." Superboy acknowledged, though he didn't feel at all apologetic.

Sparing him a glance Wally swung over the railings and parked himself on it, stealing a spot next to Superboy, "Gotta say—that was a smart move on your part." He murmured thoughtfully, catching the colorful reflections from the lowering sun from the sleepy lake.

Quirking a brow at his comment, Superboy returned his gaze to the sun, "What is?"

"Taking off, before you do something stupid, something you'll regret." Wally responded, jabbing a still-numbed fist into Superboy's bicep playfully. He winced, forgetting the boy was a literal walking rock-solid muscles, provoking an amused snort, "Though, it is a bit of overreaction on your part. Shattering glass like that is going to hurt someone, ya know."

His eyes shot wide, Superboy twisted his face into that of regret. He shifted his body off the railing, intending to check, to _apologize_ , "Did I—?"

Wally yanked on the bottom of his shirt, stilling his flight, "Dude, you're fine! I don't think anyone got hurt." At Superboy's relief, he tugged persistently for him to sit back down, "There wasn't that many people anyway, since those two douches ran most of them off."

"That is...good." Superboy resettled and turning back to the sun.

Releasing his dad's shirt from his hands Wally proceeded to shake the numbness out of his body, "Still, that wasn't cool of you to be pissed off like that."

His reply was a hum, not spoiling any feelings or thoughts whatsoever on Wally's statement. Sighing Wally rested his hands on his crossed legs, "So...why are you so mad at..." He paused at the stiffening expression from Superboy, before Wally tweaked his wording, "the big guy anyway?"

Superboy didn't say, though there was a slow stretch of a frown etching itself onto his lips.

"Erm," Wally decided, turning his eyes back to the sparkling lake, "you don't have to answer that, I gu—"

"He _hurt_ her." Wally reeled back at Superboy's sudden reply and saw his arching shoulders.

Wally's brain, for a moment, stopped functioning, "Who?"

Fisting his hands at his thighs Superboy glared at the sun, " _My Doctor._ He _hurt_ her." He then strangled out, "He hurt _many_ and ran away like a coward."

 _Oh_...Wally supposed he shouldn't be surprised. _6/12._ Feeling like an idiot he nodded, "I shouldn't have asked that." He murmured out a sincere apology..

Shaking his head Superboy looked up to the sky and saw many colors blending into one other. "I shouldn't have reacted like that." He amended absently, his anger weakening though there still laid some hot coals in his heart, "Doctor told me it is important to manage my emotions..." Sliding close his eyes from some drifting clouds an image of the beloved woman appeared in his mind, "Fat lot of good that did."

"...I understand." Wally did.

Anger like that doesn't go away so easily.

No more words were exchanged, for a moment.

* * *

" _So, uh...what are we going to do with the little guy?"_

" _Assuming you are referring to the G-Gnome, it's currently under the watch of J'onn."_

" _Is it telling him anything new?"_

" _Martian Manhunter reported that neither he deemed to be a threat and that the creature in question was harmless and was wanting to return to Dr. Higurashi's side. It seemed that they formed a bond of some sort."_

" _Yeah, I kind of figured. I didn't have any bad feeling about the lady_ _—_ _just that she needed some help. Misguided."_

" _Hm."_

" _...No new information or anything?"_

" _Nothing we haven't already learned."_

" _Is it going back to the doc lady then?"_

" _...Eventually."_

* * *

It took Superboy turning his head that Wally found dread. Following his action he saw the familiar red blur—iconic only to his uncle. The Flash. Wally slipped through a wince when The Flash stopped and perched his fists on his hips. Sizing them both up, he shook his head, "Hiya, boys. Sounded like you had an _exciting_ day today." He sounded less than pleased.

"Cripes." Turning off from the railing Wally landed on his feet and gave a sheepish smile, "Hey, unc."

Superboy glided off and parked himself next to the younger speedster. He blinked at the Flash.

Rubbing the bridge of his nose the Flash sighed, "You two couldn't stay out of trouble, for three days?"

Wally shrugged, still wincing and Superboy humphed, not at all flustered at the idea of being in trouble.

"Ugh." Dropping his hand the Flash eyed the pair, "You two know you aren't on—"

Superboy interrupted, feeling annoyed at the man's tone, "Was there anyone nearby?"

The Flash tightened his brows, "What?"

"The... _brother_ ," Superboy stopped a sneer at the memory of the terrible twins, "was quite close of killing a man." The Flash froze at that, the boy's dour face was especially chilling. Wally bit back a squeak. "Either we interfere, or he dies. You can't exactly tell us not to interfere, if there is a citizen at risk of losing their life. If that was the case," he couldn't keep his sneer for long, "then your policies are rather poor."

"Well, I—" The Flash really couldn't argue his point. He turned his eyes on Wally. He flustered at his uncle's frowning, "ugh. Is this true, Wally?"

"Um," Wally rubbed the back of his head, "yes. This Tom guy was choking an old man. The guy looked like he was close of having a seizure?" Wally dropped his hand and tucked it into a pocket, "I took him away to a bench and told him he'll need a medic..."

Stamping down the urge to slumping in defeat at Superboy's sound logic, the Flash crossed his arms, "If that was the case, then I shouldn't have fussed."

Superboy sniffed, "We did try to keep damages minimal." He informed.

"Err..." Wally gave an awkward laugh, "we _tried_." he emphasized, "The two troublemakers caused most of it."

Shaking his head the Flash admitted, "Better the property damages than a lost life. I'll give Batman a head up and tell him that I think both of you should be off the hook." Peering at Superboy he frowned, "Though, you did have a bit of _overreaction_ , from what I heard."

Superboy grunted, saying nothing further.

"It's just a case of mistaken identity, that's all!" Wally hurried, defending his friend.

The Flash stepped back, readying his departure, "Whatever the case, go _home_ and get good night sleep." He sighed, "I'll pick you both up the first thing in the morning." He was gone, presumably to check the mall again and to report to the cranky bat.

For a short time silence held reign, before Wally quietly slipped out, "...Thanks, Supey."

Superboy gathered together his bags from the floor, "We should go back to your house."

"Right."

* * *

" _Diana...good grief you always were a pain to find!"_

" _Hermes? Why are you here?"_

" _Your father send me here, to deliver a message."_

" _Zeus, you mean. I wouldn't call him my father, but what is it?"_

" _...You must release the priestess."_

" _Who?"_

" _You know her, why did you even feel an need to ask?"_

" _I'd like a clarification."_

" _I wasn't given one, but she hailed from the many islands of East, of where the Sun rises."_

" _...And why does she need to be released?"_

* * *

"Well, there you are," the Flash started, when the AI in the Zeta Tube finally quietened from its announcement of their presences, "the good ol' Mt. Justice." There was a hint of pride in his voice, sounding as if he was being nostalgic.

Superboy huffed, not sounding impressed while Wally cooed his awes at the massive room they were slipping into from their transportation zone. Mutely he hefted his bags, having refused the Flash and his protege's offer of help. Catching the shift the Flash gestured, "Come with me, I'll show you the hall. You can pick any room there for yourself—you got the first dib!"

He didn't forget his nephew, "And you can look around. If Bats shows up, behave yourself. Don't touch anything you'd think will get yourself in trouble." With that the Flash led Superboy away.

"Yeah, okay." Wally waved them away, too engrossed by the surroundings of their new hideout. He'd only seen just hints of what laid inside the mountain. Tourists only were permitted to see certain rooms, a bare minimum amount to satisfied the nosy bodies. So, seeing this, even though it was still undergoing of cleaning up consider the flights of various heroes who volunteered to help passing around old boxes and outdated objects to dispose of them. There were even a few who were setting up new gizmos and alien technologies.

He left them be. After what happened days prior, even Wally knew better than to push his luck with the big-shot heroes.

"Yo, Wally!" A familiar voice Wally honestly could say he was looking forward to hearing again, came into his ears.

He turned, brightened at the sight of two approaching him, "Rob! Kaldur!" Clapping into Robin's proffering hand, Wally grinned, "Been ages, aha."

"If you count three days as an age, I suppose." Kaldur quirked his lips, crossing his arms when he stopped before the speedster, "So, how had you and Superboy fared in the past few days?"

Robin pulled back his hand and gave Wally a look through his sunglasses, "Heard _something_ happened yesterday." He tucked in his hands in his jacket, amused.

Groaning Wally wasn't quite sure how to answer. Rubbing his neck he shrugged, "Past three days with Supey is...an experience, I guess?" He then tilted his head to Robin, "And _yeahhhh_ , you can say that. It was the shopping experience gone wrong, basically."

Kaldur blinked, frowning, "I haven't had heard anything. What happened?" Robin didn't really say much, and he trusted that all was well in Wally's household. Considering that Wally was a part of the Flash's family (and it wasn't much of a secret), it was easy to assume he and Superboy would be safe. Kaldur didn't have much of an opportunity to check outside of his watery home, being swamped with other duties his King assigned him.

"We were getting clothes and stuffs for Supey, and there was a pair of siblings..." Wally racked his head for their names—he never really encounter them before, but they did _look_ familiar, "Tom guy and something Tub chick? Didn't really get their names."

Robin shook his head, "Yeah, that's the Terror Twins. They were infamous for a..." He grimaced, as if he realized a disgusting thought, " _lots_ of things." His voice was tinged so oddly that had Wally and Kaldur looking at each other with their brows high. "And last I checked, they were wanted for incarcerate for multiple felonies." Robin hummed, "So thanks to you and Superboy, they wouldn't be bothering people for a good long while."

"Well, that's good to know, I guess!" Wally hummed, pleased.

Kaldur accepted their explanation and turned his head at Wally, "And how did Superboy adjust to the life outside of the pod?"

His usual warmth seemed to dim a bit. Sighing Wally shook his hand in a so-so sign, "He could be better—I think he'd do better if he had the doc with him."

"She wasn't here?" Kaldur frowned. He didn't think the interrogation would last that long, but he would have to admit that it was a naive hope at best Justice League would release the woman so soon. The act of cloning wasn't something to be taken so lightly.

The speedster shook his head, "If she's here then I haven't seen her."

Lending close to his friend, Robin whispered, "Yeah, that was because Dr. Higurashi was still under investigation."

"...Robin, you didn—" Kaldur sighed, though he made sure to keep his voice quiet.

The boy wonder shrugged, "He can't stop me from being nosy!" Robin grinned bashfully.

Wally snorted at Kaldur's act of exasperation via palming his own face. Glumly the Atlantean remarked, "I see that the recent trouble we were in wasn't enough to deter you from hacking."

"Nope!" Robin's grin widened.

Wally frowned, "Wait, so do you know why and how...?"

At that Robin shook his head, hissing out his answer, "I know I pushed my luck, but I didn't push it _that_ far." He pinched together his index finger and thumb, showing a very tiny gap in between, "Batman was _this_ close of tanning my hide yesterday." Lending back he slumped his shoulders, "I just did it because of, well...SB, really. Think we should at least prepare for his reaction to the news of the doc's absence."

They all wore a frown at Robin's answer and didn't say a word for one long minute.

Kaldur broke it with a shake of his head and scanned around, "So where _is_ Superboy?"

"Flash was showing him the resident hall, I think." Wally threw a thumb over his shoulder, to where his uncle and Superboy had gone into, "...maybe we should count ourselves lucky he didn't come storming in..." He rolled a hand to his ear, "Super hearing and all." Should he say anything about Superboy's worship of Dr. Higurashi?

The last thing they needed is a longer separation, over suspicions on something the doctor likely didn't have any control over. Maybe when they're all out of the bigwigs' earshots, Wally decided, he'll tell them. He hated to say it but he wasn't sure if he should trust his uncle with this information he gleaned from Superboy. The yesterday's fiasco and the days before proved Wally's realization that he never had the Flash's complete trust and faith after all.

He was trying his best to move past it, but it still hurts a little. His own uncle...

Robin interrupted Wally's brooding with a wince, wondering how he missed this particular fact, "I...forgot for a second there. Guess we oughta to spend more time with him." It wasn't like they worked with Superman all of that often enough to be familiar with every one of his powers. Sure, Robin memorized all of Superman's powers, being the Batman's protege, but they were easy to forget in causal settings.

"We'll exercise more caution next time then." Kaldur kept an eye out for their new friend, "Besides, he, like us, is still learning about himself and his own powers. We don't know of what he's fully capable of yet." He reasoned.

"Sounds about right—the doc said something about SB was still developing his powers." Robin shrugged.

For a moment the chucking, humming of their powers, and shuffling of the Justice League's big names renovating about in the rebooted headquarter held reign. Tired of watching the younger pairs holding an uncomfortable expression at the knowledge of Superboy's temper, Kaldur checked his phone and hummed at the time, "Where are we supposed to assemble for 11am council? We have 7 minutes."

"I just figured one of the big guys will come and get us." Wally supplied. Both of his friends agreed quietly.

Kicking at the ground and not wanting to stay silent, Robin peered at Wally, "So, how are your ma and pops?"

He shrugged, "The usual. Ma got pissed off at me about yesterday. Dad didn't care though—I think he was happy we came home without a scratch." Wally remembered his recent exchange with his parents, "You both oughta come over for dinner sometimes. Ma was missing both of ya."

Kaldur gave a small smile and shook his head, "I appreciate the offer, but I'm afraid I have other obligations today, after the council. Maybe some other day."

"No biggie, it's a permanent offer." Wally flapped his hand in dismissal at the Altantean's apologetic tone.

"I'm game for it." Robin grinned, missing Mrs. West's cooking, "I don't have anything planned, beside the night patrolling." They were on a summer break, so like Wally, Robin didn't have any school obligations to worry about.

Wally send him a thumb up, "Cool! I'll text her to set up an extra plate for ya." He flipped out his phone from his jeans and quickly typed in a text to his mother.

They couldn't think of any other subject to waste their time on, so they said nothing further. Before the soberness can reach its melting point, Robin shot up a wave when he caught a familiar face, "Hey, Supey! How had you been?"

Thudding off from a high step. Superboy lumbered his way to the group, empty-handed, and snorted, "Fine." There was a sour tinge in his single word, "When is this thing going to start?"

"We have a min—" Kaldur was interrupted by a holler from the Flash.

He gestured into a direction, "Kids, this way! Bats' here." He didn't sound like his usual jovial self.

"Anyone feeling like we're about walk into the jaws of doom?" Wally winced.

* * *

" _Suppose you are released from our holds with a...new slate, what do you intend to do?"_

" _That sounded like a rhetorical question."_

" _It's not. Please answer the question, Dr. Higurashi."_

" _...I am hoping to keep in contact with Superboy and provide my support however I can offer. Otherwise...I'm afraid I haven't thought of much."_

" _I see. Would you be willing to cooperate with us, in the exchange for your...freedom?"_

" _If it is best for Superboy, yes."_

* * *

Batman narrowed his eyes at the young proteges, in a determinate silence. They did an impressive job of not showing their nervousness. Locking his knees in his towering position, he eyed them all, analyzing their faces. Finally he gave a hint of a nod, tilting his shoulder toward their newest surrounding, to acknowledge the familiar faces who stood behind him on the podium, "This cave was the original secret sanctuary Of the Justice League.

We're calling it into service again." His voice hiked just a slightest to emphasize the seriousness, "Since you four are determined to stay together and fight The good fight, you'll do it on," Batman's lips thinned, " _League_ 'sterms."

He looked back to the caped red robot and the stern-faced blonde woman next to him, a hand on her cocked hip, "Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be your supervisor.

Black Canary's in charge of training." Batman turned his head back to the proteges. "I will deploy you on missions."

Robin tilted, eagerness in his voice, "Real missions?"

Stepping closer to his protege, Batman returned, "Yes, but covert."

"The League will still handle the obvious stuff." The Flash affirmed, loosening his crossed arms to tap on his chest where his lightning bolt insignia resided, "There's a reason we have these big targets on our chests." He grinned at his nephew, who snorted in return. It was plain to all that he was trying to make up for whatever offense he had done to Wally. A strange speck of incertainty remained in his tone.

Aquaman stated, interrupting the Flash's attempt to amuse Wally, "But Cadmus proves the bad guys are getting smarter." He met Batman's lensed eyes, "Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly."

"The 5 of you will be that team."

Superboy blinked, lending forward as his heart thumped with excitement, "5? Doctor is here?"

"Unfortunately," Batman stared, "she was still needed elsewhere." The Dark Knight didn't allow the awkwardness to get to him at Superboy's hiking expectation. Though, the disappointed scowl had him furrowing his brows just the slightest. Disregarding the boys' scuffling at the change in the air at his response Batman gestured at behind the frowning boys, "This is the Martian Manhunter's niece Miss Martian."

From the hallway bounced a green-skinned girl with Martian Manhunter in tow, "Hello!" She chirped, excited, "Nice to meet you all!" Miss Martian waved, smiling. With some departing words and a gentle nod from her the older alien drifted away to mingle with his own long-timed allies.

Grateful for a break from Superboy's scowling, Wally grinned, "Liking this gig more every minute." She was _cute_! Zipping next to the new girl, he thumbed at himself, "Welcome aboard! I'm Kid Flash." He had to admire how well her red hair meshed with her alien skin color.

Miss Martian brightened at his friendliness and Wally continued, gesturing to his approaching friends, "That's Robin, Aqualad." He nudged at her, chuckling, "It's cool if you forget their names."

Unable to resist the urge to roll his eyes, Kaldur dryly stated out at Wally's earlier statement, "I'm honored to be included."

Sniggering at his friends, Robin gestured, "Hey, Superboy!" His reply was a plain stare, "Come meet miss M."

He was ignored. Superboy turned to Batman and narrowed his eyes, "Where's Dr. Higurashi? When will she be out of your _captivity_?" He hissed, curling his hands tight.

The other League members shifted, eying him for his aggressive behavior. Batman, however stayed unfazed, not making his feelings transparent, "In soon time, Superboy, in soon time. Flash and Black Canary will make arrangements for you and Dr. Higurashi to talk." Stepping aside, Batman walked off the podium, "I cannot guarantee when you will see her in person, but we can promise you a form of communication until she is released." Nearing to an entrance, he continued, "We considered your high opinions of her and her recent acts of redemption, so we will not bar you or Dr. Higurashi from keeping contacts."

Barely sated at the information Superboy sniffed at his back. When the Batman faded into the darkness, he turned his head to Black Canary and eyed her, "So, when?"

Black Canary frowned at his bluntness. She mentally shook her head of wandering thoughts and curiosities, "Give us an hour or two. Be patient." She nearly sighed at Superboy's annoyed expression. "Why not socialize with your new friends in the meantime?"

At this rate he was seriously considering ditching this team bullshit and get his doctor back. Afterward they'd hide until things dies down. Only reason why Superboy didn't act on this impulse is because his Doctor wouldn't approve.

She wanted him to have _friends_ , to enjoy life outside the pod. Those were her simple desires for Superboy. It felt _wrong_ to reject her wishes. But...

' _How long can I take this?'_ He wondered. Superboy did _not_ like Dr. Higurashi's absence. Not at _all_.

 _In and out_.

"Fine, I'll _socialize_." He gritted out, catching a flash of triumph in Black Canary's eyes. Superboy's feet left the platform and he glided over to the worried-faced group. Thumping onto his new boots, he didn't give Miss Martian much of a glance and kept on ahead, "Outside will be nice." He said.

Anything to get away from these League assholes, who thought it was a good idea to _keep_ his Doctor away from him.

He ignored the boys' clinched brows at his attitude and snubbing the new member of their group. Maybe seeing the sun in the sky will help calm his anger he felt was brewing in his belly. With that thought in mind Superboy decided being outside was a good idea and kept on walking.

 _In and out_.

When they could no longer see his back when Superboy disappeared at the turn of the hallway, Kaldur broke their stupor and glanced at Miss Martian's hurt face, "I'm really sorry. We expected better of him." Uncomfortably in her presence he rolled his shoulders, "I should talk with him. Excuse me." Without pausing Kaldur took off after Superboy, intending to inform him of polite social etiquette.

Robin gave away an awkward laugh, "Oh geez." He rubbed his head, not quite sure how to comfort Miss Martian. Silently he cursed the Atlantean for abandoning his closest friends with a girl, especially when she had her feelings hurt!

"Hey, hey!" Wally grinned sheepishly, patting on Miss Martian's petite shoulder, "Supey is under a lot of stress right now. He was worrying for his girlfriend." He slipped out nervous chuckle, "Please don't take it personally. Give him time."

Miss Martian blinked, "His girlfriend?" She tried not to allow disappointment to ring through her throat—he was so cute too! He was so perfect...

"Dr. Higurashi isn't—" Robin stopped when he saw a swift brush of Wally's hand against his own thigh. _Shut up_ , it said. Robin rejected a frown from taking form on his lips, realizing Wally had better understanding about Superboy's psyche than he does. He'd need to talk with the speedster later, to see his reasoning, "Never mind." Robin resigned from the conversation and followed the direction Superboy and Kaldur took, leaving them be.

Confused at the younger boy's strange reaction and his removal from their company, Miss Martian blinked and tugged down her lips, "Who is Dr. Higurashi?"

"Uhhh..." Wally pondered on how to answer it, "she's Superboy's doctor—very ho—" he shook his head at his poor choice of word, though in his opinion it was quite accurate, "uhhh, _pretty_ and her powers are quite something!" To ease Miss Martian's discomfort, he grinned, "I'm sure you'll meet her soon! The doc is pretty kickass so I'm sure you will like her."

Trying not to wilt Miss Martian gave a weak smile, "I could tell he wasn't happy." The anger he gave away nearly plastered her to the ground—her sensitivity to others' emotions could be damning sometimes. Still, it was so _disappointing_ to hear Superboy was taken.

Patting again on her shoulder, Wally shifted aside, "Again, don't take it personally. He was just being cranky." He cleared his throat, "So, uhh, would you like some fresh air? I don't think Aqua, Rob, and I will stick around for long though. We've things to take care of today."

Miss Martian brightened, "Of course!"

In some distance away Superboy frowned at the alien girl and the speedster's exchanges, _Girlfriend?_ Whatever it is, he shrugged it off and tried his best to keep his patience. It won't be long now until he can hear his doctor's sweet voice.

* * *

"Absence sharpens love, presence strengthens it."  
—Thomas Fuller

* * *

 **Beta'd by** : _Limitless Musings_ and _TheRagingArtist_!

* * *

*1 and 2, obvious play on names of certain brands of smartphone.

*3, considering that Kid Flash lives in Missouri, Central City (which is fictional, I believe), that area looked like it's quite close to Kansa City? Iirc, they have a lake there. If Central City is _not_ as close as I thought it'd be, just pretend they have a lake. If I hadn't research, I'd have Wally West living in Happy Harbor, which isn't accurate at all.

* * *

A/N: Woot! Happy birthday to me and here's your birthday present! I just have to keep up my tradition to update on my day of birth, lol. I don't know how to feel about my own age though.

Whew! This is a hell of a development chapter, again. Thanks to every one of you wonderful readers, I managed to update and for a sooner time at that! While I understand there are still questions, again, please be patient. It wouldn't be as interesting if you're given everything at once. But, certainly, do keep asking questions! It's good to keep my, and your, brains fresh and dig a bit deeper. There's plenty of hints all over, though, yes, some could've been polished better.

I'd love to hear your theories too, aha, though I'm not sure if we're this far in enough to form a concrete one just yet.

Also, the bare concept of the mall thing is from the Young Justice comic, so the shopping for clothes and the Terror Twins did happen in canon. However, I did my best to make it very different considering Superboy's circumstance regarding his Doctor. I highly doubt he'd be an easy company for a while, aha. Anyway, as always...

Please **review** and tell me what you think~see you all in the next chapter!


	9. 8: Presence

8: Presence

* * *

 **quick a/n** : this is pretty heavy dialogue chapter. My apologies! There are some actions though, so look forward to these bits.

* * *

 _July 11_ _th_ _, 2010  
_ _At a Justice League Headquarter(?),  
_ _Location Unknown  
_ _17:41 EST (?)_

She was bored. So, utterly bored, and she was so sick of this white place.

There were little else she could do besides reading from a little shelf of books she was so kindly provided. Although she was in the Justice League's custody, supposedly for her safety (and in some ways, she could see why—Cadmus wasn't run by people with good intentions), it did not feel like it was for that alone.

 _Punishment_.

Talking to Superboy was her only reprise from this terrible boredom. He was the only thing she was most looking forward to in this stupid, white Hell. Funny, it had been _years_ since she kept her hands idling and Kagome remembered why she _hated_ being bored. Staring at flat walls was _not_ stimulating nor was it good for her mental health.

There had to be cobwebs forming in her head by now. _Ugh_.

Disgruntled sounds fled her lips and Kagome tore her gaze from the ceiling to curl into her little bed and face the wall. She imagined the wall to be a flicking flame burning in its pit. It had been so long since her old days journeying in the past that she found it difficult to remember the colors. Let alone the _smell_ of burning wood.

The vision of her grandfather's face in a midst of fire flashed across her mind, and tears beaded in her eyes. Regret burst in her chest, sinking sickly in her stomach, and for a moment, she couldn't rip herself from the hellish trance of watching the roaring heat dancing around of what was left of her grandfather.

He opened his mouth, as his skin blackened and peeled away to red muscles underneath,

" _RUN!"_

She jumped onto her cot with a shrill gasp.

Her hammering heart had her stomach churning, that previous weight she had from that bitter taste of regret burned just like the fire she remembered. Kagome palmed her face, minding her glasses, and sighed deeply. "I can't think of _that_ anymore, can I?" Even something as innocuous as a mere fire-pit she could not separate from the tragedy that had her heart in the tatters.

The mind was such a mysterious thing, having the ability to suppress memories and mix others. Even on good days she had blended too well with _that_ day, where she lost everything. Not when she would tell countless stories to her family and see their warm faces at her retelling of friends they'd never met and of the one they grew to love as a member of their own family.

Although, those good days hurt far less than remembering her family.

 _Maybe Diana is right_ , a tiny voice whispered, _I need therapy_. She did encourage the idea.

Kagome bit her tongue and overwhelmed that voice with other thoughts that mattered more than herself. Her fingers ached to play with her dangling earrings again, but she had to force them to stay—it was bad enough to have _them_ being puzzled by her reluctance to remove her earrings, it would be worse if they realized her obsessions with them.

Gripping together her hands Kagome sighed and reminded herself of her one true reason for living.

Superboy was the only thing that kept her going now, the inferno of anger at the person responsible for that day were embers among the ashes. The only emotion she really felt was weariness that had taken root in her very soul. She knew she wouldn't be able to deal with _him_ , not yet, because even a single ember could still spark a wildfire.

She doubted that she could ever forgive him, not unless he came to her with sincerity.

Shaking her head of images of that _man_ when her chest twisted with swelling burst of hatred, Kagome squeezed her eyes and willed away her inner turmoil. Trunking her head against the chilly wall she sighed. She took her time to open her eyes and saw the little bookcase filled with colorful spines of books.

"Vampire Lestat it is then." Her shoulders drooped with familiar weariness as she made off of her cot to pluck the book she must had read at least twice since her arrival from the case. Her hand paused midair, fingernails brushing against the black book's worn spine when something tingled in her brain. Kagome blinked and straightened to her full height, when an aura, stern and heavy but obviously _human_ , approached.

Not _powerful_ , but there were strength and willpower in it to not be denied. There wasn't any sense of frailty from this aura. It was also familiar, something Kagome both came to dread and waited patiently for.

She stared at the semi-invisible electric barrier and upped her chin, when the _Batman_ came into her view. "Doctor Higurashi," the masked hero greeted, his face neutral—his permanent trademark, "I see that you are expecting me." He noted.

"And I'm guessing you wanted to play another round of twenty questions." Kagome quipped.

Batman gave no response to her dry-witted remark. Instead, he gestured for her follow as the quiet hum of electricity that had become normal during her imprisonment quieted. Biting back the urge to huff, Kagome smoothed down the front of her itchy jumpsuit and followed. Her stride even and confident, not allowing any of the trepidation she was feeling to show.

The destination was brief and the location was familiar. Kagome dimly wondered why they bothered trying—she answered all she could, in short of breaching the contract she made with the Cadmus Inc. Her confidence with the heroes was lacking and her trust in them was already thin as it was.

If it wasn't for Superboy she doubted she'd cooperate at all.

But, Batman led her past the interrogation room and continued through the long corridor. She sensed no one inside the room she was used to visiting. Kagome paused, eying on his caped back, "Alright," the man glanced back, his shoulders still board with slight cautions, "where are you taking me?"

He pulled a slight gesture, "You will be fine." Saying nothing else Batman resumed his walk. With a dubious rise of her brow, Kagome frowned, and sensing nothing out of the ordinary she followed.

It wasn't a long walk, the hallway closed in with a large double door blocking whatever destination Batman had in mind for her. The caped crusader beeped in his code, unfortunately the kind that required physical contact and specific features from specific characters—probably those in the League. If she hadn't been used to technology back in the Cadmus laboratory she might've jumped out of her skin by the monotonous announcement from the AI, "Access granted. Welcome, Batman."

Hissing broke through when the doors opened mechanically on the hero's command.

This time Batman didn't indicate her to follow again, nor did he spare a glance behind his back and catch Kagome's perplexed expression. Finding her throat dry she shook her head and kept close to the man, before the doors could shut her out from wherever place he wanted her to visit. Her chest felt like it'd melt with how sickeningly tight nervousness had on her body.

The atmosphere changed—it was warmer, almost, but it was far from feeling like it was a home (come to think of it, Superboy, the Kr project and genomorphs were the closest things that felt like home to her). When her eyes caught a glimpse of a chair, fully cushioned and were colored very much opposite of the usual strictly business scheme, Kagome realized what the atmosphere reminded her of. It was like a break area, of some sort, for coworkers off from their duties, only the areas Batman was leading her through were obviously saddled with more nifty gizmos (she thought she saw a set of game consoles sitting before a decently-sized screen television but couldn't make out what they were) and comforts.

She thought she might've gone past a kitchen when she saw a glint of what looked like an island surrounded by what may have been sinks, oven, and a large fridge through a door. There might've been a room full of children's toys too, but again, she wasn't sure.

Yet there was no one in sight, save for Batman.

"Make yourself comfortable." Batman broke Kagome's confusion. She nearly faceplanted into his back, realizing at the last second that he had stopped. Minding the doctor's small body, he stepped away and introduced her to a large room with a gigantic wall of glass that breathed in colors she hadn't seen in months from outside.

It was a lounge room lined with bookshelves. There were comfortable chairs and a long leather sofa carefully arranged and clearly meant for guests, a ridiculously oversized television for their entertainment. The window though had her eyes glued.

It had such a beautiful view of the beach, with the ocean endlessly blue and was reflecting the sun's glittering beams in such ways that they were almost blinding. Kagome hadn't realized she climbed down a brief flight of stairs, her slippers sinking slightly into thick carpet she hadn't seen and felt in so long. She took to the window. _Beautiful..._ it reminded her of home back in Japan, where she'd play in the sand with her brot—

She regained enough consciousness to stop her hands from soiling the clean glass and suspicion stormed into her mind. With a careful turn, Kagome glared at Batman, wariness obvious in her body posture, "What did you bring me here for?"

Batman met her gaze with silent consideration, "Thought you could use the view." He tilted his head toward a miniature fridge surprisingly well concealed under a side table just feet away from him, "Would you like a bottle of water?"

Rolling her shoulders Kagome, still with wariness, gave a slow nod, "Sure." Her throat ached a bit.

"Make yourself comfortable, Doctor," Batman repeated—a trait Kagome hadn't realized he had. He didn't seem the type who liked repeating himself. Seeing the world's favorite dark knight being _causal_ was somewhat disconcerting, but somehow felt _normal_. It was rather...nice, she supposed, to see someone meant to be intimidating being a decent person.

Pushing her thoughts aside Kagome chose her spot on a long sofa and minded the glass table. She kept watching as the man known as the Dark Knight grabbed a plastic bottle from the refrigerator and then made his way toward her. Kagome's eyes hadn't left Batman when he offered the bottle. When she accepted it wordlessly he took his seat opposite of her spot.

"Doctor Higurashi." Her eyes flickered to Batman, as she sipped her uncapped drink. Having her complete attention Batman's lips thinned, "Superboy is doing well, all things considered, however," He leaned back against the overstuffed chair and rested his elbows on the armrests. The woman didn't need to be any more intimidated and stressed as is, "his attitude toward authorities and other teammates leave much to be desired."

Kagome frowned against the rim of her bottle, "...I thought I'd spoken to him about that. What happened?"

"It would be more effective in person," Batman reasoned. There was a minor crease through the forehead of his cowl at her question, "Superboy wouldn't cooperate with Black Canary, the Team's combat instructor."

Clanking her bottle on the table Kagome tangled her fingers and breathed against them, resisting the temptation to shake her head. She bit the inside of her mouth, waiting for Batman to continue. _Oh, Superboy_...

"Sufficient to say while Superboy is more than capable, he lacks the willingness to listen to instructions and injured Black Canary as a result." At this, the doctor grimaced with disappointment, "He needs to learn his inhibitions."

Kagome closed her eyes and finally let slip a sigh. She rested her forehead on her woven hands, "How badly injured was she?"

Noting the doctor's slumped shoulders Batman kept his tone civil but also with a soft edge—it wasn't her fault that Black Canary got hurt attempting to understand Superboy's depth in his training, "Nothing that required immediate attention, she will be sore for a while but she is still capable in the field if needed."

"I'll have a talk with Superboy again," Kagome apologized, "I'm not sure why some of our conversations don't seem to stick with him."

"I believe I do know the reason." Batman stopped the Doctor from continuing to spill her guilt by interrupting her before she could continue, "Because of the distance between both of you and your current circumstance, Superboy likely couldn't take some of your advice seriously believing you may be mistreated or otherwise harmed in our hold." Kagome's fingers curled in and her lips tightened, he again noted but didn't pause even for a second, "Until he is able to see you in person I have my doubts he will fully cooperate with us no matter what you say to him."

Her eyes fluttered open and gave another grimace, though it wasn't directed at Batman, "I'm not sure what I can do then." Kagome neither denied or confirmed Batman's reasoning, which was something he appreciated, "I don't think I'll be leaving anytime soon," she shrugged, "I still have to serve my penance for all I did."

"No one said anything about arresting you, did they?" Batman looked like he was rising a brow, but the doctor couldn't be sure through the dense synthetic fabric.

Kagome gave him a long look, puzzled, "I was in that little room like a jailbird for a week, sir." She tugged on her jumpsuit, to emphasize her point. Her suit was plain gray, wooly and was pilling like mad, but it wasn't labeled like most prisoners would have on their neon orange clothing.

"It was for your protection and we were undergoing an investigation of your background." Batman then added, "Though, yes, suspicion and wariness did come into play for your stay here." At Kagome's dubious glance at his person he returned his gaze, "Some members felt you should serve a sentence, but they were vetoed by those who felt you were grossly misguided. You should consider spending some personal time with Wonder Woman," the doctor blinked, surprised, "she was most determined to keep you out and away from the asylum."

She chuckled, though with no humor, "Diana...she still thinks...?" Kagome then sighed.

"There are also other reasons that had Wonder Woman interfering on your behalf, but I won't be the one to tell you." He pulled the doctor's attention again, "Nonetheless, you are not going to serve sentences in prisons."

The doctor grabbed her water again and downed some sips. With a sigh Kagome suppressed an urge to rub her eyes, confused by Justice League's intentions, "Okay, so what do you lots plan to do with me then?"

That Batman almost seemed _eager_ , or felt like he was with the air he gave away from his person, "We have a proposal for you. Of course, we do have conditions, but a proposal nonetheless."

The beams of light from the lowering sun felt warm on her arms as it cast over her willowy frame. Kagome rubbed on the warmth, and bit back shivers when they felt like fingers trailing over her skin, "What is it?"

"Be a part of the Team. They will need guidance and a medic." Batman saw her reeling back in surprise, her back flattening against the stretched leather cushion, "Your academic history shows that you have medic training, do you not?"

Numbly she nodded. It had been her goal to be an emergency physician, prior to the day of the tragedy. Even back then she still wanted to save people (though she still does), and felt that becoming an ER doctor was the best use of whatever that was left of her diminished power. Kagome had gone through two years of Tokyo University, and apparently, Batman felt it sufficient.

Never mind that she already had experience in the field, but she doubted Batman knew about that aspect of her old life.

"Aqualad also claimed you carried power to heal, as well. Robin and Kid Flash were also the proof of that claim." Batman's voice softened further at the mention of his protege, "Not only did Superboy vouch," there was a slight pause in his words in which Kagome shared her silent agreement with—vouching wasn't the best word for Superboy; he was overly attached to her for their time spend together in the lab, "for you, they did as well. I have reasons to believe that your presence will prove to be an asset for their growth as heroes and individuals."

Kagome's chest felt tight and her head light with utter puzzlement, "Wouldn't there be anyone else more suited than I am? Surely you already have trained medics employed in the League." The plastic in her grasp crackled from the slight pressure, though Kagome didn't heed the sounds.

"We do," Batman confirmed, "however, none of them have healing powers to the degree you hold. You also showed the capability to form barriers, according to the Team, which would make you all the more of an asset to them." He grouped his hands together and weighted his chin on it, still watching the doctor closely, "We have come to agreements that being placed in an asylum would serve you nothing but harms in all forms, from mental, physical, and emotional health and your growth as an individual.

"We also acknowledged that you held little trust in Justice League, and felt it would be more acceptable for you to work with the Team instead. While they are affiliated with the members of Justice League they are still separate from us because they are young and still learning and growing as peacekeepers." Kagome's tension weakened at Batman's statements, "Some of them may wish to separate themselves from the League as well." Batman leaned back into his own seat, the light casting forth in the room making him look quite eerie in the black, "I have my doubts that all of them will agree completely with the League's principles."

She wondered what these principles were, but as quickly as it came Kagome found herself lacking interest in learning what there were—her opinions of the League were still low after all. "That's nice of you all to let these kids to develop their independence and their own opinions." She was curt.

Batman disregarded the doctor's dry remarks and kept on, "How do you feel about this proposal, Doctor?"

"I have no issues with it." Kagome tilted her head at the dark knight, although she didn't like the idea of having to interact with the members of Justice League. Beggars can't be choosers though, in her current situation. For Superboy, she'd tolerate everyone and anyone for his sake, "So, what are the conditions?"

It felt as if Batman wanted to chuckle at her straightforwardness, but kept his rigidly cool composure, "They're relatively simple." Kagome glued her eyes on him, waiting almost impatiently, "You will have sessions with our approved therapist. She will be ready for you the moment you settle in the Team's headquarters and your therapy will not end until she feels you no longer needed it. If and when she sets you on treatment plan, it would be wise for you to follow them." Kagome wrinkled her nose at that condition but didn't protest it. She did wonder who her therapist would be but held her tongue.

Without a break for breath, Batman continued, "Until we feel that you are no longer in danger and a threat," She glared at those words, but she found no fault in the League's constant wariness, "you will take residence in the Team's headquarters. However, there likely will be a day where you can move out and take your own residence when you prove yourself to be trustworthy and self-sufficient."

Kagome gnawed on the abused inside of her mouth, annoyance was burning in the pit of her stomach. From the sounds of it, she'd have to deal with clueless kids and a lack of privacy. It hit her then, and remembered her little companions who loved the rides in her jacket, _Was it really that different from the gnomes?_ Such a random, trivial thing to think about, but she said nothing of her thoughts to Batman.

"You are also expected to have training sessions for self-defense with the Team's combat instructor. You will be accompanying the Team to whatever mission they are given as their medic on standby should they ever need immediate attention." Kagome sorely wanted to protest on her needing protection but before she could open her mouth she clicked her teeth close. She wasn't stupid and they didn't know jack shit about her time in the era long past. She also hadn't upkept her training since then either—Kagome hadn't felt a need to as her power she _thought_ was long gone.

She could see her mistakes now, the price that came in the form of 6/12.

 _If Sango knew she'd beat my ass for slacking_. The doctor mentally grimaced at the thought and the sound of an old friend's name. _Fine_ , this condition was more than acceptable.

Batman gripped his hands, his gaze sharp and chilling on her person, "Lastly but not the least you will take responsibility for Superboy and his overall well-being. While he is in Justice League's custody as the ward, the League is not one body but of a union of many. Superboy will need an individual he respects the most to guide him into the society. In essence, it is your responsibility to see to his education in the real world and enroll him in an appropriate school to integrate him into the society as an individual of his own, not only as a hero." His words were careful, piecing together as if this condition could be dangerous for all involved.

Shrugging Batman's wariness away Kagome hummed, "I'd be taking care of government papers and such?"

"On most parts, yes. Superboy will need to have his history reforged, to preserve his identity, which we will be taking care of. Beyond that, he is your responsibility."

She honestly didn't mind this condition. "I have no issues with this, I don't mind caring for Superboy and being his..." Kagome pondered on her word choice, "guardian? Is that sufficient enough word for your intention?"

Batman nodded, "Superboy, while, he will be constantly under our supervision, would be your ward in most legal and emotional senses, yes. Do you have any problem with prior conditions listed?"

Kagome heaved a sigh and nodded, "They all sounded fair to me."

"So, we have reached an agreement then?" Batman moved to stand to his full height.

Following his example, Kagome planted her feet to the dense rug, "Yes, so when should I start?" Straightening her sleeves she boldly met Batman's lensed eyes.

"Two days. We are preparing for your arrival and readying your position with the Team. With your permission, we will also empty your apartment and move your things to your residence at the cave." He held out his hand, a hand that was twice the size of her own.

Kagome eyed it, and the sun felt stinging on her body. The shadow it cast on her seemed to stretch longer underneath her feet. With quiet consideration she reached out but hesitated just short of touching Batman's proffered hand and met his eyes again, "Would it...would it be alright to keep my arrival a surprise?"

Not taking back his hand Batman nodded, "That's agreeable, if you prefer that approach."

It was small, but it was there. A smile formed on Kagome's lips, "It would be nice to catch Superboy and the others off guarded." She finally took his hand. Her grip wasn't one of confidence, but she tried just the same and shook it.

"All will be well." Batman parted his hand when she slipped hers out from his grasp. He didn't move and his gaze was rather considerate, "You will have a surprise yourself as well."

"Oh?" Kagome wondered what it was. Maybe Superboy gained a friend he didn't mention. He barely spoke about his new teammates, as his only interests were only in her and her well-being. She certainly hoped so. "Well, I guess I'll have to wait and see."

Batman, minding his cape, rose an arm to guide Kagome back to her room, "I'm afraid I need to leave, but as you agreed to the proposal I will start preparations for you." When Kagome fell in his steps, not forgetting her water and not at all complaining with Batman's decision, "Tomorrow I will send someone out for you to start packing some of your essentials from your apartment and they and you can discuss further of what is expected for you with your new residence."

"That's fair." Kagome said absently.

Again bypassing the security Batman glanced back at the small woman, "Do you have any further question?"

Kagome caught sight of children's toys in a room she passed by, and remembered her old curiosity, "Ah, yes, what is this place? I had an impression it was for...convicts."

"This is one of our many safe houses, Doctor, often for those in danger." Oh, that made a lot of sense, Kagome felt like popping her head at her moment of dumbness, she could've figured that one out earlier! Batman wasn't bothered by her silly question however, "While it is true that you are held for your illegal activities, possible association and relations with certain groups and individuals, and other suspicions, your actions said otherwise with your intention. While partially misguided, they had most of the League in agreement that you weren't meant to be convicted and be placed in asylum with other felons. That would be counterproductive to our aims and would not serve your ward, Superboy, well." He stopped before Kagome's room. With an almost apologetic gesture, he encouraged her to return to her room.

"That explained the kid's toys in the other room...and that explained the conditions you had me on earlier..." Kagome stepped back inside the room, and quiet buzz of electric barrier came alive. She turned to face Batman, "Thank you. I'll do my best, for Superboy."

Batman gave a curt nod, though he seemed less tensed, "And thank you for your willingness to work with us and for agreeing to the proposal. I am only sorry that you have to remain in that room for a while longer."

Taking to her cot she shook her head, her fingers pulling out her book on her way to it, "That's fine. I understand. Besides," she plopped herself down on her bed, "it's only for two days."

Through the barrier, Batman eyed the book in her hands, "You like reading." He said frankly.

Kagome peered over her opened book, her head on the pillow and her ankles crossed, "What of it?"

"Enjoy your book, Doctor Higurashi." Batman turned and disappeared from her sight, with a snap of his cape.

With a soft hum, she shrugged it off and started reading the first page of the book, thinking nothing of the masked man's brief moment of strangeness. Kagome hoped her days would go faster. She was missing the sun's warmth on her skin already.

* * *

" _Are we in agreement to send him out then?"_

" _Is that wise? We can send out T.O. Morrow to do the work instead. He's much more expendable."_

" _It is unlikely his machine can stand the impact from Project Kr. We've seen what he is capable of, with Desmond, if that name could still apply to his new shape. Thus, his machine would only fail and be a waste of our time."_

" _We are in process of relieving Desmond from the League's custody; he showed how well he performed against Project Kr. The steroid he used for himself, his Project Blockbuster, exceeded our expectations but it was unfortunately seized by the League. We hope that by relieving Desmond we would be able to receive his DNA and extract the information we needed."_

" _Sirs, the professor is approaching."_

 _..._

" _Greeting, I hope the Light has been faring well?"_

" _Greeting, Professor. Due to our current circumstance, we are in a pressing need for your involvement."_

" _I must say, as flattered as I am to be invited by the Light, I have foremost curiosity as of why I am here. I am assuming it is to do with my machine?"_

" _Yes, we were impressed and believed that it will complete our goal in mind."_

" _I'll get us straight to the point. We need the Project Kr and Dr. Higurashi to be returned to us. They are great assets to us and to lose them to the League's custody is proving to be...quite the setback to our plans."_

" _Oh? I am sure I could return them to where they rightfully belonged. What is it that you needed me to do?"_

* * *

"Well, that was a bust." Wally sighed, grimacing at the AI's announcement of their arrival and the whirring sound of Zeta Beam dying in their ears. He was hoping to have his buddy Speedy on the Team, but that was a no-go. Ever since last night Speedy's rejection from joining their team remained a sour note. Had Speedy always been so negative? He wondered as he stepped off from the platform. The light was dying in its intensity at their backs.

Robin looked the least happy between the pair, "Tell me about it." He grumped, it had been an ongoing topic in between them. As Kaldur said, there was nothing they can do about it and move on with their lives. They hoped Speedy would change his mind at some point.

Wally spotted M'gann in the middle of the room, eying the large map on the holographic screen of the computer, "Oh, M'gann!" He zipped to her side and shot her a flirtatious grin, "How have you been?"

The girl perked at his attention, "Hey Wally. I've been well, you?"

His grin grew wider, and Wally made his move, "Much better now that I can see you!" M'gann couldn't contain her giggle at the flattery, her mood was already picking up.

Kaldur kept the temptation to roll his eyes in check and cleared his throat, alerting the speedster of his presence, "Nice to see you too, Wally."

"Hey-a, Kaldur." Wally didn't keep the sourness from leaving his lips at the name for ruining his mojo with the pretty green girl. _Jerk_. He thought he heard a snort from the usual prim and proper Atlantean but wasn't sure.

Absolutely ignoring Wally's tendency to flirt with any pretty girl he sees Robin closed in to Kaldur, "So is Red Tornado coming? What did he say?"

He returned his gaze to the flickering screen. Kaldur didn't miss the excitement buzzing from both Robin and Wally, "He is on his way." He couldn't resist a small smile from forming on his lips.

"Then the heck are we waiting for!?" Wally brushed past the group, his stride large and his feet jiggling against the dull stone floor. He paused, stilling his feet, and blinked. He dropped his arms to his sides, his brows heavy on his forehead. Something was missing from the picture they made, "Um, where's Superboy?"

M'gann winced at the mention of the name and scratched her cheek, "Oh, yeah, um...he still is in his room." Kaldur dropped a sigh at that, but allowed the girl to continue. He had been with M'gann when she tried convincing Superboy to leave the sanctuary of his room, "He wasn't interested in meeting Red Tornado when we asked him to come." At the boys' deflated expressions she hurried to pacify them, "We can try asking again though!"

"Oh man..." Palming his forehead Wally groaned. Exchanging knowing glances with both Robin and Kaldur, he popped a nervous grin at M'gann, "Let me talk to him, okay? I like to think we bonded pretty good last I saw him." Wally tore his attention to a threshold, the depth was well lit and ridiculously polished, that led to the residence area, "So...where is his room?"

"Do you think you can get him out?" M'gann wondered, chewing on her lips.

Wally shrugged, "I can try."

At that, she conceded, "Alright, I hope you can do it. Let me take you t—"

"Uhm," Wally interrupted, already wincing at the idea of having M'gann there with him. Superboy had enhanced senses, he doubted he'd be happy knowing someone else came with him to invade his personal space, "if that's okay, I'll take your directions and go alone. I'm not sure if he'd be up seeing the whole group guilt-tripping him."

"Oh..." M'gann wilted, "Well..." He had a point—although she hoped it would work just the same.

Kaldur shook his head, recognizing the protests that were about to fall off from the girl's tongue, "I agree, and I do believe Wally is quite right with his assessment." He met the speedster's eyes, "Superboy would be more receptive to someone who he actually spent most of his time with. He wouldn't take it well if we all came to force him out of his room. That's not the way to gain one's amenity, especially the one you are sharing the same residence space with."

At that M'gann slumped, defeated. The disappointment was shining in her eyes, but she sighed, "Oh, alright, his room is just down..." She rattled off the direction, "If you get lost though, I'll telepathically guide you."

"Okay, cool, thanks!" Wally's smile was infectious. A trail of his blur was the only thing that told he was ever there at all in the same room with them.

Kaldur and Robin both stared at M'gann at the implication of that word and exchanged an uncomfortable glance. They hoped they merely misunderstood her intentions, having barely becoming more than strangers toward each other. Nonetheless, both turned toward another entrance, "We shouldn't be late to greet Red Tornado." Kaldur encouraged.

Picking up her feet into the air M'gann drifted next to the boys' heads, "Do you think Superboy will come out?"

Robin shrugged, "We'll just have to wait and see. Honestly...?" He pointedly kept his eyes toward their destination, "I can't really blame him if he didn't."

Kaldur'ahm hummed in agreement with furrowed brows, "It would be a pity, but we cannot force his decision." At M'gann's grimace he shook his head, "He does have his own reasons." He kept his paces even with Robin, almost syncing in the same pattern of their feet.

"...Umm," M'gann darted and hovered in front of them, stopping the boys in their tracks, "I was never told what happened to Superboy for him to be like that." She picked on her nails, looking rather troubled herself. She then looked up and met their uneasy eyes, "What happened to him?"

"Uh..." Robin clamped down his teeth, feeling utter dumbness. This wasn't a question he wanted to answer.

Kaldur saved him with a shake of his head, "I'm afraid the innate details will be on Superboy to share. However, it is largely due to the absence of Dr. Higurashi that he's not adjusting to his new life well." He explained. With that Kaldur breezed past M'gann, having no desire to disappoint one of the esteemed League members by being late.

"His girlfriend?" M'gann folded her knees to her chest, looking _far too_ curious for her own good.

That stopped Kaldur in his track and he turned to the alien girl with a stupefied look, " _I beg your pardon_?"

Robin hurried, "Yeah, if you can say that about Dr. Higurashi. She's pretty important to Superboy." _More than you think_.

Wally told him of his experiences with Superboy over three days he had to share his home with. His reasons made sense though poorly diplomatic all things considered. Robin highly doubted that Dr. Higurashi is _that_ sort of character; a _predator_. If anything, from what Robin learned from his brief relapse in judgment and hacked into the big JL's database to keep tabs on the Doctor, she expressed motherly worries about Superboy whereas Wally told of Superboy's disturbing climb of obsession with her.

As much of a dolt the speedster could be Wally isn't _that_ oblivious.

Somehow, Robin trained his eyes on the shiny surface of the steel wall, he had a feeling it might have something to do with Superboy being a full-blooded Kryptonian. "I wouldn't worry about Superboy too much, the Doctor will be back soon." He cut in, before Kaldur could question him over that one term he apparently found offensive. "I have a good feeling she'd be here pretty soon." He grinned, pointedly ignoring Kaldur's infamous ' _what the hell_ ' expression.

"Well..." M'gann chewed on her lips. She then nodded, her red hair shook with her bubbly air of positivity, "Alright. I'll ask Superboy when he's in a better mood!" She chirped, gliding ahead of the boys to hurry to get to an entrance to not miss Red Tornado's arrival.

Robin cleared his throat at Kaldur's suspicious narrowing of his eyes. He did not meet his eyes when Kaldur asked with one single word, " _Girlfriend?_ " He did not sound happy.

"I'll explain later." Robin jogged, intending to catch up to M'gann, "We shouldn't be late."

Kaldur stressed out a muted hiss of annoyance and hurried to the smaller male's side, "You _better_. This sort of thing can impact Super and the Doctor _negatively_."

"Do you think I don't know that, dude?" Robin shot back, his words quiet.

* * *

At familiar grinding of too-fast feet storming his way, Superboy ripped his gaze away from the mindnumbingly static that had been buzzing on his television screen for many hours straight, "Yo, Supey!" He felt his face drawing into a scowl. Can he not be bothered for more than an hour?

He grew _so_ tired of M'gann chattering his ears off through his door that he outright ignored her at every turn, and she had only officially moved in this base for two days! The only time he left his room were when Black Canary ordered him to. Even that was like pulling teeth. Black Canary succeeded by threatening his precious videophone times with his Doctor.

Superboy couldn't help but feel gleeful at the injuries the damned woman sustained in her attempts to _train_ him (Hah! He didn't need any damn training—his Doctor taught him all he needed to know and more). That was her payment for ever trying to tell him what to do.

He listened to _no one_ else but his Doctor.

His brain whirring at the remembrance of his sweet, precious Doctor yet again Superboy found himself on his feet, cladded in his slightly frayed boots, and fisted the doorknob. Next thing he knew he saw the beaming face of Wally. "Wally." Superboy plainly greeted.

"Hey! How had you been, dude?" Wally clapped onto Superboy's bicep. His face dropped, the smile fell as quick as it came, "Please tell me you haven't been cooped up in your room!" Superboy wondered how the speedster came to that conclusion—his space was rather very clean and orderly, with not a speck of disorder in sight.

His Doctor expressed dislike of messiness during one of their conversations together.

His room had been swept clean since, and Superboy found himself liking the minimalistic look of it all. Not even his bed had a hint of crease, when he found a habit of fixing it whenever he left his room. So, why would Wally assume he hadn't left?

"I have, for food and training." Superboy shrugged, though he wasn't sure if Wally caught the venom in the last word he spoke.

Wally did, and he shot him a disbelieving rise of the brow, "Dude, Kaldur just told me you wouldn't leave to see Red Tornado. Come on, man, he's gotta have a mission for us!" At Superboy's disinterested rise of a brow Wally pushed insistently at his shoulder, "Aren't you bored of sitting around and not kicking bad guys' asses?"

Superboy couldn't argue against Wally's question, he was rather _bored_. He huffed, "Fine. Let's see what that big hunk of junk has in store for us." He stepped forward, pulling his door shut with a quiet click, and brushed by Wally.

Zipping to the front of the larger male Wally turned at his feet and walked backward, so to not hinder Super's destination—they were probably late as is, "Hey, have some respect—Red Tornado isn't a piece of junk, he saved the world a bunch of times!" Wally defended, irate.

"Still a scrap heap to me." Superboy bit back, the 6/12 was already a tired argument. At Wally's sound of annoyance and disapproval, he stopped an urge to roll his eyes and sighed instead. Slowing his pace he stared down the speedster, "I'll give him respect when he earns it. Let's just get going—we're already late."

Wally wanted to complain but as soon as the last sentence left Superboy's mouth he blanched, "Ack, Red's here!?"

"He is here, with others in the back foyer," Superboy confirmed. He gained a burst of gust in his face, and finally, he allowed himself to roll his eyes, "All this fuss for a walking tin can." Superboy muttered, lifting himself into the air. Without another word, he flew after the fading trail of Wally's blur.

* * *

Red Tornado was unsettling to look at, for long, though one would suppose that'd be the norm for any robots with very few human features beyond the body shape. Quiet whirring and clicking slowed to stop, echoing from his metallic arms and torso, as his earlier usage of his power was still warm. As advanced as Red Tornado was, his age was becoming more obvious at each passing year though through the sounds alone.

Not that some rust would prevent Red Tornado from performing his duties effectively, Robin decided. There are many options available for him to upgrade himself due to the advancement in modern technology. However, he could see how some would find his humanoid appearance creepy.

"Is there a reason why you summoned me here?" Red Tornado inquired, his flat tone telling Robin that if he could raise a brow, he would've. The machine closed in toward a particular door of whence they came from, to the mission centre.

"We're hoping you would have a mission for us," Kaldur replied, falling in steps behind Red Tornado. Megan and Robin followed, both sported looks that aligned with the Atlantean's words.

The android paused, craning his head back. The unnatural motion made some member's skin crawl. Red Tornado continued, "Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility."

Grimacing Robin moved to protest, "But it's been over a week—!"

"You'll be tested soon enough." Red Tornado interrupted, not phased by Robin's twist in his mouth. He resumed his destination, the gold-trimmed cape breezed at his perfectly even mechanical steps. Before anyone could start in on their complaints of not performing their duties, Red Tornado noted, "I see that there are two members absent. What is their reason for the absence?" He did not stop his journey to the mission centre.

"Th—" Kaldur moved to answer, when he barely registered familiar breeze on his skin.

Wally wheezed, "I'm here! SB's here! We're here!" He let loose a nervous and apologetic laugh.

Red Tornado stopped, the door sliding open before him. He turned to face them, catching Superboy taking his time gliding to the group, "Is tardiness a part of your characters, Kid Flash and Superboy?"

In some sort of strange way it was Red Tornado's effort to greet them.

Flustered, Wally grinned in an attempt to fling off the unimpressed air the robot somehow gave away, "Sorry, sorry, I was talking Superboy out of his room."

With the door staying open at his back Red Tornado bored a long stare at Superboy. Superboy took his position next to Kaldur and clunked his boots soundly down on the ground. He pointedly ignored M'gann, when she set him a soft, unreadable gaze. Red Tornado noted and filed away the cold interaction between these two. "What is your reason to remain in your dwelling?" He inquired.

Superboy tucked his hands into his pockets of his jacket and shrugged, "No particular reason."

"I see." Red Tornado didn't push, "There is no emergency, so if you wished to remain in your dwelling that is fine."

Grimacing Superboy bit back a growl, "This is a waste of time then." He levitated into the air, intending to float away from those he would rather not deal with.

"Perhaps you should learn to simply enjoy others' company, Superboy." Red Tornado's voice stopped him. A glare was his response.

Wally's pleading gaze rendered Superboy to drop to his feet and huffed, "I wasn't aware that we're in a social club." He muttered, taking the words out from Kaldur's mouth. Superboy kept his back turned from the group.

Kaldur and Robin once again exchanged looks, before they turned to Red Tornado for his reply, "No, but I am told that social interaction is an important team building exercise." Superboy scowled at that, "Perhaps you can keep busy by familiarizing yourself with the cave." He gestured to the large yet bare entrance room they were in. With that, Red Tornado returned to his destination, furthering the distance between himself and the young rookies.

Wally suppressed an urge to groan, " _Keep busy!_ " There had to be reasons why they weren't _kept_ busy with _missions_ they were supposed to have! When is there ever a day that had gone without a heinous act of villainy?

Scoffing and agreeing with his best friend Robin scowled, "Does he really think we're falling for this?" He snuck a peek and saw Superboy slipping away, not at all interested in hearing their complaints. Apparently, he didn't wish to tolerate their presence either, Robin thought dryly.

M'gann apparently must have read his mind when she piped up at Superboy, "Superboy, aren't you going to," she chewed her lips at an Earth slang she recently learned, " _hang out_ with us?"

"No." Superboy's response was sudden, well prepared, as he ambled through another door.

Wally felt like palming a hole through his face, "Would Dr. Higurashi actually be okay with you not spending time with your friends?" He didn't really want to guilt his new friend, but Superboy had to know that Dr. Higurashi wouldn't be happy to learn that he wasn't being decent to his new 'friends'.

As loyal to a fault to the Doctor as Superboy was, he was so blinded by the injustice he felt he experienced that he forgot some of the core advice the Doctor gave him. Superboy gave Wally more than enough details on Dr. Higurashi's character to learn of her wishes for him. The woman was truly a decent person if his happiness and contentedness were all she wanted for her creation.

 _Can't really blame him though_ , Wally felt sorry for Superboy. He really did—all he knew was Dr. Higurashi prior to his freedom from the pod. _Not that it excused his attitude though_ , Wally mentally shook his head, when he saw Superboy stiffening in midair at his words.

Superboy set him a long and hard stare. He huffed and dropped to his feet, " _Fine_." he breezed his way back to the group, and crossed his arms, "What did you all want to do then?"

M'gann perked up, and a smile bloomed on her face, "I'm glad!" Cutely she clasped her hands together, in excitement.

Relieved that Superboy was finally cooperating Kaldur shook his head, "I fail to understand why we are still off our new duty. I have my doubts there is nothing in need of our involvement."

"Geh, maybe we can ask RT?" Wally rubbed his head, "He could at least have us on patrol or something."

Whacking lightly on Wally's forearm Robin soured out, "Dude, we patrol every day! Finding Speedy was probably our highlight of past three days."

Kaldur frowned at the speedster's grimace, unable to help but to agree to Robin's input, "I doubt whatever answer Red Tornado would sate us. Let's accept his advice for now. We'll have our wishes granted sooner or later."

"I'm sure it will be fine!" M'gann was in a much lighter spirit now that Superboy involved himself in the group so much so that she didn't care who this Speedy was. She was rather eager to learn more about Superboy, get to know him.

Wally grinned at M'gann's energetic mood, "Hey, if the pretty girl says it, so then it shall be." He leaned closer.

She giggled, flustering, "Thanks for your flattery, Kid Flash."

Another whack from Robin, "Dude, stop salivating."

Wally flashed him a glare, "I'm not salivating!"

"Yeah, you are." Robin quipped back.

Kaldur suppressed a rather undignified snort at the display opening in the front of his eyes. M'gann's giggle evolved into a quiet laughter. Superboy rolled his eyes, still disinterested.

M'gann's amusement died, when Superboy gave no reaction. With a worrying rise of her brows, she looked at him and thought how statue-like he appeared. An idea popped into her head—perhaps she could counsel him via their minds? _Superboy, are you okay?_

A bellow of surprise escaped his lips, and Superboy turned to her with a burning glare, " _Don't do that!_ " He spat out, already experiencing a headache. M'gann yipped, scared and confused all at once.

"Superboy!" Wally yelped.

Robin stepped closer, his face furrowed, "What's wrong!?"

"Ask her!" Superboy snapped, now already fed up with it all. Leaping into the air he flew away, intending to return to his safe haven. His new _friends_ were _so_ not worth dealing with.

M'gann sputtered, when all eyes turned to her, "I—I'm sorry! What did I do? I," she flustered, embarrassed, when she caught Kaldur's dawn of realization, "I don't understand..." Wasn't speaking telepathically not the norm here?

"What the heck happened?" Wally was torn at what to do—on one hand, M'gann looked to be near tears at Superboy's maybe-extreme reaction and needed some comforting, but at the other hand Superboy looked upset—way more upset than he was before, and needed comforting too. _Fuck_. Friendship is becoming pretty freaking overrated.

"M'gann," Kaldur cut in, his expression paralleling too closely of that to a disappointed parent, "did you try to communicate with Superboy telepathically?"

She wilted, eyes still wide with confusion, "Yes? I mean, where I am from, everyone on Mars communicates that way. I—"

"Stop." Kaldur shook his head, and opened his mouth when Robin intercepted.

Robin winced, wondering why Martian Manhunter failed to fill his niece in on the basics of living on Earth, "That's not how we do things here, M'gann. We're not living on Mars." He reminded.

"Here, your powers are an extreme invasion of privacy." Kaldur added, already feeling a headache incoming. This is why he hoped he wouldn't be granted the leadership. To have to keep peace among the Team full of teenagers was not an appealing idea.

Wally pursed his lips, his heart clenched at M'gann's pained look, "Don't take it personally, okay? Supey didn't have a good experience with telepathy. He'll be over it soon and you can apologize to him then." He tried to cheer her up, with a hike in his voice, "'Sides, you didn't know!"

"Shouldn't I do that now—?" M'gann lifted her feet, intending to go after Superboy.

A cool hand grasped her hand, and she found herself looking at Kaldur. He shook his head, "Leave him alone, for now." Guess he'd have to have a chat with Superboy about polite social etiquette, _again_. He hoped Superboy would apologize to M'gann as well. The reaction like that and storming off weren't necessary.

With M'gann distracted Robin jabbed Wally into his ribs with an elbow, "I think you should go and talk to SB again. That wasn't cool of him to take off like that."

"Yeah, I know, I know." Wally groaned, shoving his hand into his disarrayed hair, "I so can't freaking wait for Dr. Higurashi to get here. I think that the fact that she was locked up in some unknown place was bothering Supey more than he let on."

Robin rolled his shoulder, "I don't know, but SB seriously needs to get over himself. You weren't there to hear it but," he threw him a grin, "she'll be here sooner than you think."

Wally knew Robin for too long not to miss the implication behind his sly expression, and released a sigh of relief, "Oh thank _fuck_!" He hissed quietly so not to be overheard by the Martian and Atlantean—Kaldur would have his head for the profanity before the new girl, "Okay, okay, I'm going to talk to Supey again. Cya in a minute." With that Wally was gone, once more to convince Superboy to give them all another chance.

Robin huffed a small breath out when Wally's trademarked blur faded. He glanced back and thinned his lips at M'gann's red-tinted face. He didn't miss the cinched expression there, nor did he her anxious shifts in her feet. Already he felt a headache gnawing at the bottom of his brain.

What a shitty start for their first actual hangout.

' _Team building exercise my ass!_ ' Robin bolsteredon his usual arrogant smirk and turned at his feet. They were alldue a distraction, and M'gann certainly needed it.

* * *

Would the plain wall look better if he just bashed his head in?

Turning away from the temptation to his door, Superboy folded his arms across his chest and his spine turned rigid. He glared, catching the sounds of skittering feet from countless rooms away. Why can't they just leave him alone?

"Supey!" Wally's voice called out, tinged with exasperation.

Superboy just didn't want to deal with him right now, his head was still ringing from that green alien girl's beyond unwelcomed assault on his mind. "What do you want?" He gritted out, his fingers burying deep into his dense biceps.

With his infrared vision he saw Wally fidgeting, taken back by the clear annoyance in Superboy's tone. "Dude…" Wally pinched his lips together, "I know M'gann hecked up, but she didn't know! She's new to this planet so she didn't know that it wasn't okay to, well, be _telepathic_."

Rolling his eyes Superboy bit back, "Like that is an excuse—I'd expect her to get a run down from Martian Manhunter on the basic _social etiquette_ of this planet." The water boy sure like these words, he thought with biting irritation.

Something told him he'll try to lecture him again too.

"Well, I mean—" Wally winced. There was a sound of thumping

Superboy's brow shot up at the infrared image of the speedster flattening his forehead on his door. Tightening his jaws, he waited for Wally to continue defending that rude green girl. He couldn't wait for this day to be over with.

He was due for a video call with his Doctor in an hour, and Superboy wouldn't risk that precious time for anything. If this rookie group kept _pushing_ him though he doubted he will even _get_ to talk to Dr. Higurashi. She was the only thing that the jackass League had over his head as a leverage, _to keep him in check_.

A long sigh dragged from Wally's lips, "Dude, no, I don't _know_ why Martian Manhunter didn't tell her that. But, _dude_ , you totally overreacted."

Superboy, for a second, wondered if he had heat vision yet, as he glared at his door, "After all that I've experienced in that _hellhole_ ," it was nice to learn more words from Wally and his purges in movie marathons, "do _you_ really think I'd be okay with that?"

There was a strange sound, a combination of wince and groan, followed Superboy's dry remark. Wally shoved in a hand through his hair, "Ugh, well," He kicked at the floor, "you still hurt her feelings, Supey…" It was apparent that Wally knew he lost this round.

"And she hurt my brain. She can suck it up." Superboy chipped out.

Wally groaned, it was almost deafening at how exasperated he was trying to show himself to be, "I'm guessing you don't wanna come and hang out with us then?"

It should be obvious, Superboy thought, considering he refused to open his door even to his _friend_. "No. My head is still ringing. Is there anything else, Wally?" He stood before that door still like a statue. He _could_ not relax until all sources of his annoyance are gone.

"You know the Doc will come back sometime soon, right?" Wally bribed—it was the last resort, to get the stubborn bulk of muscles out from his den.

Superboy was in his face, his door banging and cracking against the dresser so loud it set Wally into a stumble against the wall. Groping on the wall opposite from the clone's room, Wally kept from falling flat on his ass, "Ack!" He wasn't sure which startled him more: the sound or Superboy's sudden appearance.

" _When_?" He was stone-faced, but his eyes burned Wally's soul.

Wally shrugged, fighting a cocky smile from taking form on his lips, "No clue, but come on man, I don't think she will like not seeing you with us." He tried to keep himself from sounding like a beggar.

Superboy reared back to his full height, his posture solid. With several _long_ seconds of staring he sniffed and his face tightened into a scowl, "I don't believe you. Leave me alone and don't bother me again." At Wally's opened mouth Superboy, with brief consideration, nodded, "Not today." He stepped back inside his room and slammed his door close.

"You're a massive pain in the ass, dude." Wally muttered, pulling to his feet and dusted his pants. He glared at the door, but when his annoyance and frustration wavered he slumped, "Fine." He gave up, "Your loss, dude. I'll bug ya later, I guess."

He was gone.

 _Finally, alone at last_. Superboy's tension dissolved and he cradled his head, when the ringing started to abate. There was a taste of guilt and he thought he could _hear_ his Doctor's disappointment in the distance. He shook his head.

Superboy grabbed the novel his Doctor recommended from a desk, having tired of numbing his brain with static on his still-on television. With a short burst of long strides, he dropped himself onto his bed and crossed his legs without bothering to kick off his boots. Superboy reckoned he'd be harassed later so he saw no point doing such. Walking around barefooted also felt a little weird.

Huffing he returned to the page he last read and lose himself in the world of fictional narrative. He'd have to remember to thank the Flash for delivering the book to him sometimes. He didn't completely understand his Doctor's fondness for reading yet, but Superboy thought it was interesting enough to try. His Doctor thought _Treasure Island_ would be a grand entry into reading, and would suit his character better than a sappy and overly-romanticized books she admitted of having taken a fancy of.

He was still unsure of what she meant by that though.

Well, _whatever_ , Superboy shrugged, if his Doctor liked reading then why the hell not?

He had no idea how long time passed, when he bypassed several chapters. No one was bothering him for a change. He could still hear everyone chattering from rooms beyond, catching some words there and here. Something about the League, Superboy remembered, and _burnt_ _cookies_ , apparently.

There was something just _not_ right.

Superboy stiffened at a strange series of sounds coming too close for his liking somewhere in the distance. They were coming almost too fast too. They were quiet, so _quiet_ , that if his super-hearing were any lesser he doubted he'd catch these sounds at all. Clunking his feet back down to the floor Superboy leaned close, analyzing these weird noises.

 _Click, click, click._

 _Chirrup! Chirr!_

 _Clacla can! Clank!_

 _What the fu_ _—_? Superboy was very puzzled, and very disturbed. They sounded like nothing he ever heard before, and he heard much already in his short life.

 _Heheheha! Eek, eek, eeek!_

"Okay, whatever that is making these noises are going to get scrambled." Superboy grounded out, his hands balled up to his thighs. Darting out from his room he was determined to find the sources of these fucking noisemakers. Locking his door behind him he rose into the air and slipped into various hallways, hellbent to destroy these headache-inducing _things_.

He was so focused on finding the obnoxiousness that he wasn't aware he flew in the lobby area, where the group was lingering.

"Superboy?"

Catching his name Superboy grimaced at the green girl's hopeful look. He tore away his attention, when one sound in particular stabbed in his ears in its hiking volume. It was _so_ high that there was no way anyone else but Superboy could hear it and be affected by it. Superboy found his head hurting and his ears throbbing.

He drifted away to another entrance. Dropping heavily on his feet and the doors dinging open at his approaching presence Superboy lend forward, narrowing on a source where these atrocious noises were coming from. A voice interrupted his concentration.

"Superboy, M'gann is making us lunch if you would like to join?" Kaldur offered.

Superboy shushed them, "Shut it, there's something not right here." He never looked away from the depth of the hallway.

"Not right how?" came Robin's skeptic words.

Something cracked. Rumbles came after. They weren't loud, but rather they were _almost_ muted that if Superboy hadn't pointed out the unsettledness he heard they would have missed completely being distracted as they were.

"What the fuck is that?" Wally stiffened, his heart thudding at this unexpected... _invasion_? On their _first_ official day in their brand new headquarters? He ignored Kaldur's narrowing eyes at his expletive.

"That's what not right," Superboy stated and drifted into the air from the floor, "it's coming from this way." Without bothering to look back at his teammates he zipped away, hurrying to stop whatever that was making these sounds.

Cumbering of their feet told him they were running after him. Clenching his fists he hoped they won't get in his way. Sleekly turning his feet toward the ground he stopped before a set of doors he remembered opened to the biggest training room in the Cave. Everything went quiet and Superboy triggered on his enhanced vision—a combination of infrared and x-ray, to reveal him everything.

It was better to confirm the situation before rushing right in the battle. His Doctor had hammered it right in his head. As reckless as he was, Superboy had no desire to disappoint her.

Wally barked out a cry when a hand darted out and slammed it onto his chest. He shot a glare at Superboy, "What's the big idea!? Shouldn't we go in now, before they do anything?"

Not looking back to the speedster and removing his hard gaze at the doors Superboy shook his head, "We should confirm the situation before we bust in. Wouldn't that be in," he paused to remember a term from one movie they watched together, "Hero 101?"

"Superboy is correct," Kaldur tightened his grips on his waterbearers he was fortunate to have with, "we shouldn't be so careless." He looked with an expectation at the large clone, "I'm assuming that you do have enhanced vision? What do you see?"

A deep frown trenched into his lips, as he concentrated. Through the dense steel he saw _strange_ things crawling out from the holes in the ceiling, the tiles laid in broken pieces on the ground. They all stared back at the door.

They knew.

They saw him the same way he saw them.

These _things_ clustered and some were climbing and perching on the exercise equipment, like an audience inching closer to the subject that fascinated them. Already, Superboy hated them.

It was clear that none of them were _alive_ , in the sense of having organs. They gave away no heat that he could pick up. No, they were _robots_ , _machines_ , of some sort. Small and capable of being bipedal, they reminded him of a strange combination of rats and monkeys. Superboy couldn't tell what color they were, as his vision brought him meshes of lines that formed beings and objects, but he had no doubt he'd hate whatever shell they wore.

The gnomes were cuter than whatever these monkey things were.

Gritting his teeth at the way they were mocking at him, _expecting him_ , Superboy rumbled out keenly aware of Kaldur's question, "Creatures. _Robots_. There are _many_ , surrounding the entire room. They broke through the ceiling, presumably from the vents somewhere outside."

"Robots?" Wally rose a brow, "In my experience if there's a bunch of them they're not hard to beat. So, let's head in already!" Robin sounded his agreement.

Kaldur bit back a heavy sigh of exasperation. He pinned both boys with a look, "Shouldn't we be questioning _why_ they are here?"

Not fond of parental criticisms in Kaldur's tone, Robin glanced up to the back of Superboy's head and tightened his jaw, "Alright, Supey, tell me if they make a move. I'm going to check the database." Tapping into his wristwatch he always wore Robin lit up a holographic screen of his microcomputer, "Maybe we can find out who they are." He disregarded M'gann hovering over his shoulder, curious of his skills.

Superboy sniffed though he didn't refuse Robin's request, "I don't think we'll have long. There's more coming in from the ceiling." It was better to be prepared.

"Is this safe to just wait?" M'gann furrowed her brows and tucked in her bottom lip. This didn't feel right to idle and be attacked by enemies.

Dropping to his knee to ready himself to lunge the moment the doors are opened Kaldur shook his head, "It's good to have cautions, Miss Martian, plus we can formulize a plan, a _strategy_. If nothing else we can use this time to learn about our foes—we can find their weaknesses and minimalize the damages." He explained crisply.

"Still, it's not safe—"

A thunderous crash rang out from the room beyond. All eyes turned to a stiffening Superboy, "A large machine fell through from the above…and he doesn't look friendly." He quipped, watching as the latest invader rose to his feet unaffected by the fall.

A sharp intake of breath fled when the machine, _it looked like a man_ , sharply turned to the door. It took a step.

And another step.

And another.

The footsteps were deafening and _metallic_. They were quickly overwhelmed when the smaller robots started _laughing_ these same noises that drove Superboy _mad_. Superboy's muscles bunched.

"What in the Hell—?!" Wally yelped at the nightmarish noises. They sounded like they rose from the deep pit of Hell itself. " _Rob…?"_ He pleaded with his best friend.

Robin grimaced at the scrolling information on his screen, "Ugh, they breached from the northwest! Somehow they disabled the top-notch security system and they _just_ climbed their rat asses through the vents."

"Okay, from the sound of that," Wally hurried, strapping on his goggles over his eyes, "how big are the freakin' vents!? That sounded _massive!_ "

" _Access Flash_." A monotonous voice cut through the shrieking laughter. Before they could blink, the doors shattered and Superboy found himself in a chokehold. He clenched on the man-machine's wrist and _glared_ at its unnerving solid-cold face.

The Team cried out in shock, but they weren't quick enough to rescue Superboy. He didn't need it.

Superboy yanked the hand off his throat and punched the thing's face with such force the robot flew backward all the way into the opposing wall. With his large body he took a good handful of these _monkey_ s with and crushed them into the crater. The remaining monkeys _swarmed_ the Team's vision and stormed toward the hallway where they stood.

Flashes of water whips cracked into the heads of several creatures. A small group was blasted into pieces by the green-skinned girl's invisible power. Multicolored blur cleared zigzags of paths, but the growing swarm quickly closed them. Whirring sounds cut through air and knocked several of imps' heads backward. They exploded.

Superboy didn't wait to admire their skills—instead he glared through the mishmashes of black and green bodies to where the man-machine was. He cracked away from the crater, rocks onto his feet and dusts and pebbles fell from his wide shoulders. The man-machine tilted his head, staring back, before he righted it, "Access _Superman_."

Snarls ripped through the crowding voices.

The legion of shrieking creatures split into two throngs by immeasurable forces, that it took much too long for the Team to register the deafening explosion. Brisk ocean wind danced across their skins that they finally noticed bright color of the afternoon sky, "Superboy!" Wally yelped, a foot cutting down one strange looking monkey robot.

The gap Superboy and the man-machine created closed. All the light they saw was reduced to winks of dimmed white as the seemingly endless horde swarmed once more after them. "What the hell!?" Robin yelped, his cry ringing through the abominable crowing.

Kaldur attempted to glance back to his fellow comrade, flashes of water whips crackling away the creatures from his presence, and soon saw what brought Robin at complete unease, "Regeneration! They're _regenerating!_ "

As the pieces from several robots he snapped apart with his dynamic ropes of water scattered against the ground they _rumbled_ and _trembled_ , drawing toward another piece like magnets. Clinking and clicking the black and green parts became whole once again. From the side of his wide eyes Aqualad watched one fully recovered creature screwing its head around toward _him_ , its green glass eyes blinked on. Within a blink it flung itself back into the shadow of horde, rejoining its brethren in their ambush.

"They won't stop!" M'gann cried, spouting multiple arms to slap away a handful of creatures off of her person, "Ugh!" A massive psychic blast distorted a large part of the moving shadow against a wall, flattening them like pancakes. Her extra arms vanished, having dimly realized the unnatural state of her body.

The remnants of her efforts didn't linger, peeling off from the dent-pebbled wall. Through the shrieking there were quiet sounds of broken parts clicking back together. Green LEDs on their bodies flickered back online and it lit up their apparent _grins,_ mocking them for their failure to destroy them.

"We're going to have to regroup!" Kaldur barked, when their efforts to exterminate these instruments of interference proved fruitless. He slashed a handful away from his person, his skin finding goosebumps at their cold, lifeless claws trying to split injuries. Black lines peeking from underneath his collar lit, and electricity crackled alive.

His rope of water hummed with white energy, and with a great sweep of his arms, he cleared these things away from his teammates. Another sweep cleared the room from the living swarm, plastering them to the walls, "Let's get out of here, while we still can!" With a brief glance he saw that the electricity seemed to prolong the creatures' regenerations—that'd buy them enough time to get away and find a way to put an end to them.

Permanently.

Zipping back to the entrance they came in through Wally yelped, "What's about Superboy?" At his name dull drums of explosions followed in a quick success from outside, and an angry bellow came afterward.

"Sounds to me that he's fine on his own!" Aqualad retorted, without letting Robin have his input. Once his comrades left his field of vision, he twirled at his feet and dashed through the corridor.

"Where should we hide?" Miss Martian hissed, taking the lead and drifting through the chilly air. She wanted so bad to use telepathy, but after what happened with Superboy had left her nervous about using it so freely.

Robin grunted, the suppressed noise almost lost underneath their stampede from the swarm, "What the _heck_ was Red Tornado doing!? I'd say we should go and find him." His neighbor, Kid Flash, sounded his agreement, his feet slowing down to match their paces.

Tucking in his water bearers in the holsters, his energy running a tad short, Kaldur craned his head back. Black and green peeked back in a distance but they weren't in hurry to chase after them. _Inferences_. That was their only purpose.

Knowing this chafed Kaldur, and turning his head back to watch where he was going, he saw Robin's annoyed furrowing brows underneath his shades. Robin had the same thought, "They were after Superboy." He said so frankly that it brought M'gann to pause.

"Wait," She paled, "shouldn't we go outside and help him?"

Breezing past her Robin tapped on his holographic computer from his wrist and brought up the map of the Cave. He gritted out, "And how are we going to help him, with these things in the way? We just have to trust Superboy to take care of himself."

Wally skidded before M'gann, and winced, "Miss M, Rob's right. Right now, we have to worry about figuring out who's behind this. Sooner we can get these things to shut down, sooner we can help Supey, okay?" He didn't glance at Kaldur's broad back, when he ran past them.

Chewing on her lips M'gann nodded, "Alright." She couldn't fight against his reasoning. She appreciated his brief comforting squeeze on her hand, before Wally released her.

With her firm nod he flashed a smile, and slapped the air, "Come on, we gotta find RT. He's bound to be in his apartment? Bats mentioned something about him having one here." Streaking to some fair distance away from the Martian his expression was solid in determination, "Robin will find him. Let's bail, before these uglies decides to ambush us again."

"Right!" M'gann warmed and followed Wally's trail of his afterimages.

* * *

Branches and leaves weren't comfortable sensations on his skin, as he shot off from the throng of fallen trees he helped destroyed. Hovering good height away from the destruction Superboy glared at the man-machine. That _thing_ had many talents and wasn't meant to be underestimated. Brute force won't solve this one, Superboy scowled yanking all the debris off of his person.

He suppressed an urge to growl, when he saw that he gained _huge_ holes in his new shirt _and_ in his jeans, when he accidentally tore one with a rather thorny branch. Inhaling in a deep breath Superboy fixated his look on the stiff figure far away.

"I have to think…What do I have to do?" He muttered, his hands tight balls.

Familiar _sweet_ words came through, from his memories.

'… _it is easier with an ally, but there will be times you'll be on your own, where your wits will be your only tool.'_

'… _Sometimes the key to winning is your imagination, your own wits.'_

Superboy shook his head, "Alright. How should I go about this, Doctor?" It was almost as if his Doctor was right behind him, encouraging as she always was. Her advice was golden, and there was no one else he'd trust more to help him _win_.

' _No matter how smart the foe is, they will always have a weakness that you can exploit…Often, you only need to pay attention.'_

"Pay attention," he smoothed his features and pinned his eyes on the still man-machine. Superboy saw it glaring back. It was waiting for his action, _calculating_ his every inch of his movements.

Superboy remembered answering his Doctor, _"This is difficult. How do I fight an enemy if I've never fought before?"_ He certainly never fought something like this one, not even in stimulations the gnomes and later the JL set him up in.

' _Oh, trust me,'_ his Doctor was wistful _,_ like if she actually experienced warfare—something about that gave him eerie an feeling that it was closer to truth than he could've anticipated, _'imagining and planning tactics are the easy part. It's the execution of it you'll need to worry about the most…Don't stress about the scenario imaging. I just want to capital that, in warfare, it is good to know yourself. Good to have faith in your own wits. Any less than that,'_ Superboy remembered how sad his Doctor sounded, ' _could prove fatal for you and anyone involved.'_

"Have faith in myself and keep a close attention," Superboy rolled his shoulders and curled in his rigid frame, "got it, Doctor. I'll start with brute force and see what that thing can actually do."

'… _Very good.'_ He imagined his Doctor to say, with her smile radiating.

 _Flash._ His speed. This one was tricky, but quick dodges with aerial flight proved the machine's attempts to reach him a failure almost every time.

 _Black Canary_. Her voice. Because the Canary Cry focuses on the direction the executor is facing, Superboy darts to any other direction to reduce its' effects. Unfortunately, his dodges did little to muffle the pain in his ears and if he wasn't careful, his disorientations would make him an easy target for a good beating. Superboy wasn't keen to repeat last two times that happened.

 _Martian Manhunter_. His tangibility, or the lack of thereof, had granted the machine an ability to dodge Superboy's punches by turning his density into literal air. In short, somehow, the machine can turn itself into a ghost, where nothing can touch it.

The following name on the list had him scowling, but Superboy pressed aside the anger, for the logic side of his mind to work. _Superman._ His strength. Also _his_ strength. Superboy and _that_ thing were on equal standing. Every punch and kick Superboy could ditch out, the man machine returned the same ferocity.

Brute force won't do Superboy an entire favor.

Before he could decide on his next action to take the thing down, Superboy would have to think.

What else can that scrap heap do?

"Come on you piece of junk," Superboy pulled a finger toward himself, "show me all what you got."

With a brief considerate silence the machine stepped forward and rose an arm, his palm outstretched, "Access _Captain Atom_." Buzzing sounds, and light nearly blinded Superboy with how sudden it was.

Superboy rocketed closer to the sky, the bolt of light missing just shy of his boots and reduced a column of still standing trees into ashes. There was a prang of sympathy for the destruction the earth suffered, but Superboy didn't linger when his ears detected more of the same buzzing.

Zigzagging through the air to dodge the volley of energy bolts, Superboy huffed in triumph. Captain Atom was just one more name to add to the list. He couldn't resist, "Come on, is that really all you have?" Atom wasn't that quick.

The machine dropped its' arm, the opening in his palm closed and his skin-colored shell hid it with a quiet click, "…Access Superman." His feet rose into the air, mimicking Superboy.

This had him growling.

It flew after him, its arms positioned in such a way that told him of the impending body slam. Banging of flesh and metal clanged throughout the air, with snarls cutting through the space. Yet another gigantic hole slashed through the soft earth and fell more trees.

Briefly, while struggling in the machine's tensed arms, Superboy wondered if they were going to deforest the entire area, before the fight is over. Bunching his muscles in his calves Superboy slammed his feet into its' stomach and yanked himself freed. He watched the machine pummeling toward the earth and made a crater mere feet away from an entrance from his supposedly new home.

Superboy braced himself, when the machine shifted and made to stand, without a single scratch. From the side of his eyes the sparkling blue of the ocean beckoned him. Perhaps water would do the walking hunk of junk in…

 _Doctor would know what to do…_ The blue of the ocean was dull in comparison to his doctor's eyes but its color could do nothing but make him miss her more. But, fornow he will make her proud. His eyes darted to the robot and set firm his jaw. He will start with destroying this thing.

* * *

The best effort of a fine person is felt after we have left their presence.  
–Ralph Waldo Emerson.

* * *

 **Beta'd by** : _Limitless Musings_

* * *

A/N: Also, OMFG thanks so much for 150+ reviews! You guys are so freaking awesome! I love you all *heart heart* I'll do my best to update faster but aaaaa it's looking like this fic will be one of THOSE fics that get updated every 6+ months. I wish I can do better but motivation is so hard to come by these days and this chapter took _months_ to type out. So many drafts…But, you got developments! Action! And we get to see the Doctor is again! Not officially back to Superboy, but soon! So, I hope this chapter more than makes up for everything.

There are probably questions already, but I also hoped that some of your questions had already been answered in this chapter? There are bunch more hints, which I pray will tie some things together. I had one reviewer (rudely, if I may recall) asked why Kagome's powers didn't work when 6/12 happened. Well, there should be some hints about this somewhere in this chapter. It's those things like that. Trust me, I'm pretty aware of the curious absence of a main character trait in Kagome early on.

However, if you feel that I may be overlooking some details, do feel free to bring them up! I am pretty sure that I may have forgotten some stuffs because this story is becoming pretty complicated already. I'm not happy about that, but hey what can I do?

Now then, there are actually some more notes about this chapter but my a/n is becoming too big as is, so they're up in my tumblr blog, _**masquerabe**_ , under the tag, _Consequences_! Do feel free to harass me over there too. I need encouragements to keep writing, to be honest. You can keep tabs on me there too!

Please _**review**_ and tell me what you think about this chapter! See all of you in the next update, cheers!

PS. Hope you like my new cover picture. :p You can see it in full image in my tumblr and a03.


	10. 9: Prime

9: Prime

* * *

"Red Tornado!" came a familiar voice and banging rang from his door.

One press of a button from his pinkie opened the door. He didn't raise his head to see the Team barging in, their panting deafening. "I see that you all are well." Red Tornado remarked, while his hands were typing nonstop into a simplistic looking keyboard. He pinned his attention onto an impressively sized holographic image that split between three screens: one that was nothing but lines of nonsensical text, another was a statewide map and the last a global map in an animated 3D image. The latter two had pinging red dots scattered across areas, with notable distances in between.

Robin wheezed, "What is going on!?" He took his place next to the red robot, his eyes absorbing the pictures.

"I am preventing attempts from breaking through the Zeta Beam. It seems to be from someone responsible for the ambushers." Red Tornado disclosed. Within a beat, before he'd suffer an interruption, he added, "Please do pardon me if I cannot provide assistance with your fights. This is of grave importance, and I am not able to contact the League due to the conflicts in the security system."

"Grave importance how!?" Wally yelped when the door nearly grabbed the bottom of his shirt as it slammed shut. Distinctly he thought he heard the monkey creatures and realized why Red Tornado closed the door: to keep them from invading his apartment.

Kaldur stiffened, his voice thin, "I believe I do understand. One Zeta Beam lead to the Watchtower, and others also lead to sensitive areas—if they manage to get through the defensive system..." He purposely trailed off, for others to fill in the blanks.

"Precisely, Aqualad." Red Tornado confirmed, his fingers nothing but a blur. He didn't look away from the screen, most of his concentration was on stopping whoever was coming through the Zeta Beam.

Wally strangled a groan and shoved his hand in his disarrayed hair, "Are you kidding me?"

The screen flashed red, the same color as his metal coat, and looked to be glitching. It followed with a high-pitched beep, the sound so loud it startled M'gann to a yelp. Neither lasted longer than several seconds, the holographic screen returning to soft blue hue. The noises of keys clacking hastened, Red Tornado brought up a live feed pointing to the Cave's teleportation zone, "I do not kid, Kid Flash. This hacker is proving to be ambitious that I do not think I can prevent this visitor from coming through." Finally, did his head turn to the Team he stared, though he didn't stop typing.

If Red Tornado weren't a very advanced artificial intelligence in a manmade body, the sight of his head screwing to his left on an immobile body would've been disturbing.

"While it is true I am not Batman, I do believe I have an assignment for the Team." Red Tornado's monotonous words brought the Team out from their unease, "Do greet our visitor, with a _proper_ welcome."

There was no missing his real intention— _arrest_ the intruder and end the chaos they wrought.

Robin grimaced at the door, with the clicking of tiny claws tapping on the door could be heard, "And what about _them_?" He knew Red Tornado had seen it all, as the live feeds from surveillance in the Cave above his head showed.

Righting his head, Red Tornado stared at his now-scarlet screen, "I trust you lot will find a way to prevent their regeneration." A click thudded from the door, as the robot pressed several keys, "Perhaps this visitor will have an object that enabled them to keep this particular skill?"

"Your words have merit," Kaldur agreed and moved himself to the front of the door, in the lead. Untucking his waterbearers, Kaldur's markings lit up from underneath his sweater, rolling his shoulders in preparation, "Let us go. We should welcome our _guest_."

Blue coiled around his frame while he waited.

Wally cleared his throat, "Alright."

"Ugh," Robin heaved a sigh, his computer turned off with a flick of his wrist, "This is bad…the online security is all whacked now. If we fail, there's no getting through to Justice League to stop this." He stepped to Kaldur's back, minding the levitating water, and tugged on his utility belt, " _We_ _have_ to stop them. Otherwise…"

 _We're fucked_. Were his unspoken words.

If they failed, there's no speaking what will happen if the Zeta Beams get exploited by wrong kinds of people. The Watchtower will fall. _Justice League_ will fall. The _world_ itself will fall.

"We can do it." M'gann stood firm with her belief, "This is our first mission. We can't afford to fail."

With her encouraging words, they took a deep cleansing breath. The moment Kaldur opened the door they burst through, pummeling the creatures apart. Behind them Red Tornado watched them clearing a path of the swarm before he clicked buttons for the door to slam closed. He'd rather not deal with pests in such a stressful situation.

"They will be fine." Red Tornado said, almost as if to reassure himself. They won't fail. He returned to his now red-screen, " _This_ is becoming quite a problem." His battle with this certain pest of online entity resumed, and with much more ferocity. "It can't be helped. Shutting down the system." He ordered.

The AI didn't seem to be responsive to his command, and instead, it announced the distorted words, " _ **N-n-not re-recognized, id-identity un-unknown**_ **.** _"_

Everything went black afterward before generators hummed at its summons. Lights flickered back on, and Red Tornado stared at the now-red screen. One specific dot on both maps vanished.

" _ **System is now offline**_ _."_ The AI's monotonous voice was righted from the earlier distortions.

Red Tornado rose his hands and resumed his typing, "Other Zeta Beams are not. I should see if I can contact the Justice League and get them to shut down the external system on their end." He was not looking forward at the massive tech work ahead.

* * *

Humming, Dr. Ivo bounced on his toes. He had triumphed! He laughed, when the whirring sigh died at his back, "Ah, to think this teleportation method would have some marvelous holes in the security. If that good fellow hadn't helped, we'd never have known about those faults!" Dr. Ivo shook his head, smiling widely when a cluster of his creations came at his call, "No matter! Now, where is that doctor…?" Dr. Ivo eyed his monqis. They chittered their negativity, bowing their heads in shame.

"Hmm, have you looked all over? Basement?" Dr. Ivo frowned, when he stepped off from the podium, and with a quick scan of the holographic map floating from his handmade device, he approached to an entrance. He paused, "Oh my, that's a lot of noise there." Dr. Ivo craned his head over his shoulder, not deaf to battle yells.

"Oh, right, right, _children_. _Children_ who have no business playing heroes." He mused, scratching his smallest monqi's chin. It seemed to appreciate his attention, curling with ease on his shoulder. Dr. Ivo chuckled, "Oh but they might know where our doctor is."

"You!" roared a young male with dark skin. An Atlantean he recognized, and it was easy to remember that he was the Aquaman's protégé. He tore apart the horde with quick flicks of his dynamic whips, "Is this your doing!?"

Dr. Ivo faked a gasp, "My, my, so demanding!" A skewed smile slithered on his face, "So what if I am?" He cupped his elbow and weighted his chin on a hand, too-overly curious of the rookies' responses. Something strange prodded hard in his head. As soon as it came, this sensation was interrupted. Dr. Ivo frowned, catching the sight of a floating girl in green. A _Martian_. She was overwhelmed by his creations, before she blasted them off of her with an enraged cry.

"That was rather rude, you know." Dr. Ivo reprimanded, rubbing his forehead feeling a headache incoming, "You could've knocked. We could have a sit down over a nice cup of tea and just talk about life. It'd be a much more polite way to get to know me, don't you think?" His sarcastic snide ground the youngsters and had them hot with annoyance. He sighed. Flapping a hand into the air, Dr. Ivo made to move away from the chaos his beloved creations helped make, "I can wait until you children are tuckered out. We can have a proper chat afterward."

M'gann gasped sharply, when she broke apart the sea of black and green and darted to the high ceiling, "The man!" She yelped, when one launched itself after her face. With a grave slap that shattered the thing on impact on the wall, M'gann finished the rest of her discovery, "He's after the Doctor and Superboy!"

A great wave of bodies rose from the swarm and yanked M'gann into their midst.

At M'gann's declaration of his intentions, Dr. Ivo stopped short of reaching the door, "I am simply performing my duties, _children_. They do not belong with you. With that said," he glanced to where he _felt_ a distinct explosion, "Amazo must be doing a fine job securing Project Kr."

Not paying the rookies any mind Dr. Ivo's lips lifted, "I think I will go enjoy the show. Bye now."

* * *

Azure eyes narrowed, when the tablet welded within the old wall returned negative feedback, "That's odd." Diana frowned, not minding the warmth pressing against her toned bicep. There was no reception from Red Tornado either.

Kagome blinked, "What is?" She inched closer, eying at cobwebs in the corner of an abandoned nursing home. Is there a giant spider making its home there?

Shaking her head and tapped onto a dot closest to the one Diana attempted to use earlier, she admitted with a stark frown, "I'm not sure, but here's hoping this one work. Maybe there's a bad storm over there where the new headquarter is." The tablet beeped with a positive confirmation, "Oh, _good_. We'd just have to take the scenic route." Diana glanced back at the smaller woman, "Do you mind?"

"Oh, no, not at all! I'll look at it as an opportunity to get to know the new area." Kagome hurried to erase the Wonder Woman's concerns. It was slightly nerve-wracking to be alone with her, after so long, that Kagome's throat was turning itself dry no matter how many sips she took from her water bottle to ease it.

The said bottle in question was empty and was thrown away in a recycling bin she found prior to entering this creepy place.

A small laugh fell from her smiling lips, Diana appreciated Kagome's cooperation "That's one way to look at it." When the screen blipped, demanding for a password, she entered hers. With a quick press of buttons, the wall opened to an empty closet, "Come inside with me. I know it doesn't look like much, but," she stepped onto the raised floor, through the door, "deceiving appearances and whatnot."

With a closer look, Kagome realized the walls seemed to be metal, and the floor and ceiling had some strange circular components, "Huh." She hummed and stepped inside with Diana.

"This will take us to Little Compton. It's the closest area to Happy Harbor that the functioning Zeta will take us to." Diana explained, to fill the quiet air, "AI, we're ready." At her call, the door swung shut and sealed them inside. Sounds of whirring were slow at first, before it picked up in speed. Diana heard Kagome gulping, "Little Compton is rather a beautiful town, it'd be a bit of detour and sightseeing, but I think it'd be worth the trip."

Fear wasn't a pleasant feeling to experience, no matter how brave Kagome was. Teleportation to another area was undoubtedly no different than her trips to the past, she assured herself. Perhaps it was the new sensation, where everything would be deafening and be blinding—it was unfamiliar to her trips hopping through years ago. Time traveling was more like drifting through the ocean, filled with beautiful colors, and there'd be no sounds save for her thudding heartbeats.

It was much more calming than... _than_ whatever this is.

Diana's hand weighted on her shoulder brought Kagome out of her apprehensiveness and Kagome saw her gentle smile, "You'll be okay. I'm here."

Light took Diana, and soon after Kagome saw every inch of herself being taken away skyward.

She didn't remember much of the trip after that, lurching herself out of the latest destination this Zeta Beam resigned in. Deaf to its' muted announcement Kagome grasped onto whatever she could grab— _was that a curtain on the wall?_ \- and tried her best to keep her late breakfast in her stomach.

Who the hell would keep a curtain on the _wall_?

Thudding the closet door behind her Diana rubbed her back, "it was rough for everyone for their first time too." Trying to lighten up the mood she sounded a smile, "I didn't get to keep my meal, I'll grant you that."

"Whoever thought up these teleportation devices needs to get a good kick in their heads." Kagome groaned, her knees wobbly. Once she was able to get over the nausea, Kagome rose her head and blinked at the rather…colorful surrounding, where every inch of the space, save for obvious walk paths, were filled with odd and end knickknacks. With a closer look, she recognized some of them as cultural objects.

There was a statue of _Maneki Neko_ , the fortune cat that brought the nostalgia of her old home, sitting among fat wooden beads that looked to be an African object and several other things Kagome couldn't make senses of. Over the statue was a large painting that was nothing more than blocks and blobs of colors—abstract. Whatever this place was, it was unnerving. "Where are we?" Kagome grimaced—everything was practically red and gold!

Diana cleared her throat, "It's…supposed to be a thrift store. We're in its storage room in the back, so we best to get out before we're seen." With an insistent pull, Diana moved her toward an opened window facing a red bricked wall, "The owners had been informed, so they'll do their best to distract whoever that was out there."

"Doesn't seem to be a safe place to be teleported in." Kagome puzzled, while she slacked her body into Diana's arms.

Shrugging she admitted, with one foot out of the window and readied herself for the flight, "If it were up to me, I'd choose different locations, but men were hardly ever that creative." Kagome muffled her laugh at her response. Diana didn't fight her smile, when she rose high to the sky from the alleyway.

"I can't argue with that." Kagome agreed.

The amusement faded and was replaced with the returned apprehensiveness. Kagome chewed the insides of her cheeks at her intuitions. When Diana's hands clenched onto her form, she glanced up to the Wonder Woman Kagome could see the similar worries etching deep in her face. "…That, ah, beam was supposed to work, wasn't it?"

Suppressing an urge at the Doctor's perception, Diana nodded, "…I've hoped the weather was the blame, but this town didn't look to have suffered a storm in recent days." Her frown deepened, "I doubted Happy Harbor had a storm because of the distances."

Fighting a chill—the sun was quite warm today—Kagome shuddered, "Something must've happened then."

Diana denied none of her words, and hastened her flight.

The silence stretched, and Diana could see the peak of the Cave beyond. She frowned, not missing a fog of dirt swirling toward the clouds. She paused, "Doctor," Diana murmured.

Kagome eyed her.

"Will you be able to defend yourself?"

She blinked, "Do you mean my powers?" Her heart thudded with sickening thumps.

"Can you?" Diana resumed her journey, but with a slower, _reluctant_ pace, "I need to know if you can."

Gripping at the hands that held her close to Diana's chest Kagome shook her head, "I…yes, I believe so. It had been years, so I'll be…rusty." She knew she didn't need to ask but did anyway, "Why?"

"Because we may be heading into danger, Dr. Higurashi, and I need to know you can and will defend yourself and any others, should needs arise." Heavens know Wonder Woman had no desire to suffer the wrath of Amaterasu and her pantheon.

She could not forget the sight of the charred-black body of the poor Hermes. He still lived and breathed well—he was a celestial being after all, but he wasn't impenetrable. With his second appearance with the Sun Goddess' demanding message, Diana received the sorry bastard was all but fried.

A great wave of water curled high, almost as tall as the mountain's peak, interrupted her reflection. Once the dull roar from the ocean's upheavals died, the shrieks cut sharply to their ears. That voice led Kagome's eyes to a zigzagging black body among the shining blue. She gasped, clawing into Wonder Woman's broad shoulder, "That's Superboy!"

Her back folding back in preparation Wonder Woman arched to dart down to help him, "No! Wait," Kagome stopped her, pleading, "Let's see how Superboy handle this one."

"…Alright." Diana agreed, "Let's see how he does then."

* * *

Zipping out from the deep blue, he twisted his body to dodge the man machine's grab. Rivulets poured from its' seams, not at all hindering the movements. Water did nothing to this thing, and Superboy was back to square one. He gritted his teeth, _'What should I do now, Doctor?'_

"… _Pay attention…"_

Superboy pushed out all the air from his lungs through his nose, _'How closely do I have to pay attention?'_

The gravity pulled down the robot back to the unrested water. Superboy stared, realizing that he could no longer hear tiny humming and the shifting of gears within the machine's feet. Water erupted like a volcano, with its pummeling weight, and Superboy tensed.

' _He sank like stone…'_

The great blue came crashing down, the white foam obscured its sinking form. The shimmering sunlight broke the unified colors, when the water attempted to calm from the chaos. The silence stretched, save for several screaming seagulls.

He did not miss the muffled words deep in the distance, "Access Aquaman." The great blue rose and vacuum around its form like a whirlpool. The sound buzzed obnoxiously in his ears that he hissed a wince.

Superboy darted, missing a sudden spike of water—inches away from his stomach, "Tch!"

He kept zipping from the pillars of water that followed after him, "Eugh!" Superboy snarled, twisting his direction to knock the machine aside. He had had enough of running away! He jerked away from his intention, when another spear nearly nipped his nose.

That fucking robot predicted his movement and had rerouted its powers to shield itself.

Superboy was expecting the thing to continue its watery assaults, but the humming of that buzzing noise was dying. The ocean that was hovering under the robot's feet collapsed back into its leveled, if chaotic, state. He stared at it, puzzled, "Wh—?"

Hold on, does that thing have time limits?

He saw no reason the machine would stop using the ocean to its advantages. He was positive he wasn't immune to drowning, though he wasn't keen to test the theory of one possible weakness. The stretch of blue was great, going beyond the horizon—and the machine would be stupid not to use that against him.

Superboy knew it'd be unwise to return to the land too—or risk harming bystanders.

So, he'd be stuck using the ocean as his battle arena anyway, to prevent those risks.

"Access Black Canary." It dropped open its mouth, and an invisible beam of sonic cry boomed out after Superboy. It still floated where it was, watching as the subject of its main objective fled from its Canary Cry.

Lunging away from the piercing shriek Superboy cupped his ears and gritted his teeth in pain. He hadn't shifted his attention from the machine—it was clear that it was calculating its next move and the deafening noise was meant to buy itself time.

Its mouth clicked close, disrupting the sonic. Superboy can hear the clicking and whirring from inside its body, and with his infrared vision, the thing was _burning_ to hell and back. "Yeah," he muttered to himself, shaking his head away from the aftereffect of the previous attack, "That thing isn't so limitless after all."

Whatever it was doing it was cooling off—and almost too quickly at that.

Its arms ground in noises again, "Access Aquaman."

Superboy narrowed his eyes, and a goal was set in his mind. First, he'd have to watch and confirm the theory. _"Pay attention, Superboy, and you'll find weaknesses."_ A voice reechoed inside his head, reminding himself of his longing for his Doctor.

"I think I've got it, Doctor." Confidence coursed throughout his veins, and a grin grew on his face. _He can beat this thing!_

* * *

It was sufficient to say, they might've been royally fucked.

Twin blue whips slashed apart a new path for them to escape through from the evil black swarm, "Go!" Aqualad barked over the mishmashed laughter and chittering, to be heard. Sweats were pooling heavily through his jacket—he regretted wearing it over a plain tank top. It wasn't like he even had plans to go out beyond the Cave on the surface.

His teammates took his words as their order and zipped through it, before the swarm of monkeys could vanish the proof of Aqualad's effort. He was the last to follow, thrashing more out of his way. Tightening his jaw, Aqualad saw all three of his teammates breathless—they need some room to themselves, for respite, and to _strategize_ their next step. "Robin!" Aqualad snapped, and the Boy Wonder glanced back, "Find us a safe room! _Now_!"

Robin didn't afford himself to grimace at Aqualad's easy embrace of his natural leadership role and tapped on his wrist computer. Inputting his command of finding a secure room—a secure with another possible exit should they need it, Robin's eyes were drawn to several suitable rooms, "Alright, do we want the closest or the furthest?" Both have pros and cons.

"Considering that Kid Flash and Miss Martian are looking like they might pass out, the closest!" Aqualad, momentarily, stopped and pushed back the stalking shadow and crackled on his electricity to immobile them. Even if it were good for only seconds, it'd be enough.

Robin quickened to head the team, to guide them toward one room that would at least shield them from the annoyingly regenerating assholes, "Follow me." He hadn't stopped typing in his trusty holographic computer.

Passing through a hallway he slapped onto the wall to turn his feet—he'd gone too fast to stop himself in time and hurried on. A mechanical door opened right when Robin skidded in front of it, "Here! Get in!"

Grateful Kid Flash breezed by him and found himself sliding onto the floor. His body stopped at the bookcase. He huffed. He hadn't even given Miss Martian much mind—the one he called a pretty girl- when she collapsed next to him. Only the loud thudding of the door and a screechy click of the lock aroused his attention.

He saw Aqualad thumping against the door, with more sweat than he'd have water dripping off when he left the ocean onto the surface. Kid Flash paled when he realized one thing: Aqualad was dehydrating,"Yo, anyone got water for Aqua!?" He took to the wheezing male and supported him before he could kneel over.

Robin sprinted to a hidden compartment on the floor, and with eases, he popped it open and gathered an armful of bottles, "Got 'em!"

Aqualad barely nodded his gratitude when a water bottle was thrust into his palm. Kid Flash was thoughtful enough to untwist the cap for him. Tipping it above his face water was a relief for his aching gills when it met his throat.

"Jesus, that was a freakin' marathon!" Kid Flash grabbed a bottle for himself and downed it, to ease the painful parch inside his throat, "It wasn't supposed to be a marathon—it was a serious situation! How long did we fight these assholes!?" He ignored the splatters of liquid when Aqualad shook his head clear of droplets.

Robin grimaced, absently handing over a bottle to the baffled girl, "15 minutes—and they're still out there." As he said this, the monkeys screeched its signature noises that were guaranteed to be familiar in his nightmares.

"Also, why does this room have water bottles?" Kid Flash retorted, curiosity making for a nice distraction from the situation at hands.

Eying his best friend Robin explained frankly, "Because of Aquaman and JL's experiences with these kinds of situations. _Bats_ _always plan ahead_." He tossed the speedster another bottle, "We'll thank him later—but first, we have to do something about _this_ -" he pointed one plastic container at the door, " _-shit_. We can't dally around." Robin scowled, "We shouldn't be letting these guysto win!"

Snatching the bottle from Robin's accusing hand Aqualad glared back, "We were getting _nowhere_ , Robin. We have to find that man. He's our only key, to put an end to this _regenerating_ problem we're facing." Emptying the content he crushed the plastic, tossed it aside, and ignored the slight guilt for not recycling it—he'd come back later and pick up after himself, "We were at our limits. It's one thing to push ourselves past them, it's another to put ourselves in a precautious position right in danger.

"I'm not too keen on having someone fainting on my watch, and have them to be critically injured." With a pause, he frowned, "Or worse. This is a tactical retreat." When Robin's body creaked slightly at his words, Aqualad shook his head and palmed Robin's shoulder, "Now we have to plan. We have to figure out our next step. This Ivo could be anywhere by now."

"Ugh, let me look for him." Robin scowled, flipping through his holographic screen for live feeds scattered throughout the Cave, "Dr. Ivo is a piece of work—and here's the kicker." He met Kid Flash's eyes, "He was _supposed_ to be dead."

"Oh, goody. Why can't he just _stay_ dead?" Kid Flash twisted his nose, and grunted at the damp state of his hair when he shoved his hand through it, "So, was he working with someone? There's no way he'd show up out of the blue for no reasons."

Aqualad craned his head at the door, "We'll speculate on that later. We have more important things to worry about!" As soon as these words left his lips the metal of the door was dented. He jumped away. It started with small indentations, about the size of golf balls, but they grew larger with each succession.

"What is in the name…?" Miss Martian was pale.

Kid Flash rushed to Robin's back, "The heck are they doing!?"

Robin tried to curb his panic and pulled up a feed outside in the hallway, "Oh, hell. Apparently, they can roll out and _freakin'_ transform in one giant fist!" With a quick flick of his wrist, he showed the image to Aqualad and Miss Martian—it was as Robin described, the swarm had formed into the shadowy shape of a fist and was slamming itself against the door, to get to their targets within the room.

"We have to plan. _Now._ " Aqualad hissed. He turned to glare at the door.

It didn't look as it'd hold out for long, but the edges of the door hadn't popped from the frame just yet. He crackled on his electricity, "Where is Dr. Ivo?"

At his command, Robin searched through the Cave. He flipped to the feeds monitoring from outside their repurposed headquarter, "He did say he was going outside, to watch his… _Amazo_ , he called it, to secure Superboy." He remarked, remembering these peculiar details. Even through the screeching of these hell creatures Robin heard it all. One screen appeared with a man stepping out from an entrance—he was wearing that identifiable sweater vest, "Found him! He exited from the western entrance, from the upper level!"

Aqualad slanted his eyes down at him, and nodded in approval, "Good." He twisted at the door when a thud boomed, and a corner of the metal poked out from the frame, "We should split up."

"Hold on, is that even a good idea?" Miss Martian squeaked, as she picked up her feet into hovering into midair again.

Grunting Aqualad led them toward to another door—the door Robin also sealed earlier from his command prompt, "No, but if we split, they will split too. Smaller they are, easier they're bounded to be." From a steely glance, Robin wordlessly unlocked the secondary door. He continued, "I'll take the hallway from the right. Miss Martian, you take the upper level. Robin, you take the left, and Kid Flash, you go with him. Defend him if he needs to hack. We will reroute to the exit Ivo took and ambush him there." Aqualad analyzed the faces of his teammates, "Is this strategysound?"

After meeting each other's eyes, they nodded.

Kid Flash frowned, "Okay, but how are we going to keep in touch? What if one of us needed help?"

"Miss Martian will ensure we're staying in touch, won't you?" Aqualad felt the weight in his lips—he'd rather ask her if she'd be alright using telepathy after what happened with Superboy, but they didn't have a choice at the moment.

Her breath hitched, and Miss Martian stilled, "But Superboy—"

"No offense to him, but we're on a mission now. It's okay to use telepathy—!" Robin snapped his head when the metal door flew across the room and met the bookcase with an explosive thud, scattering the books and woods everywhere, "Shit, we have to go!" Robin vanished beyond the second door, taking the direction their new leader appointed him to.

Kid Flash sprinted after him, "See you on the other side!"

Furrowing her brows she saw his eyes, "You'll be fine." Was all Aqualad said, before he was gone.

A swift glance told her the swarm already surged, spilling forth from the entry and filling the room with black and green. Biting back a squeak at the sight Miss Martian fled, and launched herself into the corridor. Aqualad said to take the upper level, so she'd need to take to the lobby where the ceiling was high and the second floor would be visible.

Once she felt she covered a safe distance from these things, she paused and turned to eye the swarm. They seemed confused, almost, chattering among themselves, though their confusion didn't last long. The swarm divided itself, swelling up and hid all visible entry points she could see.

It deflated and split apart into smaller groups. Miss Martian zoomed away when one group lunged after her. It was creepy, she decided, at how fluid they moved as one.

As much as she didn't want to, they needed her to keep communication. With a deep breath and hiked her flight into a wide arc to avoid these ugly gremlins from breaching her person, _'Testing, testing…Can anyone hear me?'_

She sensed delight from Kid Flash, and felt a small smile curling on her lips, _'I do!'_

' _Perfectly clear, Miss Martian.'_ Aqualad approved.

Annoyance radiated from Robin's reply, ' _What's the situation over there?'_

' _They did split up, as I expected.'_ Aqualad grunted. It sounded as if he was fighting.

' _Alright, I'll keep our links open if something happened.'_ Seeing her goal ahead Miss Martian had the doors opening wide at her invisible command. She found herself in the lobby and saw the floor upstairs. Without a second thought she slammed close the entrance, to slow down the swarm, ' _I'm almost there. Where are you?'_

* * *

"Almost there—!" Superboy circled around the machine. He kept a wide berth from the roaring cyclone it created to shield itself from his punches. It seemed to know what he was thinking—that he had found one of its weaknesses.

Or perhaps it was running low on energy.

Not that it'd matter much at the end, he thought.

 _16, 17, 18, 19…_

The robot's cyclone died, and the whistling in the air stopped. _20!_ It dropped itself down to the water.

 _20 seconds is its time limit!_ Superboy lunged after it—he fully intended to crush that damned thing's head in between his hands.

"Access Flash." It vanished, leaving behind a trail of spiked water and white foam across the ocean. Missing his target Superboy twisted into a sharp angle, to avoid pummeling himself into the blue. He flew after the machine back onto the beach.

It repositioned itself next to an overly joyous man he had never seen before. Superboy stilled into the air, glaring at that smile he didn't like. He gritted his teeth at his clapping, "Wonderful, wonderful! You're quite talented, Superboy." The old man chuckled, his eyes glimmering with absolute delight, "I thought my Amazo would have taken you down by now."

Well, that thing had a name. What a stupid name it was too—but, Superboy decided it fit its equally as stupid face. It was a childish thought, but at this point, he was completely content at finding any excuse he can to insult the damn robot with.

Tilting his chin high and keeping his distance from this strange man, his expression turned plain, "Who are you?"

"Oh!" The man blinked, and planted a hand over his chest, "How rude of me, I am Professor Ivo. Dr. Ivo is also acceptable." He smiled and scratched underneath a _fucking_ monkey-pest's chin. It was on his shoulder like it always belonged there.

Tensing Superboy's lips turned downward, "You're responsible for all of this, aren't you?"

Dr. Ivo paused, and then he had a slow smile growing on his lips, "Amazo and my monqi?"

"Monqi?" That was probably the most ridiculous alternative spelling of _monkey_ Super had ever heard.

"Yes, mobile optimal neural quotient infiltrators. They're quite cute little things, aren't they?" Dr. Ivo beamed with pride. His monqi chittered, joyful at its creator's compliments.

"If you mean these pesky little pieces of junk, then yes." Superboy eyed him.

Dr. Ivo lost all of his obnoxious positivity and fixated a disapproving glare on him, "How rude! To think I was going to ask you to peacefully come with me. How silly of me to think you would." He crossed his arms, "Amazo, if you would please return to your objective and get him to behave."

Superboy braced himself.

Agreeing to its master's order, Amazo shifted into position, "Access Superman."

He found himself back into the water, and all he could taste was salt. It stung his nose, and his lungs tensed. It will burn if he couldn't unwind the arms from his waist, free the weight that pulled him down, and get himself out in time. The compressing grip from the ocean was strange, and his sight blurred with the distortions.

Superboy was drowning. Panic drove him to struggle; his fists were flying against the robot's face. All it did was to make the Amazo tighten its hold on him. Bubbles from his remaining oxygen fled from the corners of his lips, a scream was climbing its way up from his stomach.

Before he could, a familiar voice cut in.

" _Don't panic."_

' _Doctor?_ ' Superboy stilled and swallowed his scream. It was a memory. He recalled one lesson he had with his Doctor, on warfare. Her voice alone cooled his nerves—that he knew everything will be okay in the end.

" _No matter what you do, you do not panic. Panic equals mistakes, and these mistakes can be fatal."_

He had to calm down and _think_ , his heart was about to tear itself out from his chest. Closing his eyes and biting down his mouth so he would not accidentally down water into his lungs, he slowed his squirming, '…Thanks, Doctor.' First, he'd have to get out.

He will focus on the walking metal scrap next.

Planting his hands onto its elbows Superboy pushed, straining noises of his effort. All he needed were a little gap. That would be enough for him to slip himself out from its embrace.

Amazo resisted, refusing to budge to Superboy's strength. Its circuits started to short out, and the joints creaked from his might. Despite the tremors it suffered, Amazo continued to weight itself down to the black depth.

Cracks were subdued into the water when it found its arms clacking against its metal chest. Amazo creaked its head and saw Superboy absconded to the dancing light above on the surface. It stared, calculating its next course of action.

Scattering the surface and flying closer to the sky than from the dangerous depth Superboy inhaled the sweet taste of oxygen, and coughed the rest of saltwater out from his throat and lungs, ' _Ugh, guess that answered it._ ' He grimaced, wheezing, as he remembered one passing question he had about his weaknesses earlier.

 _'20 seconds._ ' Superboy reminded himself, moving himself farther away, _'20 seconds. Every power it had…it couldn't surpass more than 20 seconds.'_ He waited from the Amazo to break free from the ocean, and tensed his fists in readiness.

No matter what it does, Superboy already knew what to do. All he needed is one single opening after the machine spent the last of its 20 seconds to use a particular power. That was all he needed.

He heard its voice—it sounded so tiny deep in the ocean that he was sure it was impossible to hear for anyone else, _"Access Captain Atom._ " The blue in the water turned white, and a beam of light exploded from the surface a second later.

Superboy surfed away from it with relative eases. Amazo was too slow, to keep up, from his current position down on the ocean floor. It probably didn't help that the water was impending its electric senses.

A brief swirling pattern later to follow Superboy's aimless path, it shuttered out precisely ten seconds later. Superboy kept count, and it seemed that Captain Atom's power consumed more energy than what it could produce. The white color faded back to dark blue—but he wasn't willing to lurch back inside the depth to ambush.

The risk of drowning was too great.

Calmness returned to the ocean, and Superboy remained where he was. Impatience was starting to spill from his person, "Come on, _come on…_!" He grounded, but he didn't act on his agitation.

" _Access Superman_." The surface of the ocean cracked.

 _Finally!_ Superboy jerked backward, to miss a fist from hitting his chin. He flung back his own fist in turn, "Access Martian Manhunter."

Superboy's fist went through Amazo's incorporeal head. He chuckled, "How long can you hold it?" He kept his fist there, "You can't do anything else at the same time, can you? That's too bad." Superboy taunted.

For a robot, it didn't seem to be capable of realizing its situation. It should've moved and save itself, but like Superboy theorized, it wasn't capable of performing more than one action at a time. He fought the urge to smile, at the anguished scream erupting in the distance.

* * *

 _This wasn't supposed to happen!_

Dr. Ivo was panicking. Upon witnessing his best creation exploding and falling in pieces, he knew he had to flee. Shambling over some pebbles, he cried out, "My monqi, priority alpha: protect me and escape!" His monqi on his shoulder started shrieking, and its green eyes brightened in luminosity, feeding his command to its kin.

"Halt!" an erupting voice had his veins in ice.

He narrowly missed the crack of a whip, slashing a thin line of fissure into the ground. Dr. Ivo faltered, to get away from the quickly approaching Aqualad, "Monqi!" His pet leaped off, screeching at the Atlantean and its claws spreading to scratch, only to be split into pieces by a snap of his rope.

It brought him enough time to get away fast enough from the Aqualad for the swarm of his creation to raise and flooded the hero into chittering blackness. Dr. Ivo groped at his pocket, his hurried feet stampeded over the pebbles while he ignored the sound of electricity crackling behind. A yelp thundered from his throat when something tight circled around his torso and pinned his arms to his sides, "Where are you going, Dr. Ivo?"

He sneered at the boy wonder and at the yellow blur that dashed ahead of him, "Where else would I go?" The wire settled uncomfortably against his biceps. The breeze from the speedster gave him a sickening sense of failure. He hissed when a pair of red-gloved hands grasped on his shoulders.

"You're done, dude!"

With a flick of his fingers against his right pocket, the blackness surged.

Dr. Ivo was deaf to the Kid Flash's cry when it launched. Slapping the speedster away from their creator the swarm ballooned and swelled to hide him from sight. He ignored the disturbing sensation of their little feet crawling over his form, and felt them eating off the wire that trapped him. With a sigh of relief, Dr. Ivo bided his time.

He had to time his escape right when these damned kids were too distracted to notice.

He hadn'tmuch hopes, but Dr. Ivo was nothing but determined.

* * *

Leaving behind a zigzag of a path from the attacks from the swarm, the Kid Flash turned and saw his efforts closed easily. He gritted his teeth and yelled over the shrieking, "How can we get to him!?"

' _Leave it to me!'_ Something invisible distorted the air and breezed by the speedster. A psychic blast dented a hole into the buzzing blackness, revealing a small glimpse of the doctor, _'We just have to get to whatever he was using to control these things, right?'_

Aqualad straightened from his position, though he refused to relax, _'Kid Flash, when Miss Martian blasts into the defense, get him. Robin and I will create divisions.'_ He calculated, _'That should distract them long enough to reform its defense.'_

' _You got it, captain!_ ' Kid Flash returned, and zipped around the ball of a swarm, _'Ready when you are!_ '

An impressive dent boomed into the cocoon, but Dr. Ivo wasn't in sight from Miss Martian's blast. Kid Flash slipped out a curse, but blurred a circle around it—he was too fast for any robot monkey to get to him, and waited for an opportunity to strangle the bastard himself. Over the multicolored trail of the speedster's afterimage, blue whips cracked against a side while another side suffered a small series of explosions—confusing the screaming cluster of creatures.

At another psychic blast blowing another hole Kid Flash saw a hint of the man's white face, "Hey, I see him! Keep at it, MM!" He was so close he can taste this jerk.

Through the crackling of these pests' screeching Kid Flash can barely hear mumblings—they sounded inane, "The heck was he—!?" He lost his breath then, when a long buzzing tentacle rose from the artificial barrier that he hadn't seen it and slammed into his stomach.

He was a fucking moron, Kid Flash feebly thought when he went sailing over to one of his teammates' feet, and dirt and pebbles slapped him right in the face, "KF!" He wasn't sure who cried out for him, too disoriented to care.

"I don't see him!" Miss Martian wailed out, when she set out a full-on mental blast to flatten the gremlins and found no man within. Within a beat, it rose from its pancake status and surged after her, into the form of an outreaching hand. She hadn't had any chance to cry out, when it drowned her into its blackness.

Aqualad saw the retreating back of Dr. Ivo disappearing into the forest, with sounds of branches cracking in his wake, "He's running!" Electricity turned his black tattoos blue and bright.

Then, there was a scream, and the blackness froze. Flinging away Miss Martian it darted after its' creator into the green depth. Without a glance at each other, Aqualad and Robin flew after it—confused, and left behind their two dazed teammates—they will be okay, this they knew.

* * *

It had to be the worst day of his life, Dr. Ivo mourned, as his shirt was held tight from his back and his feet kicking into the air. He bore the force of the Wonder Woman's unimpressed glare, "This little man, the source of our today's problems? How fascinating." She stated dryly as she weighted him in one hand—she was terribly tall, though he supposed that'd be expected for an Amazoness.

He still had one flicker of hope, and it was lit when he heard the panicking screeches of the horde of his adorable monqi, "Release me." Dr. Ivo demanded. It was getting hard to breathe from the Wonder Woman's treatment, "Or you will regret it." It sounded much childish now that he said it.

"Oh really?" Wonder Woman's eyes flickered to over his head, "I'm afraid your little army won't do any good now."

The noises he'd grown to love—didn't sound as if it was coming closer, "Wha—?"

Wonder Woman twisted her hold on the little man and turned him so he could witness the latest state these pests found themselves in—he was still dangling in the air, "Captured as you are." She remarked, amused.

Dr. Ivo could feel the ice crawling underneath his skin, when he saw his beloved creations batting against what looked like an invisible ball—or rather it was quite like a bubble with an iridescent sheen, trapped. It was warping from the monqi's attacks, but the size stayed the same and impenetrable. They couldn't break through it, and they were giving it their all to break through, to rescue their creator. His heart stopped, at this latest failure in his scheme, and the anger filtered through his shock, "What is in the name—! How!? Who!?"

He'd studied _every_ single one of those heroes, experienced to rookies—and there were only _two_ of themwere capable of doing such a thing! Even so, he had assured that his monqi would have abilities to erupt the powers of their rings.

But, this wasn't the Green Lanterns' works.

Who was responsible for this? Who did he overlook!?

 _How did he fail!?_

He couldn't see them—but he most definitely heard those rotten brats of wannabe heroes, behind the bubble that trapped his monqi, "What the—" There were awes in their voices, "Wait, this barrier…"

"Is she here? Where…?" came another voice.

Dr. Ivo hadn't any patience and kicked his feet, tugging at his collar, "Who is responsible for this?" His ribs and lungs were starting to ache, compressed by his tight shirt and sweater vest. Yet, he was still struggling—furious at what he saw before his very eyes.

Wonder Woman chuckled, "Wouldn't you like to know…?" Branches crunched and snapped. Those sounds were coming from behind, Dr. Ivo realized, and he strained to see the identity of this person. He hooked in his fingers into his collar, wheezing, while he fought himself to glance over the Amazoness' broad frame.

"Who?" He coughed, his legs flailing under his weight.

She didn't bother humoring him—to show him the one responsible who trapped the swarm, when the barrier caster arrived at her side. There was a pair of dim glow on her hands, and _she_ was glaring at him through her bespectacled eyes, "I'm assuming this is your doing?"

Dr. Ivo stopped struggling then, shock rendering him speechless—that was Dr. Higurashi! This woman was the one the Light was so desperate to have back into their grasps—the very one he was sent to receive. How did she trap his beloved creations with such little efforts? There was _absolutely nothing_ in her documents that inferred any unusual abilities—she was just an ordinary human with extraordinary intelligence.

Was this another one of her creations?

But, this was so abnormal. What technology is this? It was too invisible and malleable to be anything he knew about, and impermeable to even needle-edged claws of his monqi. How did the doctor get her hands on such an ability?

"Is there any way to shut them off?" Wonder Woman glowered at the creatures within the bubble, "They're hurting my ears."

Dr. Higurashi rose a hand and the barrier shrunk—Dr. Ivo's eyes widened at the monqi's wailing. He could hear muted noises of their bodies pulverizing and the failed attempts to regenerated from the damages made, "I can try and crush them—but from what we saw, I do not think it'd be permanent."

There was a whistle passing through the air, "Doctor!"

His eyes blurred with defeats, but Dr. Ivo recognized the colors that'd thudded on the ground and crunched the broken branches underneath his boots—it was Superboy, and he had flown too close to his creator, "Doctor! I—"

She smiled at him, not minding his hand on her small shoulder, "Let us focus on this situation on hands, okay Superboy?"

"I—yes, Doctor." More breaking branches told Dr. Ivo that he had stepped aside.

Familiar bodies dove around the screaming cluster and raced toward them, "Dr. Higurashi, it's good to see you." Aqualad slowed to stop and tipped his head toward Dr. Ivo's prisoner, "Wonder Woman."

Dr. Ivo hadn't fought back, when he felt hands groping against his side, "Where is—" he deflated when Robin pulled out the device, "Oh, hey there it is!" He flipped it around in his hand, it was surprisingly slim for something that enabled regenerations. Robin wasn't sure how it'd work—maybe it was to do to with magnetism properties and battery life? "Lemme see if I can turn these suckers off. I think Bats would love to take a look at this—" the noisy clicking stopped at a press of a button, "Ah, there we go!"

Robin glanced up at Dr. Higurashi, "Can you crush them now, Doc?"

She gave a deft nod and rose her hands. With a rise of her chin, Dr. Higurashi shrunk her barrier to the smallest she could with the materials allowed—she couldn't defy the laws of physic- and vaporized the swarm into nothing but broken shards and pieces. Once she was sure the monqi were defunct, Dr. Higurashi released the barrier. The parts spilled onto the uneven ground, spreading and thinning across from a small hill she dropped. She winced and palmed her temple, "Ah—"

"Doctor!" Superboy caught her shoulders and stabilized her balance, "Are you alright?"

Grimacing Dr. Higurashi shook her head, "I'm fine—it had been years, so I'm out of practices." She laughed and patted Superboy's biceps when he shifted, his face skewed with worries, "Yes, it's very nice to see you too."

Wonder Woman grew tired of dangling Dr. Ivo like a fish and dumped him on the ground—none too kindly. With a knowing look that he wouldn't and _couldn't_ escape, she tugged her golden rope taut and moved to circle it around his waist, "I hope you'll like our company for a while, _Dr. Ivo_ —and don't think you will get away with keeping your mouth shut either."

Dr. Ivo could only return a strangled groan.

The Light will not like hearing about this—but perhaps they will be appeased with new information? He certainly hoped so, because prison isn't a place for a brilliant minded individual like him. Being stifled by strict rules and lackluster meals was no way to live.

* * *

A dull ache was hammering somewhere against the far back of her skull and her fingers still tingled with the old power she'd never thought to have again. They were supposed to be banished, vacated from her soul, for the greater good—but there they were. Kagome rolled in her fingers and cleansed her lungs with a deep breath. It hurts a little, _just a little_ , like an atrophied muscle needing to be used again.

She was dreading the training, it was so grueling years ago when she was still a fledgling priestess-warrior. But, Kagome smiled against her new ward's shirt, there was a big part of her eager to bring forth justice, spare the innocents, and fell the evil again. She wouldn't be alone this time, "I miss you too, Superboy." Kagome laughed, patting on his chest.

It was clear that he was cautious with his strength, keenly aware of the damages he could've caused her human body. Kagome thought it was unneeded though, but for now, she'd humor her dear Superboy.

"Doctor, I—" Superboy flustered, unwilling to release his Doctor, "I'm happy to see you! Sh-should I get you anything?" He fumbled, not sure at what to say— _what_ to do. Every fantasy he had about their reunion were ruined. Instead, there was this… _awkwardness_ between them.

It was mortifying.

Kagome peered over her ward's bicep and with a slight nod of acknowledgment at Aqualad and Robin, she furrowed her brows at the chaotic sight of splintered trees and unearthed roots and chunks of dirt. She shifted uneasily at her feet, noting the uneven ground so full of fallen branches and leaves, "I don't suppose we can move elsewhere? It's a little," She worried her lips, "-unnerving to see this area in such a bad state."

Flashing her a guilty look Superboy made to apologize, "I'm sorry, Doctor, I—"

"No, no," She shook her head and palmed over where his heart would've beat, "I'm not upset with you at all—tis was unavoidable, Superboy." Her eyes softened with understanding, that eased the guilt within his stomach, "It's better than the city full of defenseless people."

A clap on his back startled him, and Aqualad came in his view, "Dr. Higurashi is correct—trees are replaceable, lives are not." A slow smile formed, "Besides, we do have our ways to repair the damages in the landscapes. Justice League might not be happy about it, but," he shrugged, "they'd appreciate your decisions to keep it here than to have the fight taking place over Happy Harbor."

His consciousness cleared and met Kagome's eyes again, Superboy disregarded the soft shudder in his heart and slumped, "Yes, Doctor." His eyes flickered back to Aqualad, "And thanks." The Atlantean's words were assuring.

Wonder Woman cleared her throat, nodding once she gained their attention, "I'll be taking Dr. Ivo to have him processed before proceeding with our investigation." Tugging the small man onto his feet with a tug of her rope, eliciting an _'oomph_!', she dragged him towards herself, "I'll entrust the care of Dr. Higurashi to you." She said, hooking her hand into the knot at Ivo's back.

"Yes, madam," Aqualad replied, having no objection to the order.

Robin spun the black device in his hand, grinning, "Dr. Higurashi will be safe with us, Wonder Woman." There was a firmness to his tone that drew a smile from the Amazoness. It was impressive, but he still had much to learn.

"I will." Superboy set his steely gaze at the Wonder Woman, his hands glued on his Doctor's small frame. She was _not_ going anywhere away from him—he wasn't going to let anything,

 _or anyone_ , to separate them ever again.

His reply was a brief snort from the Wonder Woman. She tilted her chin upward, acknowledging the young heroes' words, "Good to hear. Dr. Higurashi," the small Doctor blinked, "we'll speak again soon, from sister to sister*. Please take care of yourself and don't hesitate to reach out if you need it."

"Sister?" Kagome heard Robin whispering—he was baffled. She couldn't blame him.

"Yes, I will." She ignored Superboy's tension. With a considering pause, Kagome tipped her head and fashioned her body into a bow—a gesture she hadn't done in so long, " _And thank you_."

The edges of Wonder Woman's lips lifted, and with a crunch of gravels her feet drifted into the air, "Gladly." Dr. Ivo barked a yelp when he was jerked upward, and found himself as a companion to her flight. His stomach lurched at the sudden motion.

They caught the tail end of his crying when Kid Flash and Miss Martian dashed to the clearing—the speedster leaped over the scattered black mess, to save himself from finding sharp parts into his face. From the rough landing, Kid Flash stumbled. Before he could fall, he was halted into places, "Uhhh, thanks SB! Was going too fast too har—heyyyy!" His eyes shot wide at the woman in Superboy's arm, "Doc!"

Kagome's cheeks were rosy, her eyes glittering, "Kid Flash, it's good to see you." She paused and scanned across the familiar faces, "It's so good to see all of you!" Drawing her hands together she laughed, "How had you three been? Oh and-" she didn't miss the green-skinned girl, "Hello there! A new friend of yours?"

Hanging back Superboy took a deep breath and said nothing. He still kept his hands on Kagome's shoulders—a display that none missed. He wasn't willing to part himself any longer than he needed to be.

"Ah, yes," Aqualad turned his shoulder to the alien, "this is Miss Martian, she's new to our team."

Dropping herself down on the ground M'gann flushed, "Hello, I'm Megan!" She felt like she had to keep talking, "M'gann is fine too. Uhm," she squirmed, her eyes everywhere else but Superboy's, "So, you're Superboy's Doctor? I heard a bit about you…"

"Oh?" She coughed, her laugh weak, "I hadn't realized I was such a topic, Megan. I'm Dr. Kagome Higurashi, it's lovely to meet you!" Kagome made to give out her hand for a shake, when she saw a gash muddling in M'gann's fiery red locks, "Oh—I need to give you a look at. That doesn't look good."

"Huh?" She scrunched her face, puzzled.

Kid Flash winced and pointed at her head, "MM, you've a bad cut on your head."

Blinking, M'gann touched the mentioned spot and pulled back her hand—it was a dark color coating her fingers, "Oh! I'll be fine, I heal quick." She hadn't even noticed she was hurt in the first place.

"Really?" Robin said grimly, his limbs feeling like lead, "You were kind of wobbly last I saw, MM."

Kagome cupped her face and wondered _how_ she missed those kids' injuries from the first glance—Kid Flash had trails of blood over his face, and Aqualad seemed quite _dry_ for his species, "All of you are a right mess. Let's go somewhere cleaner and let me have a look at all of you." She stepped away from Superboy—though he quickly closed the space she gave, and cut through the group.

"That's not necessary, Dr. Higurashi," Aqualad tried—he and his friends had been in worse states than they were currently.

Clicking her teeth she turned to them, her lips downturned, "They…didn't tell you anything, did they?"

They eyed her, before they met each other's eyes. Aqualad shook his head, "No, I'm afraid not. Why?"

"Starting today," Kagome tugged a lapel on her white lab coat, "I'll be your medic. I didn't wear this without a reason." Kagome thumped her knuckles on Superboy's chest, noting the surprises riddling across the team's faces, "Now then, please find me a place so I can take care all of you, okay?"

* * *

It takes one person to forgive, it takes two people to be reunited.  
—Lewis B. Smedes

* * *

 **Beta'd by** : _Limitless Musings_ and _wolfYLady-sama_

* * *

*Sister to sister, it does not mean they're blood-related, but rather WW saw Kagome her sister in a warrior'sspirit, if that makes sense. The fact that they had some sort of supportive relationship prior to Superboy/Cadmus may add more weight to her statement.

* * *

A/N: Oh, wow, uhhh…this chapter had been finished forever ago, but I didn't have a beta reader to polish it all for a while. I finally found one (thanks LadyWolf!) so I got this somewhat polished up because I want you good readers to have a quality chapter to read. Originally it was going to be twice as long but I decided to cut the chapter in half, so you dear readers will be getting next part soon—probably around next month or so. :D Look forward to that!

I honestly am not pleased with this chapter. It feels…clunky? Maybe I have some out of character-ness going on? IDK. Robin was that way on purpose, because this universe was altered for the story and not everything/everyone would be the same. That and I'm terrible at coming up with wordplays anyway.

Hopefully, the earlier POV with Diana made it clearer, but just to clarify; No, the Greek pantheon wasn't quite that interested in Kagome—rather they were cowering before the Shinto pantheon. Amaterasu was _not_ to be messed with.

Poor Hermes.

Uhhh, I don't know what else to say so…as always, thanks for reading and leave a review if you can!


	11. 10: Reunited

10: Reunited

* * *

"Do we really need a doctor?" Robin was flustered, at how manhandled he was under the Doctor's scrutinizing—but damn if he wasn't feeling 100% with whatever she did to him. Every small cut he bored from these little bastards' claws were gone, and he felt like new.

Better yet, Dr. Higurashi was still rearing to go.

They never needed an active medic before though.

Kaldur rested a leg over a knee and burrowed into the couch, grateful that the doctor had forced him to take a dip in clean water (not salt water—she was very clear about her instruction) so to rejuvenate his gills and skin. Her quick once-over with her magic had rendered it like he hadn't fought at all today. All he knew was how hungry he was, using that much energy to thwart a villainy plot, "Do you remember that time Wally was immobile from the fight with the Blockbuster and," he knitted his brows at the thought of that poor woman, "the other one?"

"When he got his hip in the wrong place?" Robin remembered—though he did wince at the memory of that poor creature Desmond transformed for his cruel purposes.

"Yes," Kaldur rose his attention and saw Wally being tended to, through an open space in the kitchen—he was flirting, from the look of it, "If it wasn't for Dr. Higurashi, I doubted he'd still be with us, Robin." Kaldur tried to ignore Superboy's scowl—or the way he had his arms crossed, like a bodyguard.

He trusted that Superboy wouldn't do anything to someone that was already his closest friend in his short life though.

"Yeah, you're right—she also has experience with medical attention, so," Robin gave a begrudging sigh, "—with her healing magic and experiences, I guess JL made the best decision to give us a doctor to look after us."

Kaldur chuckled, "I am inclined to agree, Robin."

"Kind of surprised that Bats or anyone else isn't here yet—and Red Tornado hadn't left his apartment." He grimaced, "What's up with that?"

Shrugging Kaldur frowned, "Red Tornado I can understand—it's a massive breach in security, so he's likely trying to make sure we won't get any more unwanted surprises from the other side." He tapped on his toned bicep, "He did shut down all of the Zeta Beams too so others will take a while to get here."

Robin nodded, though his right foot hadn't stopped shaking with agitations, "That's true."

Crash!

He twisted his face, knowing that was a piece of asphalt that fell somewhere within the Cave, "They won't be happy about the mess, that's for sure."

"By no fault of our own, Robin." Kaldur patted his shoulder, "They will understand, and the ambush is largely confined." He reminded—the major damages were in the training room and one room they'd taken to hide in for a respite. The rest were minor, from scratches on the walls and the floor and dents, the evidence of their determination to keep their stands against their regenerating enemies.

"Our first day and our new place got busted." Robin scowled at the sight of Superboy, "Not to mention, he didn't help out with these monqi things! What was he doing? Just hovering around and watching us get our asses kicked?"

There was a distinct snort at Robin's complaint.

Kaldur hadn't had any chance to reprimand Robin for his negative attitude, when he felt the breeze, "Wally." He craned up to the speedster—Wally had a massive grin on his newly unblemished face, "How are you feeling?"

"Like 100%, dude!" Wally crossed his hands on the back of his head and lend back to watch M'gann taking her turn on a makeshift bed they'd made from the kitchen island, "That doc is quite something!" The said doctor hadn't felt like looking for the medic room's location, too antsy to check on her new patients.

"Indeed she is. We should be glad to have her on our side—our medic as well." Kaldur nodded, with a slight smile on his lips, "I hadn't realized what we really missed out until we had her talents. That will play a huge advantage for us."

Robin slugged Wally's arm, gladdened that his best friend was in a high spirit, "We probably shouldn't depend on her too much though. A clutch and all that."

"That's true," the speedster hopped onto the fat armrest and ignored the boy wonder's glower at his personal space being breached. Wally rested his head on the overstuffed cushion and landed his eyes on the doctor and the cute alien girl—he didn't miss the minor mess they'd surely be forced to clean up, from chunks of woods and steels peppering across the floor to even Robin's forgotten batarangs. "Eugh, not looking forward to clean all of that up."

Robin sounded a noncommittal sound while Kaldur heaved a deep sigh. Neither said anything about the messy scene that laid in bare before their eyes. Instead, they settled onto watching their new doctor working on her latest patient, fascinated by the soft glows radiating from her slim hands.

Her power felt, strange, but it left M'gann completely at eases—that everything will be alright. But, she still had a dark cloud of envy within her mind at how Superboy was looking at Dr. Higurashi with such a heart-shuddering tension in his eyes. M'gann couldn't make a head or turn of the meanings behind his gaze, her empathic perception was failing her understanding of just how he felt about the doctor.

Meanwhile, Dr. Higurashi remained blissfully ignorant—there was no tension in her form, and her touches were light and quick with no amount of annoyance, or any negativity M'gann can sense from her. The only thing that remotely came close was the worry, but even that was a blip she can find from reading the doctor's emotions. She was relaxed, pleased that everyone were recovering well.

There was nothing telling of Dr. Higurashi's feelings for Superboy beyond fondness. Like the familiarity bred by closeness. She cared, but she did not dwell in the same way that Superboy did. It confused her.

Their feelings for each other were practically on the opposite side of the spectrum. This was Superboy's girlfriend? It bothered M'gann—why would she be his partner if she doesn't feel the same way he felt about her?

"Uhm," M'gann bit back a wince, when Dr. Higurashi prodded to the sensitive part of her head freshly healed over, "doctor?"

Pausing the doctor stood back and met M'gann's warm brown eyes, "Hm? And if I have a hairbrush, I'd offer you that." Dr. Higurashi murmured, apologetically as she attempted taming down the unruly mess.

"Oh, it's fine! I can do without that, no problem!" M'gann hurried. Within a blink her disheveled locks fell into a smooth red waterfall of hair, "See?" She giggled.

Dr. Higurashi blinked, "Oh, that's quite handy! All girls will be in envy of you then—I'd be too." She laughed, parting from the green-skinned girl to allow her to stand from the hard bed, "What is it do you need…M'gann? Did I say that right?"

"Mmhm!" M'gann smiled, gladdened that the doctor was at least trying with her real name. She fiddled with her fingers, peering over Dr. Higurashi's shoulder to see Superboy's startlingly blank face, "Uhm…I have a question."

Smoothening down the wrinkles from her sleeves she waited, "Yes, what is it?"

"Are you Superboy's girlfriend?" M'gann blurted.

There were chocking noises in the background, from the lobby, quickly followed by with a hawing laughter. Dr. Higurashi didn't seem to have register those sounds from the boys, her wide eyes glued to the girl, "I…beg your pardon?"

Superboy's brows rose to his hairline and said softly, "Girlfriend?" He knew what it was, but he never thought to apply that term to his doctor.

It…didn't sound half bad.

Dr. Higurashi's astonished expression quietened M'gann's cloud of incertainty in her head somewhat, "Are you his girlfriend? You two seemed pretty close." Were the boys wrong about Dr. Higurashi and Superboy after all?

She blanched, her glasses slipped down to the soft curve of her nose, "Oh, my goodness, no! Superboy is my ward—it's my responsibility to oversee his development and welfare!" At M'gann's quiet 'oh' Dr. Higurashi pushed on the elbows of her eyeglasses and fixed it back to its original position, "I'm not denying that we are…close, I do care about him, but I'm not interested in Superboy in such a way." She patted on Superboy's forearm and laughed, "He's much too young still, and I'm too old for him. It wouldn't be fair for all parties involved." Dr. Higurashi missed the scowl on his face at her dismissing words, when she eyed M'gann, "Where did you get that impression from, if I may ask?"

M'gann was torn—she was pleased as a peach to hear Dr. Higurashi's correction, but Superboy was giving away waves of disappointment and possessiveness from her statement told her she'd have little hopes in begins with. Perhaps he'd just needed time to move on from the doctor's veiled rejection? She hoped so. Resting her cheek on a finger M'gann chewed her lips, "Oh, well…"

She caught Wally's head shaking, and saw him rapidly slashing a horizontal line over the hollow of his throat with four fingers. Kaldur was less than impressed and swore she saw his lips saying, "That's your mess to clean up, Wally." Robin's chest was bouncing as if he was dying from muffling his laughter, "And you both owed me an explanation for why you told M'gann that." Robin's chest stopped.

"Shit, I was hoping you'd forget about that one." Wally moaned.

Kaldur glared, "I don't forget."

Their antics drew Superboy's attention, and he crooked a brow. He wasn't certain as of what to take their reactions for. He was in the dark as much as M'gann was.

Why would they tell her the doctor was Superboy's girlfriend?

"Umm, I just had an impression?" M'gann finished lamely.

Wally whooshed a breath, relieved at the save. Robin shoved him off the armrest, with jeers in his words. Kaldur sighed at their shenanigans and kept himself out of their barters, taking comfort in the soft leather cushion. He was eying the fallen remote control on the ground amidst the dust and a thin layer of rubbles, considering the idea of a better distraction.

If Dr. Higurashi had noticed the tomfoolery in the lobby—it was hard not to from how noisy they were, she hadn't said anything about it.

Dr. Higurashi was slow, but she accepted her explanation, "I'm sorry if I did give you that kind of impression." She tucked her hands into her pockets, "Nonetheless, I'm pleased to meet you, M'gann. I look forward to working with you and your Team."

She clasped her hands and glowed, "Likewise, Doctor!" M'gann had to be positive. She was right, Superboy was still young after all. He couldn't be any older than the rest of her teenaged teammates, thus he'd still have a way to grow from his crush on his Doctor.

Superboy, meanwhile, narrowed his eyes with slight displeasure.

* * *

"So," Dr. Higurashi surveyed the lobby—it was quite large and was equipped with the biggest television screen she'd ever yet seen in her life, she was sure she wouldn't use it fearing for eyestrains she'd gained. She stepped down from the kitchen. It was smaller than she anticipated but it was fully stocked; a chef's wet dream. It was certainly something she was looking forward to, she hadn't cooked a meal in years, "What are we supposed to do now?" She stopped before the boys on the couch.

Kaldur stood from his seat, his upbringing wouldn't allow for anything less before a proficient white magic user, "I believe we are to wait. With your arrival, I do expect we'd have a visit from several individuals from Justice League. Unfortunately," he tilted his head in a particular direction, "Their usual mean of transportation is down, so they will likely be delayed."

"Doesn't sound like they'll be happy about that, but I'm sure they won't be mad at you five," Dr. Higurashi offered with a small smile, "from what I understand, it was all out of your control." She rose her head to check their surrounding again, "The damages here aren't too bad either—even the walls are still standing."

"That's true," Wally agreed, happy that the doctor was on their side, "still…do you know who Dr. Ivo is? He was looking for you and Superboy." He lends heavily into the back of the leather couch, waiting for Dr. Higurashi's answer.

Robin added, "He definitely came prepared too, to get both of you. This Amazo gave Superboy a bit of a hard time." He shrugged at Superboy, who'd shadowed Dr. Higurashi.

With a snort once-over, Superboy dryly commented, "I won anyway."

Disregarding her ward's remark, Dr. Higurashi's tone fell, "Dr. Ivo? I heard he was supposed to be dead—but no," she shook her head, "I've never met him before today."

"Weird," Wally cocked his head, "is it something to do with you being SB's…well, you know," he eyed M'gann's confused face and frowned—she wasn't in the know yet of Superboy's origin, and he wasn't keen on hurting his trust with him, "I mean…it's pretty obvious you're super skilled, doc."

"That's a bit of a crass way to put it," Kaldur supplied. Weight pulled at his lips, "but yes. Wouldn't that be a likely scenario, Dr. Higurashi?"

She slumped, "I supposed. I'd expect them to go after Superboy here," Dr. Higurashi peered up at Superboy and met his blue eyes, "but to go after me as well?"

It had to be the Light thing again, she thought—but with such little information to go on, Dr. Higurashi decided not to say a word of it.

"No one will be going after you anymore, not on my watch, Doctor." Superboy cupped her shoulder, his voice filled with steely determination. It also carried a weight that had the other boys glancing at each other in discomfort.

Cupping Superboy's large hand Dr. Higurashi smiled, "Thank you."

Robin cut through the discomfort, "We," he stressed, for their Team, "won't let anything happen to you, Dr. Higurashi! That's a promise."

"Don't doubt we won't, doc!" Wally thumped his chest, beaming.

Kaldur tipped his head, vowing, "You'll be safe, Dr. Higurashi. We won't fail."

"Mhmm, I won't let anything happen to you either!" M'gann supplied, cheery.

Dr. Higurashi tapped against her chest and laughed at their determination, "You all are quite so young, but," she sighed at their puzzled and almost offended looks, "I am grateful. I'll do what I can to look after you all. Thank you for accepting me into your fold." She bowed from her waist—a gesture of her Japanese upbringing she hadn't done in done so long.

She couldn't keep her smile off, when she heard Wally, "Uhh, bowing is a Japanese thing, right?"

Robin elbowed him in the head and earned a yelp for it, "Yes, it's a Japanese thing—it's a sign of their respect!" He hissed. Dr. Higurashi laughed—they were hardly quiet about it. She didn't miss Kaldur's discreet rolls of his eyes either and stared into a distance.

"Well, sorryyy! Geez, I'm not exactly that well versed in other cultures as you being as lowly American I am!" Wally retorted, rubbing the sore spot on his head, "It's not like we get to stay much in other countries beyond the saving-the-day things…Sorry, doc." He looked up sheepishly, "I meant no disrespect or anything."

"It's fine, it's fine. It had been a long time since I even thought of my upbringing." Dr. Higurashi evened her shoulders and tried to push aside the bitterness she felt growing in her heart like mold.

Understanding dawned, M'gann clapped her hands, "Oh, it's a part of your culture!" she inched closer, "So, it's not just for royalty?"

The girl's curiosity made the bitterness to fade, and Dr. Higurashi gave a bemused smile, "Oh, goodness no, it's a sign of respect toward just about anyone, I suppose. We also greet that way too." The pressure Superboy held on her shoulder was comforting she found.

"Earth sure has many cultures…" M'gann hopped on her feet, excited, "I'm still new to this planet, so everything is so new to me!"

"Is that so?" Dr. Higurashi's smile grew, "I'm sure all of us will be happy to help you to learn all there is." She shifted a foot, and something crunched underneath her kitten-heel shoe, "…maybe after we clean up a little."

Kaldur crossed his arms and rose a brow, "I agree on both accounts. There is no telling how long it would take our expected visitors to get here, and Red Tornado may as well remain in his room the entire duration of our stays, so we might as well."

Robin and Wally shared a groan. The speedster slapped his thigh and whined, "God dang it guys, I was hoping you'd all forget!"

"Well, you'd make a quick work of it, Wally!" Robin shot back, his grin big on his face.

"Not funny, I don't want to do all the works!"

Tired of being quiet Superboy glanced down to his Doctor, "You don't need to do anything—you should rest and let us clean up after our mess, Doctor."

"I'm not one for idling hands, Superboy," Dr. Higurashi turned to him and pushed a hand on his chest, "I don't mind helping you and your friends. Now then," she placed her hands on her hips, "where's the broom?"

Superboy blinked when Dr. Higurashi slipped from his holds, and downturned his lips, "If you say so, Doctor." He couldn't refuse her. He doubts he could.

Much to Wally's chagrin the debris was all but gone thanks to his and M'gann's cooperation. There were little to be done about the scratches on the walls, gorges into the floor, that one sorry-looking room, and dismantled states of the vents above the training room without proper tools on hands, but they did enough. Dr. Higurashi assured them they did.

Otherwise, she'd have words with the complainers.

Dr. Higurashi was in the middle of handing over one garbage bag to Superboy, when a set of metal doors slid open. Heavy steps aroused their attention and Batman reared back, with a hint of a frown on his lips, "You've cleaned up." He stated frankly.

Robin hurried to his mentor and huffed, "Of course we did. What took you two so long anyway?" He tipped his head in acknowledgment at Martian Manhunter.

"Uncle J'onn!" M'gann squealed. Setting aside the dustpan and sweeper she flew to Martian Manhunter and slipped into his opened arms, "I wasn't expecting you!" She brightened when her uncle tightened their embrace.

"But of course," his red eyes softened at his niece, "I had to see how you are settling in—that, and I made a little promise to someone."

M'gann blinked, "Who?"

Martian Manhunter chuckled, clapping on her back when he departed his arms, "You'll see. Let Batman have his pieces with the Team first."

"We've had some difficulty, but they're now resolved." Batman appraised every face and found them without a single scratch, "I see you've met Dr. Genesis and she did tend to all of you. Good."

Dr. Higurashi recoiled, "Wait, Dr. Genesis!? Really? Really." She thumbed the bridge of her nose and disregarded Wally's hectic coughing, "Dr. Genesis the Geneticist? I know I agreed to accept whatever name designation you give me, but is that the best you can come up with?"

"It wasn't an idea the Justice League had," Batman confirmed, though she could've sworn she could hear the satisfaction in his placid tone, "but it is the one we agreed on."

Superboy glowered at the dark knight, "Whose idea was it then?" Whoever responsible for his Doctor's upset just might get scrambled when he sees them.

He felt her stiffening, and saw her gazing past Martian Manhunter's cape, "No…"

Martian Manhunter drifted to the stupefied doctor, "He insisted on staying with you and, well," he held out his hands, "who are we to deny this brave little thing?" A gray creature skittered up to his palms.

"Doctor, I am here!"

It had a deformed leg. Dr. Higurashi cupped her mouth at the sight of it, "Wait…" Superboy reared back, blinking—recognizing it.

"A G-gnome? Isn't that the same one…?" Wally mumbled, his eyes wide.

Robin hummed, "I think so. Didn't get that much of a look though."

Kaldur neared in, "It seemed like it wanted to stay with Dr. Higurashi."

She couldn't help not reaching out and allowed the little creature to climb on her hands, "Why…why aren't you with Dubbliex and the others?" It—he looked happy—he even sounded happy with its pleased chittering noises.

"Because I want to stay with you!" He told her and encircled his arms around her thumbs, "I want to help you and big brother. Can I be your assistant?"

Dr. Higurashi sounded a wet laugh, "I…well, of course you can, little guy." She pressed her nose against his bald head, a gesture she remembered was a sign of affection for his species.

He brightened, and his little noises grew, "I will be the very best assistant you'll ever have, Doctor! The very best!" Within a blink he darted up her sleeve and perched onto her shoulder, already reaching for Superboy, "Big brother will be the best hero!"

Superboy wasn't sure what to make of this little creature, but at the sight of his Doctor's smiling, he lend down. The gnome's claws made for a strange sensation on his skin, but he hadn't minded his little nuzzling against his chin at all, "Nice to see you too." He trailed off. What was he even supposed to say?

"…Why bring him to us?" Dr. Higurashi returned her gaze at the two heroes.

"He was of a big help providing the information we sought after." Batman breezed past her, "Justice League saw no reason to deny him of his wishes. We decreed that the Team may benefit from having the gnome as Dr. Genesis' assistant." He beckoned them to follow.

"Are we heading into the mission centre then?" Kaldur fell in steps behind Batman when he received no response—as of which he took as his confirmation.

Robin grouched, "I guess you knew what happened then?"

"Red Tornado didn't provide that much details," Batman narrowed his eyes, the white lenses contracting to show his displeasure, "he was focusing on repairing and improving the breach in security, but we did get enough and Wonder Woman made her report." He peeked, just slightly, to Kaldur, "I expect you all will fill me in."

"Of course," he nodded, hearing soft footsteps in tow. The group passed through the threshold and into a long stretch of a hallway, silent, "To sufficient to say, Dr. Ivo wasn't expecting Dr…Genesis," he reminded himself of the name change, "to have some tricks up her sleeves."

Wally piped in, "She totally saved us from these weird regenerating monkeys!"

Batman continued to his destination, not sparing a word to the protégés, but there was a crease in his forehead that told them of his interests piqued. The boys were happy to oblige, sharing their views on the events of when the Doctor showed up and essentially saved the day. While conversing to the dark knight, Kaldur took a glance past the trailing Martians and saw Dr. Higurashi and Superboy.

He found that he liked them better without much tension in their frames.

* * *

"—call me Dr. Genesis?" Dr. Higurashi puzzled to the little gray thing perching on her shoulder.

Superboy flickered his eyes to the G-gnome, also curious. It was a fitting name, he supposed, but it felt more like a pun on her career than an actual designation itself. He still wasn't sure how to feel about it.

"Because you've made Superboy?" The gnome cocked his head while kneading into the cloth of the doctor's labcoat, keeping his communication only for them to hear, "It means creation, yes? So, you're the doctor of creation!"

Dr. Higurashi wanted to rub her temples. Figures this little assistant of hers would have child-like logics for his species, but his reasoning made senses, "Fair enough." She peered at Superboy, "How do you feel about it, personally?" Her brows furrowed.

Superboy blinked and ignored a cool blast of air condition when they passed under it, "I have no problem with it, Doctor. It fits you."

The gnome nearly squawked, when the shoulder he sat on dropped in height into a slump, "Oh, sorry," Dr. Higurashi trailed a finger over her assistant's head, "Well, as long as you're alright with it, Superboy, I'm okay with it too." At the gnome's nuzzling against her jaw, she flushed a rosy blush with adoration, "Were you treated well?" She worried—he looked healthy enough, though he still had his iconic kink in his little leg.

"Yes! Mr. Manhunter was very nice. We talked a whole bunch. I like him." He brightened.

"Oh, that's good. I'm glad to hear that, little guy."

The gnome purred under the doctor's affection.

"…He needed a name, Doctor." Superboy realized and glanced up when the dimmed lights hit his eyes.

Dr. Higurashi flushed, "Oh, no, I was rude! I'm so sorry, little guy—do you have a name?"

The gnome paused his grooming and blinked his beady red eyes, "I never really thought of one…" He patted on her cheek, "Name me!"

Closing to the mainframe computer Dr. Higurashi pondered, "I can't just call you little guy all the time, um…You're quite tiny and—"

He perked, "Tiny, I like Tiny! Call me Tiny!"

She laughed at Tiny's tiny rumbling—he reminded her so much like her old cat, Buyo. He was such a motor mouth, purring no matter where he went, but this Tiny was different. He was like an excitable kitten almost, "Tiny it is then! Is that good with you, Superboy?"

"I'm good with it—he is tiny." Superboy snorted when Tiny hackled at him—good-naturedly. They paused, when they saw light flashing on.

Blue light blipped on from Batman's typing, and it distended into a full-blown holographic screen—it would give Dr. Higurashi eyestrains from the size alone. It nearly touched the high-vaulted domed ceiling and expanded past nearly a third of the centre. Accompanying with it were several more, smaller screens, all showing the old feeds of the ambush and the Team in actions.

Batman turned to the Team, "Tell me, from start to finish, on what happened here."

"Who should we start with?" Kaldur glimpsed over to his team, "We have 3 different points of views, sir, and I'm sure two of them you didn't have on recording."

Absorbing the Alantean's words he nodded once, "Very well," he tilted his head to Dr. Higurashi, "let's start with Dr. Genesis."

Eyes turned to her, and she frowned. With Tiny's peeping encouragement, she took in a deep breath and prepared herself, "Alright, I've just left the safehouse with Wonder Woman…"

* * *

"Glad that was over with," Wally groaned, stretching his back, "he could've done that elsewhere, preferably with couches."

Robin grunted in agreement, his feet feeling deader than dead.

Kaldur gave both boys a shake of his head, "I should be getting home, sounds like the Zeta had been fixed."

"Then you probably should get going—like now," Robin frowned, "same with you, Wally. I think RT said he's planning on performing multiple reprogramming and there's no telling when he'll shut them down again." He shoved a hand into his hair, "Gosh, I can't imagine how pissed off the JL would be, having to take a trip the old-fashioned way." Robin didn't want to imagine how the bigshots would feel if they arrived a few minutes late to save the day.

Jets are fast, sure, but transporters are still quicker by a long shot.

Both Wally and Kaldur grimaced, sharing the same thought Robin had.

"What's about you, dude? You're leaving with Bats?" Wally fiddled with his phone—he had been out pretty late, and he wasn't looking forward to dealing with a worrywart of his mother.

"Yeah, I think so. He'll probably want to have some words with me anyway." Robin sighed.

Kaldur paused, not liking the tone the boy wonder had, "Are you in trouble?"

"Nah, he wanted my inputs on certain stuff. Don't worry about it, dudes, but seriously," Robin shooed them, "you both should get going."

Wally blew a raspberry, "So eager to get rid of us? How mean." He bounced backward, toward the Zeta Beam, "I call dibs, Kaldur!" He stopped when he saw Kaldur distracted.

"You go ahead, Wally," Kaldur murmured, his feet already moving underneath his body the opposite way from the transporters, "I feel I should check on M'gann before I leave."

Robin and Wally watched as Kaldur hurried toward the alien girl on the opposite end of the room, "…On our first day," Robin trailed off.

"And we're already dealing with relationship problems." Wally twirled at his feet, "That's fan-fucking-tanstic, I guess." It strung to know the pretty green-skinned girl wasn't into him—but nothing like competition to win over a girl's heart, he supposed.

"Yeaaaaa, something tells me we should probably stay out of that kind of business, Wally." Robin muttered before he pushed Wally—he really rather not get a phone call from Mrs. West again. Why the heck did he hand over his personal phone number anyway?

Kaldur slowed when he got to M'gann's side, "M'gann, are you alright?"

He followed her gaze, "Ah," they were climbing to an upper level, conversing. Superboy wasn't as irritated and snarky as he had been earlier with them—with Dr. Higurashi he was like an entirely new person.

"So, uh," Kaldur heard Superboy starting, as awkward as can be, "want me to show you around?"

Dr. Higurashi radiated at his offer, "That'd be lovely! This place is…massive so I'm bounded to get lost." She laughed.

Superboy fumbled and rubbed his head, "Great, great, um, we're heading to the hangers up there, and there's another training room…"

"M'gann…" Kaldur tried, his hand hovering from touching her shoulder—he was slumped at what to do.

She pasted on a brilliant smile, ridding of that hurt look she had earlier, "I'm glad they got each other again! Maybe I can get started on dinner." M'gann wondered aloud, brushing Kaldur's concerns away.

There wasn't anything he could say, to ease her hurt feelings, "…Alright, you have my number, M'gann." He offered slowly and with a sharp inhale, he nodded to her retreating back, "You have a good evening now." Kaldur returned to the doctor and Superboy and saw them disappearing beyond a threshold. Vacating a long exhale of breath, he hurried to the transporters and caught the tail end of the machines' whirring—Wally had gone home.

He should do the same, to put his mind to rest over this matter.

* * *

"I'm proud of you." Kagome started.

Superboy froze and batted his eyes at his Doctor, "…Doctor?" There was that flush of warmth he'd grew to adore in his chest again.

Their tour interrupted, she drew to stop and met his eyes, "I watched you taking care of the Amazo." Her smile was beautiful.

Tiny curled under her pocket—the ride he missed the most. He was still peeping his little heart out. He paid neither of those two any mind, happy to give them a moment.

"Oh," Superboy flushed, "you did." He scratched his neck. What was he supposed to say? The awkwardness was beginning to be something he hated so much. His brain went blank, rendering him dumbstruck as of what to say, what to do.

Her cheeks were rosy, and her eyes glittered with pride, "That was a hard fight for you, wasn't it?" She closed in.

The hallway was empty—they had just gotten past the top floor to the floor below. Kagome didn't seem to be too interested in the hangers, but she did get curious as of the equipment in the top floor training room. Superboy had been too happy to explain.

They were all alone, and Superboy couldn't be any happier. He got to have his Doctor all to himself, for a little while, "I guess so. Took me a bit to figure out how to beat it." He admitted, stamping down the want to squirm at his feet.

Hell, why was this so embarrassing?

"Well, I think you did a lot of things right—you just took a while, is all." Kagome took his hand and brushed a thumb over his fingers. His hands would completely engulf her own, yet he was still so young, "You took Amazo away from the city, you paid attention to its moves, and you took time to work out its weaknesses. I couldn't be any prouder of you, Superboy."

Superboy felt lightheaded, and his heart thudded at how sweet his Doctor sounded, "Yes," he flustered, "because of you. You've helped me with your lessons, Doctor, and I listened."

"Ah," surprise filtered through her eyes, but her smile came back again, "I'm glad I was of help then." Kagome dropped her hands, though Superboy wasn't willing to part himself from her grasp. Before the silence could drag on Kagome cleared her throat and turned to face the door they were heading to, "So! Shall we continue on to the tour?"

A pair of beefy arms crossed over her chest, and Kagome found herself stuck tight to the chest of Superboy, "…Superboy?"

"I…really do miss you." He murmured, resting his head against the cap of her skull, "It didn't feel right without you, Doctor. It hurts." Superboy remembered that word fondly now.

Slumping Kagome tried to crane up to him, "Oh, Superboy. I'm here now, aren't I? I'm here to stay. I'm not leaving anytime soon."

"…You promise?" Superboy didn't care if he sounded like a little kid—he felt so lost without his Doctor.

Kagome reached up to cup his face and her smile hadn't diminished, "That's a promise, Superboy."

* * *

"I will not fear, for you are ever with me and you will never leave me to face my perils alone."  
–Thomas Merton

* * *

Beta'd by: wolfYLady-sama

* * *

I've already mentioned, or at least implied within the story itself before, but white magic means the user(s) have abilities to heal, cast barrier, and etc. If you are familiar with RPGs, then you'd understand fully of what white magic users can do. Those who may have followed me for a long time with other stories may know I do not like to use mikos and other Japanese terms (beyond the honorifics) in my English written works/in an English speaking setting. The common and popular Japanese terms wouldn't make sense in different cultures, such as Kaldur's where terms may have entirely different meanings in his mother tongue.

While Kagome is indeed more accurate as a priestess Kaldur wouldn't know if she is or not (considering she wasn't wearing a uniform that indicted such), unless she confirmed she is a blessed follower of her god(s). Religions are highly personal and Kaldur does respect people's privacy and rights to keep their religious beliefs to themselves. Until then he will only acknowledge Kagome as a white magic user. Being a white magic user is highly respected position in his home too (it's very uncommon and such powers shows up in very few individuals), so it doesn't matter that much in the end.

It's really a matter of respect for him, cultures are something to be respected, and my personal thoughts of using Japanese terms so carelessly. I'll get off the platform now.

* * *

A/N: Thanks so much for 200 reviews! Holy cow! You guys are awesome! 3 Please keep feeding me your lovely reviews, they're a great source of motivation in my already hectic life. Criticisms and suggestions are always welcomed in my stories too as I do thrive to improve~!

Sorry about very late update, I was intending on updating much earlier but FFN had a...moment and I didn't want to risk negative attention. Anyway, hopefully, I can get to work on the next chapter soon, but my busyness (had to take on extra semesters in college) made it very difficult for me to write much and I'd be drained to even think about ideas and planning. But, fingers crossed!

On a side note, I did notice the odd spacings in a number of words in the previous chapter, I've tried fixing them but ffn is having an attitude so please pardon the bad spacing. Until ffn will finally accept my edits, ao3 version will be left as is. I'd rather not edit one if I can't edit the other. It's a PITA, but if you're bothered by the typos, I'm really sorry! Please know that I do acknowledge these slight issues.

Anyway, besides those, I don't have much to say, so thanks so much for reading and please do leave your feedback! Hopefully I'll see you all again in the next chapter, whenever that may be. Cheers~


End file.
